Betrayal Reveals Love
by Tsukiko AlienWitch
Summary: Ichigo is the last Mew to join the TMM team. She used to live on the streets her whole life until Ryou finds her and reveals her destiny. Kisshu never fell for the other Mews until he mets Ichigo. A Diary and Journal story of enemies who's love is hidden.
1. Diary Entry 1: The Life I Lived

**A/N: Hi fans! This is one of the candidates for my next story vote. My other story is called 'Heaven and Hell' but that is another story. I do NOT own TMM and the songs I will use in this story.**

**This is a remix version of our favorite story except that Masaya doesn't do anything for Ichigo's heart and she's a more gangster, tom boy type. Her one flaw is that she has no idea on how to deal with relationships or kisses. This is a Ichigo/Kisshu story. The only thing bad about this story is that it sounds like it should have been the story I wrote first instead of the my first fic.**

**If it sucks, I am sorry but it will get better and I haven't revised this since the day I wrote it. And that was two months ago. Don't hate me. Enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 1: The Life I Lived **

_Bomb_

_Bomb_

_Bomb_

"Man the thunder is loud!" I comment as I stared out towards the outside. Soon after the thunder, there was lightening that fallowed. It danced in the dark night sky as the rain rained down cats and dogs. It's a statement and I only mean that it was pouring rain outside. As I stared out into the night, thunderous sky, I started remembering how I got here.

To think that I would be betrayed by my own comrades because they were doubting my loyalty to them as a so called 'protector of the earth'. Now that I think about it, that phrase is actually really annoying. Why did I even agree to protect the earth when the world hated me from the start? Was it because I was happy that someone actually needed me? That I wasn't just some piece of crap that was born and thrown away?

My parents didn't even want me. As soon as I was born, they left me on the orphanage's doorstep. I had to work night and day for food. It was a terrible place to live anyway. When I had enough, I actually burned the orphanage to the grounds. Every other orphan escaped but I heard that the owner was unable to escape. I was happy by that, but all of the orphans then got parents who wanted them. I was the only one who wasn't. I always believed that I was meant to be hatred and discarded.

I lived on the streets; stealing to get food in my stomach, chased by cops, and being beaten for the things I've done or for no good reason. Every time a weirdo came my way, I would defeat him so bad that he wasn't able to speak when I left him. I'm still only thirteen years old and I would like to keep my virginity if that's nice. Then one day, my life was changed forever. I could still remember it like yesterday, along with all of my other memories before this night.

"Huff, huff, huff."

"Get back here, you brat!" the police called after me.

I was running on the sidewalks, passing the angry, surprised, or scared towns people. What? They never saw a homeless person stealing a loaf of bread and are running from the cops before? Like every day when I'm really desperate and haven't had anything to eat since yesterday's trash, I intend to go to different bakeries and steal bread. This time, it was a bad day. The cops were right in front of the bakery. I didn't even notice they were there until after the lady yelled thief. I've been running for a good ten minutes and could still go on. The police apparently, too. They've been on my heels the good ten minutes and haven't slowed down, yet. These are a lot different than the ones I've ran away from before.

My lungs felt like they're on fire and my legs felt like weights pulling me down. My pace is starting to slow down and soon, I would be caught and taken to the pen house. Can't afford that! So I kept on running, despite the stinging pains I could feel in my knee caps and my thighs. As I continued running, I turned a corner. I know these parts better than anyone but as soon as I turned, I crashed.

_Boom!_

"Ow!" I heard someone cried.

I looked up and the first thing I saw was golden hair. I looked up more and it was a teenager. Well, a high schooler. He had really golden hair that could be mistake for the sun's rays. His tan skin proved to me that he goes out a lot or is he biracial? Must be. He has blue eyes and you don't see a lot of golden hair people with blue eyes around Japan.

He looked up at me and stared. Now that I think about it, this boy is actually pretty good looking.

"Are you the one?" he asked, "Are you the special lady?"

"Uh?" I asked him. What is he? A weirdo?

Before he said anything else or I could, I felt two pair of strong arms, grab my arms. I was roughly picked up and apparently those hands belong to the police. Crap!

"You're coming with us, girly!" one of them said. Call me that again and I'll call him buck teeth pretty soon.

"Hold on!" I heard. Both the police and I looked at the boy and he was standing straight up. He asked, "What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?"

The second officer answered, "This girl is being charged with stealing. She'll come down to the station with us and stay there." As I said before, oh crap! Let me change that. Oh sh-

"I'll pay."

Uh?

I was the only one staring at the boy crazy. The officers were, too.

The boy asked again, "How much for it?"

"Sir?" the first officer called. "You are willing to pay for this girl's charges and the bread she stole?"

"It's only fifty dollars, right?"

Fifty dollars? Man! The government got expensive! How is he going to pay for that?

Then just like magic, the boy revealed in two fingers, a fifty dollar bill. Is this kid rich?

"Let the girl go and I'll responsible from now on."

Excuse me?

"Okay, then," the second officer allowed. You got to be kidding me! I just banged into this guy and he's willing to take care of me? How do these guys not know that he might be a weird strip club owner or something?

But the officers took the boy's money and they tossed me to him like I was some doll. The boy caught me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't notice that until after I saw the officers leave.

'_Bastards! Next time I see them, I'll kick their asses so hard they won't be able to sit for the rest of their life! I'll break their butt cheeks!'_ I thought, viciously.

"Finally!" I looked up at the boy and he was grinning at me. "We finally have the last one?"

I asked, "Last of what?" He let go of me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me!" he told me. He started walking away with me dragging behind me.

"Hey! Wait! Who are you and where are you talking?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I was ready to beat him up and then run for it, but apparently, we already arrived at his building. A very sissy building if you ask me.

The building could be mistaken for a small kingdom. There were just some **minor** imperfections. The walls were girly pink with small different color hearts and red heart shaped windows. The building could be at least two stories tall and on the second floor, there is a balcony but it looked small. On the very top of the castle looking building, there is a small golden statue on it. It looks like a cat with bird wings. That's weird and why would he take me here?

He pulled me inside and then closed the door behind him. I demanded, "Where the hell am I, asshole? You better tell me now or I will personally send you to the hospital and that is no joke!"

After I threatened that, I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind. In reaction, I grabbed the hand and I flipped who ever put their hand me over. He slammed his back to the floor and I got a good look at this one. This looked like a man, no older than his early twenty. He has long brown hair that's tied into a low pony tail and he has hazel colored eyes. Unlike the boy, he looked pale.

"Who are you?" I asked, in my position to fight. The man on the floor got up and winced in pain. I was glad to hear him sound like that. It mean that I got a lucky hit and a good chance to run from this girly house. He stood up and bowed, why is the guy bowing to me?

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that, Ms. Ichigo. But please, you can relax here. No one is going to hurt you," he assured. For a guy that was just flipped over, he sure is nice and curious.

"Well how can I relax when you know my name? Who exactly are you and you better tell me fast!" I threatened.

The boy at the door came closer, but not too close. He said, "My name is Ryou Shirogane and this is Keiichiro Akasaka. We assure you that we mean you no harm." I heard those names before.

"Don't tell me that you're _the_ Ryou Shirogane? The youngest scientist in the world and one of the most richest kids in Tokyo?"

"That's me."

Okay, that was surprising. Didn't expect to met a rich guy. No wonder he had fifty dollars on him.

The one known as Keiichiro kept his distance but he said, "Ichigo-san, please sit down. You must be starving. I'll bring you some food and drinks."

I declined. "Sorry, but I was told never to take food from strangers."

"Well you broke that statement when I found you," Ryou reminded. Now who the hell does he think he is?

_Rumble_

That was my stomach and it was hungry. I felt ashamed and embarrassed by the sound of my stomach roaring. I'm supposed to look tough enough to prove to these guys that I'm not scared and then my stomach betrays me. I should have taken a different corner.

After they heard my stomach, they insisted that I sit down and eat. Considering that my stomach is catching up to me, I agreed. I sat down on a white chair with matching white tables and I waited for the food. In no time, a big tray of pastries and sweets were presented right in front of me and the sweetest smelling drink I ever tasted. I wasn't suspicious about the poison that could be in it because I was too hungry to care. I dig in like there was no tomorrow. Akasaka treated me to refills and more food as Ryou was sitting right across from me. I had no manners at all because I never really thought I needed them so I didn't use them now.

After they fed me, that was when Ryou told me about what my genes really are; genes infused with an Iromote cat.


	2. Diary Entry 2: The Beginning

**A/N: Here's chapter two of one of the voted stories. In this one, I will explain Ichigo's transformation and her attacks, but there is going to be a few slight changes because what I wrote before is a new character but Ichigo doesn't exist. You met her, Kuro or Mew Kuro.**

**Kuro: I was only created because you were bored. She's only going to changed what kind of weapon Ichigo uses because changing them to 'Strawberry Bell' and 'Ribbon Strawberry Check' is too much work for this small brain.**

**Tsukiko: Hey!**

**Inuyasha: Please enjoy and vote.**

**Diary Entry 2: The Beginning **

After telling me that I have special genes, Ryou Shirogane told me that he lost his parents as well. His father, before he died was working on a project called the Mew Project or what ever. It's a process of combining animal genes to the 'special' genes that can control it, like me. He told me that right before his father passed on, he sent out a blast of five genes that went out through Tokyo. When he mentioned that, it reminded me of the light I saw after the fire in the orphanage. Does that explain for my high jumps, my super speed, and my constant fish craving. He then explained to me that there were things known as aliens that are trying to destroy human kind so that they can take over the earth. I asked him if he was joking, but _they _claimed that he wasn't. My answer was given to me by four other girls with weird looking uniforms that looked way too wealth or too girly.

There was one that looked snotty looking, Mint Aizawa, one really shy, timid girl name Lettuce Midorikawa, an acrobat elementary schooler called Pudding Fong, and a beautiful woman that I see in magazines all the time, Zakuro Fujiwara. Ryou explained to me that they are my four partners that have also gain the genes of endangered species. Mint had the genes of a bird, Lettuce was part fish, Pudding is a monkey, and Zakuro is a wolf. I can't remember the names of their animals, but I do know that all of their genes matched them perfectly. I couldn't figure out how a Iriomote cat is me.

Then Ryou gave me a job at the Cafe Mew Mew so that I could be in touch and he'll pay rent for an apartment for me to live in. He even offered a maid to help take care of me, but I told him that I could take care of myself. That one girl, Pudding was really excited that I was the finale member that they were looking for but I told them that it was a little too much for a homeless orphan like me. But then Ryou told me something I thought I would never hear.

"Ichigo, we need you on this mission. Without you, this mission won't be successful and everyone will be in danger. We need you to save the world."

The word _need_ was very beautiful to me since I never heard it before. That was what made me agree to everything.

For about two days, I was actually enjoying myself in that cafe. All I had to do was take orders, deliver, smile, and clean. Simple as that. Also at the apartment, the shower felt really nice and it was equipped with everything that normal people needed; food, towels, nice clothes, and bath stuff. It was all too nice to be true. But on the third day, we had to close early because of one thing; alien attack.

Ryou did explain that aliens used things called Kirema Animas. The aliens used something called a parasite alien and it infuses with an animal. He said that things like that could explain the legend of Big Foot and Neisse or whatever. It was hard for me to believe but it's what he said.

My first fight felt weird to me. When I transformed, I have to cry out, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphous!" with a golden broach. Then a very warm and strange filling consumes my body and I have a new outfit. A frilly pink strapless dress with dark pink laces and my hair was a neon pink. I even had black ears and a black cat's tail. That was what freaked me out but the other girls told me that I would get used to it. How can someone get used to tails and ears? Oh wait! I forgot. Mint has bird wings with a bird tail, Lettuce has what looks like ribbons coming out of her hair, Pudding has monkey ears and tail, and Zakuro has wolf ears and tail.

Then I have a weapon called Strawberry Flute. I wasn't told what it was called - the words just came to my head from my heart along with the transformation words. Corny, I know but it's true. Apparently, my weapon is the only thing that can completely destroy the Kirema Animas and return the animals to its original form. All I have to do is scream out 'Ribbon Strawberry Song' and then I start playing it. Apparently the only ones who can hear it are my enemies or the ones I'm attacking. Then right after that battle, I heard a laugh. We all did.

When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet. He laughed with his eyes closed so he didn't see me but I could hear his laugh sounding like heavenly bells. His short hair was a beautiful, silky forest green color. He had baggy clothes on but his shirt was kind a short so it showed his beautiful, skinny, muscular abs. He wasn't real buff, he was perfectly toned. He had dark red bandages that wrapped around his shins and his arms, but not his hands. His skin was pale and his teeth were white. What made him different from the humans I've seen was that he was flouting in mid air for one thing, but he also had longer canine teeth and big, long elf like ears. People would think he's a vampire but it's still mid day and I kind a like vampires ever since I read a book that I found in the trash called 'Dracula'.

"To think that all this time, I was only fighting four Mew Mews," he said after he stopped laughing. Then he laughed again in pure humor. The other Mews were actually glaring at him but I was still stunned by his beauty.

His voice took my breath away and made my heart skip a beat. His beautiful voice was something that not even the angels in heaven can replace with a more beautiful voice. Every second that he spoke or flouted in front of me, my heart would beat a mile faster than before. I never felt that way before with anyone.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked at me with a grin but it was gone when our eyes met. It was my dark eyes meeting his beautiful golden amber eyes. We stared for what felt like hours but it was only seconds until he finally smirked.

"Well aren't you an interesting kitty, koneko-chan?" He made my face turn red when he called me that. Before I knew it, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. I couldn't react fast enough when he grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. That was my first kiss and it felt so heavenly. It felt more like the feeling you get when you looked up at the fire crackers that decorated and surprised you in the night sky. He removed his lips the moment I realized what he have done.

"My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss," he said with his sly voice. He licked his lips and all of my body heat rise up to my face. "Take is as my greeting. I'll see you later, koneko-chan." Then he disappeared right in front of me and the blush wouldn't leave my face.

He's my enemy but he is also my first true love.


	3. Journal Entry Part 1: When it Began

**A/N: Hello, fans! For a warning, Diary Entries are Ichigo's point of view and Journal Entries are Kisshu's point of view. Just wanted to clear that out so you won't get confused!**

**Kuro: The idiot here does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in this story. Some time in this story, in case you watch Princess Tutu, there are going to be two more characters from a different anime and they might have different attitudes but hey! It's Tsukiko's fault.**

**Tsukiko: And who were you calling an idiot?**

**Inuyasha: Please enjoy and vote.**

**Journal Entry Part 1: When it Began **

Three hundred million years ago, my ancestors used to thrive on earth along with many other aliens. But because that the earth was inhabited, it caused them to move to another planet or they would all die because of the earth's weather conditions. But the planet they decided to live on next was an even worst. Unbearable heat and sandstorms battered the surface. To survive, we built an underground city where it was cold and dark and all we could dream about for generations after generations were blue skies and clear waters.

Because of our ships had no energy or any other way of being able to work, we had no choice but to stay here. When one ship was fixed, my people choose Pai, Taruto, and me to go back to earth and to save our dying race. But when we arrived, we found arrogant humans who have destroyed the once beautiful earth with their creations. My new mission was to await for Deep Blue, the leader of our clan, for his awakening but as we wait, we have to destroy the humans. Only Deep Blue can restore earth to its once beautiful state.

I had to leave my mother and my little brother on our terrible planet so that I can save them by reclaiming earth. For more than three months, I have fought four Mew Mews who have decided to fight against us and protect humans so that they can still live on earth. Fighting with them was more like a fun game for me. My kirema animas may fail almost every time, but I always look forward to the next time I have to fight them. Besides, Taruto and Pai, my comrades and the closest friends I ever had, fail too in their fights. It was hard to believe that a child and an almost adult joined me on this mission. It must be because we three are the only ones on our planet who have special powers. My little brother showed some use of amazing abilities but I refuse for him to join; he's only about four years old. I hate humans for what they've done to this planet and for what they almost made my brother do, but there was one that surprised me.

But despite that I think like that and despise humans, I end up falling in love with one of them. Here I am on top of one of Tokyo's tallest buildings in the storming rain, soaked to the bone because I've been spending hours on end on finding her. I looked everywhere recklessly for her and as the rain continued to fall. I hear the thunder roar and I see the lightning dance in the night sky as I was trying to remember anything at all that happened between us that could lead me to her. I miss her so much and I'm so worried on where she is and if she's alright after what happened between her and her formal 'friends.' When I find her, I'm going to make sure that those humans get exactly what they deserve.

My beloved gave me a reason to actually live. She's the fire in my life that brought excitement, passion, and compassion. I can appreciate life when she's with me. For someone so wonderful as her, how could anyone use her like a clean tissue and throw her away after she's been used? I can still remember the first day we meet; the first day I saw my angel.

It was another one of those days where I unleash a kirema anima and got my butt kicked by the Mew Mews, but this fight was different. There wasn't only four Mew Mews this time; there were five. I couldn't get a good look on their newest member, but I was surprised by her power and how easily she destroyed my creation. I laughed to brighten up my mood of pure shock.

"To think that all this time I was fighting only four Mew Mews." I said, still laughing. When I finally got a look at her, I was frozen in place. For a human, I never saw anyone so…cute and beautiful.

Her eyes were neon pink because of her transformation. Her hair was a neon pink as well but it was the most beautiful, silky short hair I have ever seen. Her outfit was neon pink, like her hair but it was also a perfect fit on her and it really showed her body. She had black cat ears and a black tail. One of the things that also surprised me was that she had a pippin' body. She was too beautiful for even words to describe her. Maybe just thinking that she's more gorgeous than Venus, the goddess of love was enough. No it isn't! When I looked back up at her face, I noticed the blush on her face. That surprised me enough to get me moving again. I smirked at this stunning creature.

"Well aren't you an interesting kitty, koneko-chan?" She flinched in surprised by my words. My grin got wider as I wanted to see more blush on her face. I thought of a good move to do just that. I teleported in front of her and grabbed her chin. Then I pressed my lips against hers. I could feel her whole body tensing up in surprise. She wasn't expecting this.

I pulled away and greeted, "My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss." I licked my lips to savor that wonderful taste of her lips. Her face only got redder. That fueled up my fun. "Take it as my greeting. I'll see you later, koneko-chan." Then I teleported back to the ship. No use staying around here and probably gets killed for that kiss.

But I wasn't kidding about what I said. It was a promise that I'll keep.


	4. Diary Entry 3: School Panic

**Diary Entry 3: School Panic **

That night I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes, his face was all I could see. But when I day dreamed into the darkness of my apartment room, I see him there as well. I kept swearing at myself because I couldn't get his face or his voice out of my head. I could actually still taste his lips on mine, even after the thousands of times I brushed my teeth and the hundreds of times I used mouth wash.

My comrades told me that Kisshu wasn't the only alien that appeared on earth to attack. There were two others as well; oh joy. But when that girl Mint said the names of the aliens, Lettuce, the shy one and Pudding, the acrobat would blush. When the name 'Pai' was heard, Lettuce turned into tomatoes and when the name 'Taruto' escaped Mint's lips, Pudding became the sun. Then Mint asked me why my face was all red, so I had to tell her that I was exhausted. I never had fights like that besides with gangsters; at least not ones that were the size of a house and looked like a mutated animal!

One time when I thought about if maybe I liked Kisshu, I punched myself for that. How could a Mew Mew like me who just met an alien, my enemy have feelings for him after he stole your first kiss! The thought actually irritated me so to try and sleep, I proclaimed that I hated him for kissing me without my permission. But when I was able to close my eyes, my phone rang. When I answered, it was Shirogane again and he gave me the biggest news of a life time; I was going to school with all of the four other Mew Mews. He also told me that I had to go today and that my school uniform was outside my door. He hung up before I could protest or even let one letter go out of my mouth. So I did as I was told; I went outside, grabbed my uniform, eat breakfast, cleaned up, changed, and did my hair.

The uniform wasn't too bad, actually. Since it was nearly spring, the uniform was short sleeve. A short sleeve sailor outfit with a red bow as a tie and white and grey were the main colors. What a dreary combination but I liked it. I raised my hair up into two side ponytails; one on each side. What came with my uniform was also a black leather bag, complete with pencils, pens, erasers, books, and note pads. I was ready for school and I was already dreading it. I didn't even know where the stupid school was. That was what I thought before I saw the four Mew Mews outside my apartment building.

The walk was actually really cheerful. Mostly everyone talked except for Zakuro and me. It was more fun to listen than too talk. Listening to them kept my mind off a few things like the kiss for example!

The school I had to attend was a big school with all three levels of school; elementary, middle, and high. Zakuro was in the high school part, of course and Pudding was in the elementary part. It was only Mint, Lettuce, and me in the middle. What joy!

The school classes went by slow and painful. Everyone asked me to introduce myself and all I said was 'My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I'm thirteen years old, and if anyone has a problem with me, then they can see themselves in the emergency room.' Not many of the other kids were scared, but the teachers were. Mint and Lettuce just let out a sigh in disappointment and I heard about it from Mint at lunch.

Lunch was the only period I enjoyed out of the first day. I had to go through homeroom, science, math, and English before I got to lunch. All of my periods were spent with my lovely 'friends' of the Mew Mew tribe. When Mint was complaining, I told her that I didn't really care what they think. I am an orphaned anyway so it's not like the teachers are going to call my parents. Now I hoped that Shirogane doesn't plan on finding adopted parents for me. That would be the biggest pain in the ass present he would ever give me.

My next class after lunch was P.E. and that was when things went a little weird.

When I was in my P.E. uniform, all of the boys on the male side of the court started staring at me. I was the fastest runner, the quickest to finish my exercises, and the sport that day was kick ball; I was a real wiz at that. Girls were jealous but the teacher was highly impressed and wondered if I wanted to join any sport teams or clubs. I declined without another thought. Who wants to stay in this place even after the time you're allowed to leave?

But class wasn't over yet, there was still about ten minutes of P.E. left. Then it was my turn to kick again, after Lettuce missed three times. She's skinny but I guess she isn't the active type. When I went up, I thought I saw something the resembled a human flying through the air. Without meaning too, I decided to pretend to be sick so that I could be excused. When the teacher said I could, I bolted out of there like a bullet.

At first I didn't know what came over me. As soon as I saw him, I pretend to be sick so that I could see him? That was actually all I wanted. I wanted to see him again. But when I got to the roof of the school after climbing about three stair ways and some extra halls, no one was there; he wasn't even in the air. I breathed out a cursed and punched the wall out of pure fury. I accidently made a small hole into the wall. I left fuming like a steam train that was going about a hundred miles an hour. Then I screamed in my head that I hate him! Stupid alien was what I thought.

I went to the nurse and continued my sickly act. I seriously don't need to go through the rest of school to make me even more angry. If even one word upsets me today, then I was ready to throw that person through the wall. After I got my permission to go and my stuff, I headed straight for the cafe. For now, that was the only place that I think would calm my mind. Akasaka, didn't mind my presence at all. He actually put me to good use and asked me if any of his new cakes that he made were good. All of them were delicious, of course. After he fed me, I started feeling sorry for flipping him over. I didn't say anything because I'm not really the sorry ass type.

When school was about over, I stopped snaking and changed into my work clothes. As soon as the girls saw me, I got a really annoying lecture from Mint. She was yelling at me that if I really didn't feel well, I should have stayed at school! Not go running off when I was only angry. I ignored her for the rest of the day. Who does she think she is telling what to do and what not to do? My mother?

The worked was busy and ended in snap but most of the time, only one thing was on my mind; Kisshu and his kiss.


	5. Journal Entry Part 2: New Feelings

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's another chapter for 'Betrayal Reveals Love'. Just to let you know, the chapters at first are short but they get longer soon. Also, the story is going to be long since there are so many diary and journal entries. I hope you don't completely die of impatience.**

**Kuro: If you do, I will completely understand. The author is apparently slow.**

**Tsukiko: I just want 'Heaven and Hell' to catch up, okay? Is that so hard to ask?**

**Kuro: It is if it takes you forever to make a stupid chapter for it!!**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing. Enjoy! **

**Journal Entry Part 2: New Feelings **

"Hey, Kisshu! What's with the face?"

I was lying down in thin air when Taruto asked me that. I looked down at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Since you came back and told us about this new Mew, you've been in la-la dream land. Did something interesting happened?" Taruto asked.

I looked back up and continued on flouting. "No not really."

That was a big lie. Something did happen and it was all about me kissing that new mew, Mew Ichigo. She turned red when I kissed her and she didn't even fight me when I did it. The feelings of satisfaction and excitement filled my entire body but I was trying not to show it. If Taruto and Pai noticed that I was in such a good mood after what I did to her, they would tease me for who knows long about it. Especially Taruto, he can get pretty annoying when he does that.

During the whole earth night, that was how I felt. Seeing her turn the same color as her dress was unbelievably cute. I had a yearning to go see her and make her turn that color again but I highly doubt she'll let me since now she knows that we have to be enemies and I have to kill her. But still, I wanted to see her. I pushed that feeling away when I thought of that and I tried to get some rest.

The next day, it was Taruto's turn to attack earth so I was just being lazy for a bit. Apparently he couldn't go down because he was trying to decide on rather using an army of radish kirema animas or a toy cactus. He's still a kid so he uses some of the lamest kirema animas I ever seen.

As I flouting in mid air again, I was thinking about _her_. _'Man! Why does that cat girl keep popping into my head?'_ I wondered. Every time I closed my eyes, I see her red face. It was starting to get annoying really.

"In case anyone hears me, I'm going for a walk!" I said out loud. I didn't wait for anyone to answer. I know that no one will and I was too impatient. I teleported out of the ship and arrived at earth, above the human buildings and far from human's sight.

I decided to fly over Tokyo to see the destruction that humans keep creating with their 'cars' and their 'trash'. I hate humans! All they do is take over earth like it's some kind of object and they waste it away. It just burns me up seeing them do that every single freakin' day of their pathetic lives! And yet…I like one of them…

No! No! No! No! No! No! No1 No! No! No!

I stop flouting over one area and thought to myself, I do not like that human! I repeat I do not like that human! She's probably just as bad as the rest of them. But she is cute.

No! No! No! No! No!

_Ring_

"Next!"

Hearing that whistle and the male's voice, I looked down at where I stopped. It looked like the biggest school in Tokyo. There were little elementary kids playing in front of the school, but behind the school there was a class going on. I think it's called P.E., physical education.

The teenage humans were playing some kind of game with a red ball. When the human in the middle of the field rolled the red ball, the person at the end has to try and kick it. There was one girl with green hair who tried to kick the ball three times, but then she stopped. She walked away, disappointed right after her third try. Was it the rule of the game or did she just give up? Human games never really have been my best interest.

When the next girl went up to kick, I noticed that everyone was on their guard and the boys on the other side of the court were desperately watching like a very popular 'TV' show. That girl must be pretty good to cause that kind of reaction out of them.

Then the couch called, "Ichigo Momomiya!"

As soon as he yelled her name, I almost forgot to fly. _'What? That girl goes to this school and she's up?!'_ I thought in disbelief. I looked back at the field and stared directly at the girl who was up to kick. I turned bright red.

Wow! She has the nicest legs I ever seen! It wasn't just her legs now; her whole body was pippen hot! Her hair looks darker than it was when we fought. This time it was fiery red. Her skin was a little pale, I'll admit that but it was beautiful! Her arms and her legs were skinny and well toned. Her hips were just right as well as her shoulders, but her waist was really skinny. She didn't have much of a chest, but it was perfect to me. Seeing her like that only made me want her more.

'_God damn it! She's hot!'_

To get a better look at her, I flew to the roof of the school. I did that so that she wouldn't see me in mid air. When I landed however, I heard a moan coming from her. I listen in closer to what was happening.

"Momomiya-san? Are you okay?" the human couch asked.

Ichigo gripped her stomach and mumbled like she's in pain, "I'm sorry, sensei. But for some reason, my stomach really, really hurts. Owwww!"

The couch told her, "I see. If you're not feeling good, then maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"Thank you!" Right after that, she ran for the inside of the school.

"Momomiya-san!"

When I saw her running towards the school and I can hear her running up the stairs, I thought of one thing.

'_Crap! She saw me.'_

If she saw me then she'll kill me. Wait! Why am I afraid? That question didn't come into my head until after I started to fly off of the roof to escape. But as soon as I heard the door swung open, I hid behind the door entrance. I was too scared of her and too nervous. I heard a lot of huffing when she opened the door. She was rushing over to the top of the building? Why though?

After a couple of minutes, I felt a very violent vibration from the entrance.

"Damn that stupid son of a bitch alien!" I heard her swear. I heard stomping when she left, slamming the door shut. That really scared me. I went out from behind the entrance and looked at the door. Right next to the door was a small hole the size of a fist; her fist and it looked like it could be five inches deep. Now I'm terrified.

'_For a human, she's pretty strong.'_

But why did she try to get up to this roof so quickly? Was she trying to come and defeat me or did she have another idea? What if, just maybe, that she came all this way just to see me? That would explain how angry she felt when she probably came all the way up here for nothing. She has an anger management problem, I understand that, but she was upset because I wasn't here. Just the thought of that was making my heart beat a hundred times faster and the heat colored my face. That was weird. For a human, she really isn't bad. I was actually starting to like her.

I'm an alien who hates humans and wants to destroy them, but I'm starting to have feelings for a human who I just kissed.


	6. Diary Entry 4: Kiss of a Life Time

**A/N: Hello, fans!! Here is the sixth chapter of 'Betrayal Reveals Love'! Just to let you know that I'm editing them so that they don't sound so corny and lazy so it's taking while. Don't worry. I'll be done with editing within two or three hours after the next chapter of 'Heaven and Hell' comes out.**

**Kuro: Oh it wasn't so long. It was only twenty pages.**

**Tsukiko: I swear, I know you're asking for a fight, Kuro!**

**Kuro: I'm just so impatient that you take forever just to let my story out!**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. They are coming in slow but Tsukiko understands that you might be busy with schoolwork like her. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Diary Entry 4: Kiss of a Life Time **

Three days passed and only two alien attacks happened, but not one from Kisshu.

We had one free day off after my little delusion at school and the next day, I met an alien twerp. He called me a 'monster' and I called him a 'midget'. He got upset at me and I got upset at him. I let my frustrations out on the army of radish looking kirema animas. After I beat the crap out of them, I went to the kid and punched him straight in the jaw. He took it like a man but I saw that some tears were starting to coming to leak out of his eyes. He disappeared after his defeat and his hit. No one calls me 'monster and lives the next day; except for Taruto considering he did and all I could do were punch him. That's his name, in case you don't know.

Pudding got mad at me for hitting a child, but I told her that he should have kept his mouth shut and fought like a real man. Taruto was actually the first kid I ever hit. I only hit him because he called me a monster, tried to have a stupid argument with me, used weak kirema animas, and because he wasn't the alien I was…expecting?

No! No! No! No! I don't like Kisshu because I had to deal with the whole lecture of me skipping school early! I hate that jerk! But I know that my heart doesn't agree with my head.

The day after Taruto's attack, we had to deal with an actual Zakuro's age alien named Pai. He looks really serious and emotionless looking; almost like Zakuro. How Lettuce could like this guy is beyond me. He was something that I just simply defeated the kirema animas and he left without a word or a face of defeat. He was emotionless from the beginning and left that way. That was weird. When I looked at Lettuce, her face was red and her eyes were sad. Must be hard to like an alien who is also your enemy; especially a cold hearted one as well.

Then on the fourth day, we had another long day at work and ended with a lot of customs going home, happy. I was glad it was finally over, more relieved than before. When the boys at school found out that I worked at the cafe and was wearing a cute uniform for it, they started hanging around there and either gives me whistling sounds, some ineffective loving greetings, and major tips for serving them. I keep the tips but I ignore their greetings and their whistling. More food for me and I think that it really adds up a lot better than my paycheck.

One time for an apology to Pudding, I told the boys to ask Pudding for a performance. If they did, then I would wear a play boy bunny outfit the next time they come. Pudding got a lot of tips and she enjoyed doing her performance. It was least I can do after making her upset for hitting her 'alien' boyfriend.

On my way back to my apartment, my new home, I was bored out of my mind with realizing the homework I have to deal with that night. I had to pass the park to get home and the sun was setting. The sun's rays were nothing but dark blue skies, ready to turn into the black darkness and the lights on the side walk were on. Usually by that time, a teenage girl would be shaking in fear for being alone in the night because they can easily be attacked by a weirdo. But let's not forget that I used to be a weirdo before Ryou found me.

I was walking through the park, letting out a frustrated sigh when I had a danger vibe in my guts. Someone was there and he was probably stalking me. I turned around, showing no fear but no one was there so I continued walking forward. I still had that feeling with each step that I took. Someone was there and is messing with my head as a joke. Finally I stopped and made it look like there was nothing wrong or something I forgot.

I let out a sigh and went through my bag after I stopped walking. I could feel a presence getting closer and closer while I was rummaging. When I could feel him right behind me, I stopped rummaging and turned sharply around to hit him. But a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hi, koneko-chan!" Kisshu greeted. His voice caused an electric shock to go through my body. But I still moved and talked. I was just surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, demanded more like it.

He answered, "I came to check on my cute little kitten, since I haven't seen her for a while." His other free hand went to my chin and he was stroking my cheek. What the hell makes him think that I need to feel this?

I readied my other hand and yelled, "Don't touch me, pervert!" He grabbed that hand with the hand that was stroking my face.

When he caught my hand, however, he put a little too much force in it. I ended tipping backwards and he came down with me. When we landed, he was right on top of me and I was reacting too slow. Both of his hands were now on my wrists, pinning me to the floor.

"Since we're together again, how about we have some fun?" he asked. I turned a slight red after that.

"Have some fun?" I asked him, taken back by that. He put on a thinking glance on his face for a bit.

"Let's see," he started. He finally made a decision and replaced his glance with a devilish smile. He bent his head lower to where his nose line was close to touching mine and he suggested "How about we start with kissing? Yum!"

Excuse me? There was no way I was going to let him take over like that, or try too!

I lifted my leg up and hit his lower chest. His hold got weak and I was freed to get away. He gripped his stomach and I sat up about two feet away from him. I threatened, "Next time you try that again, I'll do worst things to you than that!" He looked up at me and let out a small chuckle.

"Then why not do it already? Let me have a piece of that punishment." That was unexpected. I had no come back what so ever. I only waited and listen to the rest of his talking. "You can't do it because you can't." He got closer to me and this time, I didn't move back or try to hit him. Like he said, I couldn't. His piercing golden eyes paralyzed me on the spot. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and said, "Like now. I can see in your eyes right now that you're planning on hitting me but you can't. You don't have the will to do it." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on mine again. Without meaning too, I relaxed and closed my eyes to kiss him back in response. I don't know what's wrong with me or why I even decided to kiss him back. I just know that my will disintegrated the moment he pressed his lips on top of mine. Just like he said…

He broke the kiss and finished, "Think about how that made you feel until the next time we meet. See ya, koneko-chan." He disappeared right in front of me and I was left with my heart pounding a hundred miles an hour.

What's wrong with me? Why did I kiss him back? So many questions, but where are the answers?


	7. Journal Entry 3: A Date and a New Dog

**A/N: Hello, dear sweet fans! Just like I said, I'm going to unleash two chapters since they're so short. Also, I have an announcement for you!**

**Kuro: Inuyasha, my dog is going to be in the story since it would seem nearly impossible to change Inuyasha into Masha. Masha is too nice and there's a surprise in this story about Inuyasha anyway.**

**Tsukiko: Must you always ruin my surprises?**

**Kuro: Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck with me for a while. Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews and please, keep them coming when you have the time.**

**Tsukiko: Well that is disappointing. Looks like you're going to come with me to 'Heaven and Hell', too.**

**Kuro: No way!!**

**Journal Entry 3: A Date and a New Dog **

"Owwwww…." I moaned, gripping my stomach.

Taruto and Pai noticed my moans and Taruto asked, "What the heck is wrong with you? Ate something bad?"

I moaned, "No…"

"Kisshu, it's your turn to attack earth," Pai reminded.

A thought came to mind. "Hey! Would you both mind if all three of us attack earth?"

Taruto asked, "Why? Don't tell me that the great, almighty Kisshu thinks that he's not strong enough to take on the Mew Mews?!"

"What a shocking discovery," Pai sarcastically commented. A vein pulsed on my head.

"Shut up, the both of you." I summoned about three bags of ice and I placed them on my stomach to help with the pain. It only made it worst with the cold but it'll die off soon.

Pai asked, "Now what? Freezing your organs?" Two veins pulsed on my head.

"Leave me alone and while you're at it, go to hell!"

"Fine!" Both Taruto and Pai left me alone after that. Finally, some peace and quiet!

Man! Ichigo can hit!

After I left her in the park after our kiss, my stomach still hurts from her kick. Her muscles on her body are no joke. I think she's super woman under that Mew Mew outfit or that human skin. How can a human hit almost as hard as us aliens? We can fly, teleport, send out energy blasts, and we are a lot stronger than them so how come this hit felt like a giant boulder smashing my stomach?

The next day when my stomach felt better, all three of us discussed our plan. The plan was to attack them with at least five kirema animas, one for each mew mew; that way they would be too busy saving themselves to work together. My plan personally, is to get Ichigo alone. I wondered if she decided about what to do? She likes me and I'm starting to like her. Maybe we can work this out, but there is a very low chance of that happening.

When it wasn't my turn to attack earth and I could just chill, I heard very interesting stories about my kitten. I heard that Taruto got a piece of her fist and I started to like her more because if you ask me, that brat deserves it. He's always bragging on how much of a man he is and it can get pretty annoying at times. Pai only reported that she was very impressive at battles. I couldn't agree more but for some reason, I couldn't shake the terrified feeling from that time I saw the size of the hole she made with her fist. That sight still haunts me.

When we arrived on earth, things went as usual; create kirema animas, attack humans, disturb the peace, blah, blah, blah, and then the Mew Mews arrive. When she saw me, her face lit up with the color red and I can feel the heat on my face. But she blocked it out and got serious when she remembered who we both are and our duties. Her actions on that didn't affect me at all one bit.

Just like how we planned, each one of them got a kirema anima to worry about. Lucky for me, I was able to control the one that Ichigo ended up fighting. When it got to the point that Ichigo was ready to destroy the kirema anima, I blasted the area right below its feet and the kirema anima grabbed her. They both went down under the streets. I heard her friends cry out to her, but they had their own problems. I had mine so I teleported away to see Ichigo.

I looked around and there they were, but there was one thing wrong. Ichigo was petting the kirema anima like it was her pet!

She finally noticed that I was there and commented that if I wanted to use kirema anima to fight her, I should make them stronger than a dog anima that whines easy by a stone stuck in its foot. I nearly fell over at both the sight and the comment. Not what I was expecting and when did Ichigo get a soft spot.

"So why did you blast both me and the kirema anima in here? Seeing that I can't get out the way I came, I might as well ask," she said with a sarcastic tone. Talking about running to the punch line and here I thought I can play it smooth.

I smirked and went up to her. "I just wanted a small little talk with my koneko-chan. I wanted an answer from our kiss yesterday," I answered.

I grabbed her face again and tried to kiss her. We were only an inch away before the kirema anima barked at me. I backed away at the tone of its voice. She kept saying 'good boy' and then scratching behind its ear. It really is like a dog to her! I thought I was the master of it here!

"That kiss was something that happened because you took me by surprise. Is there anything else you want me to say?" she asked, still petting the dog. I was shocked like a light bolt hit me straight on when she said that.

I collect my composure and asked her, "Than why did you kiss me back?" Her face was red again and the dog growled at me. What is this? A jealous type dog?

"I was never kissed before, Kisshu. So I didn't know how to react to it," she answered. "Also, does your stomach still hurt?" That took me by surprise. Another lightning struck me.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I used to send weirdos to the emergency room all the time. My hits can even turn an iron look like crappy metal."

"There's no way humans are that strong!!"

"Well you didn't live the life I had."

"You don't have the life I have."

Both of those confessions made us both look at each other. Her face was red, I can see that and I can feel the heat on my face. I wondered about something. I wandered if maybe, she can understand us aliens better than the other humans.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! You okay?!" Oh joy. That ruined our time alone. Better make this quick then.

I appeared right next to her again and kissed her cheek. She turned really red again. "I'll see you later." It was more of a departing than a question but she took it as question.

"You will consider that we both have to fight, but can you take care of Inuyasha over here for me?" she asked.

"Inuyasha?"

"The dog. I really don't want him to be destroyed. I don't get it with Mew Mews destroying kirema animas in the first place." That took me by surprise. She was really tough before but now I can see the gentleness inside her. It was only making her even cuter.

But I answered, "No way! He doesn't even like me." I didn't like him either. He's disobeying me.

"If you take him some place safe, you can walk me home tonight after work." I looked back at her, surprised by that offer. But I answered immediately.

"Deal!" I hugged Ichigo this time and said, "See you tonight, koneko-chan." I let go, touched her dog, and teleported away right when the other Mew Mews found her.

She asked me on a date and all I have to do is take care of a dog (that doesn't even like me but it's for her)!!


	8. Diary Entry 5: Bad Idea or a Good One?

**A/N: Hello dear fans! I know you might be confused on why I'm letting this chapter out when another chapter of 'Heaven and Hell' isn't even out yet. The reason is because I worry about you guys. I worry that since I take so long on releasing a chapter, you guys get bored of me. I'm sorry.**

**Kuro: What's with the sappy talk?**

**Tsukiko: Shut up will you!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Diary Entry 5: Bad Idea or a Good One?**

Stupid Alien! Stupid Alien! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Because of that kiss, I couldn't sleep again. I washed and brushed my mouth about a thousand times and I can still taste him; what a lovely taste. No, no, no, no, NO!! You don't like him, you don't like him, you don't like him!! But I do… Stupid alien!

At school, I cursed at Kisshu again because I wasn't able to completely finish my home work and I had to hear that lecture from the teachers that I was starting on the wrong foot. Like I care anyway. Also, I get another annoying lecture that I should stay after class or start paying more attention to class because I was too busy dozing off and guess who it was all about. I kill him next time I'll see him!

When school was finally over, thank god, I was able to take breathe better but then I had to wear that playboy outfit for the boys that came in. I even smiled and acted bubbly to make it more convincing. Nearly half of them got a nose bleed. My comrades couldn't believe I was like that and Ryou didn't believe the major tips I was getting from the boys for my act. But with only two hours of work left, we had to close early because of an alien attack. The boys went off moaning and I was actually grateful for Kisshu, for once for the day. I was getting ready to hit the next boy really hard if he called me 'honey' again.

The attack was in the middle of the city so we had to run there. I didn't mind. Running, to me, was a part of my everyday life. I had to run every day to survive on the streets. The girls were falling behind about two meter behind me. When we got there, it was the usual transform and fight gig.

But when I transformed, I saw Kisshu and the kiss hit my brain like a baseball. He turned red as well when he saw me. After a while, I shock the feeling off and went to work. My second job that I wasn't getting paid to do; lovely.

Mint was fighting some kind of snake, Zakuro got a wild cat, Pudding got an alligator, and Lettuce got a seagull. I apparently was stuck with a dog. Did the aliens plan on using animals that were usually our greatest threat? I rather fight the wild cat.

The dog I got was huge like at least ten or eight feet tall. His teeth were as sharp as knives and claws that were razor sharp as they stick out of his paws. H he kept staring at me with his angry blue eyes and you can tell he was in 'ready to kill the mew mew' mood because his red and white fur was sticking up like needles. He didn't scare me that much, especially with his white teeth baring at me.

When I got a good chance of turning the dog kirema anima back to normal, a blast hit right under our feet and the dog got a hold of me as we both dove under the streets. How much you want to bet that it was Kisshu who did that?

Under the streets, I was covered in dust and dirt smudges. Now I look like the old me and it made me feel comfortable but I probably needed a bath after this. I heard a whine soon after I gain consciousness. I looked towards the whine and the dog kirema anima had a rock stuck on its foot. To tell you the truth, I loved animals and I can't stand seeing pain or agony from anyone or anything. So I got up and tried to help it. It growled at me at first.

I raised up my palms in trying to reason with it as I softly said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to help. You want that rock off of your paw, right?" His growled calmed down but he still glared at me. It didn't surprise me.

I went to his giant paw and I raised my fist. He started growling at me, but I punched the stone anyway. The stone cracked in two and I moved the rocks off his paw. I went back to it and I tried to examine it.

"Well you might get a bruise, but doesn't it feel better to get it off?" I asked him. My answer and reward was a lick. I wasn't disgusted at all. I actually liked it. I petted its head and started scratching behind its ear as I told him, "You're welcome." Now I have a dog. Neat.

"Hi, Koneko-cha…What are you doing?" I turned around and Kisshu was really surprised to see me petting a dog, especially since he was my enemy just a few minutes ago.

"I'm petting a dog, what else does it look like? Next time you plan on attacking me with a kirema anima, make sure that it doesn't whine when a rock is stuck on its foot." After I said that, Kisshu nearly fell over. He really wasn't expecting that. The dog kept waging its tail from the attention I was giving him as I asked Kisshu, "So why did you blast both me and the kirema animas in here? Seeing that I can't get out the way I came, I might as well ask," I asked him. That gained his normal self back

He smirked and went up to me; his face was only three inches from me. "I just wanted a small little talk with my koneko-chan. I wanted an answer from our kiss yesterday," he answered. He grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. We were only an inch away before the kirema anima barked at him. He backed away in fear from the tone of its voice. I pet the dog again and mumbled 'good boy' to him. He saved me from another kiss that was going to keep me awake all night. His reward is another behind the ear scratch.

I answered, "That kiss was something that happened because you took me by surprise. Is there anything else you want me to say?" I was still petting the dog when I asked that. He looked offended by that question.

He took some time to breathe and asked me, "Then why did you kiss me back?" Now, I'm red again and the dog growled at him. He must sense that Kisshu can do pretty strange things to my features. I guess it's the jealous type. Probably just what I need. I'm was liking that doge every minute.

I answered Kisshu's question with, "I was never kissed before, Kisshu. So I didn't know how to react to it. Also, does your stomach still hurt?" I wondered about that. He still looked like he was in pain when he left me in the park.

"How did you know that?" he asked in surprise.

"Because I used to send weirdos to the emergency room all the time. My hits can even turn an iron look like crappy metal."

"There's no way humans are that strong!!"

"Well you didn't live the life I had."

"You don't have the life I have."

Both of those confessions made us both look at each other. His face was red, I can see that and I can feel the heat on my face. By any chance, does he understand me more than my companions? What kind of life does he live?

"Ichigo! Ichigo! You okay?!" Oh joy. The rescue committee arrived. How did they defeat their kirema animas so fast?

I was too distracted with wondering how they were able to find me that I didn't realize that Kisshu was really close to me. I felt a small kiss on my cheek before I noticed him. "I'll see you later?" he asked, I think. He must have been trying to make a departing instead of a question.

"You will considering we have to fight, but can you take care of Inuyasha over here for me," I asked him. He was looking at me funny.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, technically means dog demon. Since this kirema anima is a dog and he's a demon to Kisshu, it's the perfect name for him.

I explained to Kisshu, "The dog. I really don't want him to be destroyed. I really don't get it with Mew Mews destroying kirema animas." I actually like animals so seeing this guy getting turned into Mew Mew dust was too cruel.

But he answered immediately, "No way! He doesn't even like me."

"If you take him some place safe, you can walk me home tonight after work." He didn't face me after his answer but after my offer, it took him about five seconds to realize what I just said.

"Deal!" He suddenly hug me, that took me by surprise and he said, "See you tonight, koneko-chan." He let go, touched the dog, and disappeared right when the Mew Mews found me.

"Ichigo-san? You okay?" Lettuce asked from the opening of the rocks. I dusted myself to create the scene.

"I'm fine. The kirema anima was destroyed when it was crushed by the rocks." I explained. They didn't look like they believed me, but it was enough for them to help me out and go back to the cafe.

After I got my clothes and stuff, I went outside as the last Mew Mew to come out and I started to walk away. When I was a good distance away from the cafe, the first thing I felt were arms around me.

"Koneko-chan!" That took me by surprise. I looked up and it was Kisshu. But yet again, who else calls me 'koneko-chan' around here. He backed away enough for me to see his face and he said, "Don't forget. A deal is a deal. I take care of the dog and I get to walk you home as a date."

"I don't think I remember the date part, but how is _Inuyasha_?" I asked him. I hope he got the message, he didn't.

"The dog is fine. I actually brought him." Now that really caught me off guard.

"You what? What are the humans around here going to think when they see a giant mutated dog in the park?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, koneko-chan. I made him small just for you. See?" I looked behind him and there the dog was. A small version of the giant dog I was fighting this afternoon. As soon as he saw me, he run up and leaped. I caught him in my arms and he was waging his tail and licking my face. Kisshu spoke again, but his voice sounded really dead. "After I made him small, he bit me. He was so small, I thought it was kind of cute and he bit me when I got too close."

I stopped Inuyasha from licking me and I looked at Kisshu's hands. On one hand, there was a red bite mark on it. With one hand holding my bag and Inuyasha, I used my other to grabbed Kisshu's hand and looked at it without asking too. It didn't look that bad. Just that there was probably going to be a bruise there. This dog has a strong bite, like me.

"Koneko-chan…" I looked up from the hand to Kisshu's face, but it was right in front of me. His other hand stroked my cheek for a bit and he was only about one inch away from my lips. His eyes closed, ready to kiss me. Where did this…come…from?

_Chomp_

Kisshu backed away with Inuyasha hanging onto his hand with his teeth. He yelped at the pain. He was flinging his arm to try and get him off as he yelled, "Stupid dog! Let go of me!" That was a ridiculous sight.

"Stop that and hold still!" I cried. Kisshu looked back at me and I grabbed onto Inuyasha. "Let go of him, Inuyasha." I ordered. He hesitated but he let go of Kisshu's hand. Then for a second, I saw blood but Kisshu took his hand back so fast that I only saw it for an instant.

"Stupid dog. You should put a muzzle on it otherwise he can kill people," he muttered.

"I see that." They both looked sharply at me in surprise but I was too caught up in Kisshu's hand. I grabbed it again and kept it as far away from Inuyasha's mouth so that I can look at it without him biting it. Only four open wounds were dripping blood. "You idiot," I mumbled. I put my bag and Inuyasha down. I went to my school skirt and tore off a long one inch thick wrap. I wrapped it around Kisshu's hand nice and tight and ordered, "That will stop the bleeding for the mean time but when we get to my apartment, I'm putting some antibiotics on it. But you are not going in through the entrance. I wave my hand when I'm at the balcony. I'm not going all the way down with twenty lose things in my hands and they all get scatter as I hurry on down towards the door. Got it?"

He only stared at his bandage and then at me. He jumped up and hugged me again. His head was snuggling to my face as he said, "You do care, koneko-chan!"

_Chomp_

"OW!" Kisshu backed away and started violently shaking his foot in the air with Inuyasha gripping on his foot. Great! I had to treat a foot, too.

I got Inuyasha off of him and then we started on our walk. At first it was quiet, but Kisshu had that, what I thought at first, stupid smile on his face. First I offer for him to take me home and then I ordered him to come into my apartment. Well at least he won't try and do anything in the middle of the night because Inuyasha would simply stop him. I'm glad I got a small kirema anima for a pet, but too bad for Kisshu that he can't control him since he solely belongs to me now.

When we were half way there, Kisshu got tired of the silence and started asking questions about myself. Like my favorite color, treat, types of food, etc,. At first it was no big deal, but then it got annoying. I felt like I kept answering the same questions over and over again. Until he got to one question.

"When we were in that cave under the streets, you said something about your life. Tell me, what your life was like." he asked. I flinched at that. I was very cautious about that and Inuyasha could feel it. He was growling at Kisshu for that question.

I picked him up and petted his head to calm him down. "Easy there, Inuyasha. I'll tell him." It was weird talking to a dog. It was almost like we've understood each other better than anyone. But we only just met today. Like that kind of relationship ever stopped what Kisshu is doing now and what I'm doing with him.

I let out a sigh and explained, "I was an orphan at birth. I don't know what my parents look like or anything about them. I was dropped off at an orphanage and had to work night and day for food. By the time I was about five…… there was an accident. The orphanage went in flames and the owner died in the fire. The children and I however, were able to escape. Everyone was then adopted by other adults and I was the only one who wasn't. They were going to send me to another orphanage but they couldn't make me go so I escaped and lived on the streets the rest of my life. I lied, ran, fought, cheated, and stole for survival. To make you surprised, I'm still a virgin. Not one guy had ever touched me. You were the very first person to have kissed me. The others would try to pin me down. Some were very lucky to have given me hockey, but I beat them to a bloody pulp right afterwards.

"Then just recently, my boss at the cafe gave me a home, a job, and food to eat. He only did that because I was the last Mew Mew to join the team. I can tell you why so easily because you already know about my secret identity. Then I met my comrades and then I met you. First you kissed me, try to seduce me, kissed me again, got me a dog, and are now walking me home so that I can wrap your wounds."

"Then where did the 'Momomiya' come from?" he asked, a bit interested.

I answered, "I think my boss gave me that name because it matched me. I just went to school and I heard that my name is 'Ichigo Momomiya'. Ichigo is originally my name but 'Momomiya' isn't."

He didn't ask any more questions. All he did was staring at me in surprise. I didn't say anymore as I started walking again. He fallowed right after me. Then during the whole walk, he was silent and he wouldn't make a move to get close to me. Maybe I shouldn't have told him, but he asked. I told him because he was the first to ever ask me about my past. Like he really was trying to know me, kind of. Everyone else just accepted the fact that I'm a tough 'chick' that doesn't trust anyone.

We arrived at my apartment building and I passed Inuyasha to Kisshu. They both stared at me in surprise, like they were saying with their expressions _'What the hell are you doing giving me/him to him/me?'_

I said, "My room is on this side of the building. When I'm in my room, I'll wave at the balcony and then you come up, okay? Don't get into a fight please. I don't want the other Mew Mews to come here and then we all have to go through major amounts of lectures or fighting crap." I left them without hearing what they wanted to say to that.

My room is number 2003, so I'm on the twentieth floor where I can get a good view of Tokyo so that I can see if there are any attacks. It might sound crazy, but I always take the stairs for my daily exercise. It doesn't hurt but it keeps me in good shape. I put my bag and stuff down when I entered and went to the balcony. I looked over the edge and waved my hands to signal them. He saw me and disappeared. Where did he go?

"Koneko-chan!" I looked behind and they were both behind me and in my room.

"How did you get from down there to up here in only half a second?" I asked, bewildered.

Kisshu put Inuyasha down and answer, "We aliens can teleport from one place to another. All I have to do is know where to go and there I am. All three of us can do it. But we need to see it to be there, think of the place, or think of a word or even a person and I can simply be there." Great! Now he knows what my room looks like. That is just pure joy to me now isn't it?

"Okay, I get it. Now I'll be right back. Inuyasha don't give Kisshu anymore injuries and if you have to use the bathroom, go to the balcony and I'll take care of it later. Just don't bark since I'm not supposed to have animals here and you! Don't tease him or touch anything. I'm going to get the first aid kit." Then I left the room, leaving my fate in the hands of an alien and a miniature kirema anima dog that can't get along.

I got the stuff I needed and went out, things were still pretty normal, except that both Inuyasha and Kisshu were glaring at each other. How you can get into a fight with a dog, I wonder.

"Kisshu!"

Their staring contest stopped and I lead Kisshu to something, called the couch. I sat him down and I got to work on his hand. I picked it up, unwrapped it, and I put hydrogen peroxide on it. He flinched in pain but I told him to get used to it. It would all be gone soon. While I was waiting for his hand to dry of the peroxide, I went to his foot. All he was going to have was probably a bruise but better safe than sorry. I took an American medicine called 'Icy Hot' and rubbed that on his ankle. The smell of it was killing Inuyasha and Kisshu. He was wondering if I was only torturing him instead of making him feel better. I told him 'no pain, no game'. The Icy Hot should calm down his bruise enough to heal faster than a regular bruise would.

After that little torture, I went back to his hand. It was clean so I took out a white wrap and wrapped that around his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't say a word or even try anything. Wrapping his hand should take a while so I thought it was my turn to play twenty questions just to put some life in this mood.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him. He looked at me, unexpected by my question but he answered.

"Green."

"What's your favorite treat?"

"Taruto brought in ice cream once, so I would say that."

"What are your hobbies?"

"I barely have any since I'm too busy with all of my duties that I have to take care of. But I do like day dreaming."

I asked him millions of questions about himself and he answered all of them. It was almost like he was paying me back for the million of questions he asked me. I was surprised he didn't say anything weird like his hobbies was day dreaming about me or something like that.

For the final punch line, I asked, "You also said something about your life in that cave as well. Would you like to tell me what your life was like?" He hesitated, like me but he answered anyway. I'm amaze to not see Inuyasha react in any way to this.

"I guess I can tell you since it's not really a 'big' secret either. Where we aliens live is a planet with terrible weather conditions. Our ancestors used to live on earth." I stopped wrapping his hand and stared up at him, listening to the rest of his story. "But because of the earth was still inhabitant, it caused many of our kind to go extinct so they moved to a different planet but the one they decided to live on was a lot worst. Unbearable heats and sandstorms battered the surface. We lived in an underground city where it was cold and dark. A dream of earth was something that everyone dreamed of. We dreamed of clear skies and clear waters.

"Pai, Taruto, and I are one of the aliens that are so called 'blessed' with the ability to claim earth. Once we did, then we can help everyone on our planet. But when we arrived, we found out that arrogant humans have taken over earth and harmed the environment. Unless we destroy the humans and reclaim earth, everyone on my planet will die. My mother and my little brother are still waiting on that planet for my return. We need to destroy human kind as fast as possible. But you Mew Mews have appeared and you make it harder to destroy the humans." His whole explanation was explained with a dry, serious voice. When he was done, he looked up at me and smiled. "You however are interesting so when the time comes, I'll ask to spare your life. Wouldn't that be fun?"

My body moved on its own. After that, I let go of his hand and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his body tensing up at my actions. He was probably too surprise to even say my name.

I brought him a little closer and said, "I'm only doing this once so don't get used to this."

In my mind, I was wondering one thing; how can they live like this? I thought my life was nothing but crap, but what they have gone through, it's been hell. What if you had to go through every day of your life with waiting in that cold, dark place, dreaming of a new home to live on? I was always alone and hated the world for it, but Kisshu has been going through suffering since the day he was born. Helping his mom take care of his little brother and who knows what their food supplies were. What if they never had any food to survive on? Just thinking about their lives was making me feel really, really guilty.

His arms were around me a few minutes after my statement. He brought me really close to his body. His warmth, his heart beat, his smell, everything was just so wonderful. To think how easily I go back to how lovely his features are when I was just thinking about the horrible life he had.

He pushed me away and stared into my eyes as I stared into his. Without hesitating, we both moved closer and close our eyes. Soon our lips were pressing against each other again. His bandage hand was one my face and his other was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands were on his chest, feeling his heart beat under his clothes and his skin. Nothing can compare to this wonderful feeling that I feeling with me this close to him. We parted for air and I realized what happened, with my cheeks flaring up.

"You cheater! You tricked me!" I yelled, angry as I went back to wrapping his hand. He got cocky again.

"How could I've tricked you when you were the one agreed to kiss me?" he mocked.

"I did not agree to anything. You just used my state of feeling to kiss me!" I finished wrapping his hand and I turned around, saying, "There! You can leave now!"

Stupid idiot! How could I have done that! I felt sorry for his life and next thing I knew, I kissed him without meaning too! It's his fault too! He took that chance to kiss me.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, then." Huh? I didn't turn around as I felt his lips on the top of my head. My cheeks flared up even more. "Bye-bye, koneko-chan." I turned around, but he was already gone.

Was bringing him here a bad idea or was it a good idea? My mind was telling me that I should have never brought him here, but my heart was practically leaping for joy. What the hell is going on?


	9. Journal Entry 4: Lecture and Bad News

**A/N: Hello again!! Here's another chapter of 'Betrayal Reveals Love'! Okay, all of the other chapters have been longer than this, which is why I left a little warning on it. Also, I know I said before that since a chapter of a member in 'Heaven and Hell' is taking me almost forever, I have decided to unleash more chapters for this story. Apparently, after I let out one chapter of his story, I was finish with the 'Heaven and Hell' one.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope to get more this month and I hope that school isn't taking up most of your time. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 4: Lecture and Bad News (Shortest Journal Entry yet!)**

She kissed me! She kissed me!!

When I arrived back on the ship, I was too happy for words. She actually kissed me out of her own free will and I didn't get hurt! Unless you count the dog bites. But she bandaged me up and kissed me. Right now, that's all I'm glad for.

"Why are you so happy?" Taruto asked me soon after I arrived. I froze up in panic mood. Great! Think of a good explanation. But what? I know!

"It's none of your business, midget. What make me happy today is my secret and my secret alone."

"He probably bumped into his little cat again," Pai guessed. I froze up again there.

What do I have? A label on my forehead that says 'I saw my koneko-chan and is happy beyond belief'?

"You're probably right. He's been hanging around her for a while now," Taruto added in.

"How did you two know that?" I asked them, in surprise but that was a big mistake.

"Ha! You were with her!" Taruto accused. Good move, idiot.

"Kisshu! She's the enemy. You can't fall in love with the enemy. The next time we fight-" I interrupted Pai in his little lecture.

"The next time we fight is the day we kill them," I mimicked. "I know that, Pai. You said that so many times before koneko-chan even appeared. It's pretty much burned into my brain by now."

"If you know it so much, idiot then how come you're still hanging on her? Are you not serious about what could be happening on our planet right now? What could be happening to your family right now? We're here for a reason, Kisshu! If you keep hanging around your little girlfriend then you might as well just stop it all together," Taruto lectured.

"What are you? My father? Because last time I checked, my father died right after Sano was born! I know what's going on and I know of what could happen. So stop ranting on okay? I get the point! I'll start attacking the humans tomorrow. Good night."

"No you're not! We just got orders from Deep Blue." What? I sharply turned towards Pai as he continued. "He said because you keep disappearing and failing ever since that new Mew Mew appeared, you're under house arrest."

"But don't worry, Kisshu. We'll take good care of your little kitty for you as well as the rest of the Mew Mews. Without you slacking off, they'll be dead soon," Taruto added. He was mocking me but I wasn't thinking about that.

'_Ichigo!'_


	10. Diary Entry 6: Where is he?

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I know that this is really sudden, but truth is that I still have a code of getting two chapters on after one 'Heaven and Hell' chapter. The reason why I didn't let this one out is because I had to go to sleep so I couldn't finish editing this one**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. The sequel chapter is coming up soon but that won't be until after all member are found in 'Heaven and Hell'.**

**Tsukiko: For once, can you please shut up!! Anyway, does any of you now any up-beat Spanish songs? The only Spanish and Italian songs I know are all slow. I need some help here! Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Diary Entry 6: Where is he? **

Great! Because Kisshu gave me that kiss on my head, I couldn't sleep again. He also got me thinking about the kiss that we also shared. I can't believe I kissed him in the first place or even allowed him to kiss me. What the heck is wrong with me?

As I was tossing and turning on my bed, Inuyasha was right by my side, sleeping the night away. Lucky dog. Soon after Kisshu left, I remembered that it was almost dinner time and I don't have any dog food. I decided to make some teriyaki meat so that he can eat it. He was happy to have it. I see people cook all the time so I kind of learned from watching. I told him that I was going to get him some dog food after work. He had to stay indoors at all times, except when he has to use the bathroom. When he had to use, he was very smart to scratch the balcony door and when I let him out, I gave him his privacy. When he was done, I would go out and clean it up before it stunk. I didn't mind the smell since it smelled almost like my old home. It's going to take a while before I start getting used to clean air.

At school, it was torture. More lectures about this and that and more boys eyeing me. Anymore more of this and I'll start sending them to the emergency room before they could blink. I tried paying attention in class, but I was too tired and someone else was clouding my mind. He said that he'll see me the next day, today, so does that mean that he'll walk me home again? I hope not. I would like to sleep for once.

Lucky for me, after math, he answered my prayer of getting out of school. There was an alien attack in the park so we had to skip school to get there. We, the girls and I, said that we weren't feeling well and darted out of there. Transformed and saw both Pai and Taruto in the park. So it's a tag team this time. No problem but why only two?

They were using a giant plant that was eating metal everywhere in sight. I guess they were trying to destroy our machinery for us to suffer on it. I didn't care but as my duty and the deal, I had to stop them. The giant plant was actually pretty strong. I jumped at one area and it attacks there. He literally made a hole in the ground. So maybe he's just cunning and smart; interesting creation.

But it was still no match for us. We defeated that thing in a snap. When I rested on the ground, my sensitive hearing made me heard something very interesting from the aliens.

"No joke about them being good."

"Their battle accuracy is only sixty percent. He was having a hard time before, but now…"

"Their hard for us, too. But next time, he won't be there to mess things up."

They were gone right after that. What the heck did they mean in that clueless conversation?

It was work time, so we went to work and I served. But this time, I was on kitchen duty, so it was comforting in there. I heard moans from the boys that arrived, but I still got major tips. They were probably trying to pay me for my extra clean dishes that were going out there. Their tips were actually enough to pay for Inuyasha's food and probably a week of food for me.

After work, I was the last one gone again but when I got outside, there was no alien. He said that he was going to see me today and I'm sure he didn't mean the battle this afternoon since he wasn't there. He had to mean to walk me home, but who said I was offering two walks home? With that thought, I left the park and went to the pet store.

I got Inuyasha about five different kinds of wet dog food, a huge bag of dry dog food, a water/food bowl, it was a two and one thing, and I also got Inuyasha a chew toy to keep him busy while I'm gone for almost the whole day. It was pretty heavy, but I got by. After all, there are thugs on the streets that are heavier than this stuff. I got a lot of attention from the walk way since I was carrying all of that stuff. But during my walk, I was just waiting for someone to lift the bag of dog food from up in the air.

I got home and did the usual routine, new routine; feed Inuyasha with wet dog food for dinner, and I gave him some water. I started to cook my food and during that, I explained to Inuyasha that he was going to get two meals a day but when he gets hungry, he can eat some dry dog food for a snack. Also if he gets bored, he can chew the chew toy until it was ripped to shreds, but not in one day. I would like that thing to last for a while if that was possible.

After dinner, I went out into the balcony and I sat there, enjoying the cool breeze of the high air. I stayed out there until about four hours before I decided to get to bed.

In the bed, with Inuyasha cuddled to my side, I still couldn't sleep. He wasn't here or anywhere today. He said that he'll see me today but he's nowhere to be found. Stupid alien! Where are you?


	11. Journal Entry 5: Relieved and Hit

**A/N: Hello dear fans!! Sorry I took so long to update on this story, but I was sick. I still haven't finished the chapter for 'Heaven and Hell' but I just thought that you might like this chapter to read while you're waiting for the other one.**

**Kuro: Trust me it was terrible… There was puke everywhere and she didn't even had the strength to get to her computer. And worst of all the bathroom smelled more like…**

**Tsukiko: Kuro!! That's embarrassing!! Don't tell them that!**

**Kuro: Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Journal Entry 5: Relieved and Hit**

She's going to kill me. I just know it. I can see her eyes now; glowing red with the fires of hatred and anger from the depths of hell.

I told her that I was going to see her and guess what! It's been a week since I said that! I can't believe I'm fallowing Deep Blue's orders of staying in this stupid ship with nothing to do but sit on my lazy ass and shiver in fear at what Ichigo can do to me. She's probably also thinking about sending her dog at me. Man, I hate that dog!

It's been a week since I was under house arrests and some of the interesting information I heard was that Taruto and Pai keep getting their alien butts kicked by the Mew Mews. The scary news is that with each battle they fight with them, they noticed that Ichigo keeps getting angrier and angrier. That made me even more scared of her than before. She's going to kill me. I can literally see my own death when I think of her angry face.

I'm sitting on the steps and I'm thinking. Thinking about how to explain to this her or even how? Should I go up to her happy or should I go up to her, apologizing? How can I even get to her when I'm under house arrest! I know what house arrest means! It means that I'm stuck in this stupid ship and I can't step foot outside of it! If I go out when Pai and Taruto are not here, then Deep Blue will know and then he's going to make me really have it.

Deep Blue is our leader and the strongest alien in our clan. Legend says that Deep Blue died when our ancestors lived on earth but somehow, his soul still lives on. He's been waiting for the aliens to return for many generations. When we found him, he became our leader and we fallow him. None of us have seen his true form. The only thing we have of him is his voice and his eyes are all over the ship. If I go out, he'll know and I might get myself killed at his orders. For now, our orders are to destroy the humans and that's all. He didn't say anything about finding him a body or anything. Just destroy the humans. But because of the Mew Mews, it's easier said than done.

"Damn it! When can I get out of this stupid ship?!" I muttered, annoyed to high heaven.

I wasn't just thinking about how Ichigo can kill me at first sight, but I was also wondering on how she was doing. I know she likes me so she must be really depressed. It could explain her anger release at fights. Was this killing her just as much as it was killing me? I'm desperate for the answer.

"Kisshu!"

Huh?

I shot up and turned around. That was Deep Blue's voice just now. The scenery changed from the green abyss with ruins flouting around to a blue abyss with one small white ball light. I bowed down and lowered my head.

"Deep Blue-sama." I acknowledge.

"Taruto and Pai are showing me no results in our attacks on earth. I relieve you of your house arrest. You are free to join the fight."

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama." After that, the abyss changed back to the green abyss and the ruins. I got up and thought of one thing.

'_Yes!! I can see her!'_

I teleported back to earth without a second to waste. On earth, it was close to sunset. Perfect timing too! Ichigo should be done with work by now. I teleported again to the park. I was too excited that I arrived about only three meters away from cafe she works at. I hid in a tree and waited up there for her to come out through the back.

"Thanks for your services and get that illness treated, okay?" a male notified. The door opened and Ichigo was stepping outside, looking a bit tired and a little sad. My excitement disappeared the moment my eyes saw her depressed face. So it was affecting her.

"Alright, Akasaka. I'll see you tomorrow." She closed the door and she started walking.

I was ready to pop out and say hi, but that was my beginning plan. Now I was too busy looking at her state. She stopped walking when she passed the tree I was in. She looked up and around, but she didn't look behind.

"Stupid alien. He's still not here. Not like I was expecting him too! But he did say that he'll come so why isn't he here? Damn it!" She muttered that, angrily and then continued walking. I had enough.

I jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. She's probably going to kill me for this, but I missed her.

"Koneko-chan!"

She suddenly stopped walking at the sound of my voice. She turned around and her face was surprised and it was red. That beautiful face was what I missed the most. I lifted up my hand and greeted, "What's up? Missed me?" I tried to smile but it wasn't a real big one. It was more like a shy smile. But that was enough for her. She hugged me before I even take another breath.

"You stupid alien! Where were you?" she asked, her voice was smothered by my chest. I only did what most people would do in reaction to it. I hugged her back. I brought her closer to me; my nose was in her hair taking in that beautiful scent.

"Sorry, koneko-chan." Her smell, her warmth, her touch, I missed them all too much. A week I lived without them and now, I finally have her right here. What more can I ask?

We broke our hug and I leaned in to kiss her. But what I got was a slap.

"Ouch!"

"That was for breaking that promise of saying you'll see me the next day." That was unexpected.

"I was under house arrest because of my constant screw ups! I also bet that Taruto and Pai complained that I wasn't putting too much effort in it as well. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to go outside that stupid ship I was copped up in and see you!?"

"Well you should at least send a bird kirema anima to tell me instead of leaving me in the dark, you jerk!" We were both silent after that. I actually didn't think about that so I had no comeback to explain why I didn't do that. Except one…

"So I came here immediately after I heard that I was relieved of house arrest to see you after a week and this is the welcome I get? Why did I even bother?" I looked the other way, upset. Why did I even bother? I'm supposed to hate humans and yet, why was my mind set on seeing her?

Damn feelings are so confusing.

"You're right." Huh? I turned to look at her but I couldn't see her eyes. Her bangs were covering them from my view. "Why did you even bother to come here?" She turned around and walked back up the road. That was really unexpected. I didn't think that she would react that way.

I stood up, the shock still there inside my body as she walked away. Was what I said really that upsetting?

Then she stopped, that was unexpected as well. She didn't turn around though but she did ask, "Well? Are you coming or not? And if you want, you can come over and I'll make you dinner as a celebration for your release. I'll even calm Inuyasha down enough so that he wouldn't bite you." She turned around after that. Her eyes were waiting for my answer and she looked anxious too.

I smiled and ran up to her. I hugged her without a warning and cried, "Yes, koneko-chan!!"

"Whooo!"

My sudden action made her lose her balance and we both went down to the ground. My arms were still around her as she was trying to get out of my hold.

"Would you please let go!? You're squeezing the life out of me!" She complained. I didn't pay too much attention to that. I was way too happy for words to describe. What I did do was I put on hand on her face and I kissed her cheek. She stop struggling after that.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am to hear you say those words to me? You actually invited me and I didn't have to do anything in return. You do care for me!"

"You're acting like a dog. I think I can see your tail wagging," she sarcastically said.

"Well at least I'm not like your dog that bites like the mutt from hell."

"You want the dinner or not?"

"Yes!" I hugged her again and this time, my arms were around her waist like a kid and her mother. She was so close to me. I don't know if I'll ever get to be this close to her like this again.

This warmth, this touch was like heaven on earth. There is nothing that can ruin this day. At least that was what I thought.


	12. Diary Entry 7: The Night of Change

**A/N: Hello dear fans! Since it's been a while and I'm still not done with my 'Heaven and Hell' chapter, here is another chapter for this story. Some of you have this crazy idea that the Mew Mews and the aliens find out of their relationship but that's not it. It is a completely different reason which changes most of the story.**

**Kuro: You complain about me giving stuff away but here you are just rambling on about this and that.**

**Tsukiko: Sorry… Thank you all for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming. Even though it's only a few at a time, I'm happy with each one that I receive. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Diary Entry 7: The Night of Change**

Was inviting Kisshu over to my apartment for dinner a good idea or a bad one? I couldn't tell.

He decided to walk me home but I told him that we had to go to the store to get ingredients for the dinner tonight. He suggested that he could come in with me to help carry and I wouldn't have to come out about what he likes and doesn't like. I thought he was being an idiot because he can't do that. He can't be in a place where people can see him and know that he's an alien out to destroy us all. But he was ready to get to the point where he had to use the puppy dog pow. He didn't have to because his first look was too irresistible for me to say no and to slow down my heart rate. I agreed, unwillingly and gave him a jacket to cover his ears with the hood. Good thing I had it. He however only put the hood on. He didn't put his arms through the sleeve or allow it to rest on his shoulders.

In the store, I asked him on what he wanted and he said that he would like to try noodles since he saw so many humans eat it. I asked him what kind of noodles, but he said he didn't care. So I had to choose but it wasn't hard; the store had tomato sauce on sale. I decided to make spaghetti. Kisshu asked what that was and I told him that it's a French or American dish. Rather it came from France or America, I really didn't care; they're both the same thing.

So I had to buy tomato sauce, ground beef, onions, garlic of choice, and mushrooms. I'm pretty sure I have dry noodles in the cupboard. It was a simple shopping trip but it felt awkward. Probably because everyone was staring at Kisshu's strange taste in fashion. I couldn't blame them for that, but at least no one saw his big, elf like ears.

I carried all of the ingredients, which was heavy but I managed. Kisshu offered to carry, but I told him that I threw men ten times heavier than the bag of groceries. He was silent after that. Minutes later, his arms were around my waist and he kissed my head. I tried to get out of his grip, red as rose and told him that it wasn't the time for him to be doing that.

He still kept his hold as he whispered in my ear, "You know koneko-chan, you should really trust me more." His warm breath on my ear distracted me as we both teleported to my apartment. The familiar surroundings made me yell at him for that.

"You bastard! You tricked me! Why the hell did you do that?!" I asked him.

But he told me in his heavenly voice, "I care for you, koneko-chan. The next time I offer help, let me."

I turned bright red when I told him, "Do what you want."

He kept to his word. He helped me cook and I let him. I had to instruct him on what needed to be cutting and what needed to be stirring. We were done with dinner before almost an hour passed. When we were bringing food to the table that was when Inuyasha decided to show himself. Both Kisshu and him were having a glaring contest while Kisshu was holding the salad. I was able to take it off his hands but when I prepared the table, they were still glaring at each other. I even saw lightening coming out of their eyes and meeting one another. That was what I called, ridiculous.

"Unless you two want to eat, I suggest you stop and come to the table," I said, getting their attention.

On the flour, I gave Inuyasha a bowl of some of the spaghetti and he ate it without making a single drop of spaghetti land on the floor. Kisshu and I took our time, but it was so silent. Either say something or this dinner was practically useless to have.

"Kisshu," I called. Before he put one more piece of lettuce from the salad in his mouth, he looked up to give me his full attention. "What exactly have you've been doing for a whole week? You couldn't have just been sitting inside that ship all day and do nothing."

"Like I had much of a choice." His answer made me stop eating for a little bit to look at him. "Our leader is all over the ship so I couldn't just leave the ship to see you and then come back without anyone realizing it. If I had done that, he would have really let me have it."

I put one lettuce in my mouth and chewed. I swallowed it before I told him, "This is the first time I heard you mention your leader but I'm not going to ask anything about him. I'll make you a deal. When we are in this room out of our own free will, what we do out there is like it doesn't exist. In other words, I'm not going to ask you because it involves our work. Besides, I don't want you to start thinking that I was only asking you questions about him so that I can blab about it to the other Mew Mews. If your promise that you won't ask any questions on what we've been up too about what's been going on for the Mew Mews to stop you, then I won't ask any questions about your work? Agree?" He was speechless beyond belief.

After a while, he nodded and answered with a smirk, "Agreed."

"Okay then, now answer my question." I finished my salad and went to my bread. He was about to eat his last bite of salad, but stopped because of my question.

"What question?"

"I asked you on what you were doing for a week stuck inside that ship."

"Oh!" He finished his salad and aimed for his bread when he answered, "Well I was actually thinking about you." I didn't get to bite my bread. I was starting to turn red again. Stupid emotions! "I was actually worried about that if I ever get out of that ship, what would your reaction be when you see me after a week. I did promise you that I would see you the next day and I haven't. I was worried about your reaction towards me when we finally met; whether it was at battle or when I would walk you home."

I had to calm down my breathing heart before I could take a bite. The truth was that I was disappointed that he didn't show up even though he said that he would. I actually waited about an hour and thirty minutes for him in the park. When I got home, I only ate about maybe a bowl of rice and only eating rice is the same thing as starving yourself. I didn't listen to a word what my teachers were telling me and my head was really out in PE. For three days, the PE teacher asked me if I was feeling good or if I needed to go to go home. After the third time he asked me, I said that I wasn't getting over it. He thought I meant an illness so he let me go home. I haven't gone to school since. I only went to work because what I earn is my payment for rent. The boys stopped coming so that was a relief, but I only thought of that now.

My thoughts were all on Kisshu and wondering where he was while I kept dropping dishes and getting the order wrong. It almost got to the point where Ryou was going to fire me and make me pay for all of the dishes I broke. I even lied to Akasaka and Ryou that I wasn't feeling good. Then he shows up and allows me to come back to life.

"I see. Was your week of thoughts of how I could kill you a disappointment when I only slapped you?" I ask him, finishing my bread.

"No, because your reaction to my arrival was almost exactly how I pictured what would happen."

"What do you mean by 'almost'?"

"You hugged me at first sight." That made my face turns completely red and gives off about a tea pot's worth of steam.

I couldn't say anything and he didn't either. That little memory of me hugging him was now making one thought run through my head.

_Why the hell did I do that?_

"Wow!" That caught my attention. I looked up at him and he said, "This is really good. I thought you lived on the streets your whole life, not go to cooking school." How can I go to cooking school when I'm only thirteen?

I answered, "That is true. I can cook because I'm one of those that learn from watching. I watch people cook all the time when I'm stealing food." He gave me a crocked smile and continued eating his spaghetti. I took a bite as well and he was right. It was really good.

The rest of the conversation was small talk. We were sometimes talking about random things and he would ask me about my life on the streets. I didn't bother to ask him of what his life was. I didn't mind talking about mine but I think he doesn't feel the same way about me asking him about his past. Inuyasha was being on his guard the whole time, but he didn't try to do anything.

"Hey!" he said, randomly. I cleaned off my last bit of spaghetti and gave him my full attention as he asked, "I've seen you play that flute when we have to fight. By any chance, do you know how to play?"

"I don't really know," I answered. "I just did what I thought I had to do. The Mew Mews told me that what I felt when I did all of that was similar to what they did when they first started out. I just came to me when that flute appeared. So who knows? Maybe I can play or maybe not." He thought about it after that.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" He disappeared from the table a moment second later. Where did he go?

He reappeared again and this time, he brought a branch.

"What's with the branch?" I asked. He had that cocky smile on his face now. That's not a good sign.

"Watch!"

He made a circle with his left hand and put the branch through it but when it came out, it wasn't a branch anymore. It looked nicely smooth and it didn't have twigs or leaves on it. It came out as a perfectly smooth looking stick but it wasn't a stick. He turned a branch into a flute!? The flute was white and it had green leaves and black wind currents as a decoration. It was one of the most beautiful flutes I have ever seen! How did he do that?

"How…?" I couldn't speak. I was too amazed for words. He offered the flute to me and I took it for a better look. It was perfectly crafted like only god made it.

He explained, "Another one of our gifts that I have. I can transform any material into almost anything. Why not try playing?"

"I don't know how to play, I told you!"

"You didn't say that. You said that you didn't know which means you're not too sure. Just try it."

I let out a sigh and put it close to my mouth. "Fine, your ears." I blew into it and played. I already made a bad note in the first try. I pulled it away from my mouth the moment I heard it. "There's your answer!" Kisshu was digging his ears before he answered. I guess he was trying to hear again. I saw Inuyasha have his paws on his ears after that.

Kisshu told me, "You give up to easily on new things, unlike the girl I saw in battle."

"That's because I know how to fight. That 'Strawberry Song' attack was just something that happened. It came out naturally."

"Then why not play naturally?" I looked up at him and stared as he said, "Just like in battle, just let it all come out naturally. Close your eyes and just play."

"Since when did you become an expert on music?"

"Just try it, koneko-chan."

I shrugged and mumbled, "You're ears."

I put my lips on the air hole and closed my eyes. I allowed the music to come out of the flute naturally. It sounded actually really nice, but I didn't stop there. I continued the notes to come out. The feeling of just letting myself go was amazing. It was almost like there was no one there but me and the flute. It felt like I was almost flying through air without having to worry about gravity.

When I stopped, I released my lips from the flute and opened my eyes. I heard clapping.

"Brava, koneko-chan!" I looked up at Kisshu as he continued, "You see. If you just relax once in a while and play, things will come out so much better. You're always on your guard and so tense. No wonder you look like you don't have fun." I was turning crimson red after that. I quickly put the flute on the table and grabbed some dishes.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I walked over to the sink and told him, "But sorry that I'm so tense. It's just so had to relax you know, because I never had time to relax ever since I was young." I was starting to wash the dishes when I felt warm arms wrap around my neck. It was a soft hug from him.

"I know what you mean. Every day you had to get up and still be on your guard. It's hard to relax because you have no idea on what's going to happen. But now that it's over, let it go." I stopped washing the dishes and relax in his arms. He's right about relaxing. This feeling is so nice and warm. I never ever want to leave this state.

I was in a daze as I answered, "I'll try." I put on hand on his arm. Because his bandages were covering about half of his arm, I couldn't help but become curious about them. "Why do you wear these bandages? Is there some kind of scar you're trying to hide?"

His arms didn't move away as he answered, "Kind of. It's actually a birth mark. It's on my right arm, but I was so self conscious because it was a weird sign that I wrapped it up. Since only having one arm being wrapped up was strange looking. I wrapped the other side and then both my legs. Pretty weird for me to say that, huh?"

I didn't think so at all. "It's not weird to me since I have a weird birth mark that I was self conscious about. It was so weird that I didn't want anyone to see it. Not like anyone can anyway," I told him. I can tell by his arms, that he was surprised by that information. I even heard him give out a soft gasp.

"Where is it?"

"On my back." Next thing I felt was the release of his arms. I didn't want him to let go but before I could react, I felt my shirt being raised up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, red as a tomato.

"I want to see it." The feeling of my shirt being lifted up was getting higher and higher until it got to the point where he can see my bra. I snapped after feeling the cool breeze hit that spot.

I turned around and got ready to hit him for that, but some soup water apparently fell on the floor and I tripped. I was falling forward and he was coming down with me.

_Thump_

"Ow!" I whined as I got up. I was trying to at least. When I looked down, Kisshu's face was only about three inches from mine and now I knew what my hands were on when I was trying to get up; his wrists. "I…ah." I was speechless as I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. How come these things only happen to me?

I got up as fast as lightening and I said with an irritated voice, "You can leave now, Kisshu. You had dinner so you may leave now."

"You're kicking me out already? What did I do?" he asked, astonished.

I faced him, angry as a hungry lion "You lift up my shirt where it got to the point where you can see my bra! No man has ever seen that much of my skin before. Also, there is no reason for you to stay here so you should go." Truth was that I don't want him to get in trouble again. I can't stand another week without him. But also, I didn't know what else to say to situations that just happened.

"Koneko-chan!"

I turned to face him and what I got was a surprise attack. His face was almost like how it was on the ground. One of his hands gently brushed my cheek to my hair line. My heart was pounding too fast for me to stop him as he got closer. Soon, his lips were where I didn't expect them to be; my cheek. He started playing with my skin using his lips. He started kissing my cheek and then he played with it for a bit and went down to my neck. I was paralyzed beyond belief. I was actually enjoying the feeling so much. My mind wanted him to stop but in my heart, I wanted him to continue.

He stopped playing and softly said, "Do you have any idea how much I missed this? I missed the feeling of being this close to you so much." The way his voice sounded was like he was purposely teasing himself. "Also, to cover something up you should start saying what you mean instead of just making excuses." How did he…

"Here!" I looked down at his hand when he let me go and there was a small jelly fish. It actually looked like the infusers that the aliens use to turn the animals into kirema anima. But when he used his free hand to pass it like a magician, it turned from a jelly fish to a human cell phone.

"It's my second gift to you. It's a communicator and I have one just like it, but yours looks like a human phone so that it can blend in with the other humans'. All you need to do it just call me through it and I'll answer. Whenever you need me, no matter where I am, I'll answer and get to you as soon as I can. I promise." He explained. I looked at the communicator and took it, my heart beating a thousand times faster.

"How do I know it's you?" I asked.

"Easy! The first music that the communicator hears will be your ring-tone that tells you that it's me. Other phone calls will just be the simple ringing sound," he answered.

Inside I was happy. No, I was overjoyed by this gift. Now I can keep in touch with him no matter where I or he goes. But there was one thing that bugged me.

"You said that this is your second gift to me. What was the first?"

"The flute," he answered. "You can have it. That way you can play me some music the next time I'm here." I was too happy inside and red outside for words to even describe.

_Remember the first day I saw your face?_

_Remember the first day when you smiled at me?_

_You stared at me and then you said to me_

_I was the woman you dreamed about_

"Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child. Permission to make this song the ring-tone," the phone said. The phone talks? Wait! Who wants this song as the ring-tone?

"Permission granted," Kisshu answered. What?

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

_Remember the first day the first day we kissed?_

_Remember the first day we had an argument?_

_We apologized and we compromised_

_And we haven't argued since_

"I like this song. It actually explains our relationship. Where is that music coming from anyway?" Oh crap.

I dashed to my room right after that. I ran to the top of my bed to my table on the other side of the bed. I pressed the snooze button on the radio and the song ended. Too bad I was already about two minutes too late.

"What was that, koneko-chan?" I heard Kisshu asked.

I looked up, embarrassed as all hell and answered, "It's called a radio. I need it to wake me up in the morning but apparently it chooses a fine time to just play _that _song."

"What is that song?"

"You heard it from the communicator already. It's the new American song from a group called 'Destiny's Child' and it plays every minute of the fricken day." I sounded really annoyed at that. Now I have that annoying song as my ring-tone. What's next?

"You can understand American music?"

"Apparently you can, too. There were a lot of books that people just love to throw away. There was one that I read that taught me to learn English. Also, I kind of like American music. Is there something wrong?" I asked, danger and annoyance was what I could hear in my voice.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's actually cute." That turned my face red. How long is he going to keep teasing me with this crap? It's starting to really tick me off!

"Hey!" I looked up again and Kisshu was close up to my face. But instead of a kiss on my lips, he kissed my forehead. I felt a slight weight on my lap as he pulled away. He traced one finger from my neck to right under my chin. It was actually kind of ticklish but his skin was so soft against mine. "I'll see ya later okay? I'll call you when I'm at your balcony. Bye-bye." He disappeared right after that.

He's always doing that. Making my face all red and leave me to try and calm down my nerves. I hate that!

"So now the bastard is back for good this time?"

I looked at the door and Inuyasha was staring right at me with piercing violet eyes. I stared back at him and said, "Apparently. I'm surprised you didn't bite him at all tonight."

"I can tell by your face and the reason he's here that I can't hurt him." He told me.

To your surprise, Inuyasha can talk but only talk telepathically. He can also read minds but he chooses to not invade people's privacy. The reason I'm not surprise is that he talk to me on the second day Kisshu didn't appear to me when he said he would. It freaked me out a bit, but he explained that Kisshu or to his name calling, the bastard gave him some extra gifts besides just being small. That was when I started to think that Kisshu did that so that I wouldn't get lonely. I shook that thought out of my head the moment I thought of that. Inuyasha said that he can do more probably, but he's the mind reader here and he won't tell me.

After that little drama, I did my daily routine. I cleaned the rest of the dishes, put away the leftovers, cleaned myself with a warm shower, and I changed into my PJ's; a white tank top and red shorts. I went to bed, set my alarm clock to the right time, and I put my phone next to the clock. Then as usual, before I went to bed, Inuyasha cuddled right next to me on the bed as a sign of protection and ownership. I thought I was the owner here. I closed my eyes for a moment, but there was a problem, again; I couldn't sleep. Stupid alien making me like this! But it was a good thing I didn't.

I looked up at my alarm clock and it was already two in the morning. It was raining cats and dogs out there, too. Through my window, I can hear the rain drops hit the building or any surface, I can smell it, I could see the lightening, and I could hear the thunder that roared outside. Why my life sucks like this, I wondered.

I got up from my bed, not waking up Inuyasha, wondered how he could stand the thunder, and I grabbed my phone. I don't know why, but I just wanted to be on the safe side. I turned on the kitchen light and waited for my eyes to adjust. For such a small light, they sure cause my eyes a lot of pain. I went to get the kettle and some milk. I poured about two cups worth of milk into the kettle and the put the milk away. I heard that some nice warm milk is supposed to help you sleep better. I never tried it before until now because I feel like I really need it.

As I waited for the milk to warm up, that was when my phone rang. But it wasn't the ringing noise, it was the song. I opened it immediately and answered, "Kisshu?"

"Ichigo…Open the door." What? The sound of his voice was cracked and it sounded weak. He also called me by my name instead of 'koneko-chan'. Something bad must have happened.

I looked outside and Kisshu was out there in the rain on the balcony. Without hesitation, I rushed to the sliding doors and opened them up. Two wet arms grabbed a hold of me a second later. His arms were cold but they were also scared. Like he only had a little bit of time left to be with me. I couldn't understand it at all.

"Kisshu?" I was able to breathe out.

His grip only tightened around me and I could feel his whole body shaking. "Just a little longer. Let me be like this a little longer," he begged.

I never saw him like this. He's usually a teaser and always had a good mood even when it's usually the time to be upset. He's really shaken up. He's so fragile right now in this state. I didn't know what else to do but hug him back. I will admit that he drives me crazy at times and even though no one will like it, I cared for Kisshu. He's someone that I want to be there for, someone who I want to protect. A week without him made me realize that.

We held each other for a while. I was actually nervous if anything I say or do will cause him to break even more than he is now. As I held him, I heard the most surprising sound I thought I ever heard; sobbing. I didn't move of where I was because I knew who was crying but it was too impossible to believe.

"Kisshu, are you..?" I couldn't finish my question. I could feel him loosen his hold around me, so I backed away a bit and I saw it. Freshly made tears were falling out of his bloodshot eyes.

"Something happened on my planet," he mumbled. More tears fell out of his eyes that refused to let him explain to me what was wrong. The mention of his planet and the way he just stopped made me dropped it.

"Come inside. You'll catch a cold out here and I made hot milk. You want some?" I asked him. He had one hand that was whipping away his tears as he nodded. It was almost like a mother trying to comfort her child.

I led him inside the apartment and I closed the sliding doors. I quickly went to the bathroom and brought out a big towel. I wrapped it around him and made him sit down on the couch for a little bit. I went into the kitchen and the kettle was boiling with hot milk. I took out a cup and I poured some milk into it. I blew on it before I went back out to the living room.

When I saw Kisshu on that couch barely moving or even alive for that matter, I knew that it must have been something drastic. All of the light that I saw in his eyes were gone and replaced with the big emptiness in his eyes. What happened?

I walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Here, drink this," I offered. His head moved to face my direction but he didn't look up for me to see his full face.

"Thanks." He only took the cup. He didn't drink it or anything. For once in my life, I felt so helpless. The only thing I could think of was kindness.

I leaned on his shoulder and gently laid my hands on his arm. That made him faced me. "I'm not going to ask if you don't want me too," I told him. I heard a small click sound and then a warm hand from the heat of the cup was on my hand. His head was leaning on top of mine.

"There was an accident," he started. So he was going to tell me after all. I only listened. "A storm on the surface hit the ground too hard that it caused very strong vibrations. The vibrations made huge boulders fall from the ceiling and crushed anything in its path. It was only two boulders, but a lot of our kinds were crushed, including my mother." The sound of his mother stopped my heart. He continued with a softer voice, "I just got a message from my brother about what happened. The weather conditions are getting worst. Mom pushed him out of the way before the boulder crushed them both and now that he's all alone, the grownups are threatening to put him up for adoption. He's the only family I have left. My mom is dead and my little brother is going to be taken away from me. I don't know what else to do anymore."

He started sobbing out more tears and his grip on my hand got tighter. It was like he never ever wanted to let go and I don't care.

I don't know what to say at all. I never lost someone like that and with only one family member left that could be easily taken away from you, it must be painful to handle. The only thing I could probably do was stay right here and be with him in this state.

I started rubbing his shoulder in comfort and he leaned closer to me. His head was on my chest and I hugged him there as gently as I could. I rubbed his back in comfort as well. I told him, "Shhhhhh, shhhh. It's okay. Everything will be fine, you'll see. I promise." I don't know if that was the proper thing to say to him, but I had no idea of what to say. What I wasn't expecting was what happened next.

"Promise me you'll stay." I stopped rubbing his back as he lifted himself up. His hand went to the back of my head and the next thing I felt was warm lips pressed against mine. I tried to kiss him back, but he broke the kiss before I could even react. "Promise me that you'll never leave me. You'll stay right here by my side and you won't leave me, right? Please, Ichigo. I can't bare it if I lose you too." That really widens my eyes. He needs me. He actually needs me with him, by his side.

I nodded and answered, "You have my word. I'll never leave your side, Kisshu." After those words, he wrapped his arms around me again and I wrapped mine around his body. He started sobbing again and that was the last time we talked that night.

He cried for hours and I didn't try to stop him. When you have tears to shed, you need to let them out. If you let them in, then all of that feeling that has been building deep inside of you will cause you to explode. When he was able to calm down for a bit, he backed away and kissed me. This time, I able to kiss him back and it lasted a good long minute. He dragged his lips to my forehead and then held me tight in his arms again. He cried some more tears out and cried himself to sleep. I let him sleep on the couch and I stayed there right next to him.

When I make a promise, I keep it. I held onto his hand and I fell asleep right next to him. I don't know what I'll do to help, but I'll try my best.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty couch, an empty cup of milk, and a text message.

_Thank you, Koneko-chan._


	13. Journal Entry 6: It's Over

**A/N: Hello dear fans!! I know that I just entered a chapter for this story, but I can't help it! I want you all to read this! However, the next time you get a chapter from me is when I'm down with the 'Heaven and Hell' chapter or three days already passed.**

**Kuro: You're so pathetic it's not even funny.**

**Tsukiko: Sorry, but I'm not the one who was getting all depress about Kisshu crying over his dead mother.**

**Kuro: No one needs to hear about that!!**

**Tsukiko: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I've been receiving lately for my stories. Please keep them coming as I continue to write chapters for your enjoyment! I'm sorry I'm taking so slow but my computer has been going out of whack for a while and still is. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Journal Entry 6: It's Over**

I couldn't tell Ichigo the whole truth. I was too upset to let her hear it and I don't want her to be involved with what I have to deal with.

The part about my mother getting crushed to save my brother was true but the reason he wasn't up for adoption the next day is because my people are angry at us for taking so long. They told my brother that if I want to keep him then I can't afford to fail this mission. We already lost half of our clan members in the past two years and now we just lost five percent of them. If I've told Ichigo about the threat then she would probably do something drastic or leave me. I can't bear it if I lose her, too.

When I woke up on her couch and my hand in hers, I was still dazed. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay here with her, but I have work to do. I swiftly got my hand from her grip and I kissed her forehead, then her lips. I just wanted one last kiss before I had to leave. I took her phone and I left a small message on it.

"You're leaving without her knowing?"

I looked up and her dog was at the door between this room and her room.

"I'm not in the mood for your comments, dog. Leave me alone."

"So first you made her promise to stay by your side and then you're just going to leave without saying good-bye? Smooth."

"Shut up, alright. This is the only way I can leave without hurting her." I looked back at her sleeping face and I gentle petted her hair on her head. "She already suffered so much because I was gone for a week after I promised her that I would see her the next day. If I made another promise of seeing her tomorrow or the next and I don't show, what would she do then? She's too precious to me. It's torturous to see her like that again." I remembered how she looked when she left the cafe for the day and how disappointed she was when she didn't see me until I made a sound. If I see that expression on her face one more time, then I'll commit suicide.

"But to you, it's also torturous to not have her close to you." I looked up at the dog as he continued, "You two are meant to be enemies but you both became so close to one another that not seeing each others' face or kissing one another is torturous. I can tell since I see it on your sad expressions and the way you two move. She's a tough girl physically, but she's a weak mental girl even though she makes sure that everyone knows she's tough as nails. Whatever decision you make is your decision but I hope that whatever consequences or rewards you get because of them, you won't regret it."

"This is coming from the mutt that tries to kill me?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is coming from the mutt that wants to kill you. If you're going to leave, I suggest you do it now. It's almost dawn."

I looked back at Ichigo and kissed her cheek one more time. Her skin is as soft as feathered pillows and her smell is almost like her name; strawberries. She's the most important girl in my life but for now, this is good bye.

"Good-bye, Koneko-chan." I teleported away right after the last word escaped my lips.

I arrived back on the ship and both Taruto and Pai noticed that I arrived. Both of them were surprised that I was there.

"Kisshu? Where were you?" Taruto asked, more like demanded.

"Nowhere. I just needed to calm down a bit," I answered. I rose my hand to rub my eyes to get the sands of sleep out of them. But I bet to them, they thought I was still crying.

"You alright now?" Pai asked.

I made a decision. Unless I want my brother to be put up for adoption and have the last member of my family to be taken away from, I'm going to have to fight Ichigo for real. From now on, no more games of extras. I am an alien sent from my home planet to serve under Deep Blue and obey his orders, and his orders are to destroy mankind with the Mew Mews as the first to go. I'm sorry, Ichigo but this is the only way and it should be the only way for us.

"Yes, Pai. What's our next move?"

"Your next move is something entirely different than before." All three of us were taken by surprise by that. The scenery changed from the green abyss to the blue abyss. In a split second we faced the small white light and bowed.

"Deep Blue-sama, what are your orders?" I asked.

"My most recent orders were for you to destroy human kind but because of the Mew Mews, you have failed me constantly."

"Please forgive us."

"I will when you succeeded in this new mission. I want you to find me a body." A body? I looked up in surprise as he explained. "I'm nothing but a soul but just recently, I have felt an enormous and incredible power. I believe that it could be my new body. Find the body and take away the human spirit. That way, I can enter the body and be fully alive. If a human finds out about my powers in that body, then things will go out of hand. This mission must be completed before that."

Taruto asked, "But how can we find out which body it is? Finding the body as quickly as we can is easier said than done."

"A birth mark." My eyes widen at that answer. "If a human has our alien sign as a birth mark then that human must be my chosen body."

Fear started to fill my body. Our sign or symbol is a circle with two squiggly lines on each side as well as two triangles. When I saw Ichigo's birth mark on her back, I was only able to see half of it but I'm pretty sure what it is; our symbol.

_Ichigo!_


	14. Diary Entry 8: What?

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm finally done with that 'Heaven and Hell' chapter! Now I can send two of these chapters to you! Also, I'm sending them off too often so sooner or later, it's going to take me longer to send chapters. Oh what a bore!**

**Kuro: Maybe if you actually had more time on the computer, it would help.**

**Tsukiko: Okay, are you trying to be rude or are you trying to be nice?**

**Kuro: shrugs**

**Tsukiko: Anyway, after the next 'Heaven and Hell' chapter, I will then send off the first chapter of the sequel to my first story and a chapter of another new story I'm going to write. It's called, 'You're a Girl?'**

**Kuro: Oh boy….**

**Tsukiko: Ignore her. In case you don't know, it's about Ichigo looking like a boy and going to an all boys' school but what she doesn't realize is that she's somehow attractive to the 'Prince' of the school. She came to the school on a mission and falling in love wasn't on her 'To Do' list.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep sending them in.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 8: What? **

It's been three days since I saw him and he hasn't shown up at all. But I don't blame him. I heard that when you lose someone important to you, it takes a long time to take it in or to heal. I cut Kisshu some slack and waited for him at the end of my shift and at my apartment everday.

During those three days however, was really weird. I went back to school on the second day that I haven't seen Kisshu and all of the boys were happy to see me, but the girls weren't. I will admit that I was worried about Kisshu, but I tried to take my mind off him with some school work. Most of the teachers were really surprised that I suddenly made a big improvement on my work. Some of them even said that I always had it in me but all I had to do was believe in myself. Like that was supposed to be comforting or supporting; not!

At work, I got major tips again for serving food to the boys and I even smiled and winked at them for their pleasure. That actually gave me double tips. For the next two days, that was what I got; compliments from the teachers and double tips for my performances. At least I don't have to worry about food for a while now.

On the fourth day before we all left at the end of the shift, Ryou decided to bring out the big news.

"Everyone!" Ryou called as we were cleaning up the café. We all stopped our business as he announced, "There's something I want to show you. Come to the basement, now!" Talk about touchy!

We did as we were told. We dropped our brooms and abandoned are wash clothes to go downstairs to the basement. Ryou was already at Keiichiro's side. When we stopped about a few yards from them, I was staring at the big screen in front of me while Mint was acting like the leader of the pack.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ryou answered, "Now that all five of you are together, there is something I want to show you."

Right after that, Keiichiro's hands just made magic on the keyboard. I couldn't see his hands as the typing noises filled the room. I looked back up at the screen and a video popped up. At first, I thought I saw a big black rock but then it moved. First I saw a head and then a wing; a bird? Then some 'glitter' was poured on him and slowly but surely, he didn't look like a rock anymore. His feathers turned white and he stood up straight. I clearly saw his features as a bird now and he looks as healthy as a horse. What was that glitter?

Apparently, I wasn't the only one amazed.

"It…It came back to life!" Mint mumbled astonished. Oh no kidding…

"Amazing," Lettuce mumbled.

Ryou explained, "What just happened is a result of what Mew Aqua can do." Mew…Aqua? What a corny name… "Mew Aqua is a very powerful and pure substance that can not only clean up birds but also increase our powers at in incredible rate. We can even defeat the aliens once and for all if we have the power of Mew Aqua to help us."

After he explained that, a thought ran through my head. _'If that stuff can really do more than just clean birds then maybe…it can also __help Kisshu and his friends save his planet. If works, than they would stop attacking the earth. It would be fewer problems on me, and Kisshu and his brother can have a better life on a new home. Also that way, everyone will be happy.'_

"Because Mew Aqua is that powerful, we cannot allow the aliens to get their hands on it. If they do then calamity will rage across earth and it will be the death to all humans."

Why must he bring in the negatives after I think of the positives?

Mint asked, "Where is this Mew Aqua?"

Keiichiro answered, "There are five Mew Aquas here in Tokyo but unfortunately, we can't find them. We're pretty sure that the aliens don't know about their existence but if they do then we have to do our part to protect it from them. If your body is close to the Mew Aqua then your body will glow as a sign that one is nearby." So we're Mew Aqua detectors now?

"Anyway, that's it for tonight," Ryou told us. "We'll look up on any data that could help us find one. For now, go home and get some rest." I was happy to hear that.

After that little meeting, everyone finished cleaning up and they all left for home. I was the last person to leave the cafe, as usual. But when I opened the door, I saw Kisshu standing only about ten feet away from the door.

"Kisshu? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprise by his sudden appearance after just a short amount of time. He didn't answer my question as I closed the door swiftly and quietly behind me. He actually didn't even look up at me. His bangs were covering his eyes so I couldn't tell what he's feeling.

"Kisshu?" I called again. He didn't answer. Maybe he's still upset. Maybe I can lighten up his day. "Kisshu! I have really great news for you. There is a substance called Mew Aqua and it's supposed to be really powerful. If you can find it, then you can-"

"I didn't come here to talk, Ichigo." His voice was hard and dry when he interrupted me. He even called me by my name instead of my usual nickname that he calls me. Something was up, but I don't know.

"Kisshu?"

He lifted up his hand and that was when he looked at me. His face was dead serious and he looked like he was ready to kill. "I'm here to take your spirit."

My voice reacted on its own, in a surprise voice. "What?"

His hand glowed into a light pink and then I had this awful feeling inside my chest. After the feeling, there was pain; agonizing pain. I wanted to scream, but I was trying to hold it in. It felt like my life was being drained away. When I could feel almost all of my life being pulled out, I couldn't hold my scream anymore. It escaped my lips and rang out throughout the park

"No!" That was…Kisshu!

His hand stopped glowing and I fell to the ground on my knees. I didn't even realize that I was flouting up in the air. I bend over and I tried to breath. On my chest I saw a bright white object entering my body. He said that he was here to take my spirit. Was that it?

"I can't…" I looked up at him in surprise and I saw the look in his eyes; sadness. "I can't take it. I can't take your spirit. I'm sorry." Then he jumped up and flew away.

"Kisshu!!" I cried. I covered my mouth right after that and watched as he disappeared into the orange sky.

I couldn't understand it. He used to be a teaser and he was always smiling. Now he was almost dead serious and he attacked me. I heard that the death of a loved one can really changed a person. Did it change Kisshu, but then why did he just gave up and flew away?

'_What is going on?'_ I wondered in my mind.

"Ichigo!" I quickly turned around and Ryou was there. His face all red and he was taking in deep breathes. Did he just run up the stairs? "You alright? I heard you screaming."

Great! Think of something!

I picked up my bag and stood up, dusting off the dirt on my cloths. "I'm fine, Ryou. I just tripped and my voice reacted on its own. It's nothing important. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Before he could even mutter a letter, I ran right out of there and I didn't stop until I reached the safety of the other side of my apartment door.

"Ichigo?" I collapsed to the ground and leaned on my legs with my back against the door. I looked up and Inuyasha was right in front of me.

His presence made me suddenly pick him up like a regular dog and I asked, desperately, "Can aliens get moody?"

"What?"

"I mean can they have periods and get all moody? Aliens go through puberty right?" He was staring at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know. Why?" That caused my excitement to quiet down.

I put him back down and answered, "Kisshu attacked me today, but it was completely different than the usual attacks. He was dead serious and he had the look that really wanted to kill me."

"When you mean attacks, you mean the regular kiss kind and suffocate you or hug you to death?" he asked.

"I mean he wanted to kill me kill me. You know like no life in the body by alien attacks! He was set out to try and take away my spirit but when it almost came out, he stopped and then flew away."

"Did he say anything before he flew away?"

"Yeah. He said that he couldn't take my spirit. His eyes were so full of sadness and pain."

"You said that he was trying to take away your spirit?"

"Yeah. Do you know what that means?"

"A little. Aliens, in this case the bastard, Pai, and Taruto, have the ability to separate a spirit or soul from a body. The bastard was trying to kill you, but he couldn't. Why he didn't or tried to do it is beyond me."

"Maybe he doesn't have the…guts." My head felt really hot and everything was really blurry. Before I knew it, I collapsed on the floor with a really bad headache and it was getting hard to breath.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Ichigo!" Inuyasha voice was calling me but under all of the pressure on my ears, I could barely hear him. Seconds later, I felt like I was sleeping only that I was still awake. More like I was motionless.

The last thing I heard before I started to fall into a world of unconsciousness was the sweetest voice my ears heard.

"Ichigo!!" Kisshu's voice.


	15. Journal Entry 7: Good Bye

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Just like the last one, here's another chapter of 'Betrayal Reveals Love'! I hope you all liked the other one before this. Ooooohhh, Kisshu tried to kill Ichigo. Not like he didn't before, but he was feeling the pain of almost losing her. How sad…**

**Kuro: I should be furious…**

**Tsukiko: Grouch… Anyway, I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 7: Good Bye **

_What the hell am I thinking?_

That was what I wanted to know when I couldn't take it anymore and decided to visit her apartment. Maybe I thought that I should tell Ichigo about everything that is really happening and why I attacked her. Why couldn't I take her spirit in the first place?

Probably because thinking that she would be gone forever and that her body is the body of Deep Blue scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to lose her no matter how determined I was to take her spirit.

When I flew off, I heard her voice calling out to me. I didn't want her to call out to me because it made me want to touch her. These corrupted hands will only be the death of her, but I wanted to touch her so bad. I wanted her to be in my arms and hold me tight like how she did when she comforted me. I wanted to be with her without any worries or cares of what we have to do. I wanted us to be free so that we can be together.

That night when she held me close and promised me that she would never leave my side made me realize how I felt. I love her. I love her so much, but it was supposed to be a joke. I only made her react like that so that her resistance against us would be weak and we could destroy them easily. But my true love for her was so unnoticeable that I didn't know how big it bloomed, until she held me so close to her body. She cares for me, she lets me into her home, she tells me about her past that I bet no one ever asks about, and she was telling me of what her team just found out. Then I just went on and tried to kill her; I tried to kill the one I love most. I'm a scum, no I worst than scum. I'm a piece of crap on the side of the alley that someone puked out.

The reason I didn't see her for three days was because Pai and Taruto brought in a big list of humans who have been born with birthmarks that they stole from the hospital. Apparently, there is a big list of people like that. Ichigo wasn't on the list so Pai and Taruto can leave her alone. That was why I was going to take her spirit myself and I knew it would be difficult, but I never thought that it would be close to impossible!

I was so upset about the whole thing that I ended up at her apartment building without realizing it. Stupid, idiotic, alien! What the hell is wrong with me!?

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Ichigo!" That caught my attention when I realized that I was there. I looked in through the window and I saw Ichigo on the ground and her mutt was calling out to her.

"Ichigo!" I called and teleported inside the room. The mutt stopped calling her when I appeared. I picked her up and she was already unconscious. I touched her forehead and it was burning hot; a fever?

_Chomp_

"OWW!" I cried. The dog bit my hand that was on Ichigo's forehead and he came right off when my hand was off her.

"Don't touch my owner!" he growled at me. "What makes you think that you deserve to touch her after what you've almost did to her!?" I flinched at that.

I tried to ignore him, but his words were ringing through my head. I picked up Ichigo, bridal style and I carried her to her bed room. I could feel his eyes on me and I could sense his teeth ready for the chomp. I placed Ichigo on her bed and I put the covers over her. She was breathing through her mouth, which means that she was having a hard time breathing normally. I went to the kitchen and I grabbed a paper towel. I wetted it with cold water and went back into her bed room to put the wet paper towel on her forehead.

"Why are you fallowing me, mutt?" I finally asked, getting irritated at him. I was stroking Ichigo's hair when he answered.

"I'm making sure that you don't try and take her spirit." That caught me off guard.

"She told you that?"

"I asked her why she came running into the apartment so fast and she told me everything!" The tone of his voice was really scary. It was almost like getting a scolding by Pai but Pai is emotionless; this one is dangerous. "Do you have any idea how worried she was when you didn't show up for three days! She was worried that you were on a suicidal attempted but she had to wait. It was the only thing she can do! I hate reading minds but I'm reading your memories right now, Kisshu and you know what I see? I see Ichigo's expression and her features when she finally gets to see you. Then after you attacked her, she came running in here and she asked me the most ridiculous questions."

"What?" I asked, getting serious about this story.

"She asked me if aliens have puberties." I nearly fell off the bed at that.

"She asked about what?"

"She asked if aliens get moody and have periods. You know what that means? It means that she knew that you were different and she didn't want to believe that it was really you trying to kill her. She didn't want to believe that you willingly wanted to kill her."

"I don't want to kill her, mutt!" I bellowed. My voice got smaller when I looked back at Ichigo's sick face. "But my little brother needs me and unless I destroy human kind, he'll be taken away from me. He's only four, you know. What will he do when he's with another unknown family? Or more like, how will they treat him? Losing him is the worst thing that can happen, but losing Ichigo is just as bad." I gently traced my fingers on her soft face as silence filled the room but for only a minute.

He sighed and said, "I saw it in your memories of why you tried to take her spirit and how you don't know whether you really can kill her so that her body can be his. If you try and ignore it, then your brother will go to another family but if you go through it, then Ichigo will be gone forever. Like I said before whatever choice you make, I hope that you won't regret it later. This is the last time you are allowed in this apartment without her permission. If you ever come in here again, I'll tear you limb from limb." He walked out of the bed room and left me alone with Ichigo.

I looked back at Ichigo and frowned. I didn't know what to do anymore. I love her so much that it pains me to just be right here and see her in her weaken state. I laid down on the bed, next to Ichigo and I brushed my hand on her face, carelessly playing with her cheek.

"Ichigo!" I called softly. "Even if you can't hear me, there is something I want to tell you." I moved closer and I kissed her lips. I parted and leaned my forehead on hers. "I love you. Here on earth, you were my family. You told me everything, there were no secrets between us, you took care of me, and you allowed me to walk you home even when we were supposed to be enemies. You even allowed me to get close enough to hold you or to kiss you. You called yourself a rat on the streets, but that's not what I think. I think you're my guardian angel that flew down from heaven. I'm sorry, but I have to save my brother. You understand, won't you?" It was pointless to talk to an unconscious person, but I already asked her.

I went under the covers to gently grasp her hand and I brought it to my face. It was so soft in my rough grasp. "I won't tell Pai and Taruto about your birthmark, but I will be the one who will go after you. I might even come here when you're sick. I'm sorry, Ichigo." I kissed her hand and I laid it back on the bed. I sat back up again, but I leaned back down to kiss her forehead. I went back to her lips one more time, for a long, sweet kiss.

"I love you. Good-bye, koneko-chan."

I teleported back to the ship with fresh hot salt water falling down my face.


	16. Diary Entry 9: Sickness

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I have an announcement today! I have finished the first chapter of 'You're a Girl?' and will be presenting that one today. Also, I finished the first chapter of the sequel and it's called, 'The Truth is Speaking to You, Ichigo.' Actually, I also finished the second chapter too, but I'm not going to let that out. The squeal is also not coming out until I finish the next chapter for 'Heaven and Hell'. Now I know that this story has a lot of chapters but you guys know what the original story is like so you should know that it's going to be a while.**

**Kuro: Giving too much away again…**

**Tsukiko: Oh hush!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 9: Sickness **

I hate this stupid sickness.

When I woke up, I found myself on my bed with a wet and warm paper towel on my forehead. I could barely sit up or even move for that matter. Few seconds later, Inuyasha jumped on the bed and he looked concern. His eyes were full of it, too.

"Ichigo? How are you feeling?" he asked me. It took me a minute to respond back.

"Terrible and yet, I don't for some reason. Must be that dream I had," I answered. He looked confuse.

"What dream?"

"I had a dream," I started. I took a little bit of time to try and remember it. "I had a dream that Kisshu told me that he loved me and he kissed me to prove it. I was actually relieved about it."

Inuyasha took a breather or two before he asked me, "Do you love him as well?"

I took a breather as well before I answered. "I don't know how I feel about that stupid alien. But I do know that he's important to me. If he fights me, then I fight back just as hard. We were meant as enemies after all, but that dream is something I want to remember."

Inuyasha didn't say anything more about the subject. Instead he said, "You should rest some more okay? You have a cold and I don't think it's going to leave any time soon."

He jumped off the bed and started to walk away. "Wait!" I called. He stopped and looked at me. I asked, "How did I get on the bed?"

"I brought you here. I'm still a kirema anima even though I'm the size of a dog. I have a lot of talents that you don't know about." He gave me a smile and walked out of my room.

'_That's too bad'_, I thought. I thought like that because in my dream, I felt Kisshu's arms carrying me.

Three days later, I was still sick and I was seriously not getting any better. I can just see the furious teachers giving me the lecture of missing so many school days and I can see Mint blowing her head off at me. What's her problem anyway? I only just joined and she hates my guts. Not like I was upset that she doesn't like me, but hating me at first sight is unreasonable and ridiculous.

Inuyasha's been a good nurse. I don't know how he does it, but he brings me soup or anything I can eat. He also helps me with my trips to the bathrooms. Then one day, I was able to walk to the phone by myself and call in to tell the school about my cold and I called the cafe about it as well. I had three lectures thrown at me; one from school, one from the cafe, and one from Inuyasha. It all only made my headache worst. Stupid cold! How did I get it anyway? Inuyasha said that I probably got it from all of the stress, it came naturally, or that I hugged a young soaking wet boy without drying myself. I ignored his last comment on that because I knew he was just trying to blame Kisshu.

When I was resting on the bed, I actually thought about him, a lot. I kept asking myself why I was thinking about him and the only answer I got was his smile that he usually flashes at me. Sticken' alien! But the truth was that I missed him. I missed it on how he used to just pop out of nowhere. I thought it was annoying at first but without it, everything was just plain on boring. Such is my life.

On the fourth day, I actually had a lot more energy than I used to. Which means that I was starting to get better. That was good news for others, but bad news for me because now I have to deal with everything that's coming at me when I'm a hundred percent. But I will admit that it's better than sleeping on the bed all day and getting out of shape. On that afternoon, I went outside into the balcony and that was when the excitement for the day began.

"Ichigo, do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked me.

I answered, "I'm fine, Inuyasha. I feel better than I did before. You're a good nurse. I should put you on the news for world's best dog."

"You do that, than everyone will know that I'm a kirema anima." I giggled for a bit at that.

"I was only joking, Inuyasha. But I will admit that you're better than any dog I can ever get." I could see him turning red on me, but he turned around before I could clarify it.

"I have to go check on your soup. I'll be back." He left the balcony right after that and I was left to just stare out into the view.

The breeze felt so nice and the view was beautiful. Now I feel like some old lady that just wants to stare at the scenery all day. I stood up and I leaned on the rail. The scenery also gave me another thought that I was thinking way too much on.

"Kisshu…"

"Can I help you?" huh?

I turned to my left and Kisshu was right there, staring at me with serous eyes and he was flouting in mid air. No brainer.

"Kisshu? cough cough" Fine time to have a cold.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

I was too surprised to him that all I did was stare.

"Ichigo!" I turned around and a white dash suddenly appeared on top of the rail, growling at Kisshu. "Stay behind me," he ordered.

"Oh, I'm terrified. What's that mutt going to do? Bite me to death?" Kisshu asked. His voice was still serious and had no sense of humor what so ever. Wasn't that supposed to be sarcastic or a joke?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Great! Now I sound like an idiot!

"I'm here to get that spirit that I couldn't get last time. Play times over, Ichigo. Time to get serious!" I wished I haven't asked him that. I stared at him completely shocked by his answer. This is definitely not the Kisshu I know.

"Ichigo! Get out of here. I'll hold him off," Inuyasha said. I wasn't convinced.

"He has a point, Inuyasha. You can't just bite Kisshu to death." That actually kind a worried me for both his safety as well as Kisshu's.

Inuyasha didn't looked upset by my comment. He actually jumped up and charged at Kisshu. "Inuyasha!" I called, worried. Kisshu hit Inuyasha away, but Inuyasha didn't fall to his death like I thought. He was flouting in mid air after he gained back his stance

"You can fly?" Kisshu asked, surprised. I stared surprised as well

"I'm still a kirema anima, you bastard! I'll protect Ichigo, got it!" Inuyasha yelled. I was surprised by that and I noticed that Kisshu looked affected by that, but pushed it aside.

Kisshu then started charging at Inuyasha. "Fine by me!"

Wait a minute! Why am I still doing here? More likely, what am I supposed to do? I can't do much when I'm sick, but I don't want to leave Inuyasha here to fight Kisshu by himself. But I don't want him to get hurt because he has to protect me. I hate being protected anyway.

While they were fighting, I went to the rail far off from them and I jumped. I'm a cat. I should be able to land safety on my feet. But someone didn't remember that.

"Ichigo!" Inuyasha called. After that I just looked down from a fifteen stories length. Wait! I jumped off the twenty story building! Idiot!

There was a tree in view and I tried to lean towards it. When I got close enough, I grabbed a branch and hang on. My arms and my legs were weak so I ended up slipping off. But I got a slide from the branches to the trunk and then the ground. I gripped the tree and thought of one thing.

'_I thought I was going to die.'_

I heard laughing and I looked up, despite my fear of nearly dying from heights. Kisshu was laughing at me, but he wasn't fighting Inuyasha and that wasn't his usual laugh.

"I didn't know you were a tree hugger." Oh ha, ha, ha. I stood up and started running. "So we'll play a small game of tag, huh?"

Good thing, there was no one on the sidewalks. I was zippin' through the sidewalk with a flying alien on my tail. During the run, I had to cough since I was still sick. Lovely…

"You can't run from me forever, Ichigo!" he told me in his yelling voice.

"Then next time, choose a better time to attack, jackass!" I yelled back.

"Sorry Ichigo but to take your spirit, there is no better chance than now!"

Next thing I saw were those infusers. One appeared by my side and I jumped away before they hit me or the ground. They exploded at the spot. He's dead serious this time. Three more were aimed at me, but I moved away before they could hit me.

"If you think that your little friends are going to save you, then think again!" I heard him yell. That made me look up at him as he added, "Cause I'll get your spirit before they even arrive!"

He threw one more infuser at my way, but this one landed behind me. I couldn't move away fast enough, and I didn't even see it so I ended up flying through the air. When I landed, I rolled on the hard cement floor and stopped. I felt aches and pains all over my body and the cold wasn't exactly helping me.

I tried to sit up and told him, "Those girls are not my friends! But they will get here and kick your sorry ass!"

He stopped flying and just stayed there as he yelled, "And like I said before, Ichigo! By the time they get here, I'll have your spirit."

I stand up and glared at him. Play time is defiantly over. "I like to see you try, Kisshu!" I took out my pendent and transformed. Then I coughed. I muttered, "Stupid cold."

I looked up at Kisshu and he was all but a blur. All of that running was too much for me. The fever was terrible and right when I was feeling better, I ended up sick all over again! Stupid sickness…

"Even when you transform, you're still Ichigo. Give up now and I'll make it quick and painless,' he said. That was a big lie and his words were giving me a headache.

I gave him my brave face and responded, "I'll never give up on the people that need me!" From what I could see, his whole face flinched at what I said but not in a sad way; in an angry way.

"You should shut your mouth once in a while!!" He threw another infuser at me and I couldn't react fast enough. I tried to cover myself from the blast but I went flying when it exploded. I didn't cry out, but I did grunted when my back hit a tree that just happened to be nearby. I sat up, but that was about it. I was in too much pain.

I saw something pink coming my way and I heard Kisshu say, "It's time for you to go to sleep, Ichigo. Bye-bye." I was starting to have that terrible feeling my chest, but I was already in too much pain as it was.

I can't give up now. I have to fight, but…

I looked up at Kisshu's face again and thought, _'__What's the use anyway?'_

I was ready to give up when I saw something blue coming right at me and carried me away. I opened my eyes and that terrible feeling in my chest was gone, but I wasn't going to last long. I looked up at the guys face and I asked, "Who are you?"

I could see that he has long blonde hair that was tied into a low pony tail and he was staring at me with deep ocean blue eyes. He looked like he's an alien because he had those big, long elf like ears. His touch was cold, which was just fine on my burning body. He answered, "My name is the Blue Knight. I promise to protect you with my life."

"Blue…Knight." My voice died out and I could see my vision turning black. I lost consciousness but as my head was falling back, I had one more look at Kisshu and thought of one thing.

'_Why did you attack me?'_


	17. Journal Entry 8: The Blue Knight

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a big amount of homework that was just torture! Oh, well. It's over now. Just to let you know, I am almost done with the latest chapter of 'Heaven and Hell'. I promise you that it will be worth it, hopefully.**

**Kuro: Hopefully is defiantly the word.**

**Tsukiko: Hey!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews for both of her previous stories that she's writing and the latest story that just came out. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 8: The Blue Knight, Hate him!! **

When I arrived at her apartment to attack, I was actually hoping that she was completely recovered but she wasn't. Since I was there, I decided to just watch her. I was surprised that her mutt didn't find out that I was there until later.

She looked like she was getting better and the way she gazed out into the view, you can tell that she was thinking of something else than just the view in front of her. It was almost irresistible to just go down there and hold her, but I controlled myself. I had too.

Then I heard her mumbled, "Kisshu…" My name escaped her lips and it hurt.

I didn't want her to think of me after I've attacked her. It would kill me later, but I wanted her to hate me for what I've done to her. So I made up my mind. I decided to attack her.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, making my appearance.

She turned towards me and her eyes were wide from my sudden appearance. She didn't expect me to just pop up.

"Kisshu? cough cough" She is still badly sick. Next time, I'm checking in after a week.

I told her, "That's my name, don't wear it out." All she did was stare at me in disbelief that I'm here.

"Ichigo!" Right after we heard that, her stupid mutt just rushed to the top of the rail and he was in defense mood. Looks like he has some fighting spunk for a small thing. "Stay behind me," he ordered while growling at me.

"Oh, I'm terrified. What's that mutt going to do? Bite me to death?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Why did she had to ask such a painful question?

"I'm here to get that spirit that I couldn't get last time. Play times over, Ichigo. Time to get serious!" My words seemed to have affected Ichigo in a way that it was too painful for me to see. Be strong…be strong…

"Ichigo! Get out of here. I'll hold him off," the mutt told her. How am I going to fight a dog?

Ichigo told him, "He has a point, Inuyasha. You can't just bite Kisshu to death."

Inuyasha didn't look upset by her comment. He actually jumped up and charged at me. That was surprising. "Inuyasha!" she called, sounding worried.

Before he got close, I hit him away but he didn't fall like I hoped. He was flouting in mid air after he gained back his stance

"You can fly?" I asked, surprised. Since when did he learn that?

"I'm still a kirema anima, you bastard! I'll protect Ichigo, got it!" Inuyasha yelled. Those words hurt too. I want to protect Ichigo too, but this is how it's supposed to be.

I pushed aside my feelings and charged. "Fine by me!"

Then we started fighting and I will admit; the mutt is good. He makes a really good distraction.

While I was being distracted by her little puppy dog, she jumped from the twentieth floor. That scared me half to death, but I didn't call for her.

"Ichigo!" her mutt called.

Since I wasn't calling her, I was able to take my chance to blast the dog back into her apartment and I shut the door closed. He was growling at me from the other side but I stuck my tongue out at him and then looked down at Ichigo. She landed safely on ground and that was a relief.

I teleported down towards her as she was gripping the tree out of fear. She looked so hilarious that I just had to laugh. "I didn't know you were a tree hugger," I told her. She didn't seem mused at all about my comment. She got up and started running away. "So we'll play a small game of tag, huh?" Then the chase was on. I fallowed her through flying and she was only running. However only after a block, she started coughing. Damn it!

I told her, "You can't run from me forever, Ichigo!"

"Then next time, choose a better time to attack, jackass!" she yelled, back. Youch!

"Sorry Ichigo but to take your spirit, there is no better chance than now!"

Then I started using parasite aliens to attack. I summoned one and threw it at her. I went to her side but she jumped away before it hit the ground and cause an explosion. Stubborn thing. I started throwing three more at her but she got away before they landed. For a sick person, she has a lot of energy in her, but I wonder how long that is going to last.

I told her, "If you think that your little friends are going to save you, then think again!" That made her look up at me as I added, "Cause I'll get your spirit before they even arrive!"

I got smart this time. I threw one more at her but this one is behind her. She didn't get away because she didn't see it. Soon, she went flying through the air and she landed on the hard grovel floor. It pained me to see her like that but I mustn't get excited.

She tried to sit up and told me, "Those girls are not my friends! But they will get here and kick your sorry ass!"

I stopped flying and just stayed there. Hearing her say that was a shocker but I ignored that as I yelled, "And like I said before, Ichigo! By the time they get here, I'll have your spirit."

She stand up and glared at me. Her eyes are like daggers and they were deadly sharp. "I like to see you try, Kisshu!" She took out my pendent and transformed. But she coughed and muttered, "Stupid cold."

She looked up at me and she looked really weak. All of that running was too much for her. She looks like she's back to square one again. Now is the perfect chance to take her spirit.

"Even when you transform, you're still Ichigo. Give up now and I'll make it quick and painless,' I offered. In truth, I didn't want to hurt her. Maybe just knock her out and check the birthmark for myself to see if she really is Deep Blue's body.

She gave me her brave face and responded, "I'll never give up on the people that need me!" That angered me. Forget what I thought before!

I summoned another infuser and yelled, "You should shut your mouth once in a while!!" I threw at her and she didn't react fast enough. She tried to block the blast but she went flying when it exploded. From what my ears could hear, she didn't make a single sound but she did grunted when her back hit a tree that just happened to be nearby. She tried to sit up but from what I could see, it was too much effort.

Now is the time to take her spirit. I raised my hand up and gathered my powers to take away her spirit. I said, "It's time for you to go to sleep, Ichigo. Bye-bye."

From the look on her face, she was starting to feel the pain of her spirit being sucked right out of her. Then just out of the nowhere, something blue just shot out and took her away from my sensors. I looked at him and he was holding Ichigo in his arms that really angered me.

She looked really weak as she asked, "Who are you?"

From the back side, I could see that he's wearing a blue outfit and he has long yellow hair. I could also see that he has the usual alien big elf like ears. But if he's an alien, how come I never seen him before and why is he protecting Ichigo?

He answered to her, "My name is the Blue Knight. I promise to protect you with my life."

What a corny name!

"Blue…Knight." Ichigo's voice died out and she lost consciousness.

When Ichigo fainted, he put her down on the ground, leaning on the tree and I landed on the ground. "Who are you?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. "Hey, all blue and shivery! Who the hell are you?"

"Who knows. Apparently, not your ally!" He turned around and he took out his sword. He really was like a knight. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing that hard, heavy armor. It was only a blue cloak that was buttoned only half way, from his neck to his waist, and he had on shorts.

"Interesting."

I summoned my Sais and I attacked him head on. I charged at him and he charged at me. That was how that fight went. He stroked at me and I blocked and when I tried to hit him, he would block it.

When we finally just tried to overpower the other with our weapons pressing against the other, I asked, "Why are you protecting Ichigo?" He didn't answer. "TELL ME!!" He was silent the entire time. That guy just loves to annoy me.

"Are you a Mew Mew?" I asked. Still no answer. He pushed back another one of my attacks and I jumped back but started spinning around. I stopped and used the force that I created from the spinning and tried to hit him. I ended up turning one car into two. He was fast, has good agility, he's strong, and we seem to be evenly matched. I hate him to no end!

He landed about five feet away from the tree Ichigo was resting on and I asked him for the last time, "What do you have to do with Ichigo?!" He just stared at me with his hard eyes.

I charge at him again and he jumped away from the tree to get Ichigo away from out fight. I was in the air and he was on the ground. Could this guy even fly? I threw dozen of attacks at him, but not one of them hit him. He was trying to hurt me as well, but he didn't leave a scratch on me. Then it got back to pushing our weapons against one another, but that was when I noticed something. I saw Ichigo standing up and limping away. She didn't even look so good.

"Ichigo!" I called softly, surprised to see her moving. The Blue Knight heard me and turned around to see her limping. He pushed against our me harder and then jumped back. I nearly hit the ground face first if I didn't stop myself.

I looked up and he was right in front of her, with his arms up like he was blocking her. He was looking at her and she was looking at him with confused eyes. Okay, that irritated me.

"Ichigo is MY girl!! Hands off!!" I yelled and charged at him again with my Sais. That got his attention and hers.

Because he didn't have much time to react fast enough, I was able to gaze his arm. I charged at him again, but he was prepared this time. His sword was up and I was pushed back into the air. I looked back at Ichigo and her eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks were as red as chilies. I really wished I didn't say that out loud in a situation like this!

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Oh crap! I crossed my Sais in front of me before Ichigo's little companions' attacks hit me. They didn't hit me, but they did over power me. I hit the wall with a strong force and landed on the ground on my knees.

"You guys?" Ichigo called, surprised. That made me look up at her but her gaze wasn't to her friends, it was to me. I bit my lip for this, but I glared at her and she flinched in surprise.

I stood up with one hand on my shoulder and two more crashers decided to finally crash the party.

"Kisshu! What the heck are you doing?" Taruto yelled. Oh shut up, is what I wanted to say. Taruto's sudden appearance made all of them turns towards us.

"Who is that guy?" Pai asked.

"I don't know, exactly," I answered.

Pai stepped in front of us and yelled, "Blade of Thunder!" His hand produced a blade that looked like lightening and he aimed it straight for Ichigo; scaring me as well. The Blue Knight picked up Ichigo, bridal-style and jumped away from Pai's attack. That only made my anger more vicious.

He landed on top of those streetlights and said, "Go now, Mew Ichigo." So being a gentlemean as well, huh?

She steadied herself and then yelled, "You're finished, you hear!" She took out a flute and then cried out, "Ribbon Strawberry Song!" She put her lips on top of the air hole and blow. The music was soft and sweet, but not to my ears or Pai's and Taruto's for that matter. It was bloody marry to all three of us. I was ready to teleport away but right when I was about to, I saw her flute. It was the same flue that I gave her. Then I left before my ears began to bleed.

I arrived backed, safely into the protection from that noise in the comfort of the ship; not! I was in the ship, but I would hardly call it comfortable. Especially with the yells I got after I sat down on the ruins steps.

"What the hell were you doing by yourself!" I turned around and I was staring right at two pairs of angry eyes.

"Why should it matter to you?" I asked them, bored out of my head. I lifted up my arm and flinched in pain.

"It matters unless you have forgotten, Kisshu." Only Pai says stuff like that. "Deep Blue-sama has ordered us to find his body because of a powerful force that has just recently appeared."

"With you just running off to your girlfriend is not helping us find the bo-"

"She's not my girlfriend! I was using her from the start!" I bellowed. Taruto shut up after that as I said, "And even if I was serious, that doesn't change the fact that my brother is up there right now, fighting for survival. I was trying to use Ichigo as an experiment."

"An experiment for what, Kisshu?" Pai asked. I smirked at that and made one parasite alien appear. There was one small difference about it.

"You see this?" I asked them.

"It looks like a regular parasite to me," he answered.

"Wrong, short stuff. This is way different from the other parasite we've been using since day one. This is a special kind since it glows red. Deep Blue-sama ordered us to take away the human spirit and then search the body for the birth mark. I just thought that maybe I can put the human spirit into good use. I can combine the human spirit and the parasite alien to create an even stronger kirema anima than the ones we were using before. That will distract the Mew Mews if they show up and it will give us enough time to search the body."

"Then why were you aiming at Ichigo instead of one of the humans on the list?" Taruto asked, again. Good thing I did my homework.

"The only spirits that can become strong kirema anima are ones that are pure. Ichigo has the purest spirit that I know and wouldn't you think that it would be perfect for the Mew Mews to fight against one of their own?" They were both speechless by that question. Kisshu, you are too smart to be true.

I stood up and said, "In the mean time, I want to learn everything about that Blue Knight character."

"That is out of the question, Kisshu," Pai told me. "Finding Deep Blue-sama a body and eliminating humans is our first priorities. Right now, we can only guess on who this Blue Knight character is."

The mention of Deep Blue brought in a lot of questions. "Tell me, Pai. Have you ever seen Deep Blue-sama before?"

"I don't see a point in your question." And he's supposed to be the genius in this group.

"All we ever seen of Deep Blue-sama is nothing more than a light. The only thing we have of him is his voice. Can he really help that way?" I wondered out loud; not caring that he could probably hear me.

"What?"

"Can he really help out our tribe who are suffering terrible weather conditions now?"

"Shut your mouth! Are you going to insult our great leader?"

"That, Pai is unreasonable. I just don't believe in anything I haven't even seen."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Not seeing him or at least what his form looks like is the same case as the Blue Knight and Deep Blue."

"Does it really matter?" Taruto asked. "That guy was against us, wasn't he? Let's beat him along with the rest of those snobby princesses!"

"Yeah, you're right."

I only agreed to that on one condition. I may have given up on Ichigo and seeing her, but I refuse for her to lose her heart to a loser like that Blue Knight. If that guy even lays a finger on her where it does not need to be, I'll kill him with my bare hands.


	18. Diary Entry 10: The Idea

**A/N: The wait is over!! For all of those who were fans of my first story, well I have a treat for you!! I let out the first chapter of the sequel to that story and it's really good!! It has a good little twist in the end.**

**Kuro: And you tell me that I let out too much. Looks who's talking!!**

**Tsukiko: Shut it you old bat! Anyway…**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. She apologizes that in this story, there are a lot of chapters but short chapters and in 'Heaven and Hell' it has long chapters but few of them. Since Mew Pudding in that one has joined the team, the chapters should get smaller. Right?**

**Tsukiko: I promise. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 10: The Idea **

Right after the aliens left, I stopped playing the flute and I lost my balance. I was ready to fall over the top of the street light, but I felt two pairs of arms stopping my fall. I opened my eyes and I was staring right at two deep ocean blue eyes.

"Mew Ichigo, are you okay?" the Blue Knight asked.

I weakly answered, "Yeah. I think so. Who are you?"

He didn't answer at first. He jumped down from the street light and back to the solid ground. I heard footsteps rushing towards us and then he answered.

"I will protect you." He lifted me closer to his body and I closed my eyes. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me but he just whispered in my cat ears. "I was born souly to protect you. Get's some rest." Like my conscious was obeying him, I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, I was back in my apartment; staring at the white ceiling and there were four faces looking down on me. I knew all of those faces too well; Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. Lettuce was the first to smile and the first to notice that I was awake.

"Ichigo-san! You're awake. Thank goodness," she said, happy like a new mother.

Mint rant, "What the heck were you doing? Taking care of an alien by yourself and while you're sick no less. Looks like to me that we can't trust you to be alone."

"Do you ever shut up, Mint? You're making my head hurt even more," I mumbled. I couldn't even hear myself but she heard it. I can see the flames of anger, flaring up in her eyes.

"Are you okay, na no da?" Pudding asked me. She always said 'na no da' at the end of almost every sentence, no matter what the situation. It kind a seemed weird to me, then annoying, and now it's a normal thing for her.

"I felt better. How did I get back in here?" I mumbled again, too weak to even speak up.

"That guy that saved you before carried you back here. We followed him because we were unsure, since he looks like an alien. But as soon as he laid you on top of the bed, he disappeared," Zakuro answered.

"We've wasted our time waiting for you to wake up, you lazy cow," Mint insulted. I ignored her and turned over so my back was to her.

"If you so hated to be here, then why are you still here then?" I asked.

I heard her catch her breath, insulted by my question. "I wasn't going to return to the cafe by myself otherwise Ryou would make me work until every bone in my body broke. Since you're awake, there is nothing for us to wait around here for! Girls, let's go!"

"It's probably a good idea anyway. Ichigo needs her rest," Zakuro added. I saw Lettuce and Pudding nodding in agreement and they walked away.

"Get better soon, Ichigo-san," Lettuce said, and then she left. I heard my door closed and the second it did, I felt a small weight on the bed.

"Where were you?" I asked, looking up at the new visitor.

Inuyasha walked towards me and I petted him when he was right in front of my face. He licked my hand and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, Ichigo. Kisshu blasted me back into the room and closed the door. I couldn't get out without causing a scene."

I flinched when I heard _his_ name. That name that I thought was a friendly sound in my ears was now a thousand swords stabbing my heart. By why there? It's not like I love him anyway…

I petted his head again and said, "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm glad you didn't come. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt. You're all I have now." His eyes widen in surprise by my words. They soften soon afterwards and he walked under the covers to walk towards my body to snuggle in my chest like a little puppy.

"You say that because of the attack?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his body and nodded.

"Yes," I answered. "But you know, he's right. We've been doing nothing but playing this whole time. It's time to get serious for both our sakes. He has to kill the earth and human kind while I have to protect it. That is our destinies and we can't control that."

"You're lying, you know." I sharply looked down to Inuyasha. He continued, "I can tell by your voice that you're still confused by what he did and what he said. You have questions that can't wait to be answered. Why not try talking to him?"

"Ha!" I let out. "With the way he is now, I can't even get a simple 'koneko-chan' out of him."

"Then kidnap him." That idea surprised me. "When you're better and after you successfully defeated him in battle, while the others are not looking, knock him out and then take him here. I know a few seals that could keep him in place and quiet. That way, none of the neighbors can hear him if he starts screaming." Since when did he become the mad scientist here?

"Would that really work?" I asked astonished.

He nudged his head to my chest and answered, "Trust me. It will work. You can get your answers answered that way." After that answer, I felt rest assured. I closed my eyes and brought Inuyasha closer to me.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." With that, I fell into the world of darkness and fell right asleep after that.

Inuyasha's words calmed my spirit and allowed me to fully recover from the cold, but it took about three more days before I can go back to school or work. All of the boys were happy to see me and came to the Cafe Mew Mew to give me overloading tips. At school I got mountains of homework, but I was able to finish all of it before the teachers could try and put me through tutoring. The last thing I need is more school to make me lose my temper. Besides, who else stays here after school anyway? I know that Lettuce has cram school afterwards but I can make an exception for her. At work, I got over worked and little paid treatment from Ryou and Mint. It was good exercise for me actually so I didn't complain. Besides, the tips pay for the extra money I deserve for all of my hard work.

One week later and I haven't heard a word from a certain alien I know. We got attacks from the other two, but they weren't in any of my interest. What was a part of my interest was what was going on. In the middle of town, they were chasing this one man and when we got there, their hands glowed pink and a pink object flouted out of the man and into their hands. I heard them say that it was the human's spirit. I was confused by that because I thought they were white like how mine looked when it was half way out. When they took out a red glowing parasite, they infused it with the human spirit and it became a kirema anima. It was a lot stronger than the kirema animas from before, but they were still a no match for us. After we defeated the kirema anima, my sensitive ears picked up something.

"The diversion was a success but it was a waste of time."

"Calm down, Taruto. You weren't expecting our first victim to be the one, did you?"

"I was actually. It would make things a lot faster and less complicated."

"Pleasures don't come when we want them too. We have to find a body as soon as we can."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know already. Let's get out of here!"

When I turned around, they were already gone but they left the human there. We allowed the spirit to be with its owner again and left. What confused me was what they were saying about a body they were looking for. I decided to add that question to one of my many questions I'll ask him. But yet again, that's work business.

Three attacks later, they were all the same. They take the human spirit, distract us with the kirema anima, and then leave when we were done. Neither of us could figure out the pattern of the people who have been attacked. At first, I was in such high spirits to kidnap him but now, I had barely any strength to go on with work from my two jobs and school work.

Finally when our shift was over, we got an alien attack just outside the park. I was too bored to move, until I got there; well dragged is more like it. Kisshu was there this time and he just took the spirit of a female. Just hearing and seeing him gave me the strength to do what I waited to do. After he took the spirit, he created a kirema anima and then ran off with the body. In desperation to catch up to him, I took on a chance to use the Strawberry Song and then I ran after Kisshu with the spirit at hand; leaving the others behind. I found him after about a marathon's worth of running distance and he was lifting up the girl's collar.

"Of course it's not here, but I have to tell them that I looked, right?" he asked himself. He was going to stand up but I stopped him with a little sound.

"Ribbon Strawberry Song!"

I played the flute and that stopped him from escaping. He covered his ears in pain by the sound waves and I ran up to him. I stopped the attack and when he was able to see me straight in the face, I hit his stomach really hard. I heard that if you hit there, then the victim will most likely fall unconscious. And he did. After I hit him, he went unconscious and started to fall forwards. I caught him before he hit the ground and I held him there for a moment. The million of questions were running through my head again as I was just staring at his face.

"Ichigo!"

Crap! I picked up Kisshu's limp body and hid him behind a bush. Then I went in front of the female body and allowed the spirit to enter back in when I heard them coming.

"What happened. To. Kisshu?" Mint asked, in between breathes.

I answered, "He left by the time I got here. She seems to be fine for now. She's not hurt and her spirit is returned to her. Let's call it a day and go home. I have a math exam tomorrow." The last part was a bloody lie, but I had to say something to get rid of them. Math is actually the only subject I have that is not with either Lettuce or Mint.

They believed me and decided to go home. I transformed back into just regular Ichigo and was left alone. Before I take Kisshu to my apartment, there is one tiny thing that I want to see. I bent down to the girl's body and I lifted up her collar. All I saw was a birthmark that almost looked like a six star. I heard her moaning, which means that she's waking up so I backed away from her birthmark and waited for her to get up.

"Hello, miss? Are you okay? Hello!?" I called. She opened her eyes and stared at me for a bit in a daze.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I answered, "My name's Ichigo. Are you okay?" I helped her up and she allowed me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. By the time I saw you, you were on the ground. Are you alright?" '_Answer the stupid question the first time, please,'_ is what I thought.

"I'm fine. You look familiar. Have we've met?"

"I don't know. Have you ever been to Cafe Mew Mew?"

"Yes just yesterday. You were the girl that the guys were drooling over."

"Unfortunately, that was me."

"They're from a middle school not far from that cafe, right?"

"Yep. I miserably go to that school as well."

"No kidding! I'm going to be the Talent Show's judge there."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Shina Himura. Didn't the school say anything about a talent show there?"

"They must have announced it while I was sick. I had a cold about a week ago and missed a lot of work, but I managed."

"Well in about twenty days, there is going to be a talent show competition. It's a yearly thing and it does it at different schools who have the biggest theater. You're school is going to have the competition there this year. I was the judge for five years and my son goes your school now. He's a dancer there."

"Your son isn't Mytho Himura, now is it? One of the top dancers there?"

"You got it. He plans to enter it because he thinks he's ready for it. A lot of children about your age join it since it is for middle scholars. The first prize is a very rare jewelry that could be worth about thousands or millions of dollars. Why not you join?"

"No, thanks. Trust me, I think it's really great but I really don't like competitions. They only try to prove that someone has better talent than the other."

"I see. That's a shame. Will I see you there anyway?"

"Sure, or you can see me at the Cafe getting outrageous tips from those love sick boys." She giggled at that and tuned around.

She waved and said, "You'll count on it. I'll see you later." I waved back and she walked away. Finally!

I rushed back to the bushes and Kisshu was still there, unconscious. Now comes the hard part. How am I supposed to drag an alien back to the apartment without anyone giving me the eye? Okay the eye might be something unavoidable. I picked him up and put him on my back. Then I ran as fast as I could like I was rushing the guy to the hospital. Besides the stares I got, I was surprised that I didn't run into the Mew Mews or that I didn't trip. I ran up the stairs and into the apartment. I didn't stop there either. I ran to my room and dropped him on the bed. I collapsed next to him, trying to breathe. That was actually good exercise for me.

Sweat was dripping down my face and my breathing was deep and quick. Talk about a work out! After a while, I turned to Kisshu and stared. The way I was feeling was almost exactly like how I felt when I first saw him. The most beautiful creature in the world was lying right next to me, unconscious. I rolled over a bit so that I was lying on my side. I used my hand to move his head so that his face could face me. My hand didn't move away from his face though. I started brushing my finger tips on his skin; his soft, cold skin.

"Why, Kisshu?" I asked, out loud. "Why are you like this all of a sudden?" I moved closer and I started closing my eyes.

Maybe I do like him. So what? So what if he's an alien or that we're supposed to be enemies. He smiled at me, he helped me, and he made me feel like nothing I ever felt before. Well then if I do like him, then that would explain why I always let him kiss me or why I'm going to kiss him now. Even if it's just a small one…

"Ichigo!" I opened my eyes and backed away from Kisshu's body. I fell off the bed with a thump and look up at the door; Inuyasha was there, scary as a mutt from hell. How well Kisshu's description of him is.

"Ichigo! You can do that after we've got some answers for him. I made a few seals," he notified. His upper left paw was standing over about four seals.

I sat up straight and asked, "What seals?"

He explained, "The first two seals are for binding him. Aliens like him have what you humans call super strength, even though they don't show it. If you put it on his bindings, then he can't break them. The last two seals are for sound proof. If he goes on screaming at the top of his lungs when he wakes up, then that would be a problem. If we put them on the front door and the widow seal from the inside, we can hear him and the humans outside won't."

"How did you make those seals?" I asked, curious.

"Call it another talent for being a kirema anima."

"You're way too intelligent for a normal kirema anima, if you ask me."

"None of the kirema anima you met, besides me, became a kirema anima for about ten minutes or an hour. My knowledge comes with time. I also have chains, two pairs for his hand and his feet."

"You're intelligent, alright. You planned this all too well."

"Well I still hate that guy."

"I understand that."

After that, I grabbed the two pairs of chains he had and I placed them on; one for his feet and one for his wrists. I decided to let him rest on the bed for now at least. He may be a prisoner here, but that doesn't mean that I want to treat him like one. I went outside and put one of the sound proof seals on the front door and another one on the window sliding doors. I closed that so no one can hear. I went to my room again and put one of the other seals on the chains for his legs and another one for his wrists. I looked back at Kisshu and helped him up so his whole body was on the bed. I brushed some of his hair away from his face and then I left. If I tried that kiss again, I don't think I can live with myself if all of this goes bad. Once that was done, I locked the door from the inside and then closed it when I was outside.

"Inuyasha!" I called. He was right by me in seconds and I picked him up. I held him in my arm like a little cat and asked, "Do you think this will work?"

"For your sake, I hope so. I hate that guy but if you love him, then there is nothing I can do about it," he answered. I was red that time.

"Now wait! Who said I loved the guy? I just want my questions answered and they will be answered tonight." I put Inuyasha down and added, "I'll make dinner now. I'm starving to death. Want some leftovers?" He just nodded his head and fallowed me back to the kitchen.

For leftovers, we had extra spaghetti, some Terriyaki meat, and miso soup. Since it would be unfair for Kisshu if he smells food and get's hungry, I made him a share. He is my prisoner here, but I'm not cruel. Once his was hot, I went back into the room and put the tray on the floor not far from the bed. I looked at him, still unconscious and went back out, locking the door behind me.

I heated up Inuyasha's and mine and then we ate. There was nothing and I asked Inuyasha a couple of times if he was awake and he said that he was still unconscious. Well it's not like there is a time limit here. I'm willing to wait all night if I had too. After dinner, I asked Inuyasha if he wanted to play chess and he asked me what that was. I hardly knew myself but I explained to him what each piece means and the meaning of the game were from a book I read. Like I said before, you can find a lot of interesting things with the books that people throw away sometimes. After about an hour and Inuyasha and I were still at the first game, we heard yelling.

"What the hell is this?! Ow my head! Why the hell am I here?!!!"

"Sounds like sleeping beauty is up," I sarcastically said, making my bishop move.

"Sleeping tiger if that's what you mean," Inuyasha answered, analyzing the board game.

"Ichigo!!!!!"


	19. Journal Entry 9: Kidnapped

**A/N: Hello everyone!! This is a greeting for those who have waited so desperately for my stories. I'm so sorry.**

**Kuro: Stop being so wimpy. It's embarrassing.**

**Tsukiko: Anyway…I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming! I love reviews. I like to know how my story is at times.**

**Kuro: Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Journal Entry 9: Kidnapped **

When I woke up, my head really hurt as well as my stomach. I couldn't even see until after a while. When I could see, I noticed that I was in very familiar room and I had something cold on my wrists and feet. When I looked at my hands and feet, I was bound by chains.

"What the hell is this?!" I asked out loud, startled by all of this sudden things. I quickly stood up, which wasn't really the best thing to do. My head started throbbing like thunder. "Ow! My head." When I looked around, that was when I finally realized where I was. "Why the hell am I here?!!" I was in Ichigo's apartment and I'm chained in here? That's it! "Ichigo!!!"

"What?!"

"Get me the hell on out of here!!!"

"Stop screaming out swears and I might think of it."

"Whatever you're planning, I'm not going to fallow! Now let me go, I have a mission I have to complete!"

She didn't answer back at me or anything. It was silent but I did hear her talking to her little dog, but my head hurts too much for me to concentrate on what they were saying.

She seemed to realize the long silence so she asked, "Did you find your food? The miso soup will help you with your head and stomach problems. But I highly doubt that it's pippen' hot. I made it about an hour ago." I looked down on the floor and there was a tray of food there and I was hungry. But…

"How do I not know that it's poison? You could be plotting to use cheap tricks to kill me. Less aliens for you to worry about!"

"Kisshu, you're annoying me. Also, I just captured you and Pai and Taruto could be coming here any moment. If they find you dead, then they'll have my ass! Besides, I didn't bring you here to kill you. I brought you here because I want some questions answered and they are nothing about your plans for earth. If you are planning to pollute the air, earth, water, and then the atmosphere then that would be your problem, not mine; yet. Now eat. I don't like to talk to people who are starving to death." That was a really good point and that wasn't half of a bad plan. Besides the body finding, we still need to pollute the earth.

I looked back at the food and walked towards it. I sat down with the food in front of me and I was debating on whether or not I should eat this. I was hungry and staring at the food wasn't helping. Besides, Ichigo never lies especially not to me. So I'll trust her on the food part, but not the reason I'm here. She could be plotting to torture me to death afterwards. I'm already in prison.

I started eating the food. Just like her cooking, it was good. The meat was tender, the soup was tasty, and the spaghetti was like how I remembered it from the last time I was here. They actually felt like that happened years ago when it was only about a few weeks or so. Now I'm back in here like a prisoner in jail. Why did I let my guard down as soon as I heard her? Idiot!

"Okay, I'm done!"

"Finally! Now here's my first question, do aliens have puberties?" I fell over at that question. Her mutt was right about her asking the weirdest questions.

"All living beings have puberties. So take that as a yes," I answered dryly.

"You're telling the truth?"

"I'm stuck in your stupid apartment with chains that have alien seals on it and for all I know, you could be waiting for the chance to kill me. If I tell a lie that would be an instant torturous death for me, right?"

"Well at least you're not an idiot about that," her dog finally said.

"Stay out of this, you stupid good for nothing mutant!!"

"I can easily enter through this door and tear you limp from limp!"

"I bet a pair of monkeys can do a better killing then you!"

"Want me to go to the zoo and find some killer monkeys then, you bastard! I can enjoy the sight of you being ripped apart!!"

"Will you two shut up?!! The neighbors may not hear you but I can. I just recovered from my painful headache from the cold. I don't need another one," Ichigo interrupted.

"Who cares about your stinken head?!"

"The ones who is going to die if neither of you shut your big ass mouths." Okay, I'm scared and I hope that her mutt is terrified.

"Second question, why did you attack me? Was it because of what happened on your planet?" I didn't answer immediately. I stayed silent for a bit until she spoke again. "I'm not trying to sound pitiful, but I will tell you this even though I have to repeat myself. I'm an orphaned and always have been since I could remember so I don't understand what it's like to lose a family member or have one that is being threatened to be taken away. If it has anything to do with work then knock on the door two times, if not then answer."

She cares about me; that's all I can tell by her words. But I need her to hate me. If I tell her its work, then she'll go at it. But if I tell her a different reason then maybe…

"I attacked you out of my own free will," I answered. "It was all fun and games in the beginning but because the weather conditions are getting worst, I have to be serious now. That was why I attacked you."

She didn't say anything after a while. I wonder if that did it. In my mind, I hope it did but there was another part of me that told me that I wish it didn't.

"You said it was all fun and games in the beginning. Tell me, all those time when you and I…" She sounds like she can't finish that one. "Was that all fun and games as well?" I knew what she was talking about and it hurt to say this.

"Yes. I planning that if I got close enough to you, then your defense would be weakened enough that it would easier to destroy you. You seemed to be the strongest of the group."

Damn it! I hate this more than anything. Why did I have to go and just say that?

…Because I have too. I'm sorry Ichigo.

There were no more questions after that. I guess that was the punch line. To make her leave, I have to cause her pain. Not just any physical pain, mental pain. I have to give her the worst kind yet.

I think about half an hour later, nothing really happened after wards. I stayed inside that room, in total darkness while all I could hear was silence on the other side.

'_You sure you wanted to say that?'_ Well almost silence. Her mutt was talking to me, telepathically.

'_It wasn't a matter of want. It was a matter of what had to be done. I had to say that to her. It was the only way to let her go,'_ I answered.

'_Then you're willing to let her heart go to someone else?'_

'_She never said anything about her heart to me. Besides, I don't mind if she fell head over heels for someone else.'_

'_But I thought you thought that you weren't going to allow her to lose her heart for the Blue Knight. Humans are worst then him, you know.'_

'_How did you-'_

I couldn't ask him about how he knew that because the door sudden opened and in came the light. I was blinded by the sudden light of the main room but when I was able to see, I thought I was seeing_ Saw_. Except, Ichigo had big scissors that were used to cut plants instead of a saw. What the hell is she going to do with those? I looked into her eyes and I saw that they were as dead as a dead person. She was going to kill me.

She walked towards me; each step she took gave me a shiver in my spin and it made my fear grew. She was going to kill me. If I knew this was going to be her reaction, I wouldn't have said it.

"Ichigo?" I called, shaking like a leaf.

When she was right in front of me, clippers ready, I shut my eyes tight, awaiting for the pain to come. The only pain I felt however was the pain on my wrist and legs. I opened my eyes and the chains were cut, even the seals on them were cut up to shreds. Ichigo was in front of me anymore. She was behind me and she dropped the clippers. I looked at the door and her mutt was there, giving me those serious eyes. He lifted up his paw and pointed to Ichigo. I was confused, until she spoke.

"Get out of here, alien!" She never called me that before. I was frozen to stare in front of me while she continued. "If it was all a lie then get out! I don't want someone who has been lying about needing me to stay in this apartment another minute. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies. I'll fight you to protect human kind and the earth and you'll fight to take it. Who wants to be needed by a low life alien like you, anyway? A low life like you who said that is by far most the lowest thing you have ever done."

I couldn't speak or move. Her words hurt like needles.

'_Ichigo always thought that she was the scum on the side of the sidewalk that was scrapped off by the bottom of some one's shoe. The first time she was needed was when the Mew Mews asked her to join but that was only because of her genes. If it weren't for them, then she wouldn't be needed to fight you. You were the first one who told her that you needed her to be there for you. Not because she had the genes of an Iromote cat, because you need her for her. Saying that it was all an act made a big impact on her,'_ he explained to me. Ichigo never really told me why she became a Mew Mew because I never asked her. Getting this new information made me feel worst_. 'There is still time to do something about it, Kisshu. Just don't make it harder on her.'_ Then with that, he walked away from the scene to give us some privacy.

Still have time to do something about it. But I was wondering if it was too late for that. I crossed the line, but I wanted to do something before I had to do what I have to do.

I stood up and faced Ichigo. Her back was to me so I reached up and tried to touch her shoulder. "Ichigo…" She flinched away before I could touch her.

"I said get out! Do you want me to call the Mew Mews on you?!" Like that was going to scare me, but it was her tone of voice that added another sword.

Without thinking, I took off one of my bandages; the one that was covering my birthmark. I reached out to her again and I was able to put a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and she was ready to flip me over, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She faced me and I pushed her to the wall. Both of my hands were on her wrists. She tried to struggle to free herself, but I didn't let her.

"Let go of me! I hate you!" she yelled. That stung but I didn't let her go.

Instead I forced a kiss on her. She could have struggled then, but she didn't. She kissed me back in response to the kiss. She stopped struggling the moment I laid my lips on hers. Soon after she relaxed, I let go of her wrists and I pulled her closer to me. I had one hand on her lower back as the other was on the back of her head, lost in her red hair. Her hands were on my chest and then on my shoulders, pushing me closer to her. The kiss lasted for a while but when it ended, it felt like it was over too quickly. I took out the bandage and put the middle of it around her neck, the ends weren't tied together but they were on her back as I held her.

"Just let me hold you for just a little bit longer. You can kill me afterwards, but just let me hold you a little longer." One last kiss and one last hug was all I wanted and she didn't protest. She relaxed in my hold and allowed me to hold her.

"That bandage is for you. You can burn it or cut it later, but just think about it before you do. I wasn't lying about needing you though. I need you more than you'll ever know." I could feel her body tensing at that. I backed away and her eyes were surprise. I grabbed her face again between my hands and kissed her one more time. She kissed me back.

"Good-bye, koneko-chan." After that, I teleported away. I left behind my bandage and my breaking heart.


	20. Diary Entry 11: The First Mew Aqua

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I really enjoyed them and they made me so happy that I could write five pages for your pleasures!! The only problem is that I have a lot of homework to do that really takes up much of my time.**

**Kuro: Her math teacher is making her class suffer because she's upset with the recent test scores that everyone got.**

**Tsukiko: Kuro!! No one needs to know that! They need to know something else!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews and please continue with them.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 11: The First Mew Aqua **

I could have struggled harder. I could have pushed him away and then strangle him, but I couldn't. Not only because his grip was tight but also because the moment he placed his lips on top of mine, the will to push him away disappeared and I had the yearning to kiss him back.

Before he left, he called me 'koneko-chan' and he gave me his bandage. When he left, I couldn't react in any way that was normally fine. I was so not fine. I collapse to my knees and I felt something I thought I would never ever feel in my life time; emptiness.

I felt I was going to have a heart attack or that my heart was going to burst open and I was going to bleed out the loneness that he created for me. The feeling I had in my guts was beyond painful. It was empty. There was nothing left inside of me. It felt like Kisshu was making a hole in me and the moment he left, that hole decided to let me feel its pain. It felt like a part of me was now gone forever. The feeling I had in my chest didn't stopped until after I was curled up in a ball but that took hours. I didn't go to bed till about five o'clock in the morning. _He_ didn't leave until about ten.

I didn't go to school or to work for about a week and the aliens didn't attack for a while. Inuyasha decided to call them to tell them that I wasn't coming. They asked him who he was and he just said that he was a neighbor, at least that's what I heard. I didn't really pay much attention to it. I didn't even care about it. I kept the bandage but I folded it up and held it in my hands for days. I barely let go of it and when I do, that hole inside me only got bigger. I couldn't go on like this and Inuyasha knew that.

When the week was over, he made me go to school and work. I didn't mind. I went to school, ignored the lectures, did my work correctly, and did a good job at work. I keep getting concern glances from the Mew Mews and it was getting annoying. As for the bandage, I would put it inside my pocket but because that was hard. I started wearing it around my neck like a collar.

About a week later after that, Ryou gave out a big announcement; he said that he might have found some Mew Aqua. I didn't really let out a lot of effort into listening but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. He told us that we had to go to Tokyo Tower as fast as we could because that was where it was and there was just some recent alien movement there. The word _alien_ made an electric shock go through my entire body. I got back on my feet and was the first ones out of that café.

When I arrived at Tokyo Tower, I didn't see anyone and I had to wait about seven minutes before the others arrived, completely out of breath. When they arrived that was when I heard laughing. I looked up and all three aliens were there accompanied with about thirty kirema animas. When my eyes were on Kisshu, that hole started to burn and grow. I could barely contain it. I distracted others attentions with my transformation. The other girls transformed as well and that was when we started to fight.

I will admit that we were losing because it was so obvious that we were. We were able to destroy a few kirema animas but that didn't help much with the other aliens creating more. I heard rants from Mint that I wasn't acting like myself and that surprised me. I yelled at her and used a Ribbon Strawberry Song. That only destroyed about five.

I was occupied with that, that I didn't realize that Kisshu snuck up on me. He was behind me and when I noticed him, he hit me and I crashed into the tower. When I was able to see, his Sais were crossed over my throat; instant death right there.

He put on a smirk and asked, devilishly, "What's wrong, Ichigo? Getting weak hearted there?" I got angry there.

"Well what about you? Too weak to face me head on instead of from behind me like some low life coward?!" He was angry that time. I think that aliens have this ability that when they snap or something like that happens, you can see the pupil of their eyes get skinnier. Almost cat like.

He pulled his Sais up and raised them up to strike, but I got out of his reach the moment they were off my throat. When I got up though, I couldn't breathe. Not from exhaustion, because there was something in the air.

"You smell that?" I looked up at Kisshu and coughed as he explained. "That's the poison that has been spread throughout the whole city by a giant moth that we have planted earlier. It hatched while you were too busy playing with us. Now Tokyo will die!"

I cursed under my breath and looked up at the peak. There was a giant moth alright and it was ugly. I noticed that the other Mew Mews were starting to cough from the poison. At the moment, I didn't know what to do. Ryou said that there was Mew Aqua here, but where was what I wondered. I looked up further and I thought I was imagining what I was feeling when I looked up. Only one solution came to mind.

"Mint! Get up there and get it!"

"What?"

"You're the only one who can fly to the top! Hurry up and get the Mew Aqua on the top!" They stared at me confused by that until they looked up. From the look on their faces, I'm pretty sure that they felt exactly what I was feeling.

Without a minute to lose, Mint took flight. Pai was going to stop her but Lettuce occupied him and Taruto was going to try until Pudding stopped him. I turned around and Kisshu was going to go after Mint, but I caught his foot by then.

"Where do you think you're going? You're fight is with me!"

He growled at that, but I pulled him down and pounded him to the ground. He got up to regain his composure and readied his Sais again.

"You won't get a lucky shot like that again."

"We'll see."

I tried to punch him and he tried to stab me. That was mostly our fight; one striking the other to kill the other. After a while, what stopped us was a bright light that shined from the sky. We both looked and I saw Mint holding a staff in her hands that shine like a star.

"Ribbon Aqua Drops!" she cried. She swung the staff around and bubbles appeared everywhere. There were small amounts and then it grew and flouted all over the sky and it destroyed the giant moth. I took a deep breath and clean air entered my lungs. So what Ryou said about Mew Aqua was right. Its amazing powers just saved the earth from dirty air.

I looked back at Kisshu and he was still surprised by the Mew Aqua's powers.

"This was what I was trying to tell you when you attacked me," I told him, getting his attention back. That sudden remembrance of that memory made me punch him off guard. "That was for that memory!" I kicked him and he crashed into the Tower. I rushed up to him and grabbed his collar, lifting him up from the ground.

"You know something, alien! I want to tell you something." I raised my other hand and got it ready to punch him hard. "Thanks for the memories!!" I rushed my fist to him but he shut his eyes tight and that made my fist missed. I ended up hitting the metal of the tower and that is now completely bent.

I couldn't do it. I can't hurt him like that. The moment I saw his face crunched up like that, my fist reacted before I knew the reason why I missed. I can't hit him because…I still care for him. I wish that he never told me that he lied about needing me.

He opened his eyes, surprised that I didn't hit him head on. I looked up at him and I could see my reflection in his eyes; my loneness, my emptiness, and my sadness was read able. I let go of his collar and tuned away.

"I can't. I can't hit you. I'm sorry."

Then I ran to the other girls. They were all congratulating Mint of her success for cleaning the air. When she looked at me, I did what I thought was best. I put on a smiled and nodded my head in approval. She was taken back by my action when I gave her that. I waved and walked away.

"Hey, Ichigo!" I stopped and turned towards Mint. Her face was all red. "Would you like to come over to my house? Might as well celebrate this one victory, right?" I had to really stare at Mint for that. Was she actually being nice?

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Well if you don't want to go then you don't have too. I just thought that it would be rude to have you, the only Mew Mew to not come over." Now that was so not Mint. I rushed up to her and I placed my hand on her head.

"You don't have fever do you?"

"Shut up!"

I let out a small chuckle and said, "Sounds like fun." I actually probably need this. I need to get my mind off a few things.

Everyone else was laughing and Mint joined them. I didn't laugh or walked with them in a group after we turned back into our real selves. I trailed behind watching them. Before we left the tower, I turned around and Kisshu was still leaning on that metal leg of the tower, staring at me. I stared back at him and then I looked away to catch up with the others.

If it's a fight he wants then I'll give it to him. We're enemies and were meant to be in the beginning. But why was I holding onto his bandage?


	21. Journal Entry 10: Feelings

**A/N: Hello everyone! The reason why I'm letting this chapter out early is because, I realized that the last chapter cannot work without this in. It's more like they belong together, like Kisshu and Ichigo.**

**Kuro: And Tsukiko with math homework.**

**Tsukiko: One of these days, I'm going to erase you from existence.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: thank you and enjoy!**

**Journal Entry 10: Feelings**

When I saw her face, I thought my whole world that I was trying to create without her just fell apart. I thought that now that things were over, I thought that maybe we can fight without holding back.

When we were fighting, I can tell that she wasn't holding back and neither was I. I was determined to defeat her but I wasn't going to kill her. I didn't want to destroy the body of my master. Then when she caught me off guard with a punch and a kick, I thought that would be the end of it when she was ready to give me one of her unbelievably strong punches but she didn't hit me. She hit the leg of the Tokyo Tower and it really made a big dent in it. What took me by surprise was by her face. I just saw all of her loneness, sadness, and emptiness inside her. Just looking into her eyes and seeing all of that made me want to just forget about my duties and hold her until the end of time. She let go of me and said almost the same thing I said before.

"I can't. I can't hit you. I'm sorry." Then she ran off, transforming back into her human self so that she could go congratulate that bird girl on her team.

Before she left with them, I was still there. Her movements, her face, and her words froze me in place. She turned towards me to see if I was still there and all I did was stare back. Before she turned around to walk away, I saw her neck. She had my bandage around her neck like a little collar. That actually took me by surprise.

"Kisshu!"

On the ship, Taruto was yelling at me for a reason I forgot.

I asked, not interested what so ever, "What?"

"We almost had them! What the hell happened?" Stupid question.

I told him, "It was three against five and it only took about three or four of them to keep us busy while number 5 went to go get that Mew Aqua. Should I make it any simpler for you?" He was glaring at me for that but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"What I want to know was what that substance they had was?" Pai finally said, out of the blue. Since there was no use hiding it, I told them what Ichigo told me.

"That was Mew Aqua; a very pure substance that is supposed to have incredible powers. Mew Aqua is supposed to be really powerful."

"What?" Taruto asked, surprised by sudden knowledge.

Pai was surprised as well. "How did you know that?"

"Ichigo told me." I answered without hesitation. "She told me on the day I attacked her."

"Why did she tell you that?" Pai asked.

"I thought you had a good memory, Pai," Taruto comment. I knew what was coming and I bit my lip to just hear it. "He was using her from the start, remember? He probably got as close to her that she was willing able to tell him everything. I'm actually starting to pity her. That was low even for you, Kisshu. Never knew you had it in you."

I couldn't hold it back any longer after those little last two sentences. But I couldn't hit Taruto that was for sure. I lifted up my hand and pointed it at air. In a matter of seconds, a big blast of energy went shooting out. I heard a big explosion but I didn't look up to see what I've done. I looked up at Taruto and Pai though. Pai just had on his usual surprised but not too surprised look as Taruto looked scared out of his mind.

I stood up and walked away. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Fine. I have research to do. This Mew Aqua sounds like something that should be looked at." That was Pai for you. His only joy was finding out something out and then doing more research on it.

Taruto didn't say anything but yet again, I didn't bother to stay long enough to hear his declaration of what to do for the night. I teleported away, back to earth and I arrived at Ichigo's apartment. I flew to the balcony and I peeked in. No Ichigo, that was good to me. She wasn't who I wanted to see.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get out there and tear you limp from limp." I looked down and her mutt was staring at me with dangerous eyes.

I answered, unaffected by them, "It's because I'm not inside the apartment and there is something I want to ask you." I couldn't believe I actually said that to the very 'thing' I hate and hates me back. This is a 'hate' and 'hate' relationship.

He raised one brow and asked, "About what?"

"You can read my mind can't you? So you know what I came here to ask," I answered. "I'll stay out here and talk to you through the door. You mind warning me when Ichigo comes here. I want to leave before she sees me."

He was silent but he eventually answered, "Fine. Considering that I'm the only one who knows about your little dilemma and about your feelings towards her." I sat down with my back to the door and he sat down like that as well. Now that I was there, I didn't know what to say. But yet again, do I have to say anything?

"So that's what happened. She couldn't hit you," he claimed.

I answered through thought, _'No she couldn't. You told me last time that I was the first who told her that I needed her for her.'_

"That was true. I don't feel comfortable with looking into people's minds but as soon as I gained that ability, I saw all of her memories and I couldn't stop seeing them when I looked at her. No one has ever asked her to be there for them as her. The Tokyo Mew Mews only said that they needed her because of her genes that have been infused with an Iriomote cat. If she didn't have them, then they wouldn't need her in the first place. I would probably be destroyed by some other Mew Mew and you wouldn't be feeling this."

'_When you tell me that I made her happy back then, it only makes me feel worse, especially since she hates me now and was just beginning to return my feelings.'_

"I highly doubt it." I turned around to face him as he continued. "If the only Mew Mews were the first four that you have been fighting with from the beginning, you would never have learned that this is what happens when you love someone. If she wasn't there to help you dry those tears that you shed on that night, then who would? You went to her because she was the only comfort you had. Even though most of her thoughts were clouded with worry when you didn't show up for days, there was one part of here that was actually happy. She was happy that you went to her for comfort and she was happy that you wanted her by your side. I want her to be by my side as well but if I said those words like how you said it, I probably wouldn't have made her as happy as you made her."

'_Now you're making me feel worst. Telling me that I made her happy when I went to her only makes me hurt more now that she completely hates me after the feelings I made her start to feel towards me.'_

"Trust me on this one, Kisshu I don't even know what her feelings are for you." That really surprised me. He's supposed to be able to read minds but he can't read that part of her.

"It's not that I don't have the ability to read that part of here. It's just that I don't think she even knows what it is. She lets you kiss her, hold her, she lets you come here, eat her food, and she tells you her secrets about her past. I do know that she never told anyone about her past since they never ask but I highly doubt that she would tell them. They probably won't understand like how you do.

"She's not really all touchy with the Mew Mews since they practically stay away from her or let her do what she wants to do. If she doesn't have a friend, I highly doubt that she has someone really close to her that's like a brother figure or a sister figure.

"She doesn't have any crushes on anyone, especially since nearly all of the boys that go to her school go to the cafe to see her and be served by her. So she must be confused about what category you should belong to. She never had any other relationships like the one you two share but I guess now with what happened, you ended up in her enemy category." Oh that was really nice. It hit me like a giant arrow. "But I think that whatever category you were close to, caused her a great deal of pain since you 'betrayed' her."

That last part didn't help either but listening to what was really going on with Ichigo made me a bit sad for her. It made me feel like I knew a lot about her and yet I didn't. One part of my mind was thinking about that while the other part of me wanted to go to Ichigo's school and beat anyone who ever lays his hands on her.

'_So now what? After all, that's what I'm here for.'_

"You think like that but that's not what you want. You want me to tell you what you want to hear. You want to just break away from your alien duties and then come back to Ichigo." That was exactly it. I wanted almost more than anything that I wished I didn't have all of these duties and missions so that I can still be by Ichigo's side.

"I hate repeating myself for a third time, but you seem to have to be reminded. Whatever decision you choose is your choice and yours alone. No one else can decide that for you. I'll always help Ichigo and I'll always support her. That is my decision and who knows! Whatever I do might turn out for the best not just for her, but for all of us."

As much as I hate to admit it, the mutt was right about this. He told me three times about the same thing because I still don't get it. One thing I do know is that I should start thinking about what I should do about this situation. I can't give up on Ichigo and I hate seeing her in pain. I need to make a decision and fast.


	22. Diary Entry 12: Truth in the Heart

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Just for a little warning, this is where Mytho and Kraehe from 'Princess Tutu' come in! Just to be on the safe side, I did not mean to insult anyone but-**

**Kuro: Tsukiko was obsessed with 'Princess Tutu' at the same time she was writing this when she was already obsessed with 'Tokyo Mew Mew'.**

**Tsukiko: I can say what I want to say, Kuro….Thanks.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and advices. Please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and enjoy!**

**Diary Entry 12: Truth in the Heart **

Mint decided to have a sleep over at her house for a celebration on getting the first Mew Aqua and saved about every human in Tokyo. We had to stop by work first to get our things, of course. Ryou and Akasaka told us that we did a wonderful job on getting the first Mew Aqua. Everyone was totally psyched about it, but I was the only one who wasn't happy. Instead of leaving through the back door like how I always did, I actually left through the front door because I was force through that door. But even though it was a different exit, I had to look around. No one was there besides the girls who were telling me to hurry up.

I couldn't get his face out of my head. The way he just shut his eyes and waited for the punch. It almost looked like he knew that he was going to get the hit but he still had to look like he was going to get the punch out of the battle; not by because he deserved it. That was why I missed, but also it was because I didn't want to hurt him like that. If it was all a lie, then why did you give me the bandage or why did you kiss me before you left? His actions and his words were confusing me and bringing me a great pain in my chest.

On the way to Mint's house, I was fallowing them but my mind was somewhere else. When I saw Mint's house, I thought it was a hotel. She was one of those rich kids that live in those big mansions. I wonder what her parents do. The other girls didn't look surprised to see the size of it. They must have been there before.

Mint supplied us with wash products, pj's, food, and a place to sleep. Everyone was having a blast. They tried to fill me in on what they were doing or talking about, but I was too much in a daze to know what was going on. Before I went to sleep, my nails, my toenails, and my hair were done. My stomach was filled with the most delicious dinner I had ever had and it was filled with delicious pastries. Was Tokyo famous for its pastries or something? Everyone was tucked in bed and fast asleep from the pillow fight Pudding started. They were all out. I still had more energy to burn and I wasn't really that tired.

My sleeping bag or rather couch was under a hug window where I could see the big full moon and the clear skies of the night. After the Mew Aqua helped clean the sky, the moon was essentially white. It wasn't yellow or any other color that I usually see the moon glow. The stars were bright and the skies were clear. The night was really beautiful. If Mew Aqua can do miracles like this then imagine the possible changes it could make on his planet.

He came into my mind again as I thought of the possibilities of what could've happened. Maybe if he had let me finished talking on that day he suddenly attacked me, we probably wouldn't be in this mess. If I found Mew Aqua that I could get my hands on, I would give it to him to save his planet in a heartbeat. I trusted him enough to give him that and he would be smart enough to know what to do with it. Trust? I never trusted anyone before in my life.

The next morning, it was a school day. Conveniently, we had no homework because of one good reason; the Talent Competition. Since it was being held at our school, we cleaned the theatre top to bottom instead of doing math problems, we all started memorizing lyrics for a song as a thanks for choosing this school instead of memorizing history, we tried using different recipes to present to the hungry guests instead of trying different ways to defeat your opponent in a game of football for PE, and we started discussing about decoration instead of discussing about what each chemical could do to your body in science.

When we arrived, we all went into the theatre to see what was happening and guess who we meet? Ryo talking to Ms. Himura. Ryo noticed us and then said hi as if he was always a cheery person. That was so unlike him. Ms. Himura saw me and grabbed my hand. The others looked confused and so was I. She dragged me to the stage.

"It's so good to see you, Ichigo. I thought you didn't like talent completions," she said.

"I don't," I answered. "I just came here for regular school and I end up seeing a lot of decorations going on. Since I remembered what you told me, I came to check on the theatre. Ms. Himura, why are you dragging me to the stage?"

"Because there is someone I want to introduce you too." She stopped pulling me and I stood up straight. I looked up and I thought I was seeing a bird coming out of the sky.

A young boy around my age came what I thought was gliding down to the stage. He landed gracefully on the floor without so much as a thump being heard. He stood up straight, his left hand up in the air and if you ask me, he was too beautiful in his dancing. Mr. Himura clapped, happily and I clapped with her, amazed.

"Brava! Beautiful jump, my dear," she complicated. The boy looked like he was pulled out of his focus and stood up straight like a normal person.

"Hello, mother." Mother?!

Mr. Himura noticed that I was surprised so she said, "Ichigo, this is my son, Mytho. Mytho, this is Ichigo. The one I told you about."

He didn't seem like the jumpy or macho kind a type. Instead he was more of a quiet, kind, gentle kind of kid. He looked slightly surprised and asked, "This is the girl?" Well I am a girl. Since he wasn't like the other boys that have been fallowing me no matter where I go, I didn't make a big scene with my frustration. He doesn't deserve it.

"Yep," his mother answered.

Mytho looked at me with his gentle, golden eyes and I ended up blushing. His golden eyes looked like his eyes except his eyes were a softer color. The moment he came into mind, I removed the blush from my face. His eyes just took me off guard. I looked back at Mytho and I examine him a little more. Besides his golden eyes, he also had bleached out hair that could be mistake for white. His hair length was at least about an inch longer than the usual short-short hair that boys have today. His skin was pale but it wasn't as pale as his hair. It was at least four or five shades darker. He looked very well toned. Well of course he has to with all of that dancing.

Mytho Himura, the best dancer in my middle school. He's the same age as me and stays after school for a dancing period. Then after his dancing period here, I heard that he takes another class for about three more hours three times a week. There is a reason why he's the best in the dancing class. He has his very own fan club and has never gone out with a girl before. He's very intelligent, supposed to be in the top math, science, history, and many other classes. The only thing he's an average is at PE. Whenever this school has a play, I hear that he attends and gets a really important part in about all of them. His dancing classes at school supposedly have dancing shows. The last one he was in, I heard that he played the part of a kind prince who gave up his own heart to seal away a monster raven. It was suppose to be a tragedy, I heard.

The reason I know all of this is because of two reasons. I can't turn off my ears and the school just loves to gossip about a lot of things, especially the very popular kind of guys.

Mytho walked up to me and soon he was right in front of me. I didn't move an inch. I simply stared back at him. He grabbed my hand and lifted it up to his mouth. He gently kissed it and I think my head exploded with heat.

"Thank you for taking care of my mother. I am forever in your debt," he said. His voice was gentle and sweet but also, dead. It was almost like he had no emotions at all. Now that I think of it. His eyes may be beautiful but they had no emotions in it.

He looked at me and I stared at him. His eyes looked so sad. I mumbled, "Don't mention it. It was my pleasure." It was silent afterwards and I was lost in his eyes. They looked so sad that I was engulfed but them.

"Ichigo?" Mr. Himura called, getting my attention. I looked up at her and she asked, "Why not do a piece with Mytho in the talent competition?" That was unexpected.

"What?"

"I bet you and my son will make a wonderful couple. My son needs a partner in his duet piece and lucky for us, we met you."

"But Ms. Himura, I don't have any knowledge in dancing what so ever. Why not ask Mint? She's a very talented ballet dancer."

"But she's a ballet dancer. We can't possibly ask someone who has taken ballet all her life to do a contemporary piece. I also read your records, Ichigo. I hear that in PE, you are quite good with your agility moves. You'll do just fine."

"But-"

"Mother, if she doesn't want to do it, then she doesn't have to. She can prove her talents in the program before the competition," Mytho mentioned.

"What program?" I asked, clueless and freaked out.

"To think that someone as stupid as this girl exists!" Huh?

I looked around but there was no one around. Until I heard some 'hohoho's. I turned around and there was a girl about my age leaning on the wings of the theatre. She had long raven black curly hair and her eyes looked almost like a red color. Her skin was paler than Mytho's and her form was very skinny and well toned. She had long legs too. She must be a dancer.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not sounding affected at all by her insult.

She chuckled and answered, "You so stupid. Why would the great Ms. Himura ask such a pathetic girl to dance with a talented dancer like Mytho? People like you would only embarrassed him on stage." I raised my brow at that. But I didn't look to upset.

"Kraehe, don't be rude," Mytho said with his emotionless voice.

I asked, "Kraehe as in Kraehe Karasu?"

She smirked and said, "Looks like this girl is not so stupid after all. I take it you heard of me."

I plainly said, "Not like I have much of a choice. Right next to Mint, Kraehe is supposedly one of the best dancers in both ballet and contemporary. Kraehe is in the advance class with Mint and was the one who played the monster raven's daughter in a play that Mytho was in as a prince. Then soon after the play, Kraehe sprained her ankle while trying to do a piece with Mytho."

She was shocked to hear that from me. "How did you know that?"

"I have ears, Kraehe. All humans have ears that can listen you know." She looked appalled by my comeback.

"Are you mocking me?"

"If I was mocking you, then wouldn't I have used a mocking voice? I'm simply answering your question." Kraehe only got angrier. I can tell that she was starting to be surrounded by angry flames but I didn't think much of it and neither did Mytho. Ms. Himura was the only one who looked scared by her flames.

Until she asked, "Well, Ichigo? Will you dance?" I would have said 'yes' to probably rub it in Kraehe's face but someone else answered for me.

"Unfortunately, she can't." I looked up and Ryo was right behind me with his arm on my shoulder. "I already signed her up to sing in the talent competition."

"You what?" I asked, surprised by that.

"She's a very good singer actually. She's just too shy to let it out."

"I'm not shy, Ryo!"

"I see," Ms. Himura agreed with Ryo. She smiled at me and shook my hand. "It was good seeing you again. Do a good job on your singing."

"Good luck." I looked back at Mytho and he nodded at me. Then he walked away. Before he did, I took one last look at his eyes. I was wondering about one thing. Why does he look so sad?

At the cafe after school, I had a little talk with Ryo.

"Why did you sign me up; especially without my permission?" I asked, using the easy going angry expression. Akasaka was there as well and he looked a little shaken by my expression. Ryo stayed calm.

He told me, "I just thought that it would be a good experience for you. Besides, if I didn't butt in then Ms. Himura would have pushed you and pushed you until you agree to dance with her son."

"Is there something wrong with her son?"

"No. Don't tell me that you like him?" Where the heck did that come from?

My angry expression went into a completely shocked/unexpected expression. Akasaka relaxed and smiled at me.

"You found someone, Ichigo-san?"

I waved my hands in front of me and protest, "No way! How can one possibly like someone in only one glance?! It's impossible!"

"Not really, na no da," I heard a small, cute, innocent voice tease. Oh no.

I looked behind and I got narrow eyes from Pudding, smiles from Lettuce and Zakuro, and a plain stare from Mint. Pudding chuckled and said, "It's time, na no da. When your heart beats for someone, it is only then do you know that he or she is your true love, na no da. We dedicate this day to Ichigo who at long last got her heart pounding for a beautiful dancer, Mytho Himura."

"No! That's not it! Pudding!" I cried out, trying to stop her. She went to her pocket and offered what looked like a red candy drop. "What is this?"

"Take it, na no da." I did and I stared at it. "It's a love pill that has been passed down through generations after generations, na no da. Put this in his tea and he'll surely fall in love with you, na no da." I put it back into her hands after that explanation.

"I don't need it, thank you!"

"I'm so happy for you, Ichigo-san. Now you finally have someone you like," Lettuce said with a small sweet smile.

"Lettuce! I'm only thirteen years old! I can't fall in love this young!" I tried to gain back my composure as I added, "Besides, we have too much to worry about. Shouldn't we be focusing on finding more Mew Aqua then interfering with my love life?"

"So you do like him," Zakuro pointed out. I was ready to faint from wasting too much energy on them. They just don't get it.

"Ichigo's right you know." Huh? I looked up at Ryo and he said again, "There was a reason why I signed you up for the talent competition, Ichigo."

"Why?"

Akasaka decided to take over. "It's because we believe that the first prize might be Mew Aqua." What? That got everyone's attention. "Ms. Himura said that the jewel is shaped into a green rose. She believes that it's jade but we did a little research on the rose jewel. They apparently found the jewel underground, right where the Mew Aqua could be at. The others will be on watch. Lettuce will watch from the crafts side, Pudding with look out during outside entertainment, Mint will look while cooking, and Zakuro will be on the lookout with the decorations. Ichigo, we need you to win the rose at all cost while they look and you sing."

"Hold on!" I shouted. I asked, "This is all a hunch, right? What if you're wrong? I could have destroyed others people's hopes on getting that rose for nothing and besides, I can't sing!"

"If you don't get the Mew Aqua and the aliens do, then it wouldn't matter if you destroyed their chance on getting the rose or not," Ryo harshly said. I shut my mouth after that. "You do realize that now that the aliens have seen the Mew Aqua's power, they would be going after it as well. You girls are getting stronger and stronger each day. The aliens need to get as much power as they can to complete their goal and to destroy you girls. That's their way." I snapped.

I slammed my hands on the counter and yelled, "They are not thugs that would use cheep ass tricks to get it! You have no idea what they are!!" Akasaka and the girls were staring at me, confused by my sudden outburst.

Ryo however, asked me harshly, "How would you know that? You never even associate with either one of them. All that one alien did to you was kiss you."

I yelled back without meaning to. "**Kisshu** is his name so get it right! K-I-S-S-H-U! Got it! Rather you like it or not, they are the same as us! They are both living beings that just want to protect what they hold most! Isn't that what Tokyo Mew Mew is for? To protect love ones? So why the hell are we treating living beings harshly when they are doing things no different from us?!" Ryo was silent after that. But I was still fuming about the whole situation. I lowered my head and lowered my voice as I said, "I may not have socialize with them. But I can tell things you regular humans can never tell." I looked up, still angry and walked away.

"I'll do the stupid show. But for now, I'm leaving. I have a song to memorize." I slammed the door before I could hear their response, but I didn't leave. I stayed behind the door.

I heard Mint say, "That girl is nothing but trouble. I bet she's a spy for the aliens. How do you think she knows so much?" Oh how I would love to go in there and punch her jaw.

"Ichigo-san is not a spy, Mint-san. Maybe she's right. I mean, how can two beings who are so similar in so many ways be enemies?" Lettuce asked. Good old Lettuce, the nice, caring one.

"What if the aliens are like she said, na no da? They're just protecting what they hold dear as well, na no da? Maybe we talk to them and sort all of this out, na no da?" Pudding asked. Figures she said that. She likes that Taruto guy.

"What are you two, nuts? They attacked us first! I don't even care if their race is dying off! They have no excuse to attack humans! All that Ichigo has been doing is just giving us more trouble about the aliens! I don't even know why she's here!"

She doesn't care? Mint doesn't care? What if that was her? Suffering day by day with knowing that your families and friends are on a hellish planet and could die any day! Kisshu already lost a mother and is close to losing a brother. But why do I care? Why does he haunt me and make my heart hurt so badly?

I heard Ryo finally say, "Rather you like it or not Mint, it doesn't matter. Ichigo is a Mew Mew. She has been chosen to protect earth and she has done a good job doing it. We need her just like earth needs all of you." I heard enough so I finally took my leave. I don't even know why I decided to stay anyway. I don't even know why I burst out yelling like that either.

I went to the locker room and changed. Then I went home, but not before looking around to see if maybe he was here. He wasn't so I went home with disappointment decorating my face. When I got home, I was too tired to move so I just collapsed on the couch and stayed there. Inuyasha greeted me with a cold nose on my cheek. I looked at him and he was concern.

"You okay, Ichigo? Did something happen?" he asked me.

I answered, "Yeah. That one lady that I saved when I kidnapped Kisshu saw me again and introduced me to her son. Her son looks like a very talented dancer, but there was no feeling in his dancing or his ways. Then there was a spoiled brat who was trying to make fun of me because I didn't know much about the details on this talent competition thing. Then that lady, Ms. Himura was trying to make me dance with her son for the competition but Ryo already signed me up to sing in the stupid thing. The he tells me, at the cafe that he did it to save me from dancing with him and I accidently asked if there was anything wrong with him. That was when people got the impression that I must like Mytho, that's his name. That took a lot of energy from me because I kept telling them that I don't like him like that. I only had interest in his eyes. They were like Kisshu except Mytho didn't hide it with a teasing smile. He looked like he didn't have a heart to smile. Poor thing."

"So you do like him?" he asked. Great.

I moaned, "No I don't for the last time! I'm just saying that both him and Kisshu are the same. There was another thing that irritated me today. They told me that there might be Mew Aqua in the jade looking rose. That is supposed to be first prize in the competition. They signed me up for singing without my permission and I have to win the rose at all costs. The only problem is that I hate hurting others like that. I'm not a spoiled brat who dos that kind of thing. Then they start telling me that if I don't get the stupid jewel flower than Kisshu and them will get it and the earth will come to an end, blah, blah, blah. I ended up shouting that they wouldn't use some low tricks to do that."

"Well how do you know?" he asked me.

I was too tired to try and lie so I answered truthfully, "I maybe wrong or I could be right, but I know Kisshu. Well, I used too."

"Are you still upset about not seeing him?"

"I guess you can say that. I'm still looking for him after I finish work, but it's not like I expect things to go back to how they were. I still need to punch his lights out for causing me so much trouble. I even have to go through the insults by Mint who absolutely despises them because of him. When I see him, I'll make sure he has a good one in the socket."

"Why do you wish for things to go back?" That was a different voice, but as I said before, I was too tired to really care.

I looked up at the voice and Kisshu's face was staring right at mine. I must be dreaming. So if I am, then might as well just tell the truth that's in my heart.

"I want things to go back, because I was happy during those times." His face stared at me in surprise as I added, "He won't really hear this but just having Kisshu there next to me made me the happiest I ever been. No one was ever so willing to stick to me like how he was. What he didn't realize was that the more time he spent with me, the closer he got to my heart."

"Was I the first? Was I the first to get that close to you?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, Kisshu. That was why I reacted like how I did when you attacked me when I was sick. I was scared that you changed and would leave me behind. I didn't want that. I didn't want you to leave me in the dark. I wanted you to stay with me until the end of time. To keep me away from the darkness. You were my light so why did you leave?"

He didn't answer. He simply had my face between his two hands and leaned his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry. But we can't go back. I wish we could but we can't. I'm sorry for that and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I didn't say anything more about that subject. I can tell by his voice that he was suffering so I let that go."Kisshu, in this dream, can you stay just a little longer? Just stay here until the dream is over? Just hold my hand and keep me close like how you used to? More than anything, I want to be here and see your smile." He looked at me again and sweetly smiled at me.

"Until the dream ends, I'll be right here by your side, Ichigo. I promise." After he said that, he leaned back to the top of my forehead as he confessed, "I love you so much, Ichigo. Now get some sleep." I closed my eyes, giving into the sweet feeling of his warmth and his closer. His hand that was on my face traveled down my shoulder, my arm, and down to my hand. He held my hand in his grip like it perfectly fit in his.

At the time, I thought I was having a wonderful dream. His touch, his eyes, his everything was what I yearned for most. If only fate hadn't intervened, then maybe, just maybe, things will be so different.


	23. Journal Entry 11: Decisions

**A/N: Hello again!! Sorry about that sudden 'You're a Girl?' chapter but it felt unfair that I just made a second chapter for my sequel and not for that story. After I finish 'Betrayal Reveals Love' and 'Heaven and Hell', I will write those two stories together so you all should know what I mean by unfairness right?**

**Kuro: Do we?**

**Tsukiko: Kuro!!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and advices. Please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 11: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions **

Truth be told, since Ichigo haven't shown up at all that night, I stayed there. I didn't feel like going back to the ship and dealing with Taruto's complaints and Pai's lectures. Her mutt didn't seem to mind at all that I was there. He simply ordered me that I had to stay outside. But he did bring out a blanket, a pillow, and some food. I was grateful for that but how could he make food? He's a dog. But at the time, I didn't care.

When her mutt warned that Ichigo was coming the next day, I did panicked and she did arrive before I had time to teleport but she was so tired that she collapsed on the couch at first glance. I could hear them both talking so I stayed a bit to listen. With every question he asked and every answer she gave, I was surprised. She looked so tired that I bet that if I showed up, she would think nothing of it. So I did. Without the dog's permission, I teleported inside and I was at the couch's side; the area where the arm rests is. That was also where her head was resting.

When she saw me or heard me, she thought I was a dream so I felt safe enough. I touched her, I asked her questions that she truthfully answered, and I was able to breathe in her beautiful scent. Her warmth, her voice, and her eyes were torturous to me. In my mind, I felt like I shouldn't be here but the other part of me had other plans. She fell asleep soon after I confessed to her again and I kept the smile on my face.

"Leading her on isn't helping or did you already decided?" I looked at the dog and then at Ichigo.

I leaned on her head again as I answered, "I haven't. She thinks this is a dream so in reality, she wouldn't let it affect real life."

"But that was real."

"To me it was but to her, it was a dream."

I kissed her forehead and then stared at her face, examining her natural beauty. After a while, I stood up and headed for the glass doors. I couldn't believe that I was going to say this.

"Thanks for the hospitality and I'll think about what you said. For now, I'll continue with my mission on finding a new body. Who knows, I might be able to find the right one that isn't Ichigo's."

He asked me, "Are you sure about that? What if she is the one?" His voice was sad just as I am about the thought.

"Well then I guess it all matters on my decision on whether I choose to stay with her or choose to fight her. Not all decisions happen in one second. There are some that take a while. This decision is one of them. Just take care of her for me until I make a decision."

"Sure," he answered. Then he added, "But I swear this time, no mercy, I'll kick your ass the next time you come **in** here."

I let out a small chuckle and asked, "Don't you always say that?" I teleported away before I could hear his response to that. But I think I rather handle him then what I got on the ship.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!!!?" Taruto asked me at first sight. I dug into my ear again as a sign that he's too loud.

"I just did a little spying. Nothing more than a fellow alien would do for his clan," I answered. Taruto cooled down a bit, but he was still angry.

Pai, as calm as always, asked, "What did you hear?"

I grinned and answered, "We might have found a new Mew Aqua." Their shocked expressions made my grin widen more. "At the school that all of the Mew Mews go to, there is a talent competition coming up. Their first prize might be Mew Aqua."

"Alright then, let's go get it now," Taruto ordered.

I said to stop him, "Not so fast, short stuff. The day of the talent competition is in about two weeks. If we calmly think this through then we can obtain the Mew Aqua no problem. Also, there will be a lot of humans there as well. If we attack on that day, then we might be able to find Deep Blue-sama's body."

Taruto was speechless as Pai raised a brow. "I'm impressed Kisshu. You actually thought this one through. You usually make rash decisions."

"First time for everything, right?" I asked. "By the way, who's next on the list for weird birthmarks. We can't just quietly wait two weeks for it. The Mew Mews could get suspicious."

"Who are you and what have you done to Kisshu?" Taruto asked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

Truth was that I actually wanted to see Ichigo perform. Since she doesn't have a choice, like how she said, she'll perform on stage. She's not really the artsy kind a girl but it would be nice to see her; no matter how much blood my ears will spill out after she performs.


	24. Diary Entry 13: Dancing and Song

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you all for the lovely reviews lately. They really inspired me.**

**Kuro: Is that the only thing that inspired you? I thought getting a picture of Kisshu drawn by your friend inspired you.**

**Tsukiko: Shut up!!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 13: Your True Dancing and Your Natural Song **

With only five days left until the performance, I have gotten nothing done right! It's already been about a week and two days and I can't get the stupid notes right!

Inuyasha suggested that I sing a soft song and to top it off! An English song! Sure saying the words was easy but singing it is impossible! Aliens show up here and there, still attacking humans randomly, and using their spirits to turn into kirema anima! As if life isn't tough enough already! But to make things a little better, I was actually able to punch Kisshu straight in the face to relief the stress and for the lies he made to me. He's going to be stuck with a bad bruise for about a while. Good! Let him suffer!

During the week and two days, I realized that the program that Mytho was talking about before was actually a singing program for those who are in the singing committee. It's a thanks to the judges for being there today and to thank them for choosing this theatre. Since I was in the talent competition, I didn't have to worry about learning or ruining that song either.

When I was about to go home so that I could practice some more, since Ryo said that I can have a few days off to practice (he heard me sing), I ran into Zakuro. She asked me to go a put a few things in the Dance Studio up stairs and I said 'sure'. But she gave me a little speech before I left.

"There are aliens all over the world. But they are only at places where pollution is at their worst. Tokyo is one of them. We became a team about four months before we met you. Mint was our leader during that time. She took pride in being the leader and she smiled a lot more than she does now. Then when you came and you became our leader, Mint thought it was unfair that she suddenly became second in command. That is probably why she says such harsh things to you. I'm not asking but I want you to at least cut her some slack. I also admire your passion that you think that aliens are the same as us. Lettuce used to be the only one who thought like that and Pudding was the only one who wanted to be friends with them. Mint thought it was stupid to think like that and I only smiled whenever Lettuce and Pudding say things like that. You're just like them, so how about try and opening up to them a little more?"

I told her that I would think about it and I did the little task that she asked me to do. She like a big sister, considering she is in high school. Oh well.

Actually what happened the next day after my little episode, I went to work but I didn't bother to talk to anyone or say that I was sorry. I really meant what I told them. Mint however gladly ignored me while Lettuce and Pudding were trying to talk to me. But I had to act for the guys that were here. Then after work was when they all heard me sing so Ryo decided to give me two weeks off so that I could practice. It was fine with me. I had enough tips to keep me going to a while.

I went up to the dance studio and I heard a soft sound of music. I looked up and I saw Mytho. He was dancing. I stared in awe. His moves were so graceful and strong. It was almost like dancing was a part of him. As I watched him, I saw another person enter. She had orange hair, green eyes, and freckles but besides that, she was really petty. She was smiling and her dance moves were graceful but not as much as Mytho. I can tell by the way her features were was that she was really into her dancing. She's feeling it while Mytho just did the moves. If a regular person just watched then I bet they would think he's a wonderful dancer and would use that excuse to not notice that he wasn't feeling it. I watch them both dance until the very end. Their dance was so wonderful that I ended up clapping for them. That was when they noticed that I was here.

"Ichigo?" Mytho called trying to sound surprised, but you can tell he wasn't.

I stopped clapping and said, "Sorry! I came up to do a task for someone and I saw your dancing. You two were beautiful together."

"Thank you," the girl gratefully said, laughing nervously. "I was scared that I couldn't match up to Mytho-senpai's moves."

"Ichigo, this is Ahiru. Ahiru, this is Ichigo. She's a friend of my mothers," Mytho greeted.

I said, "Acquaintance more like it. I only met her twice." Mytho stared at me and Ahiru looked up at the clock.

"Mytho, I have to go now. We'll practice tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

She walked toward me and picked up her bags that were close to me. She looked up at me and waved. I waved back as she left. She's a sweet girl.

"It's not nice to spy on someone's performance you know." I looked up at Mytho and he was staring at me with those sad eyes. His eyes distracted me more than his question. They were so like _his_ eyes.

"I didn't come here to spy I told you. I came up here to do a task for someone. But here's my question to you. There was something that I couldn't help but notice." He stared at me waiting for my question. "Why is it that your dancing has no emotions but sadness?"

His eyes widen and that was the first time I saw him look at me with a surprised expression. He does have emotions after all; that's one good thing.

I waited but all he did was staring at me in total shock. "Are you going to answer question, or are you going to stare at me all day?" His whole face went red after that. That was a first too. This guy is just full of surprises, just like…

"Sorry," he apologized, still red. He took in a few breathes and answered, "If I told you the truth, would you pity me?"

"Probably not. It matters if whatever happened to you is worst than what happened to me," I answered.

He let out a small chuckle, that's surprising, and he said, "My father was once a very famous dancer. My mother fell in love with his dancing. She was once a dancer too but she didn't exactly have the feet, so to say. My mother told me that when I was born, I looked so much like my father and that she imagined me fallowing in his footsteps. I took ballet first at a young age. My father helped me out a lot. He was my best friend so to say. Just the three of us were very happy together."

He took a small pause so I mentioned, "You said everything about your father in past tense." He looked at me with emotionless eyes that time.

"My father died of lung cancer." He took another pause before he finished, "My mother really loved him. Not just because of his dancing, but also because she loved him. I was four at the time and I didn't understand it. Mother only told me that father was taking a nap and won't wake up for a while. I was even more confused at his funeral when they were burying him. I even tried to stop the grave diggers from covering his coffin with dirt. Then my grandmother ordered me to stop and to behave myself for my mother's sake. Only then did I realize that my mother was actually sad all the time. I even noticed that when she told me that I wasn't going to take ballet any more, she was sad then as well. So I started acting normal and took dancing very serious so that maybe mother won't be sad anymore."

I couldn't say a word, but I didn't look pitiful or shocked by his personal life. He looked the other way when he was done. I took off my shoes and had only my socks on. I also had a jacket on so I took that off. Mytho noticed that I was doing that so his eyes watched me as I walked towards the speakers and the CD player.

"Ichigo?" he called, confused but I didn't answer.

I pressed the play button and I could hear the faint sound of a piano. I walked over to Mytho and I offered my hand. He looked confused but he gladly took it.

"Show me your true dancing." His eyes widen in surprise that I said that. He didn't move but I did. "I may not have taken any lessons in dancing or know anything about it, but I do watch so I do what I see."

I did a triple spin and then raised my foot up in the air, almost touching my head. I actually did a few jumps, turns, and splits because of the music. But you know something; I'm dancing to show Mytho my dance. Then in the middle, I put both of my hands over my heart. That was when I felt his hands on my waist.

I looked at him in surprise from his sudden appearance and he whispered in my ear, "You tell me that my dancing is emotionless and sad but how come yours is sad, too?"

He was going to lift me up so I helped him with jumping a little. My hands were straight up, reaching for the ceiling and my left leg was up to the side, making a half square in the air.

I answered, "I will not lie to you because right now, none of us can. There was someone who was once very close to me. Then he suddenly changed and started drifting away. I accept the fact that he doesn't want to be with me anymore but I guess, I can't help but be a little sad. He was always by my side. He accepted who I was and I accepted who he was. Sure he was annoying at times, but he was the only one who made my heart react."

We were in a dip pose. My hands were above my head and he had one arm supporting me.

"Was he your first love?" he asked, lifting me up.

I didn't answer that one so easily. He helped me spin as I answered, "Who knows. I only met him a few days but they were moments I will always keep in my heart."

After a few more moves and silence, I finally said, "I don't know what it's like to lose someone you loved or were close too." By that time, I was on my knees like I was begging and I asked, "Can I tell you something that most people will probably think of me as disgusting or a dirty?" His eyes widen at that. He was in front of me and soon he offered his hand to me.

"I told you something that I don't usually tell anyone. You can trust me with your secret."

When I looked up at him, my eyes widen in surprise and my cheeks flared up. He was smiling and staring at me with gentle eyes. I couldn't help but remember when Kisshu smiled at me. I pushed that aside along with my blush as I took his hand. He helped me stand and I confessed.

"Ever since I could remember, I was an orphan." His eyes widen in surprise as I danced away from him. I continued to dance as I explained. "I lived in an orphanage for a while until it was burned to the ground. After that, I was on my own. While most of the kids were adopted, I was left on the streets. Only just recently did someone want me but it was only for work. I was able to get an apartment, some food, clothes, and an education." I turned towards him and added, "That's how I'm here now and that's how I was able to save your mother and be here right now, listening and watching you. That is also how I am about to tell you that your mother isn't sad anymore."

His eyes really widen now. He stared at me with those eyes and he asked, "She isn't?"

I shook my head and approached him. "I believe that she's happy to see you as a successful dancer but what is the use of dancing when dancing is a way to unleash your emotions for everyone to see? I think that the reason your mother chose your father instead of another male dancer was because he was very passionate about his dancing. She must have noticed that and fell in love with him. But if you dance with no feelings besides just sadness, won't your mother be sad to see that?"

"But…" He was shaking, I can see that. Moments later, he collapsed on his knees, confused and deeply hurt. "You said that she wasn't sad anymore."

"I did." I kneeled down and brought him close into a hug. I can feel his body tension. "She's not sad anymore because she's happy to have you. If you really want to make her happy, then why not being happy yourself? Seeing you smile and laugh can make her smile as well. Do you remember the person who I was once with?"

"Yes."

"He's sad just as you. He just lost a mother, his only guardian and he's close to losing his little brother. He doesn't show his sadness because he hides it away with a teasing smile. But what is the use of being able to smile when it's not real?"

Mytho looked up from the ground and pulled away from me. He stared at me with genuine eyes. "You really cared for him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," I answered. "I wanted to see his true smile and I wanted to hear his true laugh. The only thing I ever saw from him that was real was real tears of sadness. Should I be sad with the life I used to live? I am but why am I not frowning or crying? Simple. It's because if I'm sad then so are others around me. I don't want that and I don't want to give in to the sadness. I have too many other emotions for that." He stared at me again, still wide from my last actions and saying. Actually that was all that we did. We stared at one another. I don't know about him but I was starting to feel…uncomfortable.

I stood up and walked to the CD player. I felt his eyes watching me as I pressed the stop button and walked back to my stuff.

"Think about it for a while, Mytho. I could be right or I could be wrong. Either way, it's your decision. Not mine to make," I said, putting my shoes on. I stood up when they were on and grabbed my jacket as I headed for the door. Before I could pass the door, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked behind me and Mytho was there. Not like I was expecting anyone else, but…

He lifted up my hand and he kissed it. That's the second time he did that and this is the second time I blushed up.

"Thank you. You're the second person who has ever noticed my dancing." He looked back at me and he smiled. His smile was what surprised me the most. "I can't wait to hear you sing at the competition. I bet you'll be good." If only he heard me practice, he'll so take that last part back.

On the day of the competition, I didn't have to go until about twelve but I had to be there by ten. Before I left however, my singing still sucked and Inuyasha was up against a wall. He looked like he was really dizzy and I know why. My singing was a death note. At the school, I had to wear a stupid dress that Ryo insists that I wear. Since he does have power of the money I need to stay in that apartment, to go to school, and to put food on the table, I tried not to argue too much. I was all dressed up and I had make up on. Zakuro helped me with that when she had time. Right now, I'm ready to jump off a cliff. Inuyasha said that he'll come but I told him not too but right now, I wish he was here.

"Ichigo?" I looked up from the floor and I saw Mytho. What took me by surprise was that he was wearing his costume; white tights, a long-sleeve blue medieval looking shirt with gold trimmings, and a blue hat with a big white feather on it. He actually looked really handsome and this is coming from the girl who kissed an alien so many times.

"Mytho?" I called surprise to see him.

He asked, "Why do you look so depress? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, my singing?" He looked confused by that.

"What do you mean? Isn't singing your talent?"

"Not necessary. Ryo only put me up for singing because he said that I was too shy to join. He never even heard me sing until after he signed me up. To make things worse, I saw the people singing thanks to the judges and I saw some of the people who went before us. I'm doomed!"

I'm supposed to be the sixth act. Mytho and Ahiru are the tenth act, the last act. Well I guess that means that they saved the best for last so why didn't they make the worst first?

"Don't tell me you never sang before?"

"Gotcha, Sherlock."

"Can I hear a note?" he asked. I thought he was crazy, but I obeyed his wish. I sang a high note since the song is a high song. But after I sung that one note, he was holding his ears and he looked like Inuyasha after my last practice, dizzy.

"See what I mean? I might as well just change clothes and walk out. Save myself from the humiliation I will cause when I go on that stage."

"At least she's right about one thing." Oh great. NOT what I need right now. I turned to my left and Mytho turned to his left and we both saw Kraehe with a clipboard and a head set. Oh yeah, she's working behind stage on this little performance.

"Kraehe, don't be rude."

"I'm sorry, Mytho but didn't you hear her? I thought I was hearing a nasty plugged up flute playing," Kraehe described. The word 'flute' didn't help me at all. "Maybe you should just leave the competition. You won't stand a chance against the real talent that went on that stage." Her headset made her slightly distracted as she mumbled, "Yes? Yes…got it." She looked back at me with those mocking eyes and said, "You're up next little girl. You better drop out now or you'll embarrass yourself out there."

I only sank more into the gloomy corner I was in before. If only I could walk on out of here but I can't. If I do then Ryo and Mint will yell at me and I seriously don't want to go through all of that drama.

"Kraehe, stop it." I looked up and so did Kraehe. Mytho looked angry but not too angry. "You should stop saying things like that to her. What is it with you anyway?"

I looked up at Kraehe and her eyes were so wide that her whole pupils almost looked like a small dot in each eye. That's not the expression or reaction you usually get from people like her. Mytho offered his hand and I took it. He helped me up and we turned around leaving behind a very shocked and hurt Kraehe.

We were at the wings and I was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't go out there.

"That's it! I'm gone," I announced quietly to him. He grabbed my arm before I could walk away and he made me look at him.

"You need to relax. That's your problem." When he said those words, my eyes widen. "When you sang to me, it was so tense. If you let it come out naturally, it will be just fine. All you need to do is relax." When he said those words to me, it reminded me of what Kisshu told me on the first time I ever played a flute in my normal form.

"_If you just relax once in a while and play, things will come out so much better. You're always on your guard and so tense. No wonder you look like you don't have fun."_

"Ichigo Momomiya!" I heard the announcer announce. Mytho let go of my wrist and flashed me a quick smile.

"Just let it come out naturally, like how we dance. You'll do great." Because I remember Kisshu's words, I couldn't help but feel like Kisshu was the one telling me this now. I nodded and I started to walk into the middle of the stage.

Cheers of my so called fans from school were louder than what the mics will ever be. They cheered, clapped, and whistled. When I was in the middle of the stage, the audience was still screaming. I saw Ms. Himura sitting next to Ryo and Akasaka in the judgers table. Since when did they become the judges? I looked out into the audience and I saw Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. They were clapping but only two were smiling; Mint was a no brainer of why she didn't smile and Zakuro is just like that. The seats are set up by two stories. The second one was empty and the bottom was full, of course. I kind of thought that was stupid. I looked back to the side and Mytho noticed that I was looking at him. He nodded and smiled to assure me. I looked back out into the audience after that.

On the stage while the crowd was still wild, I could help but hear Kisshu's words in my ears. I could even still see his face in my head even now. Then I realized something, I missed him. I missed him so much. I missed his voice in my ears, I missed seeing his eyes staring at the real me, and I missed him touching me. I missed everything about him. Why did it all had to be a lie?

I could hear the music start and my heart started pounding a hundred miles an hour. I was starting to get nervous and it was beginning to be overwhelming. I could barely move. I moved my eyes and saw the audience. The singing doesn't start for a while, but just looking at them was making me even dizzier. To try and relieve myself of that, I looked up and gasped.

On the second story of the theater, I saw Kisshu. He was sitting on the rail, looking as calm as always and he was staring right at me. He noticed that I saw him and he gasped too. Inuyasha was there too. His two paws were on the rail and he was staring at both me and Kisshu with an 'uh oh' face. I didn't pay any attention to his face though; I was too busy staring at Kisshu. His short dark emerald green hair, his pale skin, his well toned body, and his golden amber eyes. He was there, he was right there.

I actually couldn't believe it so I looked down and tried to get a grip. He couldn't be here. What if he was here for the Mew Aqua but if he is, then why hasn't he attacked yet? Is he here for…me?

I looked up and he was gone. Only Inuyasha was there. So he was only an illusion, but just seeing him, made the nervousness melt away and I could feel the melody of the song. The time came and I let it all came out, naturally.

_When Somebody Loved Me_

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart_

And when he was sad  
I was there to dry his tears  
And when he was happy so was I  
When he loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just he and I together like it was meant to be

And when he was lonely  
I was there to comfort him  
And I knew that he loved me

So the years went  
By I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone  
But still I waited for the day  
When he'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten  
I never thought he'd look my way  
When he smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like he used to do  
Like he loved me  
When he loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When he loved me.

At the end of the song, things were silent for a bit. I was trying to breathe. I could hear that and that was actually…good. The crowd agreed. I heard may more cheers, claps, and whistles then what they all started off with. But I didn't pay any attention to that. I walked off stage like a normal person, but I wanted to run so badly.

"Ichigo, you did great," Mytho compliment when I was back behind the curtains. "You see, all you needed to do was-" He stopped all of a sudden and I know why. I could taste the blood going down my throat and I felt my teeth on my lips. "Ichigo?" I could feel his hand coming towards me but I ran before he was even an inch away.

I ran to the middle of the hallway and stopped when I was at least five doors away from the backstage doors. I leaned on the wall and collapsed to the floor. With my back to the wall, I bend over and grasped the area over my heart. It was just like last time. The huge pain in my chest was growing, consuming me little by little as my heart was pounding hard and fast. I bit my lip to deal with the pain but it only made me taste the iron in my mouth. I could feel my eyes trying to tear up but nothing came and that only increased the emptiness I felt in my chest. There was a reason why I chose that song.

"Hey!" I sharply turned around and Kraehe was there, no clipboard but she did have her head set on.

I turned away from her and asked, "What do you want?"

"Sheesh, I come all the way out here and this is the thanks I get. Next time, I'm curious about something, I'll wait until they are in a better mood." I heard footsteps and they got louder and closer with each step she took. They stopped and I heard a thump. "Here! Don't want to ruin that dress, now do we?" I looked up again and she was offering a handkerchief. I didn't know what to do but take it. I hesitated at first since I know that blood can stain but the look on her face assured me that it was okay. I pressed the handkerchief to my lips and pressed against it to stop the bleeding. Her being here helped calmed down the emptiness within me.

"Why did you mess up the song?" I looked up at her confused by her question. She saw that and explained, "Not that you weren't good or anything. You surprised me compared to what you sang before you went on. It's just that I know that song. Instead of 'he' like how you sang it, it was supposed to be 'she'. Why did you change the lyrics and then came running into the middle of the hall, crouching down in pain and trying to bleed to death by biting your lip as hard as you can?" Mytho didn't even realize that I changed the lyrics. This one has something deep inside her as well.

"I changed it to match what I was feeling." I waited for her response but there was nothing. I let out a sigh and looked down on the ground. I didn't want to face her but I had to explain. "I choose that song for him. I was really nervous on that stage, but Mytho said to me before I went the same thing he once told me. They both told me to relax and let it come out naturally. So I did. I didn't mean to change the lyrics. I guess I did it so that it could all come out naturally."

I folded up the handkerchief and gave it back to Kraehe. She took it and held it with two fingers. My turn to ask questions.

"You care for Mytho, don't you?" I asked her. She looked at me surprised.

Her voice was shaky and hyper, "WH-What do are you talking about, you idiotic girl?"

I ignored that insult. "No use hiding it. I saw the look on your face when he got mad at you. You looked like your mother was killed right before your eyes. You weren't suspecting that from him." Her face was telling me that she knew that I was going to find out sooner or later.

"I'll answer on one condition. Do you know Mytho's past?"

"Yes, I do. His father died when he was four, right?"

"Seems like you do know something." She looked away and let out a sigh. "I knew Mytho since we were babies. We were always together like brother and sister. I knew his father and once or twice I would end up calling him father. He didn't mind it in the least. Then after his father died, things were different. Mytho stopped laughing, smiling, and soon, all of his emotions together. He was drifting away father and father away from me. During that time, he was my only friend and the only one I needed. To stay with him, I took ballet and I also took contemporary. I loved ballet so I stayed with that while taking contemporary classes with Mytho. He didn't mind the fact that I hanged around with him or that I was bossy enough to have him dance with me."

"Were you two dating?" I asked when she paused.

She answered with a small smile on her lips, "I asked him and he didn't mind it in the least. We did go on dates from time to time and slowly, I started seeing that he as showing a little bit of emotions. No one even noticed that we were since they all knew that we were always together. I was getting greedy and spoiled. After the ballet play, I did a piece with Mytho during our contemporary lesson and I sprained my ankle. After I sprained it, I realized that I couldn't dance for a while. They said that my leg was taking longer to heal and the competition was coming up. We were supposed to do a piece together. He was willing to give it up to join next year, but by then we both would be too old. So I broke up with him and told him to go find a new partner. Then you came along and brought back more emotions out of him then I ever did. He must really like you." That last part would have surprised me, but it didn't.

I mentioned, "You know, Mytho once told me something." That got her attention. She looked at me again and I finished, "After he told me his past, I asked him to dance a dance his way. I danced with him and he was so lively then. After wards, he told me that I was the second person to have asked him about his emotionless dancing. Do you know what that means?" She shook her head in disagreement. "It means that he still thinks of you, Kraehe. I'm sure of it." She stared at me surprised by that.

Then her mic went on and she got distracted. "Uh?…What?" She stood up and asked, "When?….Where?….. Okay, I'll be right here!" Her mic turned off and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ahiru fell down and twisted her ankle." What?

We both had the same idea. I got up and we ran back to the back stage. We ran back in and into the dressing room. Ahiru was sitting on a chair, crying and Mytho wrapped a bandage around her ankle.

"Mytho-senpai, I'm so sorry," Ahiru apologized.

Mytho said, "Don't think of it much. Worrying about it isn't going to help the healing process."

"But…" Ahiru said before sniffing. "How are you supposed to go out there? You don't have a sub."

"That's okay. There are other competitions, Ahiru," Mytho assured her.

I heard Kraehe, slightly curse under her breath next to me. This was like before when her ankle was sprained. I took a minute and made a decision on what to do. There was no other choice.

I walked over and both of them notice me.

"Ichigo?" Mytho called surprised.

"Ahiru! Can you change clothes with me?" Both of them had confused looks. I picked up Mytho and pushed both him and Kraehe out the door. "Excuse me, Mytho but there are supposed to be no males where females change." Before he could say anything, I closed the door and locked it, just in case.

Swiftly and easily, I switched clothes with Ahiru and now, I was wearing her outfit. I saw a red head wig on the counter and put that on. I connected it with booby pins and then I put more make up on.

"Are you sure about this?" Ahiru asked.

I slammed my lips together to spread the lipstick before I answered. "I can handle dancing. Singing I had a problem with, but dancing is easy. I'll worry about the steps. You just worry about getting your ankle healed, okay?"

She nodded her head and agreed, "Okay." I gave her a quick smile and then stepped out. Both Kraehe and Mytho stared at me in surprise.

Kraehe asked, "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

I smiled at her while raising my brow as I answered, "What does it look like? Thanks for calling me by my name, though." She was speechless then. I took that chance to grab Mytho's hand and lead him to the wings. "Let's go, Mytho."


	25. Journal Entry 12: Jealousy is a Cancer

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I had some setbacks so I couldn't exactly let out this chapter the same time I let out the first one. I was so busy and now my hands hurt from just typing.**

**Kuro: Then why are you still typing?**

**Tsukiko: Why are you still here?**

**Kuro: To do the greeting. Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming since they inspire Tsukiko so much.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Journal Entry 12: Jealousy is a Cancer **

Apparently, I got to the show too early. When I got there, they were setting up the stage and the judges were discussion among themselves. I actually had no idea when the performance would actually start so I stayed there. I wasn't suppose to make my move until after the performances, I was able to convince Pai and Taruto that.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly fell of the rail from that voice. I was holding on by my hands and swiftly hoisted myself up and hid behind the rail before anyone saw me; especially by someone who nearly broke my jaw.

I turned towards the mutt and yelled, not too loud, "Don't you ever surprise me like that again! I thought you were a security guard!"

"A security guard is far weaker than me and you know that," he answered. Smartass. "Anyway, why are you here? I know you heard about the Mew Aqua two weeks ago but why haven't you taken it yet?"

"Why ask me when you can simply just read my mind and find out for yourself?" I asked him.

He answered, "Because then I would have to go through your daydreams of you swiftly going to Ichigo and doing things I don't even want to remember."

"So you have read my mind!"

"You confessed!" I shut up after that. Stupid dog! Making me feel all self conscious. "Besides, I don't like reading minds. The minds are private to everyone. How would I feel if someone read my mind?"

"You read mine!"

"That was when I was reading your mind to know why you attacked Ichigo. That subject was too sensitive for your taste of conversation. I didn't mean to see all of that. How old exactly are you?"

"Would you please shut up about that? I feel more self conscious about it."

"Since when do aliens like you get self conscious?"

"Since you can read minds!"

"Answer my question and I'll drop the mind reading subject."

This guy is mocking me. He has to be. Stupid dog! This is the last time I'm ever going to save Ichigo a kirema anima for a pet!

But I had to answer to get him to stop. Besides, he understands my situation better than anyone. He's the only one who knows for that matter. "I'm here to see Ichigo's performance. I bet that it'll be cute."

"You haven't heard her sing."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the negative one here."

Soon after that, the lights dimmed and the performance started. The mutt also brought in one of those paper booklet things that tell the audience who was coming after who and what talent. Ichigo wasn't going until about after five people and I noticed another name on it. There's a name on the list of back stage people that has a person who also has a strange birthmark. She's actually my next target. How convenient. I get to have two things in one stone. If Pai and Taruto were here however, I would say that.

The first five, I thought were boring. All it was is a cheap magic show, balance tricks, or gymnastics. There was nothing that interested me. I sat on the rail the whole time and the mutt leaned on the rail with two feet on the floor and two feet on the rail.

"Ichigo should be after this person," he mentioned.

"Finally!" I cried, silent enough for him to hear. "All of these performances are boring."

"To you they are because they're not Ichigo."

"Shut up, Mutt."

He ignored that and said, "My only concern now is how Ichigo is doing. Even her last practice was still ear bleeding."

"You just need to believe in her more." He looked at me for that as I finished, "I believe that she'll do a fantastic job. She is after all, the most amazing girl I know."

"She's probably the only girl you know."

I got red after that. "Well sorry! I haven't been kissing any other girls lately!"

"I picture you as a ladies man and yet, you only have one girl. How disappointing."

"Hey!"

"Next up is the heavenly voice! Ichigo Momomiya!" That announcement distracted me from my anger to him and brought out excitement.

"Here we go!"

After the announcement, Ichigo came out walking from the side of the stage. She was beautiful. Her pink dress shined more beautiful than any jewel and it fit her body so perfectly. It really brought out her body curves and it was a sleeveless. I was staring at how beautiful she looked but I got angry when I heard the boys down there.

"Who the heck are they?" I asked, angrily.

"Those are Ichigo's fan boys," her mutt answered. I gave him my full attention as he explained, "Ever since they saw her in PE, they had their eye on her since day one. They even go to the cafe everyday just to see her and she gets major tips for her serves to them. Surprisingly, none of them asked her out yet."

"And if anyone of them do, I'll make sure they all have a slow and painless death."

"Calm down there, boy. She's not interested in dating anyway."

That got me curious. "How do you know all of this?"

"Who do you think is at her apartment when she comes home? I'm the only one she complains to about her school life and her café life."

I didn't bother to ask anything more. I looked back at Ichigo, looking at her put a smile on my face. But I noticed something that made me surprised to see. She was nervous. I can see how nervous she is. I can even see her slightly shaking and she looked towards the side of the stage. The boys quiet down as the music began. She didn't sing yet, but she looked like she could hardly move.

"You better go down," the mutt said.

"Uh? Why?" I didn't remove my eyes from Ichigo and I saw why he said that. She looked up at the second story and she saw me. I can see her nervousness being replaced with surprise when her eyes saw me. Oh crap. I gasped when her eyes saw me and we stared at each other for a while. I can feel my cheeks getting red and I saw that her cheeks were flaring up as well. She looked down after a while and I took that chance to get down and hide.

"Tell me when she's not looking up or is going to look up," I asked of him. I hid behind the rail like a coward as the music started to get ready to sing. Then right on time, I heard Ichigo sing.

_When Somebody Loved me_

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart_

And when he was sad  
I was there to dry his tears  
And when he was happy so was I  
When he loved me

"What are you talking about her singing was ear bleeding?" I asked him. "Her singing is beautiful."

"She messed up the words."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, raising a brow.

He answered, shocked to hear her, "It was supposed to be 'she' instead of 'he'. Try listen to the song, then tell me if it sounds familiar." I was too confused to try and talk back. Also, Ichigo's singing voice distracted me. I listened to both the words and her voice.

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just he and I together like it was meant to be_

And when he was lonely  
I was there to comfort him  
And I knew that he loved me

So the years went  
By I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone  
But still I waited for the day  
When he'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten  
I never thought he'd look my way  
When he smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like he used to do  
Like he loved me  
When he loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When he loved me.

After the song, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered louder than they did before. I was too shocked to get angry. Even during the middle of the song, I looked up to stare at her. Her words, her voice, and her expression looked so natural and real. She was feeling the words in the song and she let it out with her body and her soul. Everything made sense to me. The song was almost exactly like what happened with us and her expression showed me how sad it all made her feel.

Before long, she turned away and walked off the stage. I wasn't able to see her face. Her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking at the time. But the way she sang, I never thought that she would react like that. I thought she would get angry like when she nearly broke my jaw. Not…sad.

"I guess you figured out why she sang like that, huh?" he asked.

I wasn't in the mood but I answered, "Yeah, I did. Damn it!" I clench my fists as the announcer announced the next contestant.

I didn't bother to see who was next or what they were doing. My mind was too full on someone else. Why doesn't she get angry and hate me! I rather have her get angry then get all sobby on me. But even when she's angry, she'll tell me that she hates me. Can I handle her saying those three words? I handled them once, but I was able to contain myself when I was able to kiss her. If she told me that and I can't kiss her, what will I do? I don't think I could bare it anyway.

"Hey, mutt!" I called after a while. "Is the last person done yet?"

"No. The person before them just finished," he answered.

"That's good enough for me." I got up and I was heading for the door. "I better start working now."

"I thought you were going to wait until the judges were going to start saying who won?" Good memory.

I stopped walking and answered, "Well I need to prepare. I think about half an hour can give me enough time to prepare."

"Next is the wonderful dance of Mytho Himura and Ahiru Fumio!" I simply turned away and was heading towards the door again.

When I touched it, the mutt asked, "Why is Ichigo up there again?" I froze and then leaned on the rail in a split second.

"What?!"

He was right. There was a couple in the middle of the stage and the female is Ichigo, but she had on a red head wig and some extra make up. Her partner, however had his right hand on her abs with care, and had one hand hovering above them. Her right hand was on top of his on her stomach and her left held his other hand that was up in the air. When I looked at that position, I wanted to go down there and separate them. That was too close for comfort, in my opinion.

"Ah, Kisshu? Why are you flaming up?" he asked. I didn't bother to answer. He can already tell why I was staring to be taken over by fire. "You jealous?"

I answered that time. "I'm not jealous!"

"It's written all over your face. Besides, I thought you wanted her to hate you? Wouldn't that also mean being with other boys?"

"That right there is too close for comfort!"

"So you are jealous." He had me there. I didn't bother to try and talk back at him. He had more to say. "His name is Mytho Himura. They both met about two times before now. First time they met, Mytho was thanking her for helping his mother."

"Wait!" I said. "His last name sounds familiar. His mother wouldn't happen to be the woman I attacked that one time before Ichigo kidnapped me, could it?"

"Right!"

Oh crap!

"Also during their first meeting, Ms. Himura asked Ichigo to do a dancing piece with him but she refused. Don't you remember her ranting on when you came in and she thought you were a dream?"

"Oh yeah. She did say 'Mytho' and 'Ms. Himura' when she was complaining to you." I looked back at their dance and it got me angry again. "What happened during their second meeting? I want to know if that loser did anything to my koneko-chan."

"Since when was she yours again?" That hit me! But he explained, "During their second meeting, she danced with him because she wanted him to dance for real. To dance a dance with feelings in it. During that dance, he told her about his past and why he looks so sad. So Ichigo did some comforting." The way he said that really made me angry. "Then, let's see. Oh yeah! She hugged him." Okay that hit it! I grabbed the rail and squeezed it to try and calm myself. He continued as if he isn't seeing me squeeze the rail tight. "Then right before she left, he grabbed her hand and kissed it like some kind of prince charming from a fairy tale. Uh……What are you doing to that rail?"

I looked up at it and it was as thin as thread. I looked up at him and I can see my reflection in his eyes. I looked like I had fire coming out of my eyes and I was surrounded by it. It also looked like I had bat wings, a devil's tail, and some horns.

"What does it look like?" I asked him. "The next time I get some 'alone' time with that loser, I'll make sure he won't be able to move for years. I'll even make sure I cut off his lips so that he can never kiss her again!"

"He kissed her hand, not her lips. You were the only one who has ever kissed her lips." That calmed me down a bit. Actually, nearly all of my anger left.

"So Ichigo still saves her lips for me?"

"I only said that she doesn't let other males kiss her besides you. You practically force it on her, anyway." I ignored the last part. I was actually happy beyond belief!

Yes! She's still faithful to me! Wait! That's not good… Oh who cares right now! Yeaa!!!

"You sound like a girl in your thoughts, Kisshu."

That took me off guard. I flared up red. I can't believe he hear that. Wait! "I thought you don't like reading minds!"

"I don't but your thoughts are as loud as the speakers. They are so hard to _not_ hear." What a smart ass! "How about looking at the performance? It's almost ending soon."

I got up and walked away, angrily answering, "No way! I got work to do!"

"Is that Ichigo's hand on Mytho's face and his hand touching her heart?" I looked over the rail right after, watching intently.

He was right about that pose though. Her hand was on his face and his hand was on her heart and Ichigo looked weak. It was like her hand was shaking, like she was cold or something. Soon after, she fell backwards, eyes closed and that boy caught her when she was about an inch from the ground. He picked her up and lifted her by the waist over him. He walked around a bit and then slowly brought her down to the ground. She laid there as he brought her hand to first his heart and then his face. When the song ended, he put her hand on the ground and he looked down in despair. Talk about a dramatic ending.

I heard millions and millions of clapping. I looked down and mostly everyone was standing up, clapping. Most of the girls were in tears down there. How pathetic. I looked at the stage and that boy helped Ichigo up and they both bowed before returning to the behind the curtains. What I realized seeing was that I saw them both holding hands when they disappeared.

In my mind I only had one thought as I saw them walking out. '_I will kill that boy!_'


	26. Diary Entry 14: A Thorn

**A/N:Sorry Everyone!! I know that I haven't been releasing chapters as fast as I said I would but my internet was going hay-wired so now I can release you enjoyable chapters for your pleasure. Sorry!!**

**Oh and I have banned Kuro from this story too. I had enough of her rotten attitude. Anyway! I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. I'm also sorry that the last few chapters for 'Heaven and Hell' weren't exactly the best in the world. You might like the next one though.**

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

**Please enjoy this chapter and please excuse me!**

**Diary Entry 14: A Thorn that Brings Pain and Pleasure **

"I can't believe that you did that! If anyone finds out that it was you instead of Ahiru, you both will be disqualified!"

After the show, Kraehe started complaining to us but mostly at me. She even fallowed me to the dressing room and complained to me as I changed and removed the extra make up I put on.

"Will you shut up already?! God! You're so annoying!" I yelled out in frustration.

The talent show will have a thirty minute break before they announce the winner. Because of that, I could yell at her and everyone else can make as much noise as they want. But not too much or the security guard will come in.

I put the eye shadow down and turned towards her. Then I said, "Look! I understand that you are completely pissed off at me but listen! I did it because I too, didn't want him to waste his one chance to show how good he is. Sure he presents himself in contemporary plays but I have a question. Kids this day are not interested in that! Who would want to go to things like that?!"

"She's right, you know," I heard Mytho yell from the other side of the door. Thank you for listening!

"But-"

"Kraehe!" I called. She looked at me and I told her, "What's done is done and also if you are going to bitch about it all night, then get a muffler so no one can understand." She looked insulted by that but I leaned to her ear and whispered, "I also did it for not just for his sake but for your sake as well. You didn't want him to fail like that but your ankle is still out of shape for you to do anything." She stared at me with eyes the size of dinner plates. I guess she didn't suspect for me to say that. I stretched and walked out the door.

"Ichigo?" Mytho called to me surprised to see me still walking passed him.

I answered, "I'm going for a small walk. I need some fresh air from all of that makeup and the smell of someone vomiting from an over load of nervousness." The last part was the truth.

After some performances, there were some people who are coming afterwards that threw up in the neighboring trash cans. Right now, the theater smells like vomit and things I don't even want to know. Once outside, I was able to enjoy the lovely smell of clear, pure air. Mint did a good job with the Mew Aqua.

Let's see. If there are five Mew Aqua's and Mint used one to save the air, then that means that there are four Mew Aqua's left for three elements? What is the fourth one going to be for?

"Nice performance!"

I turned around and I saw Inuyasha there. That freaked me out. I grabbed him and ran to the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered to him like I was yelling in disbelief.

He answered, "I came to see your performance. I said I was coming. You were great by the way, a lot better than practice."

"I didn't go off key? That's a first. Oh wait! Don't distract me!" I scolded. "I told you not to come!"

"You only told me that because you didn't want me to lecture you on your singing if you did bad. But you did so good, Ichigo. You messed up on the words a bit but that's okay. You sang out your emotions." The moment he said that, I shut up. I was actually hoping that he didn't hear me sing like that or even noticed that I sang the wrong words.

My heart was pounding, but it hurt with each pound. My breathing was getting smaller and smaller until it was starting to feel like I couldn't breathe at all. To think that my one illusion made me react like this, but he looked so real. It almost looked like he was here just for me like how he was before. It makes no sense at all. I swore to myself that I would stop this reaction and forget about him. But my chest hurts. It hurts so much!

"Ichigo?"

I looked down and Inuyasha was leaning on my legs with his two front paws. I bend down and picked him up. I pulled him into a hug and held him there. He didn't say anything. I can feel his body relaxing in my hold.

"Was he there?" I asked. I pulled him away and I asked again, "Was Kisshu really there? I saw you there with him so tell me, Inuyasha. Was he really there with you on the second floor?"

He didn't answer at first. He took about two deep breathes and answered, "Did you want him to be there?" Now that question took me off guard. Did I wanted him to be there?

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"What the?" I put Inuyasha down and then I forced the door open. "Inuyasha, stay in there! I don't want the others to find you!"

"Ichigo!" I didn't let him distract me. I shoved the door closed again and then ran to the theatre again.

I ran in through the back stage door and ran to the stage. From behind the curtains, I saw Mytho lying on the ground and Kraehe was by his side, crying and calling for him.

"Mytho! Mytho! Please wake up! Mytho!" she cried. I know that look anywhere.

"So the cat is the first to come?" And I know that voice all too well.

I walked out more on stage and I saw him. Kisshu was hovering in the air with a pink glow in one hand. I noticed that the audience was empty too. The only ones out are Mytho, Kraehe, and me. Seems like everyone else ran away when they saw a freak boy flying in the air.

"Kisshu! What do you want now?!" I questioned, angrily!

"Ichigo? You know this guy?" I heard Kraehe ask but I didn't acknowledge her. I was too busy glaring at the culprit who took Mytho's spirit.

His eyes were cold and when he smiled, it wasn't real. "What do you think I want? I just came to take the Mew Aqua off your hands."

"Mew Aqua? Ichigo! Who is he? What is he talking about?!" Kraehe yelled. That was getting annoying and it's unwanted.

"Kraehe! Shut up and escape with Mytho's body!" I yelled at her. She was too dumbstruck to move.

"Since when did you care, Ichigo?" I looked up and Kisshu continued. "From what I've seen, you were mean to everyone. You didn't even acknowledge your fellow companions. If I didn't know better, I say that you're becoming more of a human-hater than a human-protector." I couldn't move or think of any comeback to that. His smirk widened at that. "Face it, Ichigo! You don't want to protect these weaklings do you? No, of course not. So why not just give up and join me? I have a very good spot for you on our side."

"Shut up!!" I yelled. His smirk disappeared and I took out my golden blotch. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" I transformed after that and Kraehe saw me, but I was too angry to care. "First you used me and now you're offering me a place on your side? So what if I'm not social able or I don't really acknowledge the other Mew Mews? I already chose to fight you! I will never quit! Now give Mytho's spirit back!"

He froze in the air and I glared at him. His eyes looked a bit hurt and he looked like he was having a heart attack from my speech. He wasn't expecting that, but what interested me was the way his mouth moved. He mouthed his words.

'Ichigo… Why don't you understand it?'

"Mew Ichigo!" I looked down at the stage and I saw the other four Mew Mews down there.

"Took you four long enough! He's after the Mew Aqua in the rose!" They nodded their heads in agreement and Kisshu was out of his trance.

"What makes you think that I'll let you five have it so easily?" He made an infuser appear and then he combined the spirit and the parasite alien combine. "Fusion!" After a brief yellow glow, a kirema anima appeared. A white swan one.

"Let's see if you can handle destroying this one!" I saw Kisshu going after the rose on the judges table and I tried to get there, but that kirema anima attacked me. It pushed me away from the table and Kisshu grabbed the rose.

"Stop!" Mint cried. The others charged in, but the kirema anima pushed them away.

"Apparently, this one is too tough for you. Maybe I should watch the show," Kisshu suggested. Stupid alien! He's mocking us! I cursed under my breath for that.

"Mytho, stop it!" Huh?

I looked to my side and I saw Kraehe standing up, staring at the kirema anima with teary eyes. "Just stop this! Do you really want to do this?"

Kisshu got angry. "Kirema anima! Kill her first!" As ordered, it started charging at Kraehe but I got up and went in front of her. "Ichigo!"

_Boom_

I crashed into the wall making a small hole and I landed on the floor, my back hurting as all hell. I heard Kisshu call me but only I did. Here's a question! Why did he call out to me?

"Mytho, please stop!" Kraehe was in front of me this time. Her arms open to protect me. What the hell is she thinking?

"Girl! Get out of there, now! Do you want to get hurt?" I heard Mint yelled. Yeah, like you were the one who just got crashed into a wall.

Kraehe didn't listen. "Mytho, please! I know this isn't you! Rather you're a just spirit or in your body, you're still you and this isn't you!" She turned to Kisshu and yelled, "You were after me, weren't you?! Why did you take his spirit instead of mine?! Mytho is a kind, gentle person! He doesn't deserve this!"

"Shut up!" Kisshu yelled at her. His eyes were being cat-like again. "If that human haven't jumped in front of you, I would have take your spirit! It's your fault that his spirit was taken! The way he is now, is your fault!"

"Then take my spirit! What are you waiting for?!" What the hell is she thinking?

Kisshu gladly took that offer. "Kirema anima! Kill her now!" The kirema anima obeyed and charged towards us.

"Kraehe!" I called, but she lifted up her arm to stop me. She took a few steps forward as the kirema anima got closer and closer. I started to feel fear; fear for her safety. "Kraehe!!!"

The kirema anima readied one claw and was ready to strike her. Kraehe didn't move her body. She moved her lips. "I love you, Mytho. I'm sorry."

I didn't know what happened until I felt claws on my body. I think I ran in front of her again and I got sliced. I didn't go flying off though. I stayed where I was and felt Kraehe's arms supporting me as I griped my arm.

"Ichigo? Why did you do that?" she asked me. All I could do was look at her.

"Kra…ehe." huh?

We both looked up and the kirema anima was gripping his head and he looked like he was in pain. Did what she say affect him some how?

"Kraehe! I can save Mytho but you have to trust me, alright?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I stood up straight. "Don't worry. I promise I'll bring him back and when I make a promise, I KEEP IT!!!!!" I took out my flute and got it ready. "Ribbon Strawberry Song!" I played the flute and the kirema anima disappeared. All that was left was a parasite alien and a spirit. I caught the spirit and passed it to Kraehe. "I think you should return it to him, but hurry." She nodded her head and ran back to Mytho's body.

"You keep promises?" I looked up and I was glaring at a shocked Kisshu.

"That's my oath! Once I make a promise, I keep it! I never break it, not matter what happens!" Seeing that he still has the rose, I jumped towards him and I grabbed his shoulder. We both were falling towards the seats.

"Ichigo!"

"Here…" Huh? I saw Kisshu put the rose in my hands and I stared surprised. I saw him lightly kiss my hand and he said, "You deserve the prize for your singing. I'm sorry." The next moment, he teleported away before we both crashed into the chairs. I gracefully landed on the ground, being a cat, with the rose at hand before I crashed into the chairs.

I was stunned. First he just hands me what might be the Mew Aqua, he kissed my hand, and then he apologizes. He was there after all. He saw my performance. Oh crap…

"Mytho? Mytho! Wake up!"

I looked back to the stage and Kraehe was still shaking Mytho's body. Automatically, I ran back to the stage and rushed to Mytho's side, the opposite of where Kraehe was.

"Ichigo, I gave back his spirit but he's not waking up! What should I do?" she asked. Her voice was cracked from crying and it was a bit whinny.

I put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "All you have to do is wait. His mom was like this when I met her and she woke up a few minutes after her spirit was returned."

"So you really are a Mew Mew."

"Did you not just see me blast that kriema anima to bits and got his spirit back. I even got the rose back." She didn't look insulted by my smart alic response. Mytho's moan caught our attention.

We looked back at him and his eyes slightly opened up and he blinked a bit. He opened his eyes more and then sat up, gripping his head in pain.

"What happened?" he asked. I took a quick look at Kraehe and she looked deeply hurt.

I answered, "You were attacked by an alien and went unconscious. Do you feel better now?"

He looked at me and his eyes widen in surprise. "You're a Mew Mew, Ichigo?" Oh, crap again. I forgot to transform back into my normal self. Wait! How did he recognize me?

I saw Kraehe get up and she ran away. I ran after her, transforming back into my normal form. Stupid! Now he really knows! But…

"Kraehe!" I called in the hall way. She stopped and I stopped about a few feet behind her.

"He doesn't remember what I said. He doesn't remember…" She started sobbing after that. Why is she all upset about this? Unless…

"You really love him, don't you?" I asked her. She turned to face me and she nodded. Her eyes are all puffy and her nose is red. Tears dripped down her face, leaving tears stains on her pale skin face. She looks like a mess but that is proof enough for my question.

She told me, "I loved him since we were kids. Every time he danced, my heart would grow wings like a swan. His smile is more important to me than anything. Then when his father died, I was terrified of losing him and when he lost his smile, I thought that I was nothing to him. I couldn't do a thing to make him smile so I forced him to be with me always. His dancing even changed." That last part surprised me.

"Mytho told me once that I was the second person who noticed that his dancing had barely any emotions. You were the first person, aren't you?" I asked, a bit surprise.

Her head that was staring at the ground in the middle of her confession, looked straight up at me and her eyes widen. She nodded at that. That made me say something, I wouldn't normally say to anyone.

"Well that is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" She sharply looked at me, very surprised by that. "Listen, Kraehe! Words of love are nothing more than words to waste air! The only time you should ever say 'I love you' is when you truly and utterly mean it and your words were genuine." I paused a bit because I couldn't help but remember all of those dreams I had when I was either sick or Kisshu and I had one of those dramatic drama moments.

'_I love you. Good-bye, Koneko-chan.'_

"When you told him that you loved him, he reacted and that gave us enough time to destroy him. If that way can't prove your love then I don't know what would!" Before I said the next thing, my voice got softer and I could feel the mild piercing pain in my chest starting to affect me. "I only wish that what he told me was real."

"Ichigo?" Kraehe called confused. I looked up at her and tied to put on a smile, but I bet that it was too sad.

"Why not you go back to Mytho and the others? Tell them that I didn't feel good so I left. See ya, Kraehe." I passed the rose to her and walked right passed her.

"Ichigo!" I stopped and turned towards her and she told me, "Thanks for everything so far. Can I visit you at the cafe sometimes?"

"You know where I work?"

"Do you have any idea how fast gossip can go? Every boy is talking about where you work and how one time you wore a play boy outfit for them. Most of the boys actually have a second job because of you."

I couldn't help but widen my eyes and think one thing. _'The boys here are a bunch of idiots!'_

I let out a small chuckle and answered to her question. "You can come and bring Mytho with you. I'll be sure to save you a table for two." Her cheeks redden at that, but she nodded. I turned around and walked away.

I walked back to the closet and opened it. Guess what! There was no Inuyasha. I started panicking. Where could he have gone?

"What took you?"

I turned to my right and Inuyasha was there, sitting down as if he was sitting there for more than five minutes.

"Where the hell were you? I thought the Mew Mews saw you and destroyed you!" I yelled at him, shaking his solders in the process.

He jumped out of my hold and answered, "Sorry, Ichigo. But I was worried when you ran off after the scream. You took a while so I went out." Now that made me suspicious. How did he get out?

"Do you plan on going back home in that?" he asked. I looked down and I was still wearing that dress. Don't want to go home like this, now do we?

Secretly, I went back to the backstage and went for my change of clothes. Ahiru covered for me but she still had to go out and be presented for the prize. While I was there, before she got one, I made a crash. People were asking what happened and I said that Ahiru sprained her ankle. That way, no one will get suspicious on why she has a bandage around her ankle. She said that she was forever grateful, but all I told her to do was go out with Mytho and see if she and him won the prize. After I changed, I went out through the back and Inuyasha was waiting for me there. We started walking back to the apartment, but we had to go in front of the school to do that.

"Ichigo!" Mytho?

I looked down at Inuyasha and he ducked under the nearest bush. I turned around, acting normal and I saw Mytho trying to breath. He must have run, but I had to ask.

"Mytho? What's wrong?" I asked him. After a few breathes, he suddenly present me a rose. But not just any rose, the prize rose. I couldn't speak, but he did.

"Take it. It's yours," he said.

He put it in my hands and I asked, "What do you mean? If you won it, then it's yours. You have any idea how much this costs?"

"I know how much it is since my mom is the one in charge of it," he admit. What? He saw my super shocked expression and explained, "My mom is the president of the Talent Competition, the leader of the rare rocks incorporation, and owner of the dance company that the school has. I take it you didn't know about it?"

Hell no I didn't.

I still couldn't speak but he said, "Besides, it was originally yours to begin with. All of the judges noticed your feelings in the song and gave you a perfect ten each. Your fans in the audience seem to agree. But since you weren't on stage, they gave the prize to both Ahiru and I. Ahiru agreed that it belongs to you anyway."

I finally said, "But I can't accept this! I left for a reason!"

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo." He put his hands on mine and he kissed them. He seems to really like kissing my hands. "I also want to give it to you because I want to thank you for saving me. I don't care if you are a Mew Mew, you're still Ichigo and that's that." My cheeks were flaring up. I can't believe he just said that to me.

"Thank you, Mytho. I have to go home now. I have a dog waiting."

"You have a dog? I thought apartment buildings don't accept animals?"

"They don't but mine is a special dog. Good night."

"Good night."

I turned around and ran for it. Inuyasha was right behind me after I was a good distance from human eyes. We arrived at the apartment and I collapsed on the door as soon as I closed it.

"What a nice gentlemen. If you plan on being with someone, I give you permission to go out with that one."

"It's not like that, Inuyasha!" I told him. I looked back at the rose and I could still feel the soft feeling of _his_ lips on my hand. "Besides, he's Kraehe's true love. Not mine."

Inuyasha didn't say anymore and I didn't let him. I went to the kitchen and looked for a vase. I put the rose in the vase and went into my room. I put it on the same counter as where my alarm clock is and I stared at it for a bit.

"_You deserve the prize for your singing. I'm sorry."_

That was so unlike him to just apologize like that. One thing I do know is that if he hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have sung like how I did. This guy is just a pain in the ass and he's confusing. I'm not going to trust him, but I will say this.

"Thank you for the rose, Kisshu."


	27. Journal Entry 13: Feelings are a Pain

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I'm almost done with the 'Heaven and Hell' chapter so stay tune for that! Also, the knock I got was someone who came out of the story just to say. He's even here now because he has some time to talk.**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko, we have to talk!**

**Tsukiko: About what?**

**Inuyasha: As much as you don't like this, I was asked to be here by Kuro. She wants to talk.**

**Tsukiko: Well you can tell her that whatever she wants to say, she can shove it up her ass.**

**Inuyasha: Kuro!**

**Tsukiko: I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! They really inspire me! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 13: Feelings are a Pain**

"Why the hell did you do that, you clueless, blockhead moron!!!!"

I covered my ears to try and block Taruto's loud screeching yelling. Sometimes I wonder on how he can still yell. He's the one who yells at me a lot.

"I told you already! Number one! That Kraehe girl wasn't the one with the birth mark and number two! That rose wasn't a Mew Aqua! There were no special powers in it at all! It was just some rare gem that was shaped into a rose," I explained.

"So you just gave that girl the rose? You don't have time for things like this, Romeo!" Taruto screamed.

Then Pai added, "You know you're not supposed to fall in love with the enemy, Kisshu."

"What makes you think I have time to fall in love?" I asked them. "With the way things are at home, there is no time to fall in love and just give up the Mew Aqua to a witch like her!" I got up and turned around. "I'm going to get some rest. It's late and it's your turn to capture another human and see if it's Deep Blue-sama's body."

I went to get some rest like I told them but it was close to impossible. Whenever I closed my eyes, I can see Ichigo in her dress, singing just like at the competition. Her sadness was overwhelming so I open my eyes when it was too much. But when my eyes are open, so are my ears. I can still hear her singing that song, representing how she feels. Why does life hate me?

I was actually able to get some sleep, but it was only worth about probably about an hour. Reason I wasn't able to get more sleep was because someone was shaking me.

"Hey, lazy bones! Get up!" Taruto…

I got up because he pushed me off my sleeping area. What a nice way to get up in the morning.

"What do you want, shorty!?" I asked him.

He smart alicly said, "Well aren't we grumpy?" I wanted to hit him so bad, but he announced, "We have a new plan."

"Oh, goodie. Why did you wake me up? It's your turn, I told you."

I rubbed the back of my head and he answered, "I'm telling you because Pai told me too." When I see him, I'll kill him. I have no time for this. Besides, I work alone.

"We captured a Mew Mew." I looked up at him, a bit interested and he continued. "You know that monkey one? Since she seems to be the weakest of the group, capturing her was a breeze."

"So you plan on using her as hostage to kill the other Mew Mews?" I asked, still tired but was curious about this plan.

He answered, "That's only half of the plan. We started using kirema animas to dig underground the Tokyo Dome. There is supposed to be a concert happening so a lot of humans are going to be there. The dome will collapse and not only will the humans inside the dome will die, but also the Mew Mews under it."

"Will you be okay with that?" He fell over. He wasn't expecting that question. As for me, I was too tired to be worried or anxious.

"I was going to ask you!" he yelled, red as blood.

I told him, "I don't mind if you turn the Mew Mews into Mew pancakes. I asked you that because it was the monkey girl you captured. I see the way you look at her sometimes and I can see how red you get when she gets too close." He was really red after that.

He was nearly speechless after that. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Nearly speechless. "There is no way I could like that monkey girl! She's nothing more than an annoying little human girl that needs to be disposed of!" He likes her.

"Say what you want. I know what I saw. I'll go check this little brilliant plan you got here but I'm tired. I only got an hour worth of sleep." Before he could protest or say anything more about it, I teleported to the area under the dome.

The place wasn't fancy or anything. It was just a big oh tunnel the size of two tunnel trains. Inside this big tunnel was a big cage with a box inside and a tied up, already transformed Mew Mew, still unconscious. She was easy prey.

"So sleepy beauty is finally awake?" I heard Pai asked.

I turned to my left to see him there and I answered, "No. She's still locked up in a castle, guarded by a dragon, waiting for her true love's first kiss." He glared at me for that. "I just came to check things out. Don't mind me. I'll leave soon. I'm too tired to work."

Right then, Taruto came in and before he could yell at me, Pai said, "I'm going back to the ship for now."

"Okay, I'll watch Pudding." One little talk with Pai and he forgets about the anger. When Pai left, Taruto turned to me and glared. Probably not.

Softly in the air, there was a soft female moan. Both of us looked at Pudding she moved.

"Time for some fun," Taruto grinned. He walked over and bent towards Pudding. "Finally awake, now huh?" he asked her. In one second, her face lifted up and it was only about an inch from Taruto's face. "Whoooaaa!" He backed away, completely red. Not so used too with female closures apparently.

"Where am I, na no da?" Pudding asked, completely unaffected by the almost kiss she nearly shared with Taruto.

He gained back his composure and told her, "You're right under the dome. You know what? With the kirema animas' help, the whole dome will sink into the ground with at least 50,000 people here to see a concert!" Go right ahead, Taruto. Tell the girl you're little plan while I just flout here, watching. He continued, "You're my hostage. You'll die soon after you serve our purpose. Betcha scared, huh?"

"I want to perform at the dome, na no da!" Right after she said that, she broke ropes that tied her up. Taruto was staring at her like she was a freak. I just watch the show being played in front of me. "I want the proceeds from 10,000 of the tickets, na no da!" Does the girl have anything on her mind besides money?

Upset, Taruto said, "You should be scared, you midget!"

She responded, "Think again, geek, na no da. I'm not a midget, na no da. I'm taller than you, na no da."

"That's Mr. Taruto to you!"

"What ever you say, Taru-Taru."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't you want to see my show, na no da?" Does she ever get tired of saying that at the end of almost, every sentence? Also, where did she get the giant ball that she's balancing on with one foot and the sticks and spinning plates she has on each hand? That's good balancing.

"Nope, I don't," Taruto answered. "Can you say zero interest?"

"Then what should I do, na no da?"

He was fuming red when he answered, "You're not here to perform!"

"Fine, we'll pair up as a comedy team, na no da. We'll make our debut with a husband and wife skit, na no da."

"Just stop it already!"

Right after that, there was a loud rumble that was heard though out the tunnel. Shoots, I was enjoying this little craziness that Taruto was getting.

"See, it's starting," Taruto told her. Two kirema animas appeared and Taruto picked one up. "Hundreds of these are digging up the ground right now. I'll bet you're scared now, huh?!" Still trying to see her cry. What a man.

However, she wasn't scared at all. "Wow! How cute, na no da!" Apparently, she had one of them in her hands and she was tossing it like a little doll. Taruto noticed and freaked.

"Stop that!" he ordered, jumping on top of her before the anima was back in her hands. Wow. The boy's got guts.

"Why, na no da?" she asked him.

He answered, trying to get up, "Do you want to die? They're poisonous to humans!"

"Thank you, na no da." Her face was cheery and her voice was very sweet and cute. Taruto's whole face turned into a cherry after that look. "Wow, na no da! Taru-Taru is a good guy, na no da! You saved my life, na no da!" Her loud rejoicing caused Taruto to cover his ears. She went to her pocket and took out a small candy drop. "Here, na no da! Thanks so much, na no da."

"For me?" he asked, accepting the small token. He held the candy in one hand and used the other to smack her and away. "No!" he yelled. Nice way to ruin the moment, but that's interesting. "I should kill you now!"

"You can't kill me, na no da."

"What? Why not?"

"Because we're buds, na no da!" She flashed him another, sweet smile that just made Taruto's face go red. So my hunch was correct.

"You're crazy! I hope you die!" Right after that, Taruto teleported away, leaving Pudding behind.

She let out a sad sigh and said to herself, "Taru-Taru, I really care for you. Why do you hate me so?"

She doesn't even realize I'm here. But that was good for me. What she just said made me think about Ichigo again. I felt sad again when I pictured Ichigo's face in my head and then I teleported away.

"Yo, Taru-Taru!" I called. Taruto noticed me and then got red from embarrassment.

"What's with the nickname?" he asked. "Do you have any idea how stupid it is?"

"I was there when she woke up, remember?" He got really red after that. To avoid the endless amount of protest, I asked him, "Are you sure that you want to kill her?"

He was silent for a moment and then answered, "Of course! The faster we get rid of the Mew Mews, the easier it will be to find Deep Blue-sama's body and then we can kill all of the humans on earth! Earth will be ours once we completed this. Isn't that what we want? Or is it what you don't want?"

I was taken back by his question. "What the heck are you talking about? I want that to happen. What makes you think that it's not what I want?"

"Because your girl is a Mew Mew as well. You love her, don't you?"

How did he?

"Me love that cat witch? Yeah right!"

"Don't lie, Kisshu. After she came into the picture and before we got that message from our clan, you were barely at the ship and you smelled like her."

Aliens have a high sense of smell when it comes to scents. Our noses don't hurt when we smell like really cheap perfume, but we can smell a scent on not only aliens but humans as well. I was hoping that he couldn't smell me.

"I attacked her! There were some close combats where we were in touching length!" I said in defense.

"Was one of the attacks kissing one another?" I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks after that. I had no come back so Taruto kept going. "Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean that I'm stupid. Even when you were under house arrest, you were completely out of it. Pai noticed as well but we didn't say anything to Deep Blue."

Since there was no use hiding it, I warned, "You better not. If you promise not to tell, then I won't tell Pai or Deep Blue-sama about your little crush on the monkey Mew Mew."

"What crush?! There's no crush!"

"Whatever! You can handle things from here, right? I'm going back."

"What about our plan, you dolt!"

"I'm still tired. I'm going to take a nap." I yawned to prove my point.

I heard him mumble, "You're usually the center of our plans." But I ignored that comment and teleported away.

I said I was going to the ship, but I actually went to Ichigo's apartment again. I looked through the window and she wasn't there. Good.

"You're here again?" I looked down and her mutt was by the glass door again. "And you look tired. Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Shut it, mutt. Her singing kept me up all night."

"Not my fault she was singing about her feelings with you telling her it was a lie." He's mocking me.

"I get the sticken point! I still need time, mutt." There was a small pause after that, but I stopped it with a question. "Also, how long do you intend to keep it a secret from her?"

"Are you talking about the reason why you're fighting her?"

"No, I mean the secret you're keeping from her about your third form. This form is one of them and the other is being a maximum size of it, but when are you going to tell her about your third form?"

He was silent before he asked, "How long have you known?"

I answered, "Since the day when you mentioned the Blue Knight. Besides, you need a form to get in and out of this room to protect Ichigo, Blue Knight."

Moments later, he closed his eyes and he glowed a blue light. Soon his form changed from the shape of a dog, to the body of a human. When the light disappeared, he was the Blue Knight, big ears, long hair, coat, and sword. He opened the door and closed it when he was outside.

"Do you intend to fight me now that you know?" he asked.

"I'm too tired to fight. Ichigo and the other Mew Mews are going to the Tokyo dome. It's going to sink and Pudding is right under it. You can save them if you want. I won't stop you since I won't be there."

"How unlike you, Kisshu. Telling _me_ of all people of what's going on. Have you decided to side with the humans then?"

"No! I haven't made any god damn decision about anything, damn it! I'm leaving. Don't tell Ichigo I was here."

"Have I ever?" he asked me. I shrugged and went up into the air. "Hey!" I stopped and looked down as he asked me, "If you decided to kill Ichigo for your brother, do you mind if I take her?" I widen my eyes in surprise by that. He explained, "I love her just as much as you love her. If you choose to fight her, then is there any wrong with me being with her? I actually have a form where I can hold her like how you used to hold her." That very mention made me suddenly flew back and I was ready to punch him, but my fist hit the wall. His back was too the wall and his head was right next to my fist. "No reason to lose your cool, Kisshu."

I glared at him and growled. Rather I like it or not, he has a point. If he loves her just as much as I love her and if she loves him back, then why should I interfere? I want her to be happy.

I pulled my arm away and mumbled, "Do what you want, but only until after I made my decision."

"Until then, I guess." I glared at him again and then teleported away.

Bastard mutt…


	28. Diary Entry 15: Finding Out

**A/N: Inuyasha: Hello, everyone. As Tsukiko said in her last author's note, she is on 'vacation' so that she and Kuro can work things out. Problem is that I have no idea when she will be back. So…**

**Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy. –bows down respectfully-**

**Diary Entry 15: Finding Out **

_Ring_

"Welcome!" I said in a sweet voice in reaction to the door bell. But when I looked at who came in, my smile was gone and I was surprised. "Kraehe? Mytho?"

"Hi, Ichigo," Kraehe greeted.

Mytho greeted, "Hello, Ichigo."

I walked over to them and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"I asked I could come, didn't I? So where's the table?" For someone who I just saved her life, she sure is a bit rude.

"Right this way," I instructed. I lead them to an open table for two under a window and I gave them each a menu. Even though they know me, I'm still on duty. "Our special is a sweet Carmel flan with a tiny hint of raspberry sauce and fresh squeeze of Lemonade to go with it. But if you're a cake lover, then we have our six layer chocolate heaven, low fat."

"What kind of teas do you have?" Kraehe asked.

"We have gray tea, mint flavored exported straight from England, green tea, ice tea, oolong tea, spiced tea, and many more delicious flavors. The Grey tea is also a special and it comes with a slice of red velvet cake."

Kraehe thought about it for a minute and then answered, "I'll take that gray tea special." She handed me the menu after her choice.

"Good choice. That also happened to be a couple special." Kraehe got really red after I said the word 'couple'. "Would you like to try it, Mytho?"

Kraehe was mumbling, trying to protest but he answered, "Sure." I smiled and walked away. After a good distance, my arm was pulled. I looked and Kraehe was there, red as her eyes.

"You tricked us!" she whispered.

"No I didn't," I answered. "I simply took an order. Nothing wrong with that."

Reason why I'm here at the cafe so early is because there is no school after the performance but Ryou insisted that we all come to work. I brought the flower and apparently, it turned out to be a failure. I wondered if maybe Kisshu knew so he just gave it to me. Then there was another thing I wondered; Pudding wasn't here. She never takes a suspicious day off, but I pushed it aside and went to work. Then Kraehe and Mytho came.

"Just because I told you about my feelings, did NOT mean that you should try and push us together!" she whispered again.

"Well how did you get Mytho here? You did ask him out here, didn't you?" I asked her. A whole cloud of steam exhale from her head.

She calmed down and looked away as she answered, "Not really. I told him that I was going to the cafe to see you and he asked to tag along. I think he wanted to ask you about last night." The sadness on her face was unavoidable. She was upset that Mytho wanted to see me. "I have a few questions myself so when is your next break?"

I answered, "My next break isn't until I serve you guys your meal. I'll be back soon."

She simply answered, "Fine." She walked back to the table and I walked to the kitchen.

"Akasaka! We have one order of the grey tea couple special!" I told him.

"Okay," he answered. "It will be done in about five minutes. Can you take this to table five?"

I went inside and took the tray of food. "Sure." I went out and delivered the food, to a bunch of love hungry boys. I had to act for about five minutes.

I went back to the kitchen and got the grey tea order. I walked back to Mytho and Kraehe and delivered the food. "Wha la! Enjoy!"

"Do you have to act like that?" Kraehe asked.

"Kraehe, not here," Mytho pleaded.

She simply told him, "It's a habit hard to break, Mytho." She took a sip of the tea and flinch back in surprise. "It's good. It has a nice roasted flavor to it."

Mytho took a bite of the cake and said, astonished, "The cake is good too."

I took a chair from another table and sat down. "Our chef is the best in all of Japan. No other baker can match up to his cooking."

"Are you on break, Ichigo?" Mytho asked me.

I answered, "Yep."

"What was with that little act you pulled on the boys from across the cafe?" Kraehe asked.

"Unless I want to go bankrupt, I should serve the customers what they want. I actually get really big tips from those love hungry dogs."

"Very interesting," they both said.

"It's my life. What can I do about it?" I asked. They just shrugged and went back to eating. "Do you have any questions about what happened last night?" They both stopped eating to look at me as I waited.

Mytho was the first to speak. "So you are a Mew Mew?"

"Yep. Here to protect the humans from evil aliens who seek to destroy all human life so that they can take earth for themselves."

Kraehe asked, "Do you know why?" I did, but I shook my head.

"Are these aliens ruthless, violent beings?" Kraehe asked.

"No. They're just greedy."

"Is everyone here a Mew Mew?" Mytho asked.

I answered, "Only the waitresses. The cook and the owner are top scientist who helps us look for the aliens or where the kirema animas are."

Kraehe asked, "What are kirema animas?"

"A kirema anima is a creature that the aliens create. At first, they use to just have a parasite alien or an infuser attach themselves to an animal and it turns into a vicious beast. Where do you think the stories of Big Foot or Lassie from Ireland come from? We believe they could have been kirema animas. Then the aliens decided to get cocky and use human spirits. They fused a parasite alien with a human spirit and turn them into kirema animas. Once a human is a kirema anima, they lose all humanity and don't remember who they are. They attack at whoever the aliens order them to attack."

"I heard that the Mew Mews fight the monsters and then destroy them. What happens to the animal or the human spirit?" Mytho asked.

"Nothing bad happens to them. The animals go on with their separate ways as the humans don't remember what happens. They just wake up as if waking up from a peaceful sleep. They also get a little weak from all of the energy they used to fight us. Mytho!" I called. He looked at me in reaction and told him, "Your mother was a victim of them attacking the humans. Now I don't know why they attacked her, but I was able to help her become human again."

"What did they do to her?" he asked, almost angry. I didn't blame him.

"They took her spirit, turned it into a kirema anima, and attacked us. I got her human spirit back and by the time I returned her spirit, one of the aliens was looking at her shoulder and then left when he saw me."

"They were looking at her shoulder?"

That got me curious. "Do you know anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Mother has a birthmark on her shoulder. It almost looks like the nine star." A birthmark…

"Then last night, they were after me," Kraehe mumbled. That took me by surprise.

"Do you have a birthmark, Kraehe?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed to her leg. I looked down and she lifted up her skirt. She had a birth mark on her leg that looked like a princess crown.

"So this whole time, the aliens have been targeting people with weird birthmarks." Well if that's the case, then they would be coming after me next. The birthmark on my back was what Kisshu saw when he came over. Oh crap!

"Please excuse me, but this is really important news. I'll be back." After that, I darted off towards the kitchen.

"Ichigo?" Akasaka questioned. "Aren't you still on your break?"

"Yeah, but I think I know why the aliens have been attacking humans. There's a pattern!" I told him. His face was surprised then.

"I'll call Ryou down. Get the other Mew Mews in here."

"Roger!"

He left for the upstairs and I went to the door. "Girls! We have a plumbing situation at hand. Get in here!" They all looked at me weird but I winked and then they moved. With that wink, they knew what I meant. When we were inside, Ryou came in as well.

"What's the news, Ichigo?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "There's a pattern that the aliens have been fallowing with attacking humans. All of the humans that they have attack all have strange birthmarks on different parts of the body. When Mytho's mother was attacked, the aliens looked at her shoulder and yesterday, the target was Kraehe. She has a strange birthmark on her upper leg."

"Did you figure out why they are attacking humans with birthmarks?" Mint asked.

"No. I just know the pattern."

"Rather she knows the reason or not, knowing that they are attacking humans with weird birthmarks is good enough. We can protect them better this way."

"But Ichigo-san," Lettuce called. I looked at her as she asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"She got help from us!" Oh crap.

We all turned around and both Kraehe and Mytho were leaning on the door, staring at us.

"I'm sorry, but this kitchen is only prohibited for workers only," Akasaka said, nicely.

Kraehe asked him, "What about people who know that the waitresses are Mew Mews and that there is a battle going on between aliens and humans?" No one spoke a word after that, but inside I was hitting myself. I'm an idiot!

"How did you know?" Ryou asked them.

Mytho answered, "We found out that Ichigo is a Mew Mew last night after the attack. Since we already know her secret, she allowed us to know about what's going on."

Mint cried, "You did what? You idiot! How about we just tell the world that we're Mew Mews?!"

"Well maybe if you don't shut your mouth soon, the whole cafe is going to know about it." She only glared at me after that.

Akasaka said, "Please ladies, calm down. Since there is no use hiding it now, Mytho and Kraehe will hear."

"But-" Mint cried but Ryou gave her a fast look and she shut up after that. "There is another announcement as well. Just recently, there are some alien activity at the Tokyo Dome."

Kraehe asked, "Isn't there a concert going on?"

"Right," he answered. "But that's not all. Around that area there have been constant cases of floor collapsing. I want you girls to go check it out."

"Pudding might be there as well," Zakuro mentioned.

Lettuce asked, "Pudding?"

"She's been missing all morning. There is a very high chance that she could already be there. The case of the floor collapsing started last night."

"So she must be there," Lettuce got it.

"Let's go!" Mint proclaimed.

Kraehe then said, "Hold on! We'll go too!"

"No you're not!" I told her. "No offence, but what can two humans do there? Let us handle the situation at hand. We'll be back."

Mytho grabbed my hand and then lightly kissed it. Kraehe looked a bit hurt but what he said distracted me. "You promise?"

"Once I make a promise, I keep it. I'll be back."

Ryou then said, "Kraehe and Mytho can take care of things here. You better hurry and meet Pudding." I nodded in agreement and ran to the dressing room, with everyone else fallowing.

After we changed, we ran to the Tokyo Dome. There were a lot of people there and the concert was going to start in about ten minutes. Since there were so much, we blended into the crowd and entered without the security guards noticing. Then we snuck into the back stage and transformed. Right after that, there were screams. In the dome where all the seats were, there were about three dozen of insect kirema animas flying around. Everyone was screaming and making a big fuss. Not the kind a thing you do when there are monsters attacking you.

We went on stage and destroyed the kirema animas. Then the crowd cheered for us. Since the spot light it on us, might as well make a warning.

"Everyone! I'm sorry but the concert is cancelled because of these attacks. We advise you all to get out of this dome in a calm orderly fashion." Lettuce apologized to the band and we went underground.

Apparently, the aliens have been busy. We were in a huge underground tunnel that was way, way too big for a plane to fit in. Lettuce and Mint were calling for Pudding and then…

"Get me out of here, na no da! I want to make some money from that crowd tonight, na no da!" Does that kid ever think of anything besides money?

Since her voice wasn't that far off, we were able to find her in no time.

"Pudding!"

"Thank goodness you're here, na no da! Help me get out, na no da!" I hit the lock with my tail, but nothing.

"Looks like the monster can't break everything!" I looked up and Taruto was there, sticking his tongue at me. Did he just call me 'monster'?

"Uh, Ichigo-san. Please calm down," Lettuce asked me. I was so not ready to calm down.

"Pudding, get as far away from the lock as possible," I instructed her. She did and I walked about five feet away. I cracked my knuckles and then I charged at the cage. In one punch, the cage door collapsed.

"You-You cracked the door!" Taruto said astonished.

I glared at him and I readied another punch. "What makes you think that just because I couldn't get it right the first time, I wouldn't the second?" I charged at him, but he got out of the way and I punched the wall.

"I'll make you all cry, you mutant freaks! Go, Zenomo Glin!" After he cried that, a huge kirema anima rose up from the ground. There was a problem. My hand is stuck to the wall.

The kirema anima noticed and went for me.

_Slash_

I looked up and the Blue Knight was right in front of me and he made a gash on the kirema anima's hand. I sure hope that isn't a human. The Blue Knight helped me out and then carried me to the ground. I stared up at him and he touched the side of my face with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded. Was this the second time he saved me? But why does his voice sound so familiar?

"Look out!"

I looked up and that kirema anima spit acid towards me. The Blue Knight stepped in front of me and the acid landed on his left arm. I only stared in shock. Did he just…

The kirema anima was going to attack again, but I jumped up and kicked it straight in the eye. After it fell over, I landed next to the Blue Knight and asked him, "Your arm okay?" All he did as smile at me.

The kirema anima charged again, but I took out my flute and cried, "Ribbon Strawberry Song!" I played and the anima disappeared. I stopped and I noticed that Taruto was gripping his ears.

I would have said something but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and the Blue Knight was gone.

Taruto yelled, "You always ruin my plans but this time, you're too late! The dome's gonna sink anyway! You're all going to be buried alive!" He teleported after that and the ground started to shake. Boulders of rocks and dirt started to collapse on us. If we don't get out of here, then we're going to be pancakes!

"Let's get out of here!" I cried. They didn't hesitate to go, but Pudding wasn't with us. I stopped and turned around. Pudding was just standing there. "Pudding!" I called. I ran towards her and grabbed her arm. "Come on! We have to go!"

"No, na no da," she answered.

She started to walk away and I fallowed. The rocks right behind me then blocked my way to the others. I stopped to look behind me to see that. I looked forward and Pudding was still walking.

"Someone is calling me, na no da." I remember that expression; Mew Aqua!

Right after I realize that, the rocks blocked me away from Pudding. I was alone in a small section under a collapsing dome. I looked up and the rocks started to fall down.

"Ichigo!" Uh?

I turned to my left and the last thing I felt before I blacked out was warm arms grabbing me.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Can you hear me? Ichigo!"

That voice. He sounds familiar.

That was what I thought when I started to come too, but it was still pretty hard.

"Ichigo! Wake up! I swear, you die on me now, I'll never forgive you!"

Do I even know who you are?

Since just lying here wasn't going to get me anywhere, I tried to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was blinding sun light and a familiar face. I blinked a couple of times and my eye sight came back. Golden eyes, big ears, and green hair. I know who he is.

He lightly smiled and moved some hair away from my face. Was I leaning on his shoulder and am I sitting on his lap? "Thank goodness. You scared me," he told me, relief expressed his voice.

"Kisshu?" I called, still weak but surprised to see him.

He told me, "You can hit me later for this closure, but just let me be like this with you a bit longer."

After a bit, I told him, "I'm too weak to hit you. So I don't care. Just don't try anything or you're dead."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, wrapping his arms around me. When his arms were around me, that was when I noticed my surroundings. Leaves, bark, and I'm not a Mew Mew. Were we in a tree and am I human? Those little things didn't matter to me right now.

His touch, his warmth, his scent; I hate to admit it but I missed them. I missed everything about him. I don't care if this is a dream, I want this to last for just a little bit longer.

"Hey!" I heard him call. I looked up and he had one hand on my face. Next thing I know, he kissed me. I didn't struggle. I was blown away the moment he laid his lips on mine. I kissed him back, giving into the wonderful feeling of his lips on mine.

The kiss lasted too short for my taste, but it probably lasted more than we can handle without air. He looked straight into my eyes and I looked straight into his. His hands were still on my face as he leaned in for another kiss.

He stopped for a bit and asked me, "After everything I said to you, everything I did to you, you still allow me to kiss you?" I couldn't answer. He asked another one before I could. "Do you love me, Ichigo?"

"I…I…"

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

_Wham_

At the sound of my name being called, I hit him away and he fell off the tree taking my ribbon with him. His hand must have accidentally grabbed the ribbon.

"There you are!" I looked down and all four of the girls were down there. Mint said, "I thought Pudding was the monkey."

"So nice to see you too, Mint," I greeted.

Pudding excitedly said, "After the Mew Aqua was released and used to support the dome, you went missing. We looked all over for you."

"Well you found me! Safe and sound."

"Unfortunately," Mint said. I ignored that as she said, "Let's go back to the cafe. Who knows what her friends did to the place."

"They are not bad, Mint!" I jumped off the tree and then touched my neck. "Oh crap! I can't find my ribbon!"

"Well get another one."

I ignored Mint again and then said, "Sorry, but I can't leave my ribbon behind. You girls go on ahead!" I went under a bush and started looking for it. What I saw was a foot. I grabbed it and Kisshu's eyes were what I saw after that. I let go of his foot and we just stared at each other.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

I looked behind and they were gone. But when I looked forward, so was Kisshu. I stood up and looked around, no Kisshu. I looked back on the ground, sad. I looked back up and I found my ribbon. I grabbed it and what came with it was a letter. I wrapped my ribbon around my neck and then I read the note.

_I'll see you soon, koneko-chan._

He called me 'koneko-chan'. It may have seen small but it was worth something to be glad about. I couldn't help but smile.

I put the note away and then I ran to the cafe, the smile never leaving my face. But when I arrived at the cafe, my smile left so that I could look normal for everyone. But when I got in, I was amazed.

Kraehe was smiling sweetly to the male customers and Mytho was trying to please the females with his dazzling smile. They went back and forth with orders and dishes. Apparently, I was the only one who was surprised. The other four girls were just staring, speechless at what was happening. Then both Kraehe and Mytho noticed us.

"Hi, guys!" Kraehe greeted. Mytho simply waved his hand at us. I waved back, as the only one who was able to move.

"You two seem to be doing a good job," I comment.

Kraehe ran to the kitchen and brought out a tray of food for hungry customers. "Yeah, well someone has to watch over while you guys go off." She winked at us in happiness and I thought I was losing it.

After a while, the others decided that it was time to move so they went into the dressing room and helped with clean up. I changed as well to help, but when I was alone, I had to smile.

After cleaning up, I asked Mytho and Kraehe, "So I guess the next time I get to see you here is as guests, huh?"

Mytho asked, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Kraehe answered, "Since we both did such a fine job while you girls were out, Ryou decided to hire us as part time workers. Since we also know about your secret, it's all good."

I was shocked about the idea of working with them, but you know, it's not half bad of an idea. "So what was with the smiling and winking going on?"

"Acting," they both answered.

"I see."

Kraehe was going to walk home with Mytho and since we live at different directions, I was alone. I looked around the park when I was out, but nothing. I let out a disappointing sigh but my disappointment didn't last long. I read the note again and then I ran home.

"Inuyasha!" I called, when I was home.

He looked up at me surprised and asked, "Well you look happy. Did something good happen?"

"I'm going to sound weird when I said this, but the greatest!" I walked over towards him and I picked him up. "Kisshu called me 'koneko-chan'!"

"He what?"

"Yep. First he kissed me and then he called me 'koneko-chan'. I don't care if he was faking it like before, when he called me that, I was so happy I could barely keep the smile off my face."

"Apparently, you still have it."

I let out a small giggle and then I hugged him. He winced at that. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" I asked him pulling him away.

"I'm fine," he answered. I wasn't convinced. I looked at his body and I saw something interesting on his left arm. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked me, but I ignored him. I looked at his left hand and I pushed some fur away. On his arm was a burn.

"How did you get this?" I asked him. He only stared at me with cautious eyes. Then I mentioned, "Earlier today, the Blue Knight got hurt while trying to protect me. He got a burn on his left arm." His eyes became more cautious. "Inuyasha, are you… are you the Blue Knight?"

He wouldn't say anything more. Then he answered, "Yes, I am." I sat there frozen in surprise. Inuyasha is the Blue Knight?

"That makes sense! Now I know why you can get in and out of the house and how you even got out of that janitor closet."

"This place is hardly a house, Ichigo."

"Who cares! It just makes sense now!" I looked back at his arm and carried him the bathroom. "Better get that cleaned or it will get infected." I put him in the tub and then I grabbed a bucket of water.

But before I could pour it on him, he said, "Hold on a minute! You don't mind that I'm the Blue Knight?"

"Nope! Not at all." Then I poured the water on him and he looked miserable. "That's only temporary." I took out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and I poured some on his wounds. He whined like a little dog when it started to burn. "I know it hurts, but just bear with me, okay. It will go away soon enough." He controlled his whining after that and I started dabbing the wound.

After a few dab and pour there, I dried him off so he doesn't get a cold and then I wrapped his wound up nice and tight. We ate dinner, in silence, he seemed to be thinking too much about something. I took a bath and then got ready for bed. Before I could, I waited for Inuyasha. He didn't come. I got up off the bed and then looked around. He was on the couch.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch tonight?" I asked him. He was caught by surprise.

"You don't mind? I do have a human form."

"That's not a human form. That's an alien form and how many times am I going to tell you? I don't care that you're the Blue Knight. Sure you may have been hiding it from me since the day I got sick, but you're still Inuyasha and nothing is going to changed that. No matter how many names you call yourself with." He just stared at me until I finally asked again, "So you coming or not?"

"Sure," he answered, his cheeks as red as roses as he jumped off the couch and jumped onto the bed. I went under the covers and we both slept together like always.

The next day we still had no school, but I had work. I went and Ryou decided to put me under pick up service. We were very low on apples, peaches, grapes, blueberries, kiwi, bananas, and strawberries. Since that was a lot of fruit, and since I have to get three sets of that, Mytho and Kraehe decided to help me.

"You guys didn't have to come, you know. I can carry things ten times heavier than this," I told them on the way back to the cafe. Kraehe was struggling the most with the weight while Mytho had only half of the problem. I had no problem what so ever.

"We're glad to help," Mytho muffled from the bag of fruits in front of his mouth.

Kraehe then muffled, "Besides, there is something we want to ask you."

We were walking in the park and Kraehe spotted a nearby bench. She immediately put the bag of fruits down on the floor near the bench and collapsed on it. Mytho walked over to the bench and just put the fruits down and then sat down. Since they are so eager for a small break, I only put the fruits down on the bench.

"Okay, shoot! What's your question?" I asked them.

Kraehe sat up straight and then asked, "Do you actually know that alien who attacked us on the night of the competition?" That was unexpected. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks after that.

"What do you mean?"

Mytho answered, "We mean, are you and that alien more acquainted then enemies should be?"

"Okay, first off, his name is Kisshu and second, on the first day we met, he stole my first kiss. But he is willing to fight me." If I told them that I allow him to kiss me more than enemies should, they'll freak and I don't know if I can trust them with that kind of information, yet.

"So you like him?" Kraehe asked me. That only made my cheeks redder.

"He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back that day!"

"But you know his name."

"You're supposed to know your enemy's name!"

"Oh," they both said. They are so much alike.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

I looked up and Mytho and Kraehe fallowed my gaze. In the sky, there was Pai and Taruto.

"Pai? Taruto? What are you doing here? We already kicked your butt, yesterday!"

"Yeah, well. Who said that we should rest?" Taruto asked me. Both Pai and him had their weapons ready for battle.

Pai ordered, "Now hand over the boy and we'll spare your life." Mytho? They're after Mytho?

"Mytho! You have a birthmark?" I asked him, surprised.

He nodded and answered, "On the back of my neck."

"Looks like you know who exactly we're after," Pai realized. I only glared at them.

"Kraehe! Take Mytho and go back to the Cafe!" I ordered her, taking out my blotch.

"What about you?" she asked.

I kissed the Blotch and cried, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" I transformed into Mew Ichigo and answered, "Isn't it obvious? I'll distract them."

"But-"

"I said go!" Without another second to lose, Kraehe grabbed Mytho's hand and they ran for it. Taruto and Pai fallowed them. I fallowed the aliens.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked them.

I gain speed and went right behind Kraehe and Mytho. I stopped and took out my flute. "Ribbon Strawberry Song!" I played the song and they gripped their ears in pain. The least I can do is hold them off until Kraehe gets Mytho somewhere safe. After a while, Pai attacked me. He pointed his fan at me and lightning shot straight from it. I stopped play and the lightening hit the ground where I was standing. I was flown back, straight into a tree. I sat up, in pain, and I saw both of the aliens catching up to Kraehe and Mytho.

There was no way I was going to let them get them. I stood up and started running again. Up ahead, Kraehe tripped because of her still hurt ankle and fell. Mytho stopped to help her up and Taruto yelled, "You should really worry about yourselves!" He aimed his hand at them and it started to turn pink. I gained more speed and jumped. Right when the sensors for a human spirit hit me, I felt the same pain from before.

"Ichigo!" I heard them cry.

I tried to deal with what I was feeling as I saw my transformation being forced back. I was just Ichigo again as the feeling got worst. Like last time, I first had an awful feeling inside my chest. After the feeling, there was pain; agonizing pain. I wanted to scream, but I was trying to hold it in. It felt like my life was being drained away. When I could feel almost all of my life being pulled out, I couldn't hold my scream anymore. It escaped my lips and rang out throughout the park. But unlike the last time, this one continued.

When it all stopped before my eyes closed, I saw a white crystal shining above my body and I mumbled, "Kisshu." Then I collapsed to the ground, spiritless.


	29. Journal Entry 14: A Painful Bite

**A/N: Inuyasha: Hello everyone. As you can see, Tsukiko is still on 'vacation' so I'm still in charge here. Thank you all for the reviews. I know some of you are anxious to know what happens and here you go.**

**Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she used in her songs. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy. –bows down respectfully-**

**Journal Entry 14: A Painful Bite **

"Where the hell is Taruto and Pai?" I asked out loud. It was pretty annoyed to high heaven.

They told me that they were going to check the body of a boy who was actually the one they were after before but they're not back yet! It's already been about two hours already and they couldn't do a simple take the spirit and check for the birthmark. Sheesh! It's not like they have to look every inch of the body! It says on the list where the birth mark is! It's on the back of his neck! How hard could it be to just check there?

I was walking back and forth between a five feet difference from one spot. I was that annoyed. I was annoyed because I still haven't decided yet on what to do. Ichigo's singing only made it harder for me to choose between her and my duty. To make it worst, I even got the guts to go see her, saved her life, and then I kissed her! Things don't get any more complicated then that! But when I saw her dancing with that boy at the competition, I was fuming with jealousy. That was actually the boy that Pai and Taruto decided to look at. It could've been a better idea. If it was me, I would have killed him permanently instead of doing what I had to do. I would kill him because if he does anything to her, then I would kill him straight on the spot.

"You think it was right to leave it like that?" Taruto?

I turned around and I heard Taruto and Pai having a small conversation behind one of the ruins. I quietly walked behind the wall and listen in. What did they do this time?

"The kirema anima was out of control. There was no way for us to control it. It's a rouge kirema anima. Kisshu always wanted it to happen, anyway. If one of the Mew Mews attacks one of their own, there will be less of them for us to worry," Pai answered. They did what?

Taruto told Pai, "Yeah I know, but it was _that_ girl."

"You telling me that now you wished you didn't do it for Kisshu's sake?"

"No! I can less about that witch! It was her fault anyway to push that boy away and ended up getting her spirit getting sucked out. I'm only saying that Kisshu will yell at us because the girl that got in the way was the one he liked, that Ichigo girl."

"You guys did what?" I asked out loud, getting out from behind the wall. Pai looked at me, a bit surprised and Taruto looked at me with an expression that he knew this was coming.

"I told you," he said to Pai.

I was furious now. "What did you guys do to Ichigo?!"

"We've done nothing but fallow orders," Pai answered, being calm again. I glared at him as he answered, "We were going to steal that boy's spirit when your little cat got in the way and ended up getting her spirit taken away. Lucky for us though that the boy allowed us to see his birthmark when we did a sneak peek. It wasn't the one so when the other Mew Mews arrived, we combined her spirit with an infuser. Who would have known that your strategy from the beginning was actually really handy?"

They stole Ichigo's spirit and turned her into a kirema anima? They didn't mention about her birthmark so I wasn't worried. I wasn't worried at all. I was furious. How could they do that to her?

"Why so upset, Kisshu?" Taruto asked. "I thought you had no feelings for her. You were using her from the start. Since the Mew Mews can't destroy their own friend, they will all die and there would be nothing to stop us from finding Deep Blue-sama's body. You can get your brother back before you know it."

My brother is all my family left for me on that planet, but Ichigo is my only family on earth. There was something else about combining a kirema anima with a spirit. If they stay a kirema anima too long then they can permanently be like that. They can never go back to human. Thinking of losing Ichigo like that was, at first, torturous. But now that I could be losing her for real, that was beyond anything painful than death itself. Like always, I made rash decisions and I made a decision right now! I don't want to lose Ichigo!

"Kisshu?"

I didn't answer. I teleported back to earth before they could stop me. I arrived above the park where I could see what was happening.

The Mew Mews and that girl from the competition were pinned to either a tree or the ground. They were struggling to get out, but they couldn't move. Not far from them was Ichigo's body. Without thinking, I flew down to her body and kneeled down besides her side.

Her skin was almost blue from the lost of her life spirit. She looked nothing more than sleeping a peaceful sleep. I touched her skin and flinched away when I touched it. Her skin was colder than ice and that scared me even more. It was like she was dead. Seeing her like that was causing my chest to hurt and my breath to stop.

"You don't have much time." Huh?

A blue suddenly passed me and headed straight for the other Mew Mews. I looked up and the Blue Knight was running ahead, passing the Mew Mews actually. I looked up ahead to see where he was going and I saw it. On top of the boy, with his arms pinned down by pale hands was the kirema anima.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" the Blue Knight cried. The kirema anima backed away from the boy and then jump when the Blue Knight got near. That was when I got a good look at her.

Her skin was paler than bone, her long hair was dark red and messy, her body still looked human except that she was leaning over like a four legged animal, her nails were long and sharp, she had bat looking ears and wings, and her eyes were blood red. Her whole body looked unnaturally scary to me. Her clothing was a black party dress that was long and opened enough for her to move. Just looking at her scared me as well. Ichigo as a monster was disastrous.

Seeing that the Blue Knight was her enemy, she lowered herself in a pose to fight him and he was ready with sword at hand. She opened her mouth and let out a hissing sound. Her fangs were longer than mine and they looked sharp. The parasite alien they used had the DNA of a vampire bat.

"Ichigo! Control yourself! Don't you know who you are?" the Blue Knight asked her. She can't hear him. Once you're a kirema anima, there is no stopping you instead of the alien who controls you. But Taruto and Pai said that they couldn't control her.

Her eyes got angrier when he said that. She was getting irritated. Without another second wasted, she charged at him with incredible speed. It was hard for the Blue Knight to catch up. He was able to block her attacks, barely. Seeing that it wasn't going to work, Ichigo backed away and tried something else. Doing something unpredictable made the Blue Knight stare in confusion. She backed away but only jumped up high, above the Blue Knight. She landed on top of him and her nails dig into the earth.

She stared at his face and smiled. Her face looked more lustful this time as she licked his face with her long tongue and said, "I'll get your blood later." Her voice wasn't the same. It was harsh and monstrous, unlike the usual tough, sweet voice she used to call me.

_Kisshu!_

She got off of the Blue Knight and crawled over to the boy. He was struggling to get out of the nails he was pinned down by. But he stopped when he noticed that she was right there.

She grinned evilly and said to him, "No more disturbances. Now let me drink your blood."

She was going to kill him? Suck him dry of his blood? That would be great actually. Less humans to worry about and if she goes after the Mew Mews, then they would be gone too. But she's been a kirema anima too long. Any longer and she could end up staying as a kirema anima. Ichigo would be gone. She'll never come back if that happens.

"_Next time you try that again, I'll do worst things to you than that!"_

She opened her mouth and her fangs were visible for me to see.

"_I'm only doing this once so don't get used to this."_

She moved the boy's head to the side so that his neck was visible.

"_I'll make you a deal. When we are in this room out of our own free will, what we do out there is like it doesn't exist. In other words, I'm not going to ask you because it involves our work. Besides, I don't want you to start thinking that I was only asking you questions about him so that I can blab about it to the other Mew Mews. If your promise that you won't ask any questions on what we've been up too about what's been going on for the Mew Mews to stop you, then I won't ask any questions about your work? Agree?"_

She lowered her head and aimed for the boy's neck; fangs ready to piece his neck and allow the blood to explode into her mouth.

"_You have my word. I'll never leave your side, Kisshu."_

"_Kisshu?!"_

With only one inch away from his neck, she stopped. She sharply looked up and sniffed the air. She turned towards me and the boy fallowed her gaze. Since they both saw me, the others fallowed their gaze and saw me as well. I stood up and touched the corner of my mouth. I felt something warm and wet and I looked at it from my fingers. I had blood dripping down from the corner of my lip. Remembering her made me bit my lip hard enough to make blood drip from the side of my mouth.

I yelled at her. "You want blood then come here!" She blinked once and grinned.

She answered, "You blood smells so delicious. Fine by me!"

In a split second, she was away from the boy and she went on top of me. I was on the floor and her hands were on my wrists. She licked the blood from my lips and smiled in delight.

"Just my blood preference. Too bad for you."

Her nails pinned me down and then her hands went to my shirt. She ripped the collar before she took her nails place and held me down with her bare hands. I saw her open her mouth again, her fangs appearing, and she leaned in. Seconds later, I felt two piercing pains on my neck. When she was with the boy, she was slowing it down, enjoying the smell of fear from him. But when she was going to bite me, she didn't take her time. My blood must have been too good for her to miss.

The piercing pain was painful and her sucking out my blood wasn't helping the pain, either. I wanted to scream out in pain, but my voice was still and the pain was too much. Then after the pain, came pleasure. I could feel sweat starting to fall down my face. It was getting harder and harder to breath. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker with each second she used to take my blood.

"Koneko-chan," I softly called with the small voice I had. After I said that, her whole body tensed up and she stopped.

"Kisshu!"

Ichigo let go of my neck and looked up. She jumped away, landing almost right next to her body when lightening was coming straight for her. I saw both Pai and Taruto appearing and Taruto was the one in front of me. Pai picked me up, helping me sitting up where I was.

"Kisshu? You okay?" Pai asked. Does it look like I am, Einstein? "You're still bleeding!" I am?

Taruto looked back at me and his eyes were filled with worry. He looked back at Ichigo and yelled, "You stay the hell away from him!!" I looked up as best as I could to see Ichigo, kneeling down and she was staring at Taruto with shocked eyes. She looked more like a gentle animal that just got scolded for doing something.

Taruto yelled at her again. "You heard me, monster! You nearly killed Kisshu!" Her eyes got wider. While they were wide, I could see that they were starting to change from blood red to her usual dark brown.

"I…almost…killed…Kisshu?" She laid one hand on the ground and leaned forward like she was walking with her hands. "Kisshu?"

I couldn't help but call out, "Koneko…-chan." That was when she snapped.

She backed away and started shaking. She was mumbling but I could barely hear what she was saying. Then she shouted.

"NOOOOO!!!" She aimed her nails at herself and stabbed right through. I widen my eyes in shocked from that. It was almost like seeing her really killing herself. I was scared beyond belief.

But then, her whole body glowed blue and her expression relaxed. Her body started to disappear and the only thing left was a wild parasite and a white spirit. Her spirit flouted down towards her body and entered. My vision was starting to blur but I saw her own body gain back its color and I could see her chest rising up and down. The other Mew Mews, the Blue Knight, the girl, and the boy got up since the kirema anima Ichigo was gone.

She killed her kirema anima self so that she could go back into a human. She did it after her spirit realized she nearly killed me.

Seeing that she was going to be okay, I let out a small smile. "Thank…goodness." I fainted from too much blood loss right after those two words left my lips.

I think this was a dream, but it wasn't.

"Hey, Kisshu! Wake up!" Taruto yelled. He sounded so far away but his voice was so close that I can feel the ringing in my ears from his voice.

"His wound won't stop bleeding and with the amount of blood she already took, he can die unless we do something." That was Pai.

"Really?"

My eyes were already open, but my eye sight didn't come back until after I heard Taruto asked Pai that. From what I could see, I was back in the ship but then the dimensions changed.

"That won't be necessary," I heard Deep Blue said. I was surprised to hear that but too weak to react.

"But…Deep Blue-sama!" Pai asked.

"This weakling has done nothing but mess up and failed. I've been keeping my eye on him and I noticed that he's in a decision on whether to help you find a body or to keep messing up to be with his little human friend." What? How did he know that?

"He what?"

"But Deep Blue-sama! I know why he's doing that!" Taruto yelled.

"Silence! I do not have time to listen to your excuses!"

"Taruto, do as he says!" Pai?

"No! I won't be silence!" Taruto?

I moved my eyes towards him and I could see him bowing to Deep Blue.

"Deep Blue-sama, I ask you to please reconsider on your decision. It's not his fault! Ever since that new Mew Mew showed up, he's been using her from the start so that he could get close to her; thus making it easier to destroy her. But because the weather conditions on our planet have gotten worst, he couldn't continue wasting his time using her. So he stopped and decided to attack. The reason he keeps messing up is because he has fallen in love with her! She allowed him to do as he please with getting close to him, even allowing him to kiss her." He promised that he wouldn't tell, but is he telling them this so that I could stick to the mission? "It's that girl's fault that he can't decide and it's her fault that he's this wounded. Please, Deep Blue-sama, let me and Pai deal with her and once she is destroyed, we'll look for your body, all **three** of us. She is the Mew Mews strongest member and if she's gone, then there is nothing that can stop us. Not even the remaining Mew Mews! Just please let him live. His little brother can't go on without him."

Taruto…

There was silence for a while before Deep Blue answered. "Fine, I'll allow him to live and to continue to serve under me." I heard him let out a small chuckle as he added, "I admire your spunk, Taruto. But next time you yell back at me, rethink that or Kisshu will lose his brother for sure."

I couldn't hold on any longer. With each second passing, more blood was spilling out of my body. I was ready to pass out and my vision was getting blurry. But before I lost it, I noticed that the blue abyss changed back into the green abyss.

"Sano!" I breathed out.

I heard two gasps but I lost consciousness the moment I heard them react.

Taruto yelled, "Kisshu!"

The next thing I know when I was able to notice anything was a dream. At first everything was black and there was nothing. I could see my hands in front of me but that was about it.

_Kling_

I turned behind me at the sound of the bell. Ahead of me was Mew Ichigo but her back was towards me. It looked like Mew Ichigo but in my mind, I have no idea who she is. When I turned my body towards her, she let out a soft moan of pain and bend over; both of her hands were holding her and were on her back. Her back hurt for one thing. Then her ears and her tail disappeared and what popped out of her back were white wings, angel wings. She was on her knees letting out moans of pain. Then white feathers flew everywhere and there was scenery and her looks changed.

The scenery changed from a black abyss to a white scenery where I was on top of crystal clear water. There were also healthy luscious trees, clear skies, and clean air. I looked at the girl with wings and her sun red hair was about two inches longer than her shoulders. She had long skinny legs and arms and her skin was a regular human's color. What surprised me was that even from the back, she was gorgeous.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She stood up straight and then she ran. I ran after her. "Wait! Wait, I said! Who are you?"

I caught up with her and I grabbed her wrist. She stopped and pulled her wrist away, turning towards me in the process. I saw her face and I stood there, shocked. Her eyes were violet and she looked so much like Ichigo.

"You're him," she said. I was confused with that and still was when she added, "You're the one who will make her cry."

"What?"

She lifted up her hand and pointed to something behind me. I looked and that was where I saw Ichigo, the one I know. The scenery was different around her. It was pure darkness and she was standing up sobbing, using one hand to try and stop her tears. I could even hear her crying. I wanted to know what was wrong. What was making her cry so much?

I tried to walk towards her, but my legs were stiff. I couldn't move.

"Ichigo! Can you hear me?! Ichigo! I'm right here! Ichigo!"

She looked up at me, but then my hands started to move on their own. They lifted themselves up and my palms were facing her. At first, I wanted to know what was going on until I saw a blast starting to form.

"Ichigo! Get away!"

She didn't move. She simply stood there and lowered her head. She whipped her face again.

"Do it. She's only human. She was nothing to you from the start." That was Deep Blue's voice.

"Was she nothing? Tell us Kisshu. What is she too you?" That was that other girl's voice.

Ichigo looked back up at me and smiled. It wasn't any smile. It was a real smile and she had tears falling down. She moved her lips like she was saying something but I couldn't hear anything. Her smile was all that I needed to see. Her smile that hurt my chest as the blast went straight for her.

"Ichigo!!"

"Ichigo!" I woke up saying that.

I could feel sweat falling down my face, the size of huge golf balls. I was trying to breath but after the first couple of breaths, it hurt. When the pain hit my neck from breathing too hard, I winced and reached up to touch it. I felt two holes in my neck and something warm and wet on my hands. I looked at it and there was still blood. I was still bleeding. I looked around and I was inside the generator. We usually have these to help aliens heal faster.

That dream made me cautious so I pushed open the glass and stepped out. I noticed that Taruto and Pai were nowhere to be seen so I headed for my clothes at first sight. My shirt still had that tore but it was better than nothing. Blood was continuously dripping down my neck making whatever strength I have left, weaken. I leaned on the wall a little bit to catch my breath and then I teleported back to earth.

As soon as I arrived, I leaned on the wall for support. I stopped for a quick breather. I looked up after a while and looked through the glass doors, no one was in here. I cursed and teleported to the café. The lights were off and no one was coming out. It was night time, why would she still be at the café anyway? I teleported way and arrived at her school, still not there. I checked at every place I could think of; the market, the theatre, and the park. She was nowhere to be found.

With as much strength as I could, I teleported again but I ended up on top of a water tower. My legs were shaking and were ready to give out. I allowed it too and sat on the edge. I gripped my neck as even more blood was pouring out. Where was she?

I looked up at what I could see and I could see lights of the city, smell the gases factories, and I could hear the cars beeping at other cars for being so slow.

"Those stupid humans built this city and pollute the earth," I said out loud. I looked up at the sky and added, "How many thousands of years have our ancestors been dreaming of this planet? Our people sent us with the hope of salvation and I've been doing my best to not let them down. And yet…Yet, nothing goes right. My plans should have been perfect. Even when someone strikes back, it would have been easy to finish them off." I looked at my hand and I could see the puddle of blood in my palms. The memory of that kirema anima biting me came into my mind when I saw the blood. I pressed against my wound harder to try and stop the bleeding. I asked, "Why did it come to this?"

I still remember the time when I first met Ichigo. She was a new Mew Mew and she just destroyed the last kirema anima that I created to destroy the Mew Mews. When I saw her, she was red and so was I. It must have been then that I started to love her. I remember how I just suddenly kissed her out of the blue. She was too surprise at the time to do anything. All she did was froze there, but I could feel her head getting hotter from the kiss. She was who I wanted to protect. She was who I wanted be with, no matter what.

"Ichigo…" My neck hurt even more and I struggled. I pressed both hands on the wound and tried to bare with it as best as I could. "Ichigo…"


	30. Diary Entry 16: Confusion

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't seen you all for a while but as you heard I was busy. I want to thank Inuyasha for taking over for so long so let's give him a hand! –clap, clap, clap-**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you for the reviews. They really inspire for me to write more. I promise that the faster I get these two stories done, the faster I'll be to my other two stories. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 16: Confusion **

When I woke up, I was slightly confused and I wanted to know one thing. Why did I felt so tired?

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!" I woke up with Kraehe's voice in my ears, screaming at me to get up. I opened my eyes and looked up. Nearly everyone was there; Mytho, Kraehe, Inuyasha, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Mint. Five of them looked worried as the other had a blank expression but only one looked angry. You can probably guess who that was.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! You should never let your guard down!" Mint scolded, oh joy.

"Mint! Leave her alone! She moved out of the way to save us," Mytho told her in my defense. For someone who doesn't show a lot of emotions, he sure is kind.

Inuyasha helped me sat up and said, "You've been out for a while, Ichigo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blue Knight," I answered. "What happened?" Nearly all of them panicked. They looked like they had no idea of what to say. But what is it that they needed to hide?

"Ichigo," Kraehe started. "You were turned into a kirema anima." My eyes widen at that, but it didn't last long.

"Well let me guess the rest," I asked them. They stared at me as I asked, "After I turned into a kirema anima, the other Mew Mews and the Blue Knight came and turned me back into a human, no problem. Did I miss anything else?" That was when they started looking at each other with uncertainty. What I did, must have been horrible. "But you know something? Don't tell me what I missed. I'm human again and you guys look almost completely unharmed. No one got seriously hurt so everything is all good, right?"

They hesitated. I must have really done something wrong. But whatever it was, I was pretty sure that it was all going be behind us in a few days.

Kraehe was the first to speak up. "She's right. How about we go back to the cafe and deliver the fruits. Working hours is probably long over so let's get this little task over with and go home."

"Not for me," the Inuyasha confessed. None of them knew why but I did. He lives with me. He whispered in my ear and said, "I'll see you at home." Next second, he was gone.

After he left, Kraehe, Mytho, and I went back to the bench to get the fruit and we went back to the cafe, the other girls transformed back to normal and fallowed us. When we got there, however, I got worried glances from Akasaka and Ryou.

Ryou asked me, "Ichigo, are you alright?"

Akasaka asked, "Is there anything I can get you?"

I didn't want anything. I just felt…full.

I told them, "I'm fine and can I have a cranberry juice? I have this awful taste in my mouth." After I mentioned that, they all nearly panicked. I was too tired to ask them what was wrong.

After the little task and the drink, I got ready to go home. I looked up at the trees and still, no Kisshu. I wondered what happened to him. The other aliens probably found out that he saw me and then put him under house arrest again. I just hope that I can see him shorter than a week or at least a week. More than a week and my frustrations will hit his comrades.

"Ichigo!" I looked behind me and both Kraehe and Mytho were walking towards me.

"Yes?"

"How about a sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have a dog I have to feed." And you're freaking me out with your invitation.

"Well that's okay. I can send someone over to feed your dog while you stay with me. Mytho will be there." As much as I should be surprised that she invited a guy to her house, I was too freaked about someone going over to my house and feed Inuyasha. If they find out that he's a kirema anima and he's the Blue Knight, I think I'll start writing my will.

"Actually, I can go to your house but you have to let my neighbor do it. He just loves dogs especially mine. Just let me call him when we get to your house, okay?" If I could sweat real easily, I'll sweat right now, hoping that she would say yes to my demands.

"Okay, let's go!" Thank god.

We walked to her house and I turned to stone. It was bigger than Mint's house and I thought that wasn't possible. Kraehe also told me that Mytho lived right next door to her and I asked where. She said it was the next block since her house took up the whole thing! After that little information, I also realized something. They both have the same dancing interest, they are childhood friends so they know everything about the other, and they used to go out. Just adding that they are neighbors must mean that Buddha is trying to put them together.

Once inside the house, I called Inuyasha and told him that I was forced to stay at Kraehe's house. He told me that it was probably best I did that. I asked him why he said that and he was too hesitant to answer me. I told him that it was nothing to worry about so I let him drop it. I also reminded him about some leftovers in the fridge so he just has to reheat it. I thought it wouldn't be a problem for him since he's already smart and he has a form with two legs and two arms.

The party at first, was a dinner, clean up, dessert and talk in Kraehe's room, and a change into pj's. While we were having tea and pastries in her room, Kraehe threw a pillow at me. Since her victorious laugh started to upset me, I threw the pillow back at her. She ducked and it hit Mytho. Then it turned out to be a pillow fight war. After an hour, we were so tired that we collapsed on the floor, hot, sweaty, and breathless. We were so out of breath that none of us could say a comment; more like we couldn't utter a single word or letter. After that, we decided to just go to bed. We were nearly too tired to even said good night to each other.

It probably was a bad idea to go to sleep and then think that I would have a peaceful night. In the middle of the night, I woke up yelling, "No!!" I was sitting up, my hand was reaching up for nothing, and sweat was making my face wet again. I tried to take in very deep breathes but it was hard to make my panic disappear.

"Ichigo?" I didn't bother to look to see who was calling me. Mytho was on my left side and I could feel Kraehe on my right with her hand on my arm.

Mytho moved some hair from my face as Kraehe asked, "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

I got out of my trance and went back to my normal self; a hard tough girl who has a hard time trusting people. "It's nothing. Just a stupid nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"None of your concern, that's for sure."

"Ichigo!" I faced at Mytho, surprised by his tone. It was strict and it was hard when he called me but his tone was quiet. Just being that volume gave him more venom. His tone got softer as he said, "You're the bravest person I know. For something that scared the life out of you, must be something bad. If you keep it hidden, then it will tear you to pieces." Wasn't that similar to what I told him about keeping his secrets and his emotions hidden?

Kraehe agreed, "Besides, Ichigo. We're all friends here. You can tell us anything. We'll keep it hidden even if we were tortured to death." That was a little bit over the top and what happened to being-rude-to-Ichigo-is-a-hard-habit-to-break thing? But they're right. I should tell them.

"It was a stupid nightmare. I just felt different like the body I was in wasn't mine anymore. I was on top of this boy and he was so terrified of me and I was so…bloodthirsty." The moment I said that, both of them had their eyes almost as wide as entrée plates. I didn't understand so I continued. "I was just so thrilled. Like a predator ready to feed off its pray while the pray is scared of its life. I was enjoying the scent of fear feeding off the boy and right before I could bite his neck like a vampire, something else caught my attention; an even marvelous and luscious taste of blood. Then I was on top of that boy. I licked the side of his lips to get the blood that dripped from his mouth and it was delicious. It was just all so wonderful that I couldn't believe that anything else could taste so good. So as hungry as I was, I chomped on his neck. I was drinking my fill and the taste was just filling my body with pleasure. It was better than anything I could ever imagine. Then I heard him breathe out something and I stopped. Then I backed away when I felt a more threatening presence. Then I also heard, 'You nearly killed him, you monster!' Those words just paralyzed me in place. I kept thinking about why I couldn't stop myself or why would I do that to him. I would never hurt him or try to kill him. As a final touch, I screamed, 'No!' and that was the end of it. It was a stupid nightmare. I didn't even know what was going on, how I ended up doing that, or who those people were. I just know that the person I bite was someone really important to me and it just pained me to be the cause of his injuries."

After that little description, both Kraehe and Mytho were staring at each other with cautious eyes. Whatever they were thinking, I didn't bother to ask. I was too tired. Minutes later, Kraehe and Mytho went back to sleep but I was sleepless. I maybe tired but I couldn't back to sleep. Since Kraehe and Mytho just went back to sleep, I decided to just go home already.

I left a note and took my clothes. The pj's were okay to walk around in and I didn't want to wake them up with my loud changing. For me, embarrassing pj's would be nightgowns. But the ones I got were okay. Kraehe said that if I liked them so much then I could keep them. It was a two piece pj's and they were black with dark red ribbons on the collar and the top of the shorts for decoration. The shorts were really short like almost four inches lower than the waist line and the top was sleeveless and it was short; which means that it was showing my belly. Not exactly the kind of thing you would wear in front of a guy. Kraehe only wore a black nightgown. She sure loves black, that's one thing.

I carried my clothes and my bag through the park. Since I was one of those vermin, I know how to handle them off if any of them decided to try and rape me. But during mid way of the walk back home, I sat down on a bench for a thinker. I wanted to know what that dream was about and why were Kraehe and Mytho looking at each other cautiously when I mentioned it. I also wanted to know where Kisshu was now. If he does like me back and wasn't faking it, then I'm sure he would understand and probably tell me what I need to hear.

The mention of Kisshu made me remember his little presents; the bandage around my neck, that was still there, and the cell phone. I actually still have that thing. I took it out of my pocket and stared at it. I opened it and it said that I had no messages or missed calls. Well, Kisshu didn't try to text me or call me that's for sure. What was he doing?

"Well, why isn't princess in bed instead of out here?" That voice!

I put the phone away and got up off the bench, as casual as I could. Behind the bench was an old friend, or an old enemy.

"Well why is the big tough baby out here instead of the streets, hitting on some random girl, Masaya?!"

When I lived in the streets, there was a guy named Masaya who was a loner like me. Because he was so 'nice' to females, he tried to play me. He was actually my most common suspect of my nearly raped cases. Out of the seven times I've been almost raped in each year, he was the one who tried four times a year. He was in the hospital most of the time.

Girls would fall for him because not only is he everything that he makes the girls think he is, but also, he's good looking. If you call short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin good looking?

"I'm here because I heard that my number one girl got out of the streets and into living the easy life," he answered.

I told him, "Well the reason that I'm there is because there are people who actually need me. You wouldn't understand because you believe that the only place you are needed is in bed with some random hooker."

"You make me sound so ruthless, but…" He was right in front of me, my back to a tree, one hand on the tree not far from my head, and he had one hand under my chin. "I'm willing to forgive you if you come with me," he said with a lustful and enchanting sexy voice. "What do you say?"

I pushed him away and answered, "Yeah, when you're the last male in the universe!" I did a twist kick and hit him straight in the face. He went flying but got up.

He wiped away the blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth and said, "You're still as feisty as usual. Just the way I like it." When I saw his blood dripping from his mouth, it reminded me of the dream and it kind a paralyzed me in place. What got me out of it was that he was on top of me with his hands on my wrist.

"Get off me! I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Why? Because now you have a curfew, Ichigo? Face it! No matter how expensive clothing you wear or how much of an education you'll get, you are and always will be a street rat. You stole for hunger and you fought for survival. You will always be like us."

It took me only a second to realize that he was right. I remembered that I was never needed by anyone, not even my parents. I remembered fighting to survive on the streets, stealing food to fill my hunger, and how I would do any means necessary to get shelter. Every day was a test to see if I'll live another day. But…

"You're right, Masaya." He smirked and leaned in to try and kiss me. Before he got even close, I lifted my leg and kicked him straight in the stomach. His grip loosened and I backed away from him. "But you know something! I actually have people who need me more than ever. They listen to me, allow me to get close, they protect me, and they accept me for who I am, no matter how terrible my past was. They are people who need me more than ever."

Kraehe, Mytho, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, and Akasaka are humans who need me. But only Inuyasha and Kisshu have I ever truly trusted with my past. Sure I told Kraehe and Mytho but I didn't tell them the whole truth of it. Inuyasha and Kisshu were there for me when I needed someone to lean on, sometimes. If it weren't for them, then I would have never changed. Inuyasha listens to me and gives me advice as Kisshu…

"_Do you love me, Ichigo?"_

When he kissed me that day, I felt his yearn to place his lips against mine. I could taste his lust when his mouth was on mine. I could be flattering myself, but I don't care. He missed me and he kissed me multiple times. That must mean something right? Especially with the question he asked me. It must mean that he…

"Also you can give up on me, Masaya! I already have someone and he actually cares for me! He accepted my past and sure he's an idiot sometimes, but he lives his life as a test just like us before we met. He even kissed me on both my lips and my neck. I care for him and he needs me! He loves me!"

I walked over to him and kicked his chin, hard. His whole body lifted himself, up in the air and the rest of his body was wide open. I did multiple punches on his stomach, his torso, and his lower body. For a final touch, I punched him in the face really hard and he went flying to the tree. He didn't get up.

"And you know what?" I asked him, breathless. "I'll never give in to a bastard like you! I would love to say this but there is no way that you can ever kiss my ass." After that, I walked back to the bench and picked up my clothes. I started walking down the path again to my home.

"Talk about an evening work out." I stopped walking after hearing that. Bad idea.

After I stopped, green vines attacked me. They wrapped themselves around me and soon I was tied up. I couldn't move. When I couldn't move, Taruto and some kirema anima appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong? Little kitten all tangled up?" he asked me. I growled at him for that. His smirk dropped and he said, "I don't like that face you're giving me." Does it look like I care what _you_ like? "Don't worry. It will all be over soon. This is for what you did to Kisshu."

"I did what?" I asked. But they didn't answer me.

That kirema anima that was with him had a flower necklace of purple violets and she put it on me. She had another one and then she started chanting. Purple mist came out of the one she was holding and then I smelled the sweet fragrance of the flowers. It was making me…sleepy.

"Are you getting sleepy? That's good," Taruto noted. My eyes lids were dropping and I was starting to lose myself in the deep water of consciousness. I was losing. "You're little friends will go with you, but let's have you sleep for a bit."

Then right after that, I closed my eyes for the last time that night. I fell asleep from the kirema anima's work.

'_Kis…shu!'_


	31. Journal Entry 15: The Conclusion

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I am going to make a new announcement! Since apparently some people are just dying for the one of my next stories to start, I am going to send out one chapter a day from this story. Since I pretty much have a lot of chapters done for this story, might as well let them out, right?**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming!! They really do inspire me! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 15: The Conclusion **

All night and all day, I went searching for her. She was nowhere to be found in either buildings or open areas. I couldn't understand of how hard it was to just find one human, especially one that I know so well about.

In the morning, I checked her apartment again. I teleported there; bad idea. I leaned on the wall for support. Each minute that passed only made it harder for me, but I had to find her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I looked down and her dog was there. Not what I was hoping for.

"Shut up, mutt. I didn't come here to attack," I assured him. "As you can see, I'm not exactly in good shape to attack."

"That's not what I meant, smart ass. Wait here!" He ran off before I could say anything to stop him. I had no time to deal with his criticism now.

I was going to teleport away, seeing that she still wasn't here, but my neck hurt. The pain was crucial and it stopped me from teleporting. I leaned my back to the wall and put both hands on it. It hurt so much. The pain caused my knees to weaken and I ended up sitting down, moaning from the pain. Minutes later, I felt something wet on my hand. I looked up and the Blue Knight was there with a wet towel. Since I didn't move my hands like how he wanted, he pulled them away and laid the wet towel on my wound. It hurt even more.

"Ow!" I cried.

He said, "Shut up, you big baby. It's your own fault that it's this bad. You shouldn't have done that."

I asked him, "What are you? My doctor? I thought you were the guy who is trying to steal Ichigo away from me." He glared at me and pressed harder on my wound. "Ow! Damn! It's just the truth."

"Doesn't mean that you have to criticize me. I'm trying to help you, as you can see."

"Is making it hurt more helping? What the heck is this liquid anyway? It doesn't smell like water."

"You're right on that point. It's called hydrogen peroxide. When a human has a cut or a wound, they put this stuff on the wound to kill the germs so that it doesn't get infected. It's uncomfortable, but it helps."

"Let me guess, Ichigo found out about you being the Blue Knight and then put this hydrogen stuff on your arm."

"Very good guess," he commented. "Also, reason I'm pressing so hard is because pressure helps stop the bleeding. Just deal with this for a bit."

"I already dealt with the pain from nightfall to now." He was silent after that and so was I. Neither of us was in a talking mood, it seemed. But there were something I wanted to ask. "So how did she take it when she found out?"

"She didn't care that I was the Blue Knight. She simply told me that she didn't care that I am the Blue Knight because to her, I'm still the same dog she talks to."

"You know what I mean." He stared back at me and I stared at him. I know he knows what I'm talking about.

He let out a sigh and confessed, "I know. I was trying to avoid that."

"So?"

"She doesn't remember that she did it."

I let out a sigh this time. "It's probably for the best. If she remembered what she almost did and did, she would probably flip and go wacky."

"You believe that she's that kind of girl."

I let out one chuckle and admitted, "At first sight, you would think that she was a tough girl who wouldn't trust anybody and probably didn't have any emotions at all. When I met her, she was trying to let me know that that was who she is. Then time passed and I was able to see her from the inside. On the outside, you see a rock but in the inside, you see a little girl who is just waiting for someone to want her. She claimed that she never had a family before and that even her parents didn't want her. She got many chances to have a family but even they wouldn't adopt her. So she decides to go 'screw the world' and kick anyone asses who want to oppose her."

"So you believe that because you told her that you need her, she'll start committing suicide if she found out that she hurt the very person who needs her. Are you using her like how you intended in the beginning?"

"Hell no!" I answered, rashly. I even tried to get closer but that only made the pain on my neck worst. I leaned back to the wall after that little stupid decision.

"So you decided to stick with her, now?" he asked me.

I answered, "No. I still haven't decided. I missed her like crazy that, not only did I save her from being buried alive, I kissed her. The reason I went and got myself bitten was because I didn't want to lose her, not like that. Besides, you think I was going to allow Ichigo to be turned into a monster and just tear up Tokyo as a rogue? I rather die before I let her do that."

"Bold words for someone who is in worst condition any alien could be." He pushed the towel harder on my neck and that hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for not making a permanent decision but made other choices that lead to one. If you keep doing that, it would look as if you are playing with Ichigo. Not only would it hurt her, but it would also hurt you. Look at you now, Kisshu! You think you're a hundred percent okay both physically and mentally?"

"I know already, mutt."

"I'm telling you this because you don't know." I faced up at him in surprise as he continued. "What I told you yesterday meant that if you don't hurry up and make a decision, things will only get worst. You need to make a decision now or probably by the time you do make a decision the words you will end up saying and the actions you make will be too painful for even a rock to handle. Either make a decision soon or misfortune will destroy your brother, Ichigo, and you." He finally took the towel off and stood up. "I'll go get you some bandages or your wounds will reopen again."

He was right. Damn it all!

"Hey!" He stopped on the other side of the glass door as I asked, "Where's Ichigo? I couldn't find her anywhere last night or hours before I got here."

"Because of the dream you had?"

"I thought you don't read minds."

"You are the only person who I made an exception on."

"Will you just answer the stupid question already?!"

I don't appreciate the fact that he's reading my mind like the morning paper but I also don't appreciate the fact that he won't give me a simply answer to my questions. I feel like I'm being played like a toy when I'm with this guy. One of the reasons why I despise him.

After a few moments, he answered, "Last night after she went to go get her stuff, her friend Kraehe 'forced' her to stay over at her house for the night. Since Kraehe doesn't know about me being a kirema anima who can talk and transform, she thought that Ichigo would be left alone in her thoughts and might end up remembering everything. Mytho is with them as well."

"Mytho?"

"That boy who danced with Ichigo at the competition and the one who was checked to see if he was your master's body or not."

Hearing that made the jealousy and hate return to my body. Last time I felt them, it was when I saw them dancing that per de deux. If he tried anything on her, I'll kill him!

The mutt left after he answered me and I was left on the balcony; good time to escape. Since I now know where she is, I teleported there. I remember Kraehe's address since she was supposedly my target from the competition. Not like I had a choice. Pai made me memorize my every target before I go and attack them.

When I arrived, I was right in front of the house but that was bad for two reasons. Kraehe and that Mytho were in front of the gate of her house. Before they saw me, I ran away so that I would not be seen. Then bad thing number two accured; my wound reopened and I was bleeding like mad again. I pressed my hand on it to stop the bleeding as I could hear their conversation.

"You think she's okay?" Kraehe asked.

Mytho answered, "I believe it but I'm not sure."

"Me neither. Who would just leave in the middle of the night and the only thing she left was a note?"

"Did you want her to leave the pj's you let her borrow behind?"

"Well I was expecting that since she said that she didn't want to keep them but she walked off with them." Talk about a brat.

"Kraehe!"

"Sorry! It's just that…." She let out a sigh and finished, "I'm just worried that's all."

"And this is coming from the person who used to be such a spoiled princess?" Even though it was supposed to be sarcastic, but there was barely any emotion in voice at all.

A spoiled brat and an emotionless lover boy; what kind of people is Ichigo seeing?

"Mytho, please! I've…changed since then. I'm worried about Ichigo because she's my friend. If it weren't for her I would be in worst mental shape then I am now."

"You're right. You have changed."

Okay, I'm here but apparently, Ichigo isn't here anymore and could be somewhere else. I'm not here to hear about some kind of romantic scene with two love birds. But yet again if this all goes well, then robot over there won't end up with Ichigo. One rival down and one to go.

"What did the letter say, Kraehe?"

"It just said that she couldn't sleep and thought that she should go home. She said that she has someone to talk to there who can help."

"It was probably a good idea, we didn't help at all. All we did was stare and then went back to bed."

"Some friends we are. But it's not our fault that she had that dream of what she's done when she was kirema anima." Ichigo had a what?

"We didn't know what to say, Kraehe so stop blaming yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself. I just wished that I knew what to say to her when that happened. She described what she was feeling when she nearly bit you and when she bit that alien."

Okay, girly, I have a name and it's Kisshu. Not alien, Kisshu. Wait! Did she say describe?

"Do you remember? I was too shock to remember all of that." Oh good going, Romeo.

"Yeah. She said that she was enjoying the scent of fear on you. She enjoyed a lot and she was very blood thirsty. Then right before she could bite you, she smelled that alien's blood and went after him next because his blood in the air was the most marvelous and luscious smell. When she licked the side of his mouth, she loved the taste of it so she bit his neck without hesitation. The taste and the fill were just making her feel pleasure and when he breathed out something, she reacted. She even reacted when someone called her a monster. She just kept thinking about why she couldn't stop herself or why would she did that to him. She would never hurt him or try to kill him. As a final touch, she screamed, 'No!' and that was it."

Ichigo felt like that during the whole time she was a kirema anima? Oh, Ichigo. What have I done?

"She makes it sound like the person she talked about when she was dancing with me was really that alien." She talked…about me?

"When was that?"

"At a dance studio before the competition. She asked me why my dancing was so sad then. I told her my past and she told me of someone I'm pretty sure she was in love with but she said that she didn't know. She even told me that she lived on the streets."

"She lived on the streets?"

"You two really need a girl to girl chat."

Sarcasm again, but I didn't care. She talked about me and Mytho said that she made it sound like she loved me too. Kraehe, please ask him what she said.

"Mytho!"

"Sorry."

"Well who was this person?"

"She just said that there was someone who was once very close to her. Then he suddenly changed and started drifting away. She accepted the fact that he didn't want to be with her anymore but I guess, she couldn't help but be a little sad. She said that he was always by her side. He accepted who she was and she accepted who he was. She even said that he was annoying at times, but he was the only one who made her heart react."

Every word he said only added another knife to my pain.

"It must be that alien, considering that she said that she would never hurt him like that or kill him. But he's the enemy. What if he was using her from the start?"

"That could be the case. But we should really ask her though."

"I don't know where her apartment is."

"Neither do I."

I do, but she's not there. After I heard about enough, I teleported away; that only made my injuries worst. Where I teleported, it was wrong again. It was in the alley. Not exactly the best place to be for someone who already lost over half of your blood amount.

Ichigo was supposed to be at Kraehe's place for a sleep over but she left in the middle of the night because she wanted to talk to her about her little nightmare. She's not there though. I checked the school, I checked the cafe, then I checked her apartment. She's nowhere to be found. Where the heck is she?

_Ten Hours Later…_

I swear, I must have a death wish or something! I've been wondering from place to place trying to find her with a bleeding neck that just won't stop. No matter how much pressure I put on it, it wouldn't stop. How come it worked for that mutt, but not for me? There is absolutely no way that I would go back to the apartment and ask for him to stop the bleeding. He would kill me for leaving without getting a bandage. This is my punishment for a rash decision. Lucky me…

It's about eight o'clock at night and I was wondering in the alley, still! During my wondering, I looked up one building and I saw something very interesting. It looked like a tall tower made of vines and there was a white ball on the top of it. At first, I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me since I lost so much blood. But I was convinced after the fifth time I looked up and I heard Taruto's voice.

"Didn't I tell you? This dream world is being manipulated by this kirema anima. Which means that it has control over this world!"

I looked up again and I saw Taruto and Pai looking inside the white ball, but Taruto looked like his head was inside the ball or something. When I looked inside the ball, I saw Ichigo. She has what looks like green vines holding her up in the air. Green vines wrapped around her and she had a purple flower necklace around her neck. While being all wrapped up, she looked like she was asleep with a nightmare. She wanted to get up, but she couldn't.

As soon as I saw her, I breathed out, "Ichigo!" Then my neck hurt again. I grasped it with one hand and used the other to lean on the wall as I was trying to walk towards that building they were on top of.

"Kirema anima! Finish them off!" I looked straight up at them and stopped walking after I heard that. The building I was leaning on was right next door to that building.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're getting exactly what you deserve!" Taruto cried, victoriously.

"Ichigo!"

My neck just kept hurting and hurting. The pain just wouldn't stop. Then I knew I was starting to go crazy. I heard voices.

'_Why are you so worried over a simple human? She's human, your enemy and your target.'_

"Shut up!" I mumbled. I had no idea who this person was but he just kept on talking.

'_She's you enemy. The very person who is keeping you from getting your brother back. Every plan you created, she always ruined them not just by her actions, but by your feelings for her. Face it! You're meant to be enemies. You're an alien and she's a Mew Mew.'_

A Mew Mew? That's it!

From on that building, I heard Pai told Taruto as a kirema anima appeared by their side, "Taruto! It's time for all seven of them to disappear." Seven? He has Kraehe and Mytho too? "This is… THE END!!" He readied his fan, charging up enough lightning bolts to destroy Ichigo and just seeing her made it all fit in.

"Ichigo… It's her fault…that nothing ever goes right. It's her fault!!" I could feel every ounce of anger filling up my body and all at once, it exploded. "ICHIGO!!!!!"

Pai and Taruto didn't hear me. I just went up and flew as fast as I could to get to the top.

Pai readied his weapon and cried, "Tokyo Mew Mew……DIE!" Before he could swing his fan at them, I hit his arm away. His fan flew right out of his hand. "What?"

Taruto mumbled, surprised to see me, "You?!"

"I will be the one who'll destroy her!" I cried.

They gasped and I glided down towards Ichigo. I put my hands on her shoulders and I yelled, "Ichigo! Wake up! Get up! Look at me!" She didn't get up. I yelled even louder. "COME ON!!! Wake up and look at me! Get up! Look at me, right here!!"


	32. Diary Entry17: Past Hurt But Truth Kill

**A/N: As promised, here is another chapter of this story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you keep them up. I am sorry to say that this chapter is a little long compared the others before it. I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 17: The Past Can Hurt But the Truth Can Kill **

I fell asleep because of that kirema anima and I was in a nightmare. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. Something was always stopping me. This was a nightmare because I was going through memories, both enjoyable and painful and even memories I don't even remember.

My first memory was when I was sick and Kisshu attacked me. I actually wanted that memory to be a nightmare. I couldn't believe that Kisshu, not only attacked me, but he also gave me a hateful glare. My second was when we were together for dinner. That memory went as far as to when he left but only after he dropped my cell phone on my lap. My third was when Kisshu was gone for a week and I was so upset. He promised that he'll see me the next day but he didn't. Next was when Kisshu gave me a miniature version of Inuyasha at the park. That one ended up until he left and made that promise to me. Next was when I thought I saw Kisshu at school and ran all the way to the top of the school to see him. But he wasn't there so I punched the wall out of frustration and I left my first day of school early. Then my last sweet memory I had before I started seeing all of those hard times on the streets was when Kisshu and I shared our first kiss. I never really admitted it, but I enjoyed that kiss but I was too shocked by his beauty and confused to realize that.

My memories of seeing myself in the streets were all awful. There was not one pleasant memory. I even remembered the way I felt when no wanted me after the orphanage burned to the ground. Then I remembered those tough days in that hellish place. Then a memory popped out that I don't remember.

There was a baby, crying and she was all bundled up. There was a woman in a cloak and a male in cloak as well. What confused me was that they didn't touch each other at all. When the woman gently laid the little baby on the orphanage's door steps, she put her fingers on her face and started sobbing. Even then, the male didn't touch her in comfort. He just put his hand over her like there was an invisible force blocking her touch from him. They were talking but I couldn't hear them. After the woman talked to the man, she looked back at the baby and she kissed her little child. The male went to the baby as well and gently traced his fingers on the baby's face. He smiled and then kissed the baby as well. Then like an illusion, the female burst into flames and disappeared. The male disappeared in a bright light and white feathers were everywhere.

That didn't make sense but after I saw that, I saw another memory that I don't remember but I was watching it as if I was standing there but I was invisible.

I was lying on the bed, under the covers and I had a wet paper towel over my head. Was I sick? The weird thing was that Kisshu was there, lying next to me with his hand on my face. I don't remember this but I did have that…dream.

"Ichigo!" He called softly. I didn't wake up but he continued anyway. "Even if you can't hear me, there is something I want to tell you." He moved closer to my face and gently laid his lips on mine. That's right. I felt a warm feeling on my lips in my dream. He parted and then leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you." As soon as he said that, I could feel my heart pounding a million miles an hour. He had a small smile on his face as he added, "Here on earth, you were my family. You told me everything, there were no secrets between us, you took care of me, and you allowed me to walk you home even when we were supposed to be enemies. You even allowed me to get close enough to hold you and to kiss you. You called yourself a rat on the streets, but that's not what I think. I think you're my guardian angel that flew down from heaven." Even though this was a dream, I could feel the heat rising to my face when he said that. No one ever said that to me before. He lost his smile and his eyes were so sad. More than anything, I wanted to walk over and comfort him like how he came to me when his mother died. He finished, "I'm sorry, but I have to save my brother. You understand, won't you?"

On the bed, I didn't answer. I was still unconscious. His words, his touch, and the feeling I get when he does that. I thought it was all a dream but really, it was all real. Kisshu was there and he told me how he felt. But this can't be real, could it? This is a dream. Not a trip down memory lane or imaginary lane. I reminded myself that it was all a dream, but no matter how many times I thought about it, it all seemed too real.

His hand went under the covers to grasp my hand and he brought it up to his face. I remembered how his hand was on mine. It felt so warm, but it was trembling. "I won't tell Pai and Taruto about your birthmark, but I will be the one who will go after you. I might even come here when you're sick. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

He warned me in my dream that he was going after me. I now know that he's going after people with weird birthmarks but I was so confused before. Now I understood why. I don't understand the reason but I know why he went after me.

I saw him kissing my hand and he laid it back on the bed. He sat back up again, but he leaned down to kiss my forehead again. Then he traced his lips to my lips one more time and he kissed them for a long, sweet kiss. I still remember that feeling from that dream.

When he parted, I saw tears starting to wield up in his eyes. He was feeling so much pain to have to say good bye to me. Even though he was ready to cry, he managed to smile and confessed, "I love you. Good-bye, Koneko-chan." Then he teleported away and I was drawn to another memory.

This one looked like I was conscious but I remembered this one as a dream, not a memory. It was a dream……wasn't it?

I was on the couch, completely tired and I thought I fell asleep right there before Inuyasha talked to me. It felt like a dream when we were talking and when he suddenly appeared.

When I got home, I was so tired that I just collapsed on the couch and stayed there. I thought I fell asleep right there and then. My dream, I thought started with Inuyasha greeting me with a cold nose on my cheek. I faced him and he looked so concern.

He asked me, "You okay, Ichigo? Did something happen?"

I told him about my day, almost as irritated as all hell. "Yeah. That one lady that I saved when I kidnapped Kisshu saw me again and introduced me to her son. Her son looks a like a very talented dancer, but there was no feeling in his dancing or his ways. Then there was a spoiled brat who was trying to make fun of me because I didn't know much about the details on this talent competition thing. Then that lady, Ms. Himura was trying to make me dance with her son for the competition but Ryo already signed me up to sing in the stupid thing. Then he tells me, at the cafe that he did it to save me from dancing with him and I accidently asked if there was anything wrong with him. That was when people got the impression that I must like Mytho, that's his name. That took a lot of energy from me because I kept telling them that I don't like him like that. I only had interest in his eyes. They were like Kisshu's except Mytho didn't hide it with a teasing smile. He looked like he didn't have a heart to smile. Poor thing."

I pitied Mytho then and I thought so mean of Kraehe because she was rude to me and I actually thought she was one of 'those' kind of girls. I hated that kind of attitude.

"So you do like him?" I couldn't believe that Inuyasha asked me that. I was already tired enough with the other five hundred times I asked.

I moaned to him, "No, I don't for the last time! I'm just saying that both him and Kisshu are the same. There was another thing that irritated me today. They told me that there might be Mew Aqua in the jade looking rose. That is supposed to be first prize in the competition. They signed me up for singing without my permission and I have to win the rose at all costs. The only problem is that I hate hurting others like that. I'm not a spoiled brat who does that kind of thing. Then they start telling me that if I don't get the stupid jewel flower than Kisshu and them will get it and the earth will come to an end, blah, blah, blah. I ended up shouting that they wouldn't use some low tricks to do that."

I thought so highly of Kisshu not being like that because I believed that something was up. Then I started to 'face the truth'. If what Kisshu said on that bed was true, then I was starting to give into the negative feelings. Like how I am now.

"Well how do you know?" he asked me.

I was still too tired to try and lie to him that time, so I told him the truth. "I maybe wrong or I could be right, but I know Kisshu. Well, I used too."

I was so sad then when Kisshu left me. I thought I was going to crumble into nothing and no one will noticed back then.

Inuyasha asked me, "Are you still upset about not seeing him?"

"I guess you can say that. I'm still looking for him after I finish work, but it's not like I expect things to go back to how they were. I still need to punch his lights out for causing me so much trouble. I even have to go through the insults by Mint who absolutely despises them because of him. When I see him, I'll make sure he has a good one in the socket."

I promised that but the next time I saw him was at the tower and I couldn't go through with it. I still liked him that's why so I pushed aside any feelings of like to him or believing that he would come back to me. Then I abandoned them.

"Why do you wish for things to go back?" That was a different voice. As someone who was watching the whole thing, I paid attention to the scene before me and watched.

I was still so tired so I didn't care who it was. When I looked up at Kisshu's face, he was staring right at mine. I thought I was dreaming at the time so I told him the truth.

"I want things to go back, because I was happy during those times." He was so surprise when I said that. The shock remained on the face when I added, "He won't really hear this but just having Kisshu there next to me made me the happiest I ever been. No one was ever so willing to stick to me like how he was. What he didn't realize was that the more time he spent with me, the closer he got to my heart."

"Was I the first? Was I the first to get that close to you?" he asked me. He sounded so desperate for the answer then.

I nodded in response and said, "Yes, Kisshu. That was why I reacted like how I did when you attacked me when I was sick. I was scared that you changed and would leave me behind. I didn't want that. I didn't want you to leave me in the dark. I wanted you to stay with me until the end of time. To keep me away from the darkness. You were my light so why did you leave?"

He didn't answer at the time. He simply had my face between his two hands and leaned his forehead on mine. His face was showing so much pain. I see that now and my heart ached for him. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry. But we can't go back. I wish we could but we can't. I'm sorry for that and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I wished for them to come back as well at the time. I didn't want to be a Mew Mew when he was gone or even human. I wanted to be an alien like him so that we could always be together. I wished for that but my heart ached so much that I stopped wishing and I faced reality and probably the wrong reality.

I didn't say anything more about the subject. I dropped it and told him, "Kisshu, in this dream, can you stay just a little longer? Just stay here until the dream is over? Just hold my hand and keep me close like how you used to? More than anything, I want to be here and see your smile." When he looked back at me, he was surprised for a brief moment, but he smiled sweetly to me when he answered.

"Until the dream ends, I'll be right here by your side, Ichigo. I promise." After he said that, he leaned back to the top of my forehead as he confessed, "I love you so much, Ichigo. Now get some sleep." I closed my eyes, giving into the sweet feeling of his warmth and his closer. His hand that was one on my face traveled down my shoulder, my arm, and down to my hand. He held my hand in his grip like it perfectly fit in his.

Then after that memory, another one came but it was even more painful than anything I ever seen so far.

I was in the park and Pai and Taruto took my spirit. I saw my body falling to the ground, unconscious without a spirit. Kraehe and Mytho crawled to my body and they were screaming my name and they kept shaking me. I don't remember this but I wondered if this is what happened when my spirit was separated from my body?

"You don't have the sign after all," Taruto noticed when he went behind Mytho. He was looking at the back of his neck.

When Mytho sharply turned behind him to see Taruto, Taruto flew back up next to Pai and Pai looked irritated.

"This job is not easy," he complained. When he looked back at my spirit in his hand, he smirked devilishly. "But we shouldn't waste such a pure spirit now, shouldn't we?"

Taruto leaned over to get a better look at my spirit as he said, "It's really different than the other spirits we seen. Spirits don't usually glow a bright white or flout." He was right about that. I had my share of what a spirit looks like and they are usually pink or green but they don't glow. They look like a rare gem that was carved out and they don't flout. Why was mine so different?

"You're right, Taruto," Pai said. He made a parasite alien appear and then he put the parasite and my spirit close together and there was a bright yellow light. "Fusion!"

After the light, a kirema anima appeared. As a kirema anima, I looked different than the other kirema animas I've seen. My skin was paler than bone, I had long hair that was dark brown and messy, I looked human except that I had bat looking ears and wings, my nails were long and they were razor sharp, and my eyes were blood red. I looked wild and vicious, but my clothing was a little weird despite my nature. My clothing was a black party dress that was long and baggy. The end of that dressed reached my ankles. When I looked at Mytho and Kraehe, they were scared but I looked…hungry. I licked my lips to prove that point.

"Go, kirema anima! Destroy them!"

They didn't have to tell me that. I charged towards Kraehe and Mytho when Taruto uttered a 'D'. Kraehe and Mytho didn't move. They were too scared and I was moving too fast. I wanted to scream at them to get out of the way.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Before I was hit, I jumped back when the arrow came flying at me. I dodged the arrow and ended up about seven feet away from Kraehe and Mytho. Mint and Zakuro appeared, ready to fight me as Lettuce and Pudding arrived sitting next to my body and they looked so worried.

"Ichigo-san! Ichigo-san! Wake up!" Lettuce cried.

Pudding had tears ready to fall as she mumbled, "This is too cruel, na no da. Why would they do this to her, na no da?" She looked up at Taruto and put on a brave face. Taruto noticed it as Pudding yelled, "I'll never forgive you for this, na no da! How dare you do this to her, na no da!" Taruto looked hurt, but he swiftly pushed it away.

"Since when do I need your permission to steal a human's spirit? She did it to herself. She jumped right in front of those weaklings down there." he told her, coldly. Judging by the way he reacted when Pudding got angry at him, he really care for her.

Lettuce stood up and she had her hands together like she was pleading to Pai. He noticed. "Please! Return Ichigo-san's spirit back to her body! Return her back to normal."

Lettuce….

I noticed that after Lettuce pleaded, Pai widen his eyes for a second but they went back to normal before anyone else noticed.

"Zakuro!" I turned back to Zakuro and I saw me pushing her. She was trying to push me back but I seemed to be too strong.

I could see that I was smirking like a mad person as I asked, in a voice that wasn't mine at all, "What's wrong, wolf girl? Can't destroy someone you know?" Zakuro flinched at what I said and I took that chance to really push her back.

I heard Pai mumble, dumb struck, "Kirema animas are not supposed to talk in complete sentences."

Taruto added, astonished, "This girl's spirit is something else."

I looked back at the scene and I was on top of Zakuro on the floor. I had my hands on her wrist and both of my bare feet were over her ankles, holding her down. "Do you want to be my first victim?" I bent down to her bare neck and when I opened my mouth, I noticed that I had long sharp fangs that were just dripping saliva. Before I could bite her, another arrow was coming after me. I jumped away.

"Get away from her! I don't care if you are my comrade, I'll destroy you!" Mint yelled, readying her bow at me. I still smirked.

"Zakuro-san!" Lettuce called. Mint looked back at Zakuro and I saw that there were sharp nails lined up by Zakuro's wrist and her ankles. She couldn't get up.

"I can't get up!"

"Nope," I said, gaining their attention. I rose up my hand to show them my claws as I explained, "My nails are not only sharp, but they are indestructibly strong and they all link together with an indestructible force. The only way to free your little friend is to destroy me, if you can that is!"

Mint glared at me and readied her bow again, "Well I will!" She shot at me, but I dodged it. She kept shooting at me, but the more I dodged, the closer I got to her. Before she shoot again after the tenth time, I was right in front of her.

"Sorry, girly." I was on top of her as well and my feet were on her ankles and my hands were on her wrists. "Do you want to die?" I bent down towards her throat, but I was interrupted again.

"That's enough!" I looked up at Taruto and Pai and Taruto ordered, "We're leaving. Come!"

I got off of Mint but she couldn't get up. I was coldly staring at the aliens until I gained back my smirk. "What makes you think I take orders from pip squeaks like you?" They looked offended by that as I flapped my wings. "I'm a rogue kirema anima! I don't take orders from anyone! I kill to fill my thirst!"

I jumped up and charged at them. I was ready to slash my claws at them, but they teleported before that happened.

"Taru-Taru!"

"Pai!"

Then Lettuce and Pudding caught my attention. I looked down at them and they flinched back in fear. "Does the cute little girlies have crushes on the cowards? Don't worry. They'll be joining you soon."

I charged at them and the first person I went at was Pudding. I went at her so hard, I slammed her into a tree. I had one hand on both of her wrists and both of my feet were on her ankles. My nails digged into the tree and the force from them binned her to the tree. She moaned in pain, that only made me want her blood more.

"Do you want to know what kind of blood I love most?" I asked her, in a lustful tone. "The kind that gives off the scent of fear. Terror only ripens the blood to be able to satisfy me." I went to her neck, ready to bite.

"Ichigo-san! Please stop!" I did stop, but only to glare at Lettuce.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." I charged at her next and I slammed the lower part of her body to the ground and her upper body to a tree. I grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned her down as I glared down at her.

I mimicked, "Ichigo-san! Ichigo-san!" I growled at her and yelled, "That stupid human is not here anymore! I'm the owner of this vessel and this owner does not appreciate being called something she's not!" I bent to her neck and smirked. "Don't worry. I'll be kind for once and give you a quick death. That way, you won't suffer for long."

I was going to bite her but like before, I keep getting side-tracked.

Mytho grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Lettuce. He yelled, "If you bite them, you'll only grief afterwards. What makes you think that I want you in pain from that?" I looked like as if someone actually touched my heart but I made a small smile and I disappeared from Mytho's hold. "Where did she go?"

I reappeared on the side of him and asked, "Missed me?" By the time he faced me, I pushed him down to the ground; my hands on his wrists and my feet on his ankles. "I love a guy who would be so willing to throw his life away for others and to say things like that." I bent down and I licked his cheek. "I also especially love the taste of men before woman. Good thing you're the only male here. Congratulations, boy. You get to be the appetizer of the night." Terror decorated his face and he was shivering under my hold. I never knew that Mytho could have that much fear inside of him and it was because of me.

My kirema anime self noticed that he was terrified of me so her smirk only grew and she looked crazier. "Go ahead! Start screaming! That only thrills me even more and it only makes you blood even more delicious once I take a bite." She slowly bent down to his neck, her fangs ready but Kraehe stopped me this time.

"Step away from Mytho! Don't you dare touch him!" I looked up to her and she was glaring at me. "Take your filthy hands off him! I don't care if you are Ichigo! All we have to do is destroy your kirema anima self and return your spirit to your body! So either get off of Mytho and release the Mew Mews or I'll destroy you myself!"

I felt surprised that Kraehe would say that. Her words and her tone are all automatic from seeing that her love is in danger.

I backed away from Mytho and stared at her for a while. I was on my feet and my hands like some kind of animal. I smirked after a while and I crossed my hands in the air. When I suddenly unleash them, Kraehe was forced into a tree and you can tell that she was pinned to the tree but if it was visible, it would look like she tied to the tree around the arms and chest.

"Kraehe!" Mytho cried.

I disappeared and reappeared in front of Kraehe. When she looked up, I had one hand grab her face from under the chin.

"You got spunk. I like that. You're also very brave and was willing to destroy your friend. Aren't you just a bit cold?" I asked her. She only glared at me, showing me no fear what so ever.

"The thing in front of me, grabbing my face is not my friend. She would never do something like this. This in front of me is nothing more than a monster!" After that, I lost my smirk and I let go of her face. Only to slap at her.

"Too bad you're a female. I like eating males first before I start on the females. Since you have no fear what so ever, how about I eat you last? That way you can watch every single one of your friends get killed. Starting with the one you love most." She widened her eyes at that. I guess since the kirema anima is my human spirit, she knows about Kraehe's feelings for Mytho. Either that or she noticed it when Kraehe yelled at her about leaving Mytho alone.

"Also, princess," I started. "The longer I remain as a kirema anima, the less human I become. Once a kirema anima is created with a human spirit, the parasite alien takes hold of the spirit and starts connecting itself to it. So probably by the time I reach you, your little friend will be gone, forever. It's a pity these weaklings can't move. If they were lucky, they would have saved your friend in time. Say good bye to Ichigo, princess." I crawled away from her and she looked scared when I left. I was heading for Mytho as Kraehe was screaming her head off.

"No! That's a lie! Ichigo will not disappear! She can't disappear!" She yelled, I can see the tears she was starting to shed for me. "Ichigo! Hurry up and fight her! Ichigo, please! Come back! ICHIGO!!!!!"

Kraehe……

I didn't listen to her. I just kept smirking as I back on top of Mytho in no time. She looked so hungry just by looking at him. I had to look away. This was a hell. It just has to be. How could I do that to them?

But when I looked away from the scene where I was going to bite Mytho, I saw another scene that was happening. I saw my body, just lying on the floor but a few seconds later, Kisshu appeared and he was right by my side there. His eyes were so much in pain. He couldn't believe that I was there, like that. His hand was shaking but he gently touched my cheek and flinched away too quickly. His eyes got wider and he was trembling. He leaned over towards me and he was ready to cry.

Kisshu…

"You don't have much time." That wasn't Kisshu.

Both Kisshu and I looked a blue suddenly went right passed Kisshu and was heading for me and Mytho.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" the Inuyasha cried in his Blue Knight form. I backed away from Mytho's neck and then jump off of him when he got closer. Kisshu looked up as well and I bet he saw me who I am as a kirema anima. His face was in more shock then before; was that even possible?

Since Inuyasha had a sword with him, I had the impression that he was here to stop me. Becoming more animal like, I opened my mouth to show my fangs and I gave him a warning sound. He was terrified to see me like that.

He yelled at me, "Ichigo! Control yourself! Don't you know who you are?" I was irritated when he called me by my human name. In a split second, I charged at him. He was prepared.

At every attack or slash I threw at him, he blocked it with his sword. Since nothing seem to work and I don't want to waste my time with him. I'm hungry! I backed away and tried something else. Doing something unpredictable made the Blue Knight stare at me in confusion. I did back away but only to jump up high in the air. I decided to charge at him in the air. I glided straight for him and ended up landing right on top of him. Hands were on his wrists and my feet were on his ankles, holding him in place. I got close to his face but he flinched back in caution.

Not Inuyasha too! I don't to hurt him or kill him.

I stared at him for a bit and I liked what I see. I smiled and then licked his cheek. "I'll get your blood later." I got off of him and crawled over to Mytho. He was my first prey and that's how it's going to stay.

When I got there, he was struggling to get out of the hold he was pinned down by. But he stopped when he noticed that I was by his side again. I grinned devilishly and promised to him, "No more disturbances. Now let me drink your blood." He was more scared and that fuel me up.

I opened my mouth, my fangs thirsty for the taste of his blood. I pushed his face to the side so that his neck was more open to me and just the mere sight of it made me even hungrier. I licked my lips in delight and lowered myself towards his neck. No more disturbances and the closer I got, the more Mytho shook with fear. He even flinched when he felt my hot breath on his neck.

As I was watching this, I kept screaming! I wanted this all to stop! I was screaming at the scene telling it stop. I didn't want to see this!

I looked up at the scene and my kirema anime self stopped. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly looked up like a bit who heard something suspicious. She started sniffing around and then she turned towards my body and I knew who was there. I looked over there and Kisshu was standing up trying to show less fear as much as he could and he had blood dripping from the side of his mouth. That's what I smelled; his blood.

I continued to stare in shock as he yelled, "You want blood then come here!" I blinked once in surprise and then I grinned in satisfaction.

I answered him, "You blood smells so delicious. Fine by me!" His expressions flinch back in a small amount of fear but he still looked brave. Then with her speed, she rushed towards him instead.

I yelled for Kisshu to run, but she already grabbed a hold of him. I stayed silent and just helplessly watch.

Kisshu was on the floor and her hands were on his wrists as her feet, as usual, were on his ankles. Because the blood was too irresistible, I licked the blood from his lips and I smiled in delight. My first blood taste. It was too good to passed up.

"Just my blood preference. Too bad for you," I told him. I felt even more fear for his safety.

I used my powers to hold him down as I used my hands to rip his shirt to reveal his neck. I put my hands back on his wrists and then I leaned in. Seconds later, from where I couldn't see, she bit his neck. His facial expressions showed me that.

At first his eyes were wide open but as I kept feeding on his blood, his eyes lids looked heavy and he closed his eyes. He made some soft moaning sounds and then sweat poured down his face.

Wait! This is way too familiar. The nightmare I had before this. That wasn't a dream. If this what happened in real life when I was kirema anima, then the boy I was going to bite first was Mytho and then that means that the one I almost killed was……Kisshu.

"Koneko-chan," he breathed out in the small voice. My whole body tensed up after he called me that. He called me the one thing I waited forever for him to call me besides just 'Ichigo'.

"Kisshu!"

I separated from his neck and looked up. Taruto and Pai were coming right towards me to rescue their friend. I jumped away; landing almost right next to my human body before lightening was coming straight for me when I was on top of Kisshu. Taruto landed in front of Kisshu in a protective way as Pai helped free Kisshu and he picked him up, helping him sitting up where he was.

"Kisshu? You okay? You're still bleeding!" Pai noticed. Taruto looked back at Kisshu, concern and I looked wondering if Kisshu was okay. My nickname that he called me with made me more like Ichigo.

Taruto looked back at me, eyes full of hate and yelled, "You stay the hell away from him!!" I was kneeling down when he said that and I was staring at him with shocked eyes. He yelled at me again. "You heard me, monster! You nearly killed Kisshu!" My eyes got wider. While they were wide, I could see that they were starting to change from blood red to her usual dark brown. I was turning back to Ichigo.

As I watched, I remembered more of my nightmare from before. Taruto was the one who called me a monster, then does that mean……

"I…almost…killed…Kisshu?" I laid one hand on the ground and leaned forward like I was to walk with my hands. "Kisshu?" I called out too.

I saw him looking at me with those weak eyes he had. He call out, "Koneko…-chan." That was when I snapped.

She backed away and started shaking. I was mumbling, "I almost killed Kisshu? But how could I? I would never… Why did I do it? This has to be a bad dream. I couldn't have killed him. No….No….No!" Then I shouted as loud as I could. "NOOOOO!!!"

I aimed my long nails at myself and stabbed right through my chest. There was pain at first but then things got easier and I relaxed to accept this. My whole body glowed blue and then started to disappear. The only thing left was a wild parasite and my spirit. My spirit flouted down towards my human body and entered. From what I could see, I saw my body gaining back its color and my chest was rising up and down. Everyone then got up because now that my kirema anima self was gone, so was my power of binding them.

Then I heard, "Thank…goodness." I looked back at Kisshu and right after he said that, he fainted from loss of blood.

Kisshu……Why? Why did you go through so much for? You went through so much pain because of your duty and because of my duty. I thought I was the only one suffering when I didn't realize that every word I said to you, everything I did to you only made the pain you felt inside worst. Then after all of that, you risked your life just to stop me from hurting everyone. Kisshu!!!!!

"This is only a dream." After I heard that, I looked around and there was darkness. There was nothing actually, except I could hear the voice of Taruto echoing in my head.

"Are you surprised? This one can change itself into the owner of the dream - the dream which it manipulates. You got dragged into this place so you won't be able to run away." What is he talking or who is he talking to? Definitely not me that's for sure. He continued. "The real Ichigo is fast asleep." Just to prove my point.

Then I heard Kraehe. "What did you say?" What is she doing here? Where is here? Where is she?"

"As long as Ichigo doesn't wake up, you won't be able to get out of this dream," Taruto told her. "But well, she won't wake up. Her ability to sleep is pretty strong." Pretty strong my butt! I want to wake up from this crazy nightmare.

Wait! He said that this is a dream. Does that mean that all I've been seeing was only a dream? They were only dreams of what I had once before and they looked more real and vivid then when I was asleep? Then Kisshu might still be okay! That was comforting but realizing that he might not love me hurts. At least knowing that Kisshu is okay calmed me.

"Go for it, kirema anima! Get them all!" I heard Taruto order. Taruto said that my friends were going with me. Does that mean that they are in my dream?

Moments later, I heard explosions and screams. But not just from Kraehe, but I also heard the Mew Mews and Mytho. They dragged even the ones who have nothing to do with the battle into this? Now a kirema anima in my dreams is hurting them all. I heard the Mew Mews transform but I still heard their cries and the explosions. They're losing, but how could they?

I heard more talking and cries, but I was trying to block them out. I didn't want to hear this. I wanted it all to end. I want to just wake up from this nightmare and wake up in my room as if nothing happened.

But something I heard caused me to at least pay attention.

"Ichigo! Wake up! Get up! Look at me!"

Kisshu? He's here? Hearing his voice just melted all of my fear, all of my depression, and all of my discomfort. His voice is my comfort.

"COME ON!!! Wake up and look at me! GET UP! Look at me, right here!"

Just hearing his voice made me the happiest I've been since I was in this nightmare hell. So I tired. I listened to where I heard his voice and closed my eyes. I wanted to wake up. It's about time that I did.

When I opened my eyes, it was hard and everything was fussy. All I saw were images fogged up. I blinked a few more times and then the images were clearer. I saw Kisshu's face and I saw blood on his neck. To see if this was just dream, I touched his skin but it was warm. I'm awake.

"Kisshu!" I called, surprised by his wound. How did he…?

"Ichigo!" His voice was in pain and it sounded angry. What happened when I was asleep?

Gravity kicked in. I started falling and Kisshu still had his hands on my shoulder. The purple flower necklace that was on me, flouted off of me and it glowed. Then like a portal, the Mew Mews came flying out with Kraehe and Mytho. Then I was falling. When Kisshu let go of my shoulders, I realized something. There are enemies here. I need to transform.

The green vines were still on me but I transformed anyway. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" After I transformed, the green vines disappeared. Mint put Kraehe safely on a building and Zakuro landed Mytho right next to her. They watched as we worked.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

All of their attacks hit the kirema anima straight on but it didn't destroy it. That was my job.

I took out my flute and jumped up high in the air for a good hit. "Ribbon Strawberry Song!" I played the flute and the kirema anima gripped its ears in pain and then disappeared. I landed on a building but I was the only one landing on that building. Kraehe and Mytho were on one building top on the right side of me and the Mew Mews were on one that was on the left side of me.

I asked them, "You guys alright?"

Kraehe answered, "We're fine!"

Pudding answered, "Same here!"

"But we still have enemies," Mint mentioned. The other Mew Mews looked up at the aliens, ready to fight but I stared up at Kisshu. Why was his shoulder bleeding so much?

Then I heard from Pai with my sensitive ears, "What a strange development. His strong feelings woke up Mew Ichigo." I would have blushed at that but my eyes were on Kisshu as he was gliding down towards the building top I was on.

I was going to call to him but he then said with his voice hard, "Ichigo! Choose!" I was confused as he stared at me with serious eyes. "Quit being a Mew Mew, or… I'll destroy you."

I was taken back, but I was angry by that sudden order. "What?"

"If you want to live, then you have to quit being a Mew Mew and come with me." What the heck is he-? Before I knew it, he had his tonfas in his hands and he was charging straight towards me. He's sticken serious.

When he was close, I grabbed each wrist and I squeezed them hard enough for him to let go. "Stop talking nonsense!" I yelled. I was pissed off. I just woke up from a nightmare from hell because he called for me and next thing I know, he's trying to kill me! That would irritate anyone.

He didn't look so strong like a few second ago after he attacked me. He actually looked weaken as he sounded like he was having trouble breathing. I got a good look at his wound but there was too much blood. I looked up at his face and he was sweating and he was in a lot of pain. His eyes showed me that.

"Listen to what I'm saying… damn it! Damn it!" he cursed in his weak voice. I was surprised by all of this change in him.

"Kisshu?"

He looked at me, straight in the eye and then he leaned in closer to me. Soon, he closed his eyes and he kissed me but it was so light and short. I didn't have time to kiss him back. I was too shocked to do that even if he kissed me for half an hour.

He parted from my lips and asked, "Why won't you understand it?" He surprised me so much that my gripped on his wrists weakened. He noticed that so he moved his hands from my grip and to my face; each one was both sides of my face. He was so much in pain but he was smiling, "I love you, Ichigo. More than anyone and no matter what anyone says or does, even if it's me, remember that my feelings for you are eternal. I wouldn't be saying them if they were only to waste my breath. I love you too much so please… quit." He was losing conscious. I know that look anywhere. He breathed out, "I don't want to lose you to anything." He leaned towards my face again to kiss me, but he didn't have enough strength. He lost consciousness and he started to fall to the side, but I caught him and his body weight made me sit down.

"Kisshu! Please wake up! Kisshu!" I called, scared as all hell.

I started shaking him, but he still wouldn't wake up. Then his head turned towards me and I saw his wounds as clear as day; two puncture wounds were pouring out blood. As a reaction, I placed my hand on it to try and pressed hard to stop the bleeding. But when I saw the holes, I remembered that endless nightmare.

'_You want blood then come here!'_

That wasn't a dream. Everything, all of those events that happened in front of me was all memories of the past. When I was a kirema anima, I hurt everyone and tried to kill them, but I almost killed Kisshu. Then that means that those memories of him kissing me in my bed when I was sick and him saying that he was sorry on my couch, they were all real. I only told Masaya that someone loved me as an excuse to get him away from me but I didn't realize that it was all true. Kisshu truly does loves me and it pained him so much when we were fighting. Then that means his brother….him not telling about my birthmark….

"Kisshu, please hang on! You hear me! Please!" I pleaded. I brought him closer to me as I gripped his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"What a strange development," I heard Pai stated. His voice caught me off guard.

I looked up and both Pai and Taruto were landing on the same building top as me.

"What an idiot! How could he have harbored such feelings for a human?" Taruto asked.

When I saw them, I glared at them. Kisshu is their comrade, isn't he? Why did they let this get this bad?

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked them, angry. "Kisshu's your comrade and friend, isn't he? How could you let him get this bad? Don't you see that he could be losing his life?"

"He's losing his life because of you!" I stopped glaring after Pai yelled that. I only stared at them in confusion and shock.

"You were the one who bite him! You're the reason he lost so much blood!" Taruto accused. "It's because you stole his heart that he can't even decided rather to help us find the birthmark faster or to just stale and spend more time with you!" Those words only hurt me more inside. I'm the cause.

"The day he stopped seeing you was the day we all three got a message from our planet. We have friends and family like you that we have to protect and right now, Sano is Kisshu's only family! His little brother is being threatened to be up for adoption unless we hurry up and destroy all human kind!" Taruto added. That only added more pressure on me as I stared at Kisshu with shocked eyes.

That's what he meant by that he had to save his brother when he almost said good bye to me. He was choosing between his brother and me? If he truly and sincerely loves me then those feelings for me didn't help him at all when he tried to kill me. How much pain was he going through when he almost accomplished that, the pain he went through to prove that we were enemies, and the mental pain he got every time I hit him? He was going through so much and it was all because of….me.

"We have to hurry up and destroy human kind or more people on our planet will die."

I was so dumbstruck that in one second, Kisshu disappeared from my arms. I didn't even look up. I just listened. I heard cloths being smashed by physical touch so that means that Taruto and Pai have him.

"Our love ones are waiting for us on our planet as well," Taruto said in a softer tone.

"Love ones?" I heard Kraehe mumbled astonished.

Pai departed, "Please excuse us. I look forward to our next fight." I heard the usual sound of teleportation and I knew they were gone. I didn't look up and I could barely move.

"Ichigo!" I heard Kraehe call me. I heard footsteps and there were a lot of them. Before I could notice it, there were many presences around me, most of them were concerned.

"Ichigo-san! Are you okay?" Lettuce asked me.

Mint yelled, "Why didn't you tell us that you were seeing an alien? Were you sending out information behind our backs?"

"Be quiet, Mint!" Mytho yelled.

"Ichigo, I promise that everything is going to be okay. You're safe now and alive."

"Safe? Alive?" I asked her, not looking up.

"Uh?"

"How can you say that when someone else isn't like that at all!?" I outburst. I could feel her presences flinch after my sudden yell. My voice got quieter but over time, it got louder. "I should have never allowed him to see me. I didn't know that the more time he spent with me, the closer I got to his heart. If I've known what was going on, I would have never wished for him to be with me again! I….I hate him! But he loves me. What the hell is wrong with him? Now because of me, he's in pain. How could I do that to him?"

"Ichigo, please calm down! I promise that everything is going to be okay." Kraehe put her hand on my shoulder as a sigh of comfort but I shoved her hand off of me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled when I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide with shock and they were hurt. Seeing them like that only put more pressure on me. "Everything I touch gets hurt. Kisshu…." I got up and ran for it. They called my name, but I didn't listen.

I just kept running and running. I jumped from building top to building top. When there were no more buildings but the park. I jumped and landed on the ground. I continued running when I landed. After a while, my transformation faded away and I was in my human form again. I didn't run as fast as when I'm a Mew Mew but I didn't care. I wanted to just run away from it all.

I was starting to wish that I was never taken away from the streets. That way, I would never have become a Mew Mew or even met Kisshu. If I have never met Kisshu, then he wouldn't have gone through so much pain. It was because he met me that he's in so much pain now; physically and mentally.

After a while of running, I tripped and fell to the ground. I didn't get up. For some like me, the hard gravel felt like a bed to me. I wrapped my arms around me and cuddled in the middle of the trail. Then rain started to pour down on my pitiful state. The hole in my chest started to burn and I could feel it at about the same spot where I stabbed myself when I was a kirema anima. It burned…

Was this my punishment for doing something that was never meant to happen? Was this punishment for being such a horrible person? All I do is cause pain. I didn't mind the fact that I would do that, but doing it to someone as important to me as Kisshu affected me with the worst possible pain anyone could ever feel.

Unlike Mytho, Kisshu hide his pain and suffering from a smile, stupid comments, and teasing jokes. It was hard to know that he was suffering all this time. Even when he got serious in battles, you couldn't tell. The only time I ever saw him in pain was when he came to me, crying. That was the first time he ever showed me his pain. If what I saw in that nightmare was really my memories then the second time was when he was telling me that he loved me for the first time and the third time was when he was telling me that he was sorry for the things he done.

"Kisshu…." I mumbled at first as my whole body was shaking from the aching pain in my chest. The pain grew and grew until it felt like it was going to swallow me up. Then with all of my voice that I had, I screamed, "KISSHU!!!!!!!" Then thunder and lightning broke out. If someone heard that, they would probably feel delusional and thought it was the thunder.

I curled up into a ball and tried to keep myself together in one piece. That was impossible because I felt like something very important was missing. My throat hurts from screaming. My eyes are blinded by my sadness and the rain above. I can't control my body anymore. I had to get up, I don't want to. I just wanted to stay here and disappear.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

That voice. Who is that? It sounds so familiar, but who?

"Ichigo! What's wrong? Ichigo! Look at me please!" I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to. I wanted to be left alone.

There was silence after a while, but I felt a small wet tongue lick my cheek. I looked up at him now and I saw Inuyasha. "It's okay, Ichigo. I'm here. I always will be."

I didn't want him to say that. I wanted him to just go away but not now.

I got up so that I can sit up and I opened my arms. Inuyasha jumped right in them and I held him as close to my chest as possible. Then I started crying.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Ichigo. It's okay."

"No it's not," I told him. "Kisshu was in pain from the start. Since the day he met me. We're enemies and were fated to be like that but he went to spend time with me anyway. Then he fell in love with me and that only made it harder on him. He had to choose between me or his little brother but he couldn't decide. Then to stop me from killing my comrades, he went and almost got himself killed. It's all because of me. I wish that he never fell in love with me. I wish that he never even thought of seeing me. I wish he never kissed me the day we met. I wish we never met. I wish I was never a Mew Mew. I wish…. I wish I never existed!"

I started to bit my lips again and I could already taste the irony taste of blood going down my throat. I held Inuyasha closer towards me with a desperate grip and he didn't seem to mind. He's the only one who understands. Only Inuyasha can I tell him about everything; the events, impressions, and my feelings. He's the only one I ever showed my weaken state to.

After a while, he whispered in my ear, "Let's go home, Ichigo."

I nodded my head in agreement. He teleported us back to the inside of my apartment and the rain was pouring outside, thunder and lightning and all. From the outside, thunder was heard at high volume and lightening shined brighter than any light. There were no lights in the apartment. There was nothing but darkness except for the lightning and that was fine with me.

Inuyasha wiggled out of my hold and jumped away. I let him as he transformed into his Blue Knight form. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I was too broken to really care as he helped me undress and helped me take a shower. After the shower, I realized that I stopped biting myself. I was only silent with half open eyes. Inuyasha talked to me a few times, but I couldn't really hear him. I wasn't there anymore.

He helped me clean my lip wound and he put pajama's on. He tucked me into the bed and I gripped onto the blanket when he started rubbing my back in comfort.

"Do you want me to get you anything to eat? You must be hungry." I shook my head and that was my only response. He kept rubbing my back through the whole storm.

I think more time passed and Inuyasha said more, but I don't remember. I gripped the bandage that Kisshu gave me in my hand and thought of nothing but the beautiful and happiest voice I ever heard.

_Koneko-chan!_

Kisshu's voice…


	33. Journal Entry 16: A Warning in a Dream

**A/N: Another chapter for the day! Hello everyone!! Just to let you know, last night I worked on the next chapter for 'Heaven and Hell' and I finished it. So after I let this out, I'll let that chapter out. I told you that your reviews inspire me so keep them coming! That and I had a lot of time on my hands.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter.**

**Journal Entry 16: A Warning in a Dream **

Darkness. That was all I could see. Darkness and nearly nothing else.

I was running. In that endless darkness, I thought that there had to be an end to this abyss. For some reason, I couldn't fly. In this abyss, my powers were canceled out. The only thing I could do was run. I was running to find that exit. Ichigo was my only reason to try and find the exit.

I told her and she wasn't dreaming. The look she had on her face when she heard me say that and the look she had after I kissed her. It wasn't the reaction I actually expected to come from her when I could tell her but in that situation, I could live with that. I just hope that she's alright; after fainting in front of her and all.

I decided that it wasn't her fault that I was like that. It was her being a Mew Mew. If she quit being a Mew Mew and decided to be a human, we could be together. I would beg or plead to Deep Blue-sama as much as he wants to spare her life. I love her and I don't want to lose her anymore or fight her. I don't want to lose my brother so the best thing to do is to make her quit. But to do that, I have to escape the darkness.

I just kept on running and running until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. They hurt but I kept on going. I had to get out.

"Stop!"

Uh?

As ordered, I stopped and looked around. No one was around but who was calling me? She sounded really familiar.

Wait a minute!

She?!

"Hello, Kisshu. How's your wound?"

I turned around and I saw _her_. Her same sun red hair, skinny legs and arms, her violet eyes, and her angel wings were so easy to recognize. In this darkness, her whole body was glowing like some kind of celestial being. There was something different about her though; her wings. This time, there was one wing that was white and the other was black.

"It's you again," I mumbled, nearly breathless.

Her expression was blank as she asked, "Who else would ask you to stop?" Smart alic, apparently.

I slightly glared at her and asked, "What do you want this time? Last time I saw you, I nearly blew Ichigo up."

"That was a slight look into the future," she answered, no reaction of my tone.

Curious, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I cannot explain it in words. I can only show you the future through visions. This is probably the last time I'll see you in dreams. If you have the same dream as when you 'blew up' Ichigo, don't expect me to be there, my dearest."

Her what?

"What did you call me?"

"You'll find out the meaning to those words one day, but not now." She got closer to me and I couldn't understand why I wouldn't just move away. But I felt safe when she got near me like I trusted her. She stared at me with affectionate eyes and said, "The next challenge is something that could probably be the most painful or hardest thing in both of your lives, but whatever decision you make, don't regret it." She tip-toed and I felt her lips on mine.

She kissed me?

I closed my eyes, but not to kiss her back. When I opened them, she wasn't there anymore and I was back in total darkness, alone.

Why did she kiss me? Why did she call me 'dearest'? What's going on?

"Are you sure that the decision you're going to make when you get up is the right one?"

Uh? That wasn't her!

I looked all around me but I couldn't find the owner of that voice. That voice actually sounded like Deep Blue-sama, but why is he here? How did he even get in here?

"Deep Blue-sama?"

After I called him, I started to feel this terrible cold all around me. I just had this chill down my spine like I knew I was probably talking to a sneaky snake or something. Things just didn't feel right.

"Are you sure that you made your final decision about you and your little kitten?"

"Deep Blue-sama, I can explain!"

"Be quiet!" I obeyed.

I just had one thought in my head, _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!'_

"Even if that is your decision, do you expect for her to just quit?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean, do you expect for Ichigo to simply say that she'll quit being a Mew Mew after what she did to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me!"

"I beg to differ. Your little kitten found out that she was the reason that you got those bite marks and she found out about your brother. She blames herself that she's the cause of your pain."

"What pain?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know! You're suffering, right? You're suffering from choosing between your brother and her. You were also suffering from the pain in your neck when she sucked the living blood right from your willing body. What did you hope to accomplish when you did that?"

"Shut up!"

"She'll end up giving her spirit to you now that she knows. She'll just hand her body right over and allow you to happily live a life with your little brother. Didn't you want a happier life for him? Wasn't that the reason why you said 'yes' to this mission?"

"Shut up!!"

"Maybe the reason why she would be willing to give up her body to you is because she feels sorry that she's been resisting. Maybe now she'll just give in all because she feels pity towards you."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

After I screamed, he stopped his convincing but not his words. After a moment or two, he spoke.

"When she gives in, would you still tell her to quit being a Mew Mew? If she loves you the way you love her, she'll do it but then you'll lose her like that. Maybe it would have been better off is she said that she hated you."

Then his voice was gone as well as the cold feeling around me. I was debating if either his words were true or not. What if he was wrong and only said that to discourage me or were his words the truth?

"When is that stupid idiot going to wake up?" Taruto?

"It's been only a week, Taruto. Be grateful that it hasn't been a year." Pai?

Their voices were so loud, like they were right next to me. I turned behind me and all there was is a white ceiling and glare from the glass. Only then did I feel my body.

"We still need him. I swear, the next time I get my hands on that witch, I'm going to tear her limp from limp!"

"I highly doubt you can do that considering that she nearly broke your jaw that one time."

"Exactly! One time! One time! It's not like she can do it again with the way she is now."

"Do you think we should tell him about her?"

"If we tell him who knows what that idiot will do."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you asshole?" I finally asked.

I heard two gasps and then their voices were louder but it felt like they were shouting from the top of their lungs.

Taruto yelled, "What the hell took you so long? You've been out for about a week!"

Painfully, I looked at him and asked, or moaned, "A week?"

Pai explained, "You had a major blood loss and in the condition you were in, that human almost broke both your wrists."

When we're in recovering mood, we use most of our energy, vitamins, calcium, and proteins to help us recover. That's how we can recover so fast, but we can't use our powers. It makes us use our up energy that way and if we are attacked, our bones, muscles, and other parts of our body are weak. Since I kept using my energy to teleport all over town, I didn't give my body a chance to heal and recover most of that blood. It also seems that I was so weak that, I almost got my wrists broken; more like sprained.

"How are you feeling now?" Pai asked. Being a doctor, like always.

I answered, "Besides the big headache that you guys gave me from your loud voices, I'm doing just fine. Can I get out of this generator?"

"He's perfectly fine, "Taruto dryly said.

"Well we can't be too careful." Pai went to the monitor for the generator and pressed a few buttons here and there.

Every time we're wounded or hurt, Pai would always make sure that we were perfectly well. This is actually the first time in a while that we used the generator. Last time was with Taruto as the victim in here because of a fever. He was only supposed to be in there for four days, but Pai made him stay inside for five days just to be sure.

The generator is what we use to help us heal faster. Our bodies are more unique then a human body but we still need help to heal. Humans only need rest, bandages, fluid, and special care. We only need the generator and some rest. Also, once we're inside the generator, we can't use our powers so I'm stuck in here like a body and a coffin.

After a few more buttons to press, Pai announced, "Your wounds on the neck are completely healed, but your blood pressure is still about one percent lower than what it's supposed to be. Maybe one more day of rest should help. I'll give you some sleeping fluid." When he said that, he means a shoot. He's like a real doctor.

I protested, "No, I'm fine. Just get me out of here and let me have some air. I'm suffocating in this coffin." Actually, I was terrified of having to hear Deep Blue's voice again. If I have to listen to him again, I might go crazy.

"Pai! It's only one percent. Maybe all he needs is air." Thank you, Taruto. I'll try and never tease you about that Pudding girl ever again.

"Very well, but if he faints, I'll say, 'I told you so'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Seconds later, Taruto open up the generator for me to get out and threw a towel on me. I gladly took it, since I was freezing my butt off. After the towel, came my clothes.

"Get dressed! You have a lot of work coming for ya."

I turned around but both Taruto and Pai were already gone. Ha! Ha! Suckers!

I quickly changed into my clothes but I didn't say anything to them, I teleported away.

Now that I was all healed up and freed, I needed to see Ichigo. I have to forget what Deep Blue-sama said and go to Ichigo. She will quit. She has too.


	34. Diary Entry 18: I Hate You

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Here is another chapter for this wonderful story!! As I promised, a chapter a day since I pretty much have the chapters before this done but I don't want to overflow you with so many chapters. Thank you for the reviews. They really help me!**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 18: I Hate You**

I don't know how many days passed since that time. I don't even think I was paying any attention to it either.

After learning the truth, I never got out of bed by myself. Inuyasha apparently told the school that I was terribly ill so I'm going to have a lot of homework coming at me. Then he called work and said the same thing. Then one time, I saw a new form he created. That was the only thing I remember during my little depressed phase. He looked completely human.

He looked about maybe sixteen and surprisingly, he had clothes but only jeans and a slightly loose blue T-shirt. His eyes are still amber but his long hair wasn't blonde. It was dark violet. He had regular size canines, human size nails, and human ears. He looked really well toned and he was only at least two shades darker than pale. He actually looked gorgeous but I wasn't interested. I only thought that out of kindness. He really is though.

He apparently went to my school looking like that to pick up my homework and he did it for me. He knew that I probably wasn't going to get up for a while so he might as well do it so I wouldn't be overwhelmed with all of it. At the same time, I saw him fascinated with the work so that must have been very enjoyable for him.

Besides Inuyasha, I don't really remember what happened. I blocked reality out of my head and tried to think of nothing. I think I saw Kraehe and Mytho but I was so out of it that I didn't pay any attention to why they were here. They probably came to see me since they were by my side for almost twenty four hours straight. They did go back home sometimes for the café and for their parents. I liked it better when I was alone so that I wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. I could be alone with my empty thoughts and my ever repeating memories.

'_Koneko-chan!'_

I can still hear him calling for me! Every time there's silence, I can hear his voice calling for me and the more I hear it, the more painful the wound in my chest increases. I can still feel the wound in my chest from when I killed my kirema anima self to save not only my companions but to take revenge for nearly killing the one I care about most. It hurts and the more I hear his voice, the bigger the pain gets.

Finally one day, Inuyasha pulled me out of bed and made me eat soup. He told me that I was literally starving myself and I should eat so that I could be strong when I would be over it. I would never be over it but he still insisted. So I allowed him to shove chicken broth down my throat. It tasted like ash to me when it warmed the insides of my body. Then he let me out to get some air. He helped me sit down and he passed me my flute.

"How about you play something while I clean the dishes?" he suggested.

I gripped the flute in my hand and told him, "I don't have the heart to play."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he told me. "Whether you have bad feelings or good feelings, the best way to let them out is to express them through something you can create. You play beautiful music so let it come out. I don't even care if the song is filled with sadness." After that, he walked away, back into the apartment to clean. I think he likes it since he does so much of it.

I stared out into the big open view and I replayed what Inuyasha just told me. Maybe he's right. I should just express it. Who knows?! I might be able to recover better through it. So I pressed the air hole to my lips and I started playing. Even from my hearing, the song was depressing. The song sounded like it was crying during the whole time I was playing, but it was crying in a musical way. Then after a while when I finished the song, I dropped my hand with the flute to my side. Then I thought.

So many memories of him, so many marks he created, and so many scars he left behind… Why did I let him get to me like this? Was it because I wanted him to continue getting close to me? Did I need his closure like I needed a breath of air?

Yes… I needed him more than anything. I need him like air. I need his closure like I need food. I need him to call out to me to keep me going. I need him…

"Koneko-chan?" Uh?

I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. I looked around from my level but I couldn't see anyone. But when I looked out towards the balcony, I saw him; staring at me with eyes full of curiosity and concern. It was mostly concern though and from the sound of his voice, he's also nervous.

He asked, "Why did you stop?" Then I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and hugged him. Sure he's out in the mid air but I leaned far enough to wrap my arms around his waist. He took a while before he hugged me back and he rubbed the back of my head. I gripped around him a little tighter.

Just seeing him was enough to move, hearing his voice is enough to fill up the hole in my chest, and his touch is enough to heal it up. When I first heard him, it was more perfect and beautiful than any melody a flute can create. When I saw him, he was more beautiful and radiant than any angel. When I touched him, his warm skin is softer than any cloud the earth can create.

He comforted, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here." He must have felt the feelings I had in this hug since he said that. I didn't blame him and I felt like I was starting to cry but as usual, they wound escape my eyes no matter how much I wanted them too.

I mumbled, "I was so worried about you. I thought I killed you. I've missed you so much." I usually don't give out that much to him but now that I realized how much I need them and how much I want him. Want…?

His hold got a little tighter around me and I didn't mind at all. I wanted him to hold me tight and never let go, ever again. Then after what felt like an eternity of bliss, he asked me something that changed everything. "Ichigo, will you….quit?"

I took a moment to think about it. Actually, I want to quit. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I want to be with him forever and ever. I don't care if the Mew Mews get hurt; that's their problem. This is my decision and this is also my destiny.

"Yes, I will," I answered. He pushed me back a bit and looked directly at my eyes, his eyes anxious.

"Really?"

I nodded and told him, "Yes." He lightly smiled and kissed my forehead. He hugged me after that and I hugged him back. I've never seen him so happy in such a long time. I told him, "I'm so glad you're alright. You scared the life out of me when you fainted."

"I'm sorry, koneko-chan. But I'm alright now. It wasn't your fault."

I didn't believe him. "Yes it is." He pushed me back and stared directly at my eyes.

"It's not your fault, koneko-chan." His hands went down my shoulders and they rubbed down to my hands as he said, "Don't ever think like that again."

"But it is my fault!" I told. "If I hadn't been so careless, I wouldn't have become a kirema anima and you wouldn't have to stop me. If I had been more aware, I would have noticed your feelings. It's my fault that you've been hurting and it's my fault that you were hurt. I'm sorry for that…which is…" I prepared myself for this. This might go through a few arguments but I've decided. "Which is why I want you to take my spirit. You wanted it before right? Well it's yours!" I didn't look up at his face but I did held his hands in mine as I rubbed it. "You can have everything I have. You can have my body, my heart, my mind, and my spirit. It's all yours." Then things went bad.

He pulled his hands away and I looked up at him in confusion. "Kisshu?"

_Boom_

_Crash_

_Shatter_

I coughed from all of the dust and the dirt in the air as I leaned one hand on the ground and the other was covering my mouth. That explosion was unexpected.

"Ichigo!" I looked up at my side and Inuyasha ran towards me. He rant to my side and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked back outside. What just happened?

Just outside, Kisshu was flouting in mid air and he had his arms crossed. What confused me was that he was smirking at us. Inuyasha had his arm around me and pulled me closer to him in a protective way. I saw from his hand that he transformed into the Blue Knight. Why did he do  
that?

My answer was answered after Inuyasha yelled, "Why are you here?"

Kisshu only answered, "You're the mind reader here, you should know." Seconds later, Inuyasha growled and pulled me closer to him. What indeed is going on?

Inuyasha asked him, "So you finally made your decision?"

"What decision was there to make? I couldn't believe how long I took just to do this! But I guess it's time now since things got out of hand."

I stayed there, frozen as Inuyasha asked, "What do you mean?"

"You must be losing your touch, mutt. I mean it is time to get serious and that blast that was meant to destroy a Mew Mew was proof of that."

Destroy a…Mew Mew? But didn't I just…

I asked him, "What are you talking about? You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as Pai, mew mew. I'm saying that play time's over. It was fun playing around, but I nearly got killed by you. So it's over."

"What's…over?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Don't listen to him!"_ I _didn't listen to _him_.

Kisshu told me, "You just don't get it do you? I pretended to love you so that you would be weak enough to kill! I've always hated you and that, mew mew, is the truth!"

_Snap_

After he said that, I just lost my strength to hold myself up. Inuyasha was there to hold me up, but I didn't even have the strength to even breathe straight.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Hang in there!" Inuyasha yelled, but I barely paid attention. There was only one voice I heard.

"What? You mean to tell me that the mew mew was serious? That's a laugh!" He started laughing hysterically as Inuyasha growled at him. He took out his sword and aimed it at Kisshu.

"How could you say that? Don't you see how much this is hurting her?"

Kisshu calmed down and said, "She shouldn't have taken this so seriously. It's her own fault, like how it was her fault that she didn't control herself when she was a kirema anima!" That hit me hard.

"Shut up already!"

"Why should I? I'm just getting started. All you've been was a big pain in the ass! It was hard trying to get close to you and who knows it might be worth it. I had to go through blood, lies, and acts just to get this far. Maybe it isn't worth it because you're hardly worth the effort. I bet that your parents were glad to leave you! You're nothing more than a thick headed, over strong, monstrous freak! I've always hated you and I always will!"

Right after he said that, Inuyasha sent a blast going straight for him and I didn't stop him. I was trying to keep myself together before I collapsed to nothing. Kisshu got out of the way though.  
He yelled, "Trust me on this, I love to destroy you now but maybe it will be more fun when you let those words sink in. Stupid humans. They take words too seriously and make it the medicine or the poison of their life. Hopefully, my words are poison. Bye-bye." Then he teleported away.

When he left, I gained some of my energy back so that I could get up and run out of Inuyasha's hold. I ran to the rail and cried out, "Kisshu!!" But I knew it was too late. He's already gone and his words were repeating in my head as each repeat demolished every inch of my heart. My legs shook and I just lost them. I collapsed to the ground and leaned over with my arms supporting me. Then I felt familiar arms on my shoulders.

"Ichigo! Don't listen to him! What he said is a lie!" Inuyasha tried to tell me but as he can see, I believed Kisshu's words more than I believed him.

Then Inuyasha did something shocking. He moved his hand to my face and made me look up at him. Then he kissed me. My eyes widen in surprise of that as his hand went from my cheek to the back of my neck. His kiss was unfamiliar to me because I was so used to the kisses I used to get. He broke the kiss and told me, "I love you, Ichigo. I always have since the day you got that rock off my foot. You're caring, kind, and you're the most wonderful person I know. I'll always love you until the day I die." He kissed me again and I closed my eyes, but I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him actually.

"No!" I yelled. When I pushed him back, I leaned back to get away. But when I did, I felt something sharp cut my wrist. Inuyasha noticed that.

He said, "Ichigo, you're bleeding." He tried to touch me, but I got up and leaned closer to the rail.

I got up because I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to feel it. Someone I cared about just told me he hated me and it hurts. He told me so many times before that he loved me and now he just told me that he hated me. That hurts…it hurts… and now I have someone else who I care about who just told me that he loves me and he kissed me? That only increased the pain I feel now.

He got up to and he put his hands on my shoulders. I knew he was going to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I looked down and as I got ready to resist, I saw that my feet were bleeding too. I must have stepped on the glass and now I'm bleeding there too. I didn't care. I raised my arms up to break his hold on me.

I yelled, "LET GO OF ME!!"

_Crack_

Then things went…strange. When I kept my eye level as I did when I had to look at Inuyasha, I saw his whole body, the floor, and then the level below me. I looked up and Inuyasha was leaning over the edge as I reached up for him. Did the floor I stood on collapse? Am I…falling?

"Ichigo!!!"

I started to fall backwards and I saw the buildings behind me become upside down. After the buildings, I saw the hard gravel ground that was ready to meet me and my body. I knew that I was going to die and you know something, I can care less. I didn't scream and I didn't try to grab anything that could be close enough to save me. I just didn't care anymore. Why should I worry about my own life when the one thing that I knew could have kept me going is gone? I closed my eyes, ready for the hard gravel to meet me.

_Thump_


	35. Journal Entry 17: She's Where?

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Another chapter for this story is here for your pleasures!! I hope you enjoy this one because now Kisshu knows what happens to her. Of course, you can just tell by the chapter title but you know…**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! As I said, they inspire me! Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Journal Entry 17: She's Where? **

"Pai!"

"What?"

"Did you get the information like I asked?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why you want information for this earth animal."

"Reason I asked you is because I have an idea on how to destroy the Mew Mews."

After what happened at Ichigo's apartment, I went straight to work. I asked Pai to do a little researching for me because I thought he was would enjoy it. Research is his first love but he did ask me why I couldn't do it. I only told him that I thought he was would enjoy it and he didn't push it further. Another reason why I asked him to do that is because I needed some…time. Just because I did what I did doesn't mean that I just ignored my feelings. I needed time to destroy them. If Ichigo won't hate me then I would destroy my own feelings and hate her. But no one ever said that it would be easy.

Just looking at how she looked at me when I told her that was just… too painful for words to even describe. But I had enough! If she can't hate me then I'll hate her so that she can hate me back. If I just hate her, then destroying her would be a lot easier. Not to mention that Deep Blue's words ranged in my head when she told me all of that. It wasn't her fault and yet she blames it on her. Stupid human…..

I took three days to try and destroy them and when I thought I was ready, I came out of hiding and Pai presented the information he just found.

Pai asked me, "So what is your plan?"

I told him, "This animal can hold a lot of things with its eight legs and if we can get a hold of the Mew Mews, then we can destroy them all at once. Simple as that."

Taruto only stared at me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't start that again," I told him.

"Hey! I was just saying. You sure you can destroy her after what happened?"

"It's her own fault I have this scar. I don't care anymore about that witch."

As much as it hurts, it has to be said. I just have to ignore the pain.

Taruto said, "Whatever you say but I hope you don't bail out on us." That was both annoying and confusing. It was annoying because he sounded a lot like the mutt and it was confusing because he sounded like he knows something and he won't tell me until the middle of what happens today. Whatever it is, I'll just ignore it.

I took the skin sample of the animal and then created a parasite alien. I fused the two together and there was a big bright yellow light. I teleported that to earth so that it can cause a little havic before we get there.

I smirked and thought, _'This should be fun.'_

I teleported after that one thought and I decided to just watch the show from a tall building nearby. I saw the yellow light and then a giant turquoise, pink octopus appeared in its place. The humans started screaming and the kirema anima just went crazy with whacking at the buildings near it and even the cars that were in its way.

"Hold it right there!" Then the Mew Mews come. That was fast.

I looked down lower and I saw four Mew Mews and two of those humans. I wonder why they're here and why is there only four? Let's see…bird girl…wolf girl…fish girl…monkey girl…Kraehe…and Mytho. Where's Ichigo?

I decided to leave my question unanswered so that I could make my appearance. "Welcome humans!" I yelled out. They all looked up at me and some of them looked both shocked and angry.

The bird girl yelled, "Kisshu!"

I waved and asked, "Missed me? It's time you humans meet your doom. Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've been here? Quite a while. You're defeat is long overdue. Time to pay the price. Go kirema anima!" As commanded, the kirema anima attacked.

It charged at them and the Mew Mews got out of the way before it hit them. The wolf girl carried Mytho and the bird carried Kraehe when they got out of the way. Both of them went to an alley and probably told them to stay there while they take care of the kirema anima. Like that is going to happen. The bird girl flew up to the top of the kirema anima and kicked the top of its head. In reaction to that, the kirema anima let out a black gas that just covered the Mew Mews and blinded them. Octopuses in the human life let out a squirt of ink to distract their enemies. When that bird girl hit the kirema anima, it wasn't a smart thing for her to do.

The kirema anima used its tentacles to reach in and grab the four Mew Mews. The tentacles wrapped around them and took them out of the ink cloud. He tightened its grip on them and they were gasping for air. Perfect.

I looked at Kraehe and Mytho and they were surprised that the Mew Mews were captured so easily like that. I jumped off the top of the building and glided down to face the Mew Mews. They saw me and looked at me as I said, "I told you that it was time you pay the price. Now before I kill you, where's you so called strongest mew mew?" They were surprised to hear me ask that. I was just curious. I wanted to know why she wasn't here with them; fighting by their side. It's not like her.

"You want to know what happened?!"

I looked over my shoulder and I saw that mutt again but he was in his new human form and he was glaring at me.

I heard Kraehe gasp, "Taka?" Taka, huh? Nice name? What's next? Mutt of hell?

I faced him completely and asked, "Why are you here? I though you only protect the cat mew mew?" He was still glaring at me as his whole body glowed blue. There were some gasps of surprise in the background but who can blame them. I could still see his angry eyes as his body then shined like a blue star. When the light disappeared, he was in his Blue Knight's form. Show off…

Mytho whispered, "Taka is the…Blue Knight?" Since when did knew about him? Oh yeah, when Ichigo almost killed him. The other Mew Mews must have told him all about that since the Blue Knight showed himself for the first time in front of him and Kraehe. Typical…

"Answer my question!" I told him. He still only glared at me. "Where is she? I want to know why that mew mew isn't here helping her fellow comrades. Did my words really affect her like that? Pathetic! I thought she was stronger than that!"

Kraehe yelled, "What did you do her?!" Well doesn't she sound angry?

I looked at her and answered, "All I did was try to blast her bits then tell her that I hate her. For all we know, she's crying in her bed. She may look strong but she's as weak as glass."

"She's in bed alright!" the mutt yelled. "Her death bed!" What?

All eyes were on him as well as mine. After he said that, I was just too shocked to care where I was and what I was doing. I was sure that I didn't blast her enough for her to die so what did he mean by that? He glared at me and yelled, "You want to know what happened to that pathetic human? She's in the hospital right now! Right after you told her that you hate her, she cut her wrists, stabbed glass in her feet, and fell off the twentieth floor! She's in the hospital on the verge of death because of what you said to her!!" I just froze there in the air when he said that. She's where?

Kraehe asked him, desperate and scared, "Ichigo's in the hospital?"

The mutt looked at her with sad eyes and answered, "The doctor even said that he doesn't know if she'll make it. She's in Tokyo Hospital right now, denying all treatment." Kraehe covered her mouth in disbelief with tears threatening to fall as Mytho was leaning on the wall for some support and while trying to breathe. Then, like always, made a rash decision.

'_Ichigo!'_ I called her name in my head and teleported away; leaving the mew mews and the kirema anima behind. I know that the kirema anima is going to be turned to bits by the mutt, but there was something else that I just had to do.

I had to see her. That was my only thought. I had to see her.

I arrived right in front of the humans' Tokyo Hospital and frantically looked through each window. I found her room at ground level that was closest to the emergency room. When I saw her through the window, it was worst than any nightmare. She was unconscious and she had on one of those breathing masks on to help her breathe. She had needles inside her and bandages on her. She was connected to so many machines that she could be a cyborg after this. If she survives.

I teleported inside and the first thing I did was lean over her from the side of her bed. I called, "Ichigo! Can you hear me? Please Ichigo! Open your eyes!" She didn't react in anyway but yet again, that was a stupid answer to ask. Yet I still flinched back when it didn't work.

I don't know what to do. When someone is in a comma, the best thing to do is to just wait and see if she'll pull through. But the mutt said that she's denying all treatment to save her. If I had known that this is who she would have reacted, I would have never said those words. I can't live without her no matter how hard I try if she dies and now I see that she can never live without me. Damn it!

I looked at her hand and grasped it. I didn't hold hard because her wrist was covered in bandages too. I gently rubbed her skin and it was so stiff and cold but it was also soft like how I remembered it. When I grasped it, I had to check one of the machines to check to see if her heart is still beating. I saw her clipboard and grabbed it with my free hand. It was in weird writing that barely made any sense but I did make out a few words.

She lost a lot of blood, she has a concussion, some major bruises, and her body is refusing to heal. Just like what the mutt said. She's refusing to heal because she refusing to live. The mutt blames me and I don't blame him. It's my fault she fell off the twentieth floor. I'm actually surprised that she survived after falling from so far. She must have landed on something to stop her fall. For all I know that mutt could have teleported to the ground before she hit it and stopped her fall. He was there to save her and I wasn't. Damn it all!

I put the clipboard down and sat on my legs so that I could lean on her bed by her side. The door's closed so no one can see me and I'm sure that no one is going to come in any time soon. The whole room smells weird but Ichigo's comforting scent distracted my nose. I brought her hand to my face and it was still so soft. This hand that once wiped my tears away, made all of my worries disappear, and gave me comfort is now so cold and stiff. From my memories, it used to be warm and gentle but now it feels like a dead person's hand. I don't want her to be dead.

"Please come back, Ichigo."


	36. Diary Entry 19: MysteriousAngel andWords

**A/N: Hello everyone!! How did you like the last chapter? Sad huh? Anyway, here is another chapter of the story. I hope you like it! Thank you for the wonderful reviews by the way. They really touched me every time you send one and it makes me want to write more!**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming so I can keep being inspired! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Diary Entry 19: Mysterious Angel and Words **

'_Uh? Why am I here?'_

I was in a white abyss. At least, I thought I was. There was nothing but white but it was really a place full of mist. It was cold and I was alone. Alone… That very word reminded me about what Kisshu told me. His words are like needles. They pierce my heart and freeze the area that they stab. Why did he say them? Why did he use me?

"_**I love you, Ichigo."**_

If you truly loved someone then you shouldn't say them to trick them. If you loved someone, then you should tell them with all of your heart. Just saying it means nothing at all. So why did he say them when it was all a lie?

After Kisshu left, his words were repeating in my head. They reminded me of how the world hated me and I was scared. I should have cried but I couldn't. I felt my heart in my throat and so badly, I wanted to rip it out of my body and destroy it. The pain that the heart created was worst then death itself, I didn't even feel the pain in my feet when I ran over the glass. Even when I cut my wrists, they didn't hurt because the pain in my chest covered it up. Then the ground… It must have been weak from Kisshu's blast or why else would it have collapsed on me and I went falling. Was there pain at all? I remember hitting the ground but I didn't feel any pain. Then am I dead? Is that why I'm here? I don't remember, but…

"_**All you've been was a big pain in the ass! It was hard trying to get close to you and who knows it might be worth it. I had to go through blood, lies, and acts just to get this far. Maybe it isn't worth it because you're hardly worth the effort. I bet that your parents were glad to leave you! You're nothing more than a thick headed, over strong, monstrous freak! I've always hated you and I always will!"**_

If you were just using me then why did you go as far as kissing me or crying in front of me? Were they lies too? Was everything you did and said nothing but lies? You loving me is a lie and you hating me is the truth. That's all there is to it but you didn't have to make me like you.

Kisshu!

"_Why are you here?"_

Uh? Who's that?

In the mist, I turned around and I saw an…angel. She looked shocked to see me and I was shocked to see her. She looked beautiful. She has long black hair, longer than mine, and she has normal colored skin. Her arms and legs are long and skinny like a dancer. Her eyes are a deep violet color like I could just get lost in them. Her white tank top shirt is short and baggy that bared her waist and her long black skirt is hanging on her hips. It looked baggy so if she turned around, it would fly. What I also noticed about her attire is that she has a dark red bandage on her neck. She also has a black wing and a white wing on her back to prove that she's an angel. Her wings and her outfit are interesting but the bandage on her neck…

"_Who are you?"_ I asked. Her violet eyes got hard and she stared at me with an angry expression.

"_That is not important, Ichigo,"_ she told me with a serious voice.

I asked, _"You know my name?"_

"_How I know your name is not important either. Ichigo, you have to go back. If you don't, you won't be able to fulfill your destiny in the land of the living."_

"_My destiny?"_ I asked.

Her voice got softer when she spoke again but her tone is hard. _"Yes. There was a reason why everything happened. Ichigo, you can't keep running away from the hardships that everyone in their lives have to go through. If you die now, then your death will be considered suicide and you won't get anywhere if that happens!"_

At first, I couldn't speak. It felt like there was something stuck in it and I knew what it was; my heart. When I could, it sounded like crap like I've been crying for hours. I told her, _"I can't go back. How can I go back when someone there told me that he hates me. He used me and betrayed me, and yet I still can't yank this stupid bandage off my neck! It hurts when I'm apart from it."_ I touched my neck to feel the smoothness of the bandage and I could feel the hole in my chest burning again. _"He was so close to me. He even told me that he loved me. All of my dreams that I had where he said he loves were all real. Then he just suddenly tells me that he hates me. I know that they're only words and I never exactly knew my feelings for him but his words make me feel like everything in life hates me. Life hated me before but meeting him made me feel loved, now the feeling is back and there is nothing I can about it. If he never cared for me, then why did every kiss his lips gave, every hold they his arms offered, and every word that he said felt like they were real and genuine?"_

My whole body was shaking with the dark feelings that were filling my body like beer and a cold glass. I was surprised that I didn't cry yet or even crumble to a million pieces. When he said those words, life has no meaning but why am I still whole?

The angel asked me, _"Are you done now?"_ My body was still shaking but I nodded my head. I looked up at her and she instructed, _"Then there is something I want you to hear. Close your eyes and open your ears. Concentrate on only what you can hear."_

Her instructions were confusing and unexpected but I obeyed. I closed my ears and concentrated on what I could hear.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

That sounds like a monitor or something. The rhythm was the same as a heartbeat but why do I hear that? Is this what she wanted me to hear?

"Please come back, Ichigo."

Huh?

Surprised to hear him, I asked, _"Kisshu?"_ I opened my eyes and looked around aimlessly for his voice. But he was nowhere to be found. _"What was-"_

"_That was the guy who claimed to hate you. He's calling for you right now on your hospital bed."_ I turned towards the angel in surprise and she has a small, gentle smile. She said, _"I've been watching you for a while now and you see, as soon as he heard that you're in the hospital and on the verge of death, he came here in a heartbeat. For someone like you, trusting someone is one of the hardest things you can ever do. I'm not asking you to suddenly trust him or believe him, but I will ask you to at least give him a second chance."_ When she said that, I stared at her in surprise. I didn't believe her words at first. It was too unbelievable, but I heard them again by his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to do this. I only told you that I always hated you because I wanted you to get hurt so bad that you would end up hating me. Seeing you looking at me with those eyes full of concern and you holding me when I was terribly wounded, it was all too much because I didn't deserve your closure. I was willing to give up on you because I didn't want to see you hurt anymore. But if this is what is going to happen, then I don't want it. I don't want to lose you like this. I always loved you and always will. So please come back to me. Please…"

I was staring up towards the sky above me when he said all of that. Then almost like rain, I felt a small warm water drop land on my cheek. I touched it and licked it; salt water. Then on that hand, I felt a warm feeling on it. It almost felt like he was kissing my hand. His hand, his word, his tear, everything! They're all true and sincere just like before, but I couldn't believe them. How can I?

"_Go back, Ichigo."_ I turned back towards the angel as she explained, _"You don't want to disappoint him with a final heart beat now do you? He's waiting for you so go."_

I looked away and said, _"But it's not real. How can I go back when everything he says and does only hurts me more and more? His actions leave marks, but his words leave scars. I can't go back."_

"_Even though he may or may not have been telling the truth, they made you happy didn't they?"_ It was true what she said and it surprised me. How did… _"You still care about him, don't you? If you leave, you will probably get an answer if he was lying to you or was lying to protect you. But to get that answer, you would have wasted your life on that and his as well. Go back and be patient. Then you'll get the answer you wanted."_

"_But how do I go back? I don't…know…how……"_ I was looking at the ground when I said the last part. I just felt so lost and desperate. When I looked up at her again, I saw my answer.

She stood on her toes and offered her hand to me; just like a ballet greeting. I hesitated but I took her hand and then I was able to stand on my toes. It felt like her touch gave me the power to dance without feeling any pain. With her free hand, she lifted it up in the air and I copied her.

She told me, _"When you are in situations where they are at their worst, all you need is a little music and some step by step moves. Want to try?"_


	37. Journal Entry 18: When She Wakes Up

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry I let this out so late, but the thing is that I let each chapter in the morning but I was stressing out so much that I forgot. Heck! I didn't even turn on my computer. Oh well, here it is and I am so sorry!!!**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!! Sorry!!!**

**Journal Entry 18: When She Wakes Up**

I will admit that I was crying but I tried to hold it in to be brave. But some tears betrayed me and fell. One fell on her face so I wiped it away, then kissed her hand. In my mind, I wanted to ask her something so badly. How is that now when she's so close to me, she's so far away?

About an hour later, I could hear rushing footsteps coming into the room so I did the most childish thing; I hid under the bed. I didn't want to leave her in case she woke up.

"Ichigo!" I heard Mytho call with anxiousness in his voice.

'_What are you doing here?'_ I heard. Oh crap. I know that voice anywhere and right now, I'm scared of it.

"Ichigo-san!" the fish girl cried seeing Ichigo on the hospital bed like that. I saw feet right by the bed but I wasn't panicking about that. I was panicking about the guy who could give me away.

'_I swear to god that if I will not hurt her if you let me stay!'_

"How could this happen? That stupid idiot!" Kraehe yelled with a near crying voice.

'_Give me another reason why I shouldn't?'_ he asked me. Then he answered, "As I said, she cut her wrists, stabbed glass in her feet, and she fell off from the twentieth floor."

"But how did she survive? There was no way she could have lived after falling from that height," Mytho noted. Smart guy.

'_Because I made my decision!'_

'_You're decision was made when you attacked her.'_ "I caught her right before she hit the ground. She has some bruises but nothing too serious."

"Nothing too serious?" I heard the bird girl ask with furry in her voice. That's weird. I thought she hated Ichigo. "How can you just say that her injuries are nothing too serious when it's obvious that she's on the verge of death?! Weren't you the one who said that she's not accepting treatment?"

'_But it's different now, Inuyasha.'_

'_That's a first. You called me by my name.'_

'_Yeah well don't get used to it.'_

'_Fine but no funny moves.'_ "It's true. She's already been here for three days and she's still refusing treatment." That one sentence stabbed me in my heart and it hurt the others out there because I could hear their sobs.

Like the mutt promised, I stayed under the bed but I think that he did that on purpose because no one left! Everyone was there for the whole fricken day!! My legs were falling asleep and my whole body was freezing cold from the cold tiles. I hate earth hospitals.

When they actually left as well as the mutt, I still waited for about an hour before I could leave. It was probably a good thing because some doctors and nurses came in earlier and they were full of good news.

"Amazing."

"What is it doctor?"

"Her bruises are gone and her breathing has returned to normal."

"You mean that that she's responding to the treatment?"

"Miraculously, yes. With the way she's responding, she could wake up by tomorrow."

So badly, I wanted to jump up and leap for joy but the smile on my face never left even when I saw her body again when the doctors and nurses were long gone. Her breathing mask was off her face and most of the needles that were pinned into her were long gone too. She looked merely like she was only in a deep sleep.

I sat on my knees to lean on her bed again and I traced my fingers on her soft, warm skin. It felt so good to feel her warmth again. I smelled that the doctors gave her more medicine and it made her smell terrible but I bore with it. My need to be this close to her was stronger than me wanting to get away from the smell. I gently grasped her hand into mine and just like the skin on her face; it felt so soft and so warm in my grasp. I used my free hand to light pet her head. Her hair felt so soft under my touch.

I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Please get better, Ichigo. I need you…now more than ever." I need to hear her talk, to hear her laugh, to see her smile, and to see her care for anything she touches. Those are what I love most about her and when she wakes up, I will make my decision a reality. I love her more than anything and I don't want to lose her, no matter how hard I tried in the beginning. If I can't be this close to her or even touch her, I think I'll die a tortuous death.

I leaned against her head and breathed in her wonderful scent. Then the most wonderful thing happened.

_Twitch_

I looked at her hand and it moved in my grasped. Slowly but lightly, she grasped my hand in return. My smile grew on my face and I looked down on her face to see her fluttering her eyes open. Her dark eyes that I long to see were visible but she looked like she can't see anything.

She breathed out, "Kisshu… Are you still there?"

Immediately, I answered, "Ichigo?"

She turned her head towards me. She stared at me for a bit until her free hand went to my face and her light touch traced her fingers from my hair to my cheek. "Kisshu?"

I told her, "Thank god you're awake. I was so worried about you. I am so sorry for leaving you like that. I just wanted you to be free but now I realize that it can't be possible for either of us. I'll never leave you again, I promise. I love you too much to leave, Ichigo."

Then her hand fell from my face and she told me, "Stop telling me lies." I knew what she was talking about and I worried about that.

"I'm not telling you anymore lies, Ichigo. I will never lie to you again. I swear!" I grasped her hand a little tighter and I leaned to her neck. I kissed her neck where my bandage was still tied. "I'm sorry I lied about hating you. Please believe me that I'm right here and I love you. I can even tell you that a hundred times for you to believe me. I will stay by your side and always love you until the day when the sands of times run out. I promise." I leaned on her chest and I listened to her heart beat. The way it just thumped in her chest felt so warm and comforting.

There was silence between us for about a minute and I was just getting a little worried. Then her arm wrapped around my head and held me on her chest. She even tightened it to keep me close. That was unexpected.

She told me, "Even if this is a lie too, I'm too tired to care. Can we just be like this a little while longer?" I relaxed in her hold and closed my eyes.

I answered, "Of course, koneko-chan. I'm so glad you're awake. I was so scared." Then I felt her body relaxing and her breathing went back to a slow, peaceful pace. She fell asleep and I fallowed after her.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than the sun. I got out of her hold and stared at her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful when she's sleeping. I couldn't help but lightly kiss her lips. I just wish that I could stay here long enough for her to wake up but her friends could barge in when I'm still in here. That's problem number one, but problem number two is that I have to go and deal with Taruto, Pai, and their lectures. Wait! Did they know about this?

Those bastards!

Oh well. Also, once I'm able to get things settled down, I'll put my decision into action.

After her lips, I went to her forehead and kissed her. "I'll see you later, koneko-chan. Take care of my heart while I'm gone okay?" I smiled at her and gently laid my hand on her bed. Then I teleported back to the ship of pain.


	38. Diary Entry 20: When I Woke Up

**A/N: Again, I am soooooooo sorry for letting this out so late but I hate my school!! I wish homework doesn't exist!! Also, I have an announcement. I said that I worked on this a long time ago but I didn't finish it. Well, after the next chapter, I am going to let out chapters a little slower than I am now. Maybe a day or two after I released the next one. I can't be certain. Also, I rewrote this one so that it could be longer because it was only two pages and that didn't sound so thrilling.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. They inspire me as I said before. Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 20: When I Woke Up**

I felt like crap. That was most of what I remembered that morning when I finally woken up from my near death experience hell.

When I opened my eyes, I felt like I was asleep for a long, long time. I probably was because I'm actually in a place I usually put vermin in; hospital. It reeked and it was too boring. I looked to the side of my bed and my hand and there was nothing. I guess it was a dream. But I guess for now, seeing his face after I came out of the abyss was the greatest gift anyone can give me.

When I sat up, the nurse came in and she immediately called for the doctor. Everyone was making the big deal that I woken up and they were all asking me about how I feel, am I losing my mind, can I feel any part of my body, and can I see. They told me that a young man brought me here and I was in terrible condition; glass in my feet, wrists cut, and I feel from the twentieth floor of my apartment. The only reason why I was able to survive was because I landed on a mattress that someone was importing in but I landed on it. I don't know how these guys were able to believe that. Must be because they needed to save me to really listen to the details.

I was to stay there for about a week before I could get out into the world again and knowing Ryou, I probably will not be able to fight until my wounds heal. How long is _that_ going to take?

"We'll leave now so that you can get some rest," the nurse said at the door. Good. I thought she was never going to leave.

I waved and told her, "Don't work too hard." I just wanted to be polite before I start getting annoyed. She nodded and left, closing the door on her way out. I dropped my happy face and replaced it with a tired out one. That was completely tiring.

Let's see. They told me that my bruises are gone, my cuts are not that deep anymore, and I don't have any more broken bones. Now here's question for you! How could someone heal this fast after only waking up? How long was I here again? One…Two…Three…Four days?!! That is insane and inhuman! Am I human at all? Human…

As the word came back to mind, my whole face fell. I looked at my wrists and looked at the scars that I know have. They took that off so I can look at these stupid scars while I wait. When do visiting hours start again? In another hour? Enough time to think about…what happened. I can't believe that I went as far as cutting my own wrists?! That's a complete suicide attack right there! I only looked at them and the only thing that comes is the pain in my chest. Just to be sure, I opened my shirt and looked. I don't have a scar; only a wound that the doctors cane never heal.

Since I have a lot of time to myself, then I can do something without the annoying cries of 'no.' I took the covers off and swung my legs to the side. Since all of the tubes that are inside me are one my right side, I don't have to worry about swinging the machine to the other side to get off. I held my pole and took my first step. It hurt as all hell!! I stood up and it hurt even more. I think my doctors forgot to tell me that my feet will hurt if I start walking. But I handled worst. As I walked to the rocking chair to the window, I bared with the pain to the bitter end. Then when I looked out the find, finally, that was when the real pain began.

I could still remember the day I first laid eyes on him. He used to be the most beautiful creature, to my eyes. My eyes gazed upon him because of his beautiful laughter. I could even still remember the first words I ever heard him say to me.

"_**Well aren't you an interesting kitty, koneko-chan?"**_

That was the day when my lips met his for the first time ever.

I remember the day when I was being paranoid and thought he was at the school that one time. I was so desperate to see him; not to fight, but just to see him. Then we actually met after work and on my way home. He surprised him and that was the first time he pinned me down. But yet again, that was an accident… or was it?

"_**Then why not do it already? Let me have a piece of that punishment. You can't do it because you can't. Like now. I can see in your eyes right now that you're planning on hitting me but you can't. You don't have the will to do it. Think about how that made you feel until the next time we meet. See ya, koneko-chan."**_

That was the second time he kissed me and the first time I kissed him back. There was just something about him that made me want to kiss him even though we're enemies, we just met, and we didn't know a thing about one another.

"_**Because I used to send weirdos to the emergency room all the time. My hits can even turn an iron look like crappy metal."**_

"_**There's no way humans are that strong!!"**_

"_**Well you didn't live the life I had."**_

"_**You don't have the life I have."**_

Those confessions surprised both of us. We ended up realizing that we might more similar than before. That was also the day that I first met Inuyasha and he gave him to me after making him shrink. That day, I wondered if maybe he was the dog because he was so clingy. That was even the first day that he walked me home and we got to know each other with a thousand questions. He even...wanted to know about my past and I wanted to know his. I even hugged him because I felt sorry for him. His life was harder than mine and that was why I felt sorry for him. Maybe that's what gave him the reason to think that he can just kiss me after the hug.

Then he didn't show up for about a week and that was own personal hell. I got a lot of things between me and Inuyasha done though. I found out that he can talk to me telepathically and he read my mind. I gave Kisshu the brief expression of what happened in my life but Inuyasha saw the whole thing and I thought he was going crazy one time. I told him it was no big deal and that it was all behind me now. Before I knew it, he and I became really close.

When Kisshu actually appeared, I invited him to dinner. He gave me a flute that night and he…

"_**Brava, koneko-chan! You see. If you just relax once in a while and play, things will come out so much better. You're always on your guard and so tense. No wonder you look like you don't have fun."**_

He gave me words of encouragement…

That's it! Stop it!! I had enough!! I don't want to go through with all of this! I won't to run through my memories and see him! I don't want to be reminded that he became someone so important to me that I wanted to protect and be there for! I don't want to be reminded how every day of my life that I didn't see him was just as depressing as the day before! I don't want to be reminded that the pain I feel in my chest is actually my aching heart that cries out for him and I don't want to be reminded that I…

Before I could finish my thought as I held my head in my hands, I felt something new and weird go down my cheek. It just felt really weird and when the air from the air condition blew, that area felt really hold and almost piercing. I touched it and it felt wet. I looked at it and my hand was wet too. My hand was trembling as I brought it to my mouth and I lick it. Salty…

Oh god…

"Ichigo?!"

I sharply turned toward around to see Kraehe, Mytho, and the other Mew Mews. All of them were shocked to see me. Oh yeah, probably because I was unconscious yesterday and here I am as if I had been away for the past week. They were all shocked to see me like that but the most shocked one was Inuyasha.

Kraehe broke out in tears and just ran to my side. "Ichigo!!" she cried, collapsing on my lap. She was sobbing on my lap and all I could do was lightly pet her head.

I lightly leaned on her and said, "It's okay, Kraehe. It's okay." I could feel her nodding as she continued to cry. I feel bad. I must have made her really worried.

After Kraehe broke down on me, I saw two crying girls in front of me; Pudding and Lettuce.

"Ichigo onee-chan!!" Pudding cried, leaning on one of the arm rests.

Lettuce held her hand together like a prayer as she told me, "We were so worried about you! Are you alright? How are your injuries? When did you wake up?" She was asking me that way too fast. I didn't even get the chance to answer. She started breaking down on me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Then I felt someone petting my head. I looked up and Mytho petted my head but then leaned against it. I heard him whisper, "Thank goodness." He was worried too?

I looked up at the others and Zakuro smiled at me. It almost made me want to smile too. Inuyasha didn't say anything. All he did was grasp my hand and brought it to his face as he leaned on the opposite arm post.

Inuyasha! I must have really made him worry. I nearly died right in front of him and right after he told me that he loves me. I even pushed him away. He must be really hurt about the whole thing. Here I am with worthless problems when really I have people who were terrified for my well being. God, I am such an idiot!

When I looked up, I saw something surprising. I saw Mint let out a sigh of relief and let out a sweet, small smile.

I had to ask, "What's wrong? Sad that I didn't die?"

She turned red and yelled, "Shut up!"

I did my best to smile at her and I told her, "Thank you for seeing me." She turned red and turned around.

"I'm going to get some air!" Then she left into the hallway. I remember that when she came back, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Maybe I should cut her some slack.

Then everyone asked me the same questions the doctors asked me, including questions on when I was going to get out of the hospital. They acted like I never been through this before but I told them that I had worst. They were too scared to ask me, fearing if I'm really human or a monster. Now I'm starting to wonder the same thing.

When visitor hours were over, Kraehe, Mytho, and the mew mews left but Inuyasha stayed behind. When they were gone, he transformed back into a dog and jumped on the bed. During their visit, I went back to the bed because someone carried me, but oh well. When he was on, I opened my arms and he jumped in. I held him tightly in my hold.

He told me, "I was so worried about you. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I promise. I'm sorry that I did that. So many things were happening all at once so I kind of reacted in a rather unreasonable way," I answered him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I probably shouldn't have said that. It was just that you looked like you were going to disappear and I didn't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me, Inuyasha. Never again. I will not act like that ever again."

"What do you mean?"

He looked up to me and I gave him my serious face. I told him, "I mean that I'm going to stop chasing after Kisshu. He lied to me and I want revenge. No one uses me and gets away with it. So if you give me some time, one day I'll return your feelings." To prove it, I kissed the top of his head and smiled. He looked so red under his fur and I had to giggle at that. "You are the most important person to me and I promise to protect you."

"That's my line," he told me, a little embarrassed. I had to giggle at that again.

When the lights in the hallway and the lights in my room were out, I held Inuyasha in his dog form and he fell asleep under the covers. I didn't sleep just yet. I looked outside the window and I saw the full moon shining in through the window. Under that moon, I made a promise.

'_Kisshu….I will fight you to protect earth and I will fight you for what you did to me. I'll forget about that worthless tear and this aching pain. Kisshu…you just signed your own death warrants.'_

But like the moon, the promise got smaller and smaller until it disappeared.


	39. Journal Entry 19: Jealousy

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Okay, the reason why I didn't let a chapter out yesterday was I let out the other chapter really late so I thought it would be fair to wait until now. After this chapter, all the other chapters won't be coming out until a day later or probably longer. As I told you before, I wrote all of the chapters before so now I have to write them. Sorry.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I used in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 19: Jealousy**

"What the heck is wrong with you, you idiot!!!" Taruto yelled at me. His words went in through one ear and out the other, but it was still loud and I got the message.

I told him, "I don't know why you're angry with me. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"You think that you didn't do anything wrong?!! You deserted your kirema anima, went straight to your wounded kitten, and then you stayed out all night!! You still think that you didn't do anything wrong?!!"

"Yep."

He was angry now but Pai put a hand on his shoulder to assure him. He told me, "Look, we know that you wouldn't go through with it, especially after what happened to her but-"

"What?! So you two did know!" I accused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Taruto asked me, "Did you think that I we would just say, 'Oh, Kisshu! Guess what? Your ex-girlfriend fell off the twentieth floor with glass in her feet and her wrists are cut. There is a possibility that she can die but you don't care anymore. Just thought we should let you know.'"

"Well it would have been better than me having to hear about it from that stupid, smart a** mutt!" After I yelled that, I realized something. "How did you two?"

They just answered as if they have no shame what so ever. "We knew that you were going to go straight to her the moment we turned our backs so we spied on you." So badly I wanted to hit them and then buried them alive but I restrained myself.

My body was shaking with rage but I told them in the calmest way possible. "I am going out and while I'm gone, I expect you to think of a new plan. Tell me what it is when I come back."

"Fine," Taruto answered. Good. Any longer in this place and I will kill them.

I teleported away and I arrived in front of the hospital. I know that she's staying for another week so I know where she is. The window was open too so when I looked inside, it was open. But I was shocked to see what was inside. There were the four other mew mews in there alone with Mytho and Kraehe as well as the mutt. Ichigo was sitting up in her hospital bed as everyone else was standing over her. They looked like they were talking but with the windows being so thick, I can't hear a word that they're saying. But I did catch on a few things.

Kraehe and Mytho were smiling but after Ichigo said something, Ichigo blushed and looked the other way embarrassed. Mytho smiled sweeter after that. The bird girl only had her arms crossed and she looked like she just said something offensive. Ichigo's eyes widen for a second then narrowed. What shocked me was what the mutt did. He grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed it. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She in return smiled at him.

'_The hell…'_ I thought.

'_What? Surprised to see that?' _he asked me.

I quickly turned away and leaned on the wall as I asked, _'The hell is going on! I told you that I wasn't going to give up on her.'_

'_You told me that but you didn't tell Ichigo that.'_ I gasped after hearing that.

I had to ask. _'You mean…?'_

He told me, _'She said that she is not going to chase after you anymore. She believes that you still don't love her.'_ Okay! That was upsetting and annoying!

I told him in my head, _'Didn't she listen to a thing I said when she woke up!'_

'_She thinks it was a dream.'_ A dream? I'll show her a dream!

'_Well I'm not going to give up on her! You listen and you listen good, mutt! She will be mine and until that happens, get your fricken paws off her!!'_

'_I'm just doing what any MAN would do to someone who loves her. She did say that if I give her time, she will return my feelings.'_

'_Why would she return her feelings to someone who was created by a dog and a parasite alien?!'_

Then there was ringing noise. That I heard through the thick window. The bird girl took out her golden blotch and listened in. After a bit, she turned towards the Mew Mews and announced, "There's an alien attack at Tokyo Bay. The whole bay turned red!"

Pai and Taruto did what?

Ichigo said, "Then we should go!"

The mutt told Ichigo, "You are staying here. Your wounds haven't healed yet!"

Kraehe told him, "Don't worry. We'll stay and keep an eye on her." Ichigo did not look happy with that. I wasn't happy with the fact that Taruto and Pai started without me. I need a talk with them.

"Let's go!" Then all four mew mews were gone. The mutt and Ichigo looked at each other, then looked at Kraehe and Mytho.

Kraehe got the idea. "Mytho, let's go get something to eat." Before he could answer, she already dragged him out the room. The mutt didn't tell me anything about looking away as he lightly stroked Ichigo's hair.

"Just stay here and get some rest, okay?" he asked of her.

She told him, "But-" He didn't let her finish as he kissed her forehead. She turned red and shut up. I turned red and growled.

"Just get better so then you can fight. You want revenge, right?"

Revenge? Revenge for what?

She nodded and said, "Fine, but you better come back unscratched or you will be here instead of me!"

He smiled at her and said, "You know you won't let that happen." She looked the other way, annoyed and I looked away angry as all hell.

Okay! It's official even though I don't want to admit it. I'm jealous! She's mine and he thinks that he can just… Augh!!

I teleported away before I could think of anything that he will hear. I knew where to go next to anyway since apparently Pai and Taruto are there.

"Hey, Kisshu. How did she look?" Taruto ask when I got there. But right after he asked that, I tried to choke him.

"You sneaky little brat…" I insulted.

Pai took my hands off of him and told me, "Calm down, will you? If you had stayed there, then that kirema anima would have killed you." I raise my brow at that.

"What kirema anima? There was none there."

"Don't play dumb," Taruto noted, after gaining some air back into his lungs. "That kirema anima that goes by the name of Inuyasha, Taka, and the Blue Knight." I was confused even more about him.

"What about him?"

Taruto and Pai only shook their head in disappointment. Pai explained, "Kirema animas are unstable creatures once we can't control them. I will admit that when we found about him, we were shocked that he was still so calm and friendly with humans but he is still unstable. Kirema animas have what humans call an emotional disorder. He was probably still able to hold steady because that girl kept him at bay. Since he apparently loves that Mew Mew and after just seeing her go through so much pain over you, he cracked. After you ask him of why she could return his feelings, he was ready to transform into his kirema anima form and kill you."

"How did you know that I told him that? I was pretty sure that I thought it," I told them, annoyed.

Taruto asked, "You think that you are the only one who can give kirema animas the gift of reading minds? We sent a kirema anima to spy on you."

As much as I should be upset about that, Pai said, "Point is that, that kirema anima is unstable and needs to be disposed off." I narrowed my eyes at that. As much as I want to protest, someone else interrupted us.

"Kisshu!!"

We all looked down and the Mew Mews were already here along with the mutt. I didn't take my eyes off of him as the other Mew Mews were yelling at me.

The bird girl yelled, "Kisshu, you'll pay for what you did!! I don't know what the heck happened after you just disappear last time but you can't run away now!"

The monkey yelled, "Taru-Taru! You're friend needs to punished for what he did!"

"Taru-Taru?" Pai asked. Oh, yeah that's right. He doesn't know that Taruto's girl friend gave him a nickname.

Taruto turned red and yelled towards her, "Stopping calling me that!!"

Then as I watched the mutt, I felt a sudden chill and it was giving me the creeps. If what Pai and Taruto said is true then maybe I should test it. My chance is probably when Ichigo appears again, but that is probably going to take another week. Yet, knowing her, I would get my chance very soon.


	40. Diary Entry 21: Death and Savior

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry but this is not one of the chapters that I promise you because I haven't gotten six reviews for 'Heaven and Hell' yet. I just wanted to unleash this story so that you can look forward to something.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming!! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Diary Entry 21: Death and Savior **

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I looked up at Mint as she took out her blotch and she listened intensively to what Keiichiro had to say. After a bit, she gasped and looked at us with news. "There's an alien attack at Tokyo Bay. The whole bay turned red!"

I just woke up and they already sent out an attack? I can move my arms and legs good but there is still some pain… No time for complaining!! Kisshu is there and he needs more than just a good punch in the face!

"Then we should go!" I said.

I was ready to jump out of this bed and take out the cursed needles, but Inuyasha stopped me. "You are staying here. Your wounds haven't healed yet!" he reminded me. It's only a few cuts, bruises, and some fractures but I'll live. I told them before that I had worst.

But Kraehe said, "Don't worry. We'll stay and keep an eye on her." Mytho even agreed to that! Oh thanks a lot, traitors!

Mint announced, "Let's go!" Then all four of the remaining mew mews left, leaving me behind. So unfair…But I'm also concern.

I looked up at Inuyasha and he was looking at me. I know that he can see me concern for his safety because he looked like his face was in pain for a bit. He looked at Kraehe and Mytho and apparently, Kraehe got the idea.

"Mytho, let's go get something to eat." Before he could answer, she already dragged him out the room. After she left, I felt Inuyasha's hand lightly touching my head and petting it.

"Just stay here and get some rest, okay?" he asked me.

I tried to tell him, "But-" He didn't let me finish because he kissed my forehead. That kiss was both unexpected and comforting. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks but it wasn't as much as….. I still shut up because of his kiss.

"Just get better so then you can fight. You want revenge, right?" He just found my weakness.

Finally, I gave in. I nodded and said, "Fine, but you better come back unscratched or you will be here instead of me!"

He smiled at me and said, "You know you won't let that happen." I was annoyed because I meant it. If any of those aliens hurt him, not only will they die but Inuyasha will be in a hospital bed for being so careless.

Then he left. I wanted him so badly to stay with me and stay by my side. Not Kraehe or Myth, even though their company was both enjoyable and frustrating.

"Do you have any five's?" she asked me.

I only answered, "Go Fish." She went to the messed up pile of cards and picked on up. Then it was Mytho's turn.

"Kraehe, do you have any eights?"

"Yep," she answered, taking a card out of her hand. "Here." She handed him the card and he put his pair down on his pile.

"Ichigo, do you have any kings?"

"Go fish."

"What exactly do you have?" Kraehe asked me, getting a little annoyed.

I only told her, "You'll find out when I ask, do you have any queens?"

Annoyed, she took out another card and handed it to me. "Here."

"Thank you. Mytho, you have any sevens?"

He took out a card and handed it to me, without a word.

"Does Kraehe have any ones?" I asked.

Unhappily, she handed that card to me. Then she mumbled, "I hate this game."

I reminded, "You're the one who suggested it. I still can't believe that you had a pack of paying cards in your pocket."

Mytho told me, "Kraehe has the intendance to be a little bit over prepared."

Kraehe got annoyed and then said, "Well I had enough of Gold Fish. Any other games?"

I asked, "What other games are left? We played Genie, Crazy Apes, Pilot, War, and Poker. What else is there?"

"Speed," she answered. Then she started setting it up. From what I see as she set up is that it's meant for two people. Hold on…

I offered, "How about you and Mytho play first? I have to use the bathroom."

Mytho asked, "You need help?"

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and held my personal pole. Again, feet hurt but I bared with it with a smile on my face. "I was able to walk to the chair by myself so I'm sure that I can walk to a bathroom by myself."

"Okay then." With that answer, I started walking towards the bathroom.

When I entered, they already started playing. I closed the door behind me and instantly pulled the needles out of my system. Sure it hurt but I'm on a mission now; how to get the bloody out of here. I looked all around and here isn't really anything that I can do in here. There's a single standing shower with a chair in it, there is toilet, toilet paper rolls, a sink, towels, a nurse's alarm, and a….nurse's alarm?

That was it!

I gathered as much toilet paper rolls as I can and dumped them in the shower. I even put 'my trusty pole' in there to create the image. I pulled the trigger for the nurse's alarm and waited behind the door, by the turning point. I waited and I started to hear voices on the other side.

"Excuse me, but where is Ichigo-san?"

Kraehe answered, "Ichigo is inside the bathroom. Why?"

"Well we just got a call that she needs help."

After a few moments of silence, the door was quickly forced open and I could hear Kraehe call, "Ichigo?"

Mytho called, "Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-san?"

Just a little more and when they were all out of the door's way, I snuck out and shut the door.

"Uh?"

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"Ichigo!! Open this door now!!" Kraehe yelled from the other end. But I didn't listen.

I locked the door and went to the closet. My clothes were there, good. I took off the hospital clothes and put the old clothes that I wore before. Five days ago…. Augh!! No time for that!!

After I changed, I went to the window and since I'm on ground level, I just got out and started running. It was at Tokyo Bay, right? So I just have to get there. My feet hurt as all hell, I know that and I could start bleeding probably sometime soon but I just had to get to the bay.

When I arrived about only two blocks away, I had to lean on a wall before I came running in. Sweat was pouring down my face and I was breathing heave. I must not have gotten all of my strength back. I went to my shoes and took one off. Just as I suspected, I'm bleeding again but this is no time for complaining. I started running again and I kept running aimlessly until I heard the sound of swords clanging and attacks being called.

"Inuyasha!!" I called worried. Then angrily, I yelled, "Kisshu!!" as I was finally arriving at the fight scene. All fighting stopped after they heard me.

From what I saw before, Pai was fighting Lettuce and ZaIchigo, Taruto was fighting Mint and Pudding, and Kisshu and Inuyasha, as the Blue Knight, were fighting each other. I was too out of breath to pay attention to their expressions after I yelled. I leaned over and tried to held myself up by leaning on my knees.

"Koneko-chan!" I heard a happy, familiar voice call. I looked up and next thing I knew, Kisshu was right in front of me and grabbed my face. I was too slow as he pressed his lips against mine. Then his hands moved. One went to the back of my neck and pulled my closer as the other stayed where it was.

His taste…

His lips…

I was ready to give in. Give in to his still irresistible flavor with my eyes half way closed and my will ready to disintegrate. Then I remember what happened, where I am, and who's here.

"Get away!" I yelled pushing away. He still didn't lose the smile on his face.

He told me, "I'm so glad you're alright! Are you sure you should be here? Are your feet bleeding? Knowing you, you probably ran here. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you still be at the hospital? You don't have a fever do you?" He even touched my forehead to check but I slapped it away.

"What is this? Twenty questions?!"

"I only asked five questions, koneko-chan," he told me. That only made me more irritated.

"Don't be a smart ass with me, dumbass!" I yelled.

He looked like he was a wounded puppy after that. "That hurt, koneko-chan." He grabbed my hand and leaned really close to my face. "I know you don't feel like that." He lost his hurt expression and backed away. That was weird, but it wasn't anymore when Inuyasha's sword came in between me and Kisshu. The sword made a dent in the ground as Kisshu was up in the air, surprised to see that coming. I was shocked myself.

"Get…Away…From…HER!!!" Inuyasha growled. That was weird. I never heard him like that before. He sounded vicious, angry, and… almost like a kirema anima.

Kisshu decided to be cocky. "Or what? Bite me to death?" Okay, that's it.

I took out my blotch and called, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!!" I transformed and summoned my flute. I told Inuyasha, "Stand back. This one is mine."

"No…"

Uh?

I looked at Inuyasha in surprise and I saw it. Red eyes and razor sharp teeth. He told me, "This kill is mine." Kill? What did he mean by that?

Inuyasha charged at him, sword at hand. Kisshu teleported away before the sword even sliced him. Then I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I already knew who it was. Inuyasha looked down to see us and he still didn't look happy.

"You better stay away from him," Kisshu whispered in my ear. I didn't have to ask why. "He's dangerous, Koneko-chan. He can hurt you."

I asked him, "Like you hurt me?" I could feel him tensing up but I quickly got out of his hold and turned around to slap him. That paralyzed him. He looked at me with a blank expression as I yelled, "You lied to me, you hurt me, you confused me, and you… Augh!! I hate you, Kisshu!" After I yelled that, I saw Inuyasha appearing behind him and he was ready to slice him in half from behind.

"Get away!" I yelled, pushing Kisshu away from the slice. Instead of him behind sliced, I got sliced. Another wound to add when I go back to the hospital. Inuyasha sliced my stomach and blood started gushing out. The force that Inuyasha put in it caused me to fall. Kisshu caught me.

"Ichigo!" he called, as he held me in his arms. I took a few breathers before I pushed him and backed away.

"Don't come near me, you bastard," I told him, weakly. Damn! I can't even get a stupid threat right.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw something. Mint said that the bay turned completely red so why did I see a white light in the water. At first, I thought I was crazy because of the new blood lose I'm getting but I thought differently the second time. Mew Aqua?

"Ichigo?"

I didn't listen as I crawled to the edge as fast and I fell in. I was too weak to jump and I know going into the water is a death wish but there is a way to save this water. After a bit of sinking to the ground, I started swimming. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. The water was freezing so I could hardly feel anything. But there was one thing I did feel; seaweed and lots of it. Because I couldn't see, I fell straight for nature's trap. The seaweed grabbed me and the more I struggled, the more of it that grabbed me. I was trapped and I was starting to run out of air. My lungs were begging and burning for air as my limbs felt weak. I didn't have enough strength in the beginning and after all of that running and new cut, it's no wonder that I don't have any strength now.

I was ready to give up, just like the balcony fall. But just like that, my death was already ruined. I still couldn't see as I felt a hand grasp mine. I could feel his finger tips on the back of my hand. In that cold water, it felt warm. Before I could respond, I felt another hand go to the back of my neck and pulled me towards that person. Then I felt lips against mine again. But this time, I felt air go into my mouth and into my lungs. My lungs begged for more and the mouth obeyed. Whoever this is has a lot of air on him. How is he or she going to breathe? The person just kept forcing air down my throat, probably waiting for my response. Then he got one. Weakly, I grasped his hand. He stopped with the air giving and even though I know I was going to survive, I just felt really dizzy. So dizzy that the moment the lips left mine, I fainted.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!! Please wake up!" I heard someone call after what felt like an eternity in darkness.

I heard more voices after that one. "Ichigo-san! Ichigo-san!"

"Please hang in there, Ichigo onee-chan!"

Two more voices after the first one but none of them, for some strange reason, sounded like the voice I wanted to hear. What the hell?!

"Hmmm."

"Ichigo-san?"

"Ichigo onee-chan!"

"Ichigo…"

Okay, everyone, you can stop with my name being called at. I know what my name is very much. But still…

I fluttered my eyes open and in came the pain. My limps are tired and weak, my lungs continued to burn, and my head felt dizzy. However, as much as they hurt, the pain in my stomach hurts the most.

As I sat up, I felt supporting arms on my back. I turned towards the owner and I saw Inuyasha in his human form, looking at me with concern. He didn't look like how he did before, thank god, but I looked at all of my surroundings. All the Mew Mews are surrounding me and only Lettuce and Pudding are kneeling at the same as me. I asked, "Wh-What happened? Where are the aliens?" Even my voice sounds weak. Isn't that pitiful?

Pudding put a smile on her face and cheered, "We found another Mew Aqua! Lettuce onee-chan was so cool!" Huh?

"Pudding-san!" Lettuce whined in embarrassment.

I had to ask. "Lettuce found the Mew Aqua?"

Mint answered, in that same snobby tone of hers, "Yeah, after you fell in the water and almost drowned because of Kisshu. Lettuce jumped in to save you, but she found the Mew Aqua instead and Taka saved you." What? Kisshu tried to…drown me?

I asked, "I almost got drowned by him?"

Pudding cheered, again, "It looked like it! When we heard a splash, you were gone and Kisshu jumped in after you. You were unconscious when Taka pulled you out."

"Taka…pulled me out?"

Irritated, Mint asked, "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

I turned towards him and stared at his violet eyes. Right then, he still looked like he has a human heart so what was that attitude before? I decided to not bother me as I told him, "Thanks." He lightly smiled at me and leaned against my head.

"Don't scare me okay?"

That was…weird. It was almost like he never heard my thoughts. But he could always know what I'm thinking rather he likes it or not. Something was wrong with him, I know that. But something else caught my attention.

"Augh!" I yelped, holding my stomach. I looked at my hands for a brief second I saw blood and still more spilling out.

Inuyasha gasped and ordered, "We need to take her to the hospital now! She needs medical attention!"

It hurts…It hurts… This pain…

Mint took out her cell, but Inuyasha told her, "That's not fast enough!"

Then I couldn't hold on. I fell forward and the woody floor met my body when I landed. The last thing I felt was the cold damped wood under me and the warmth of _his_ lips still against mine.


	41. Journal Entry 20: Idiots

**A/N: Hello, everyone!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a big surprise for all of you. The problem was that I wasn't finished so what I did was I worked on the next chapter for this one and now that it's finished, I can let this one go flying away.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I used in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I will update as fast as I can for you guys!! Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 20: Idiots... **

"Again, you are so fricken stupid, you asshole!" Taruto yelled at me. But to quickly shut him up, I covered his mouth.

"Shh, you idiot! You want us to be found out?" I asked him in a whisper.

After Ichigo pushed me away after she got that cut from her dog, she jumped into the water. More like fell in but either way, I jumped in and tried to find her. For someone with little strength, she can swim far. Us aliens don't need oxygen like humans do so I was able to 'breathe' underwater. Also, because of our different vision, I was able to see in that red water. I finally found her at the bottom of the bay and tangled in a seaweed patch. I was too worried to call her an idiot. I swam down and grasped her open hand. She didn't respond and she looked like she was losing the battle.

All I could think about was: _'Not again!'_

Since I know that humans need air, I gave her the quickest way to give her air; mouth to mouth. I know she is so going to kill me afterwards but it was a lot better than having to waste time with cutting the seaweed and bringing her up the surface. By then, she could be dead by the time she is free from the seaweed. I was desperately hopping that she would pull through. Again, I was too scared.

Then she finally responded. She grasped my hand but when I pulled away, she was unconscious. Then I cut the seaweeds and started to bring her to the surface. But some idiot of a mutt kicked me away and he grabbed Ichigo. Sure I was pissed off but something else caught my attention. The once red water turned to crystal clear water. I looked behind me and I saw that fish girl with a mermaid's tail and a Mew Aqua. She was using the Mew Aqua to save the bay. To not be seen, I swam to the surface but hid under the deck. Then Pai and Taruto appeared with me and that was when Taruto yelled at me.

Pai asked, whispering, "Why are we hiding? We should be gone by now."

"I know, but…" I couldn't finish. I didn't have too.

"Hmmm," Ichigo sounded. That got my full attention. I looked up through the cracks and tried to listen in as best as I could.

"Ichigo-san?" the fish girl called.

Then the monkey girl called, "Ichigo onee-chan!"

Then I heard the mutt mumbled, "Ichigo…" Who gives him the right to call her anything at all after what he did to her?

I saw Ichigo sat up and she asked, "Wh-What happened? Where are the alien?" She sounded so weak when she spoke. It was almost painful. ALMOST!!

The monkey girl cheered, "We found another Mew Aqua! Lettuce onee-chan was so cool!"

"Pudding-san!" the fish girl whined in embarrassment.

Ichigo asked, "Lettuce found the Mew Aqua?"

The bird girl answered, "Yeah, after you fell in the water and almost drowned because of Kisshu. Lettuce jumped in to save you, but she found the Mew Aqua instead and Taka saved you." What? I didn't try to drown her!

Ichigo asked, "I almost got drowned by him?" It is so hard to keep quiet.

The monkey girl cheered, "It looked like it! When we heard a splash, you were gone and Kisshu jumped in after you. You were unconscious when Taka pulled you out."

"Taka…pulled me out?"

Yeah, after I saved you!!

The bird girl ask, irritated, "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

I saw Ichigo look at the mutt and she told him, "Thanks." He lightly smiled at her and leaned against her head.

"Don't scare me okay?"

Now I'm ready to just punch this deck open and claim her. But Taruto grabbed my arm before I could.

"Ship…now!" he whispered. I couldn't protest. All three of us teleported away but when we arrived, I exploded.

"Why that back stabbing, cheating, lying, freakin dumbass, mutt from hell!!" I yelled, pacing back and forth in anger. "The next time I see him, I'm going to punch a hole right through his chest!!"

Tart mumbled to Pai, "Jealousy is bad for his health."

He answered, "Indeed."

"What is this?! Some kind of freakin entertainment?!!" I asked, mad as all hell.

"Kisshu," Pai ordered. "Calm down."

"How the hell can I come down?! You heard what they've been spitting at her!"

Taruto said, "Yeah we know. Even though we know about what they said about you, we still can't forget that you went against the plan of kissing that witch or even saving her!"

"She's not a witch and second, I didn't even know the plan! You guys started it without me knowing anything about it!" I know that they are going to say something that's going to make me lose this argument so I asked, "So Pai, did you like Taruto's little nickname?"

Taruto turned red with embarrassment as Pai asked him, "Yeah. Why did she call you that? What was it again?"

"Taru-Taru," I answered. He turned even redder. Both of them know that I have something for a human so they can't use anything against me but I can use it against them.

"Interesting nickname," Pai commented.

Then Taruto got mad. "Oh shut up, both of you! You should be lucky that none of your girls gave you two a nickname!" Hold on!

I looked at Pai and he looked appalled. I crossed my arms and raised a brow as I asked, "So Pai has a little crush on one of the humans too?"

Pai started choking Taruto as he said, "Idiot!"

I grabbed his hands and pulled Taruto away from his grasp. Taruto started coughing as I told Pai, "No need to punish the weak. So tell me, who is it?"

Taruto answered, "It's the fish girl."

"So you like the shy ones, uh? Oh man, Pai you sure are something."

_Bonk_

_Bonk_

Before Pai walked away, I heard him mumble, "Idiots." I rubbed my head while it was still sore as Taruto did the same.

Taruto asked, "Why am I always punished for things like this?"

I answered him, "It's because you're an idiot who doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut."

Taruto huffed as he said, "Like you're one to talk." I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back on the hard gravel stone.

"At least there's one thing," I said.

Taruto asked, "What?"

I let out a sigh and said, "We're all idiots here. We fell for the ones we're supposed to hate and destroy. Humans sure are amazing creatures." Taruto only let out a sigh too as he looked down at the ground.

He let out a chuckle and said, "Yeah you're right. We are a bunch of idiots."


	42. Diary Entry 22: Oh God

**A/N: Hi everyone!! The wait is finally over!!! Thank god. I was starting to go crazy if I didn't finish these chapters for you guys but winter break was not a free writing break for me. Anyway…**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Diary Entry 22: Oh God... **

First thing I got besides worried questions when I woke up was a two hour lecture from Kraehe, Inuyasha, and Mint. I was ignoring most of it but they were certain that I don't forget it. Mytho was the only one who just watched them rant with me. There was one time when were playing war but they yelled at us for not listening to them. Then to make things better, the doctor told me that I can't get out of the hospital for two weeks now that I have a cut on my stomach. Which reminds me…

That memory of how I pushed Kisshu away when that slice was really for him made me more confused than before. I was going to give up on him for lying to me, then he tried to confuse me more, then I just took a wound from him. How stupid can I get?! Idiot!!!!!

But what also concerns me was Inuyasha's attitude earlier. He acted so vicious and un-controlling unlike his usual calm, tamed self.

After he was able to convince everyone to leave, he stayed behind. I was expecting him to become a dog so that he could jump on my lap but he remained in his Taka form. He sat down on the side of my bed and asked me, "What's bothering you, Ichigo?"

I had to ask him, "What happened today? You weren't yourself?" I watched his expression. He didn't flinch from my question.

He told me, "Sorry if I scared you. I guess you can say that I was…jealous." What?

"What do you have to be jealous about?" I asked him, a bit appalled by his answer.

He answered, "Well when you appeared, I heard you screaming Kisshu's name. True that you sounded angry but when he just kissed you, I lost it." He grabbed my hand and gently stroke it. I turned red from his touch but I stared in surprise when his face was right in front of mine. I could feel his hot breathe warming my lips and I can taste it too. There was just one problem. I didn't feel the urge to kiss him or anything. He told me, "You're mine and I won't let anyone take you away from me." Before he could let me respond, he kissed me.

First it was soft and gentle and I closed my eyes to give in. The kiss was less then what I expected. I was expecting to be like how Kisshu kissed me, only better but it match up to his kiss. Not even close. I still gave in as I kissed him back, then…things started going downhill.

His free hand went behind my neck and pulled me close to deepen the kiss. That caused me to open my eyes in surprise. He entered his tongue into my mouth without my permission and I didn't like it. I tried to tell him to stop but his tongue got in the way. He looked like he didn't even notice that I was protesting. I could push him away just like how I treat the others who tried, but I didn't want to hurt him. When he stopped for some air, his lips traveled down my neck to my shoulder.

"Inuyasha…" I called but he still didn't stop. He just kept on going and I was getting tempted. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and told him, "Inuyasha, stop it!" I pushed him away and he stopped. I put my robe up to cover my chest and looked down. I didn't…want to look at him.

"Ichigo…I…"

I looked up at him and he looked ashamed. Not pitied, sad ashamed…ANGRY ashamed.

He turned around and walked towards the door, his fists closed together. "I need some air." Then he went out the door and left. I placed a hand over my heart and tried to breath.

Oh god…That was NOT Inuyasha. Something is seriously wrong and I think I know exactly who to blame.

Inuyasha didn't come back. I waited for him for hours, all the way till midnight when the moon above was shining brighter than any star. I was standing by the window, staring at the moon…yawn…and I was very tired. I still tried to stay up as much as I could. I know that the doctor is going to have a cardiac arrest when he sees me standing. But I want to be awake when Inuyasha comes back…if he comes back.

After yawning for the hundredth time at around 12:45, I think I fell asleep and dreamed because there was no way that what happened was real. I felt arms from behind hug me around my neck and I felt a familiar presence behind me. His hot breath heated my ear and I could feel his soft hair against my skin.

Kisshu greeted, "Hi, koneko-chan. How are you feeling?"

I told him, too tired to even fight, "Terrible, thanks to you. Next time Inuyasha is going to slice you in the real world, I'm going to allow him. I'm stuck at the hospital for another weak because of the wound."

"Sorry, koneko-chan," he told me in a soft, sad tone. He kissed my cheek and asked, "Do you think this is a dream?"

"It has to be because I know that you would never be like this to me again. When I wake up, you'll try to kill me again." I heard him let out a sigh and his arms around me tightened, like he was too scared to lose me.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you, koneko-chan. I missed you so much." This is a dream after all.

I placed my hand on his arm and told him, "I guess I missed you too. I'm so full of confusion. First I thought I liked you then you tried to kill me and then Inuyasha told me that he loves me. I told him that if he gave me time, then I would probably return his feelings when you're gone. Then he…" I didn't finish or even tried to. If this dream Kisshu is anything like the real one, or the one I used to know, he'll be so hurt that seeing his pain face would be torture.

But I couldn't help but used my free hand to touch my lips and I'm pretty sure he got the picture. I heard him growl in my ear and I could hear the gritted sound of his teeth crushed together in rage. "He can't have you," he told me. "Because you're mine."

"That could be true," I told him. "I guess it's like a fire hydrant and a dog. When a dog comes up and takes a sniff of it, he marks his territory. But there are times that the dog only comes once. I guess that's how our real story is like. Stupid hydrant. I should have punched your jaw before you marked your territory."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

His arms released me and he faced me. His expression looked so soft as he flashed me his brilliant teeth the shined in the moonlight. His smile was so gentle and his eyes looked so full of affection and care. His beautiful emerald green hair gave off a certain elegance in the light and it was too beautiful and unreal to me. His golden eyes were staring at me and I was staring at him. I could be swallowed in those eyes for they enchanted me. After I was lost, I think my body moved on pure instinct.

He leaned towards me and he kissed my lips. The sparked I felt when his lips were against mine was the same spark I wanted to feel from Inuyasha. But I guess, even in a dream, there will never be a kiss that could beat this. So in return, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was a simple, gentle kiss that suited me just fine; unlike the one that Inuyasha tried to give me. My hands felt every line of his chest as they moved their way up to his neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands touched my hips and then his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

Then we stopped. We had too because we need to breathe. Then it was his turn to move. He brought one hand up to push my head to his shoulder and I allowed him to push me. I leaned against his shoulder and took in as much of his scent as possible.

"I have a question," he told me.

I asked, "What?"

"If you don't know if you love me or if you don't feel it anymore, why is it that you still allow me to kiss you?"

"In real life, you got a lucky shot because I just ran from the hospital to the bay. This time, it's a dream so might as well get as much as I can until I wake up."

"But what if this is real? What if I'm really here, right now, loving you?"

"Then what happened wouldn't have happened. I would have beaten you to death and put you in the garbage the moment you wrapped your arms around me."

He had to let out a chuckle from that as he started stroking my hair. "Then if this is a dream then can I hold you until you wake up?" I didn't answer at first. I was thinking. This is a dream so nothing is real.

"Sure," I answered. He kissed my head after I answered and I could tell he was smiling in joy this time.

"I'm happy," he told me. I didn't respond to that. How could I when he asked me, "What's this red spot on your neck?" I was confused by that until I remembered what Inuyasha did after he kissed my lips.

'_A hockey?!'_

Then I heard Kisshu growl. He asked me, "Did that mutt kiss you anywhere else besides your lips?" He didn't wait long for my answer. I didn't answer because I was too shock to know that Inuyasha gave me a hockey!

Because I didn't answer, I felt Kisshu grabbed a few strands of my hair and gently pulled so that my neck was bare. Then I felt his lips against my skin, near the same place where Inuyasha kissed me.

"Kisshu! Get off!" I told him, trying to push him back, but his hold was strong. When he actually stopped, he pulled me even close to him and held me.

"Now I left my mark and no one is going to steal my property from me," he proclaimed, making sure that I don't get separated from him.

I asked, "Since when did I became property?"

He let out a small chuckle and answered, "It was your example, koneko-chan."

"Then I should have said a fruit and an alien who doesn't seem to get a clue." He laughed that time and it calmed my nerves. The ringing of his laugh still had the same affect on me as the first time I met him. I closed my eyes once and I just had this feeling that I didn't want to open my eyes for another eight hours maybe.

I told him, "You know for a dream, I'm really tired." Next thing I knew, we were suddenly on the hospital bed and I was leaning on his chest.

He whispered in my ear, "Then get some rest, my koneko-chan. Tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah, but I don't…" I was already to fall asleep because his very presence is like warm milk. "want…to…wake…up…" Then I completely fell into the world of unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was on the hospital bed; just me. I knew it was a dream but so badly, I wanted it to be real.

When I sat up, I didn't see Inuyasha. My guess is that he was so hurt about me turning him away that he thought he should avoid me. Well aren't I the idiot. I lift up my shirt and I could see that my stomach wound is pretty much half way healed. It could open up again, but being able to be healed that fast is something. Being bored and it's ten o'clock in the morning, I turned on the TV and decided to see what was happening to Tokyo. There was one story that was playing and it was…frightening.

The announcer said, "Today, here! At the center of Tokyo, someone or something is going on a rampage and destroying anything in sight. Here is a video that a lucky survivor sent us from the phone." When the TV showed the video, I thought I was going to turn to stone. It was only thirty seconds but I saw someone in the smoke with a sword that was wacking it at anything that came into view. First some stones, then cars, buildings, poles, and then…people. When the person came out, the person got a good shot of the Blue Knight doing the damage. I thought I was going to stop breathing when I saw that.

I turned off the TV and instantly took out the needles and the machines off of me. I found some bandages in the bathroom so I put that on to stop the bleeding and the wound on my stomach opened again; just like I thought. It hurt but I bared with it because people are going through worst then me. Good thing about it is that the hospital will get too busy to bother check on me.

I found my old clothes and changed into them. Since I don't want to risk being seen in the hall, I opened the windows and jumped out of there. I know I'm going to hear those lectures again, but I don't care.

Why didn't I sense that something was wrong? I should have known something was up when he was acting weird during the fights and when he kissed me. And now, people are suffering for my mistake. Stupid! Stupid!! STUPID!!!

I ran all the way to the city and tried to find him. All I found was a trail of what he did; cracked, unstable roads, broken poles, buildings that turned to piles or have holes in them, and people on the ground. There was an ambulance there so that was good, for them. I ran farther up to see if maybe I could still find him.

"ICHIGO!!"

I stopped and looked to my left to see Kraehe and Mytho running towards me. When they were by me, Kraehe asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came for a walk," I answered, sarcastically.

She didn't get mad by that. Instead she said, "We saw the news and judging that you're here means that you saw it too. Any idea what's going on?"

"You're asking me?! I didn't create him!" I answered. Bad idea.

"Create him?" Mytho asked. "What do you mean?"

Oh crap…

_Boom_

All three of us looked up and we saw smoke not far. I didn't waste time running towards it. I just had a feeling that Inuyasha is there. I heard Kraehe and Mytho running right on my tail as I heard swords crashing as I got closer. Hold on! Swords?

When I finally found him, he was in a fight between him and Kisshu. I stopped running and felt this huge pain on my stomach. I held my stomach and when I touched it, my hand was covered with my blood. Kraehe ran up to me and they saw the blood on my stomach and my hand. Their worried cries and worried expressions started to annoy me but the fight above got our attention.

"Hold it!" I heard Kisshu yell.

I saw Kisshu grab Inuyasha's, or Blue Knight's shoulder and pulled him back. It looked like he was trying to come towards us but Kisshu stopped him. Then… Kisshu punched a hole right through his chest. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and blank. Blood dripped from his wound as well as his mouth. Oh god…

The things that shocked me the most was that Inuyasha's eyes were gold and Kisshu smirked and said, "I promised myself that I was going to punch a hole in your chest." My whole body was shaking and my heart was pounding in a very frightened way.

My voice screamed, "INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"


	43. Journal Entry 21: I'm Sorry

**A/N: Here you all go! Another chapter for this story. Just to let you know, there was a little confusion with what Kuro said and well, the truth is that she wants me to hurry up and finish the story because she's so impatient.**

**Kuro: I'm not impatient. I'm just irritated. You pretty much have the other stories down but you won't continue because you want to finish these two first. I just thought that these two are still not down, it's annoying that they keep going on and on like there is no end.**

**Tsukiko: There will be an end, SOON Kuro! I'm almost down with these two. Soon there will be the big Deep Blue versus Tokyo Mew Mew battle and you should know how that is going to end the story.**

**Kuro: You're not going to kill the aliens are you?**

**Tsukiko: Aaaaahhhhhhh…..Well…..**

**Kuro: Tsukiko, I will so kill you if you even scratch a hair on Kisshu's head!**

**Tsukiko: I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko!!!!**

**Journal Entry 21: I'm Sorry **

When I found that stupid mutt, he was killing everything in sight. Cutting down trees, destroying buildings, and slicing any human he can touch. When he was alone, I appeared.

"Hey, mutt," I greeted. He looked up at me and growled. I added, "So tell me, how does it feel to destroy a city?" The only answer I got from him was a blast ten times bigger than me.

I yelped and flew away before it could hit me. I told him, "Hey calmed down there, idiot. I just want to know why all of a sudden you're trying to kill everything." He didn't answer me with words. Only attacks.

He charged at me in the air and tried to slice me into mince meat. I just dodge his attacks and summoned my Dragon swords just in case I can't get away. Finally, I stopped his sword and asked, "Give me a reason why you're suddenly trying to destroy mankind? Don't tell me that Ichigo dumped you already?!" He looked angry. So that did happen.

He pushed harder and I teleported before I was crushed. I appeared behind him and he immediately tried to slice me in half. I backed away and then he used words.

"It's your fault…" he growled.

I asked, "What is?!"

"She can never be mine because she still loves you!" That was surprising.

She never said words of love to me and just to suddenly hear them made me feel like a teenage girl and her first crush. Then I sensed danger.

He charged at me again and I wasn't prepared. I quickly got out of the way and he tried to slice me again.

But I blocked it and told him, "If it's a fight you want then fine! I'll fight. I need to kick your ass anyway for making it sound like I tried to kill Ichigo!" I shoved him off and tried to kill him.

Our fight moved and we went up four blocks, down two, three to the left and one to the right. Then we went up and started fighting on top of one of the buildings. Then in the middle of it, he stopped and his expression looked more human. He looked down and I did too to see Ichigo kneeling over because her stomach was bleeding. I was worried, but then I saw her mutt ready to charge at her and who knows what he would do to her since he's insane.

"Hold it!" I told him, grabbing his shoulder.

I pulled him back so he was facing me and I punched right through his chest. He tensed up and his red vicious eyes went back to golden lifeless eyes. I took in deep breathes, grateful that this whole thing is over.

I smirked and I told him, "I promised myself that I was going to punch a hole in your chest." Then I heard…

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

The mutt let out a vomit's worth of blood and I pulled my hand out of his chest. He fell towards me so I caught him and analyzed him. Finally he's down. If I allowed him to completely destroy Tokyo, then Pai, Taruto, and I would be in trouble. Not to mention that he would be too dangerous for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

I looked down at her and her friends from the corner of my eyes and I saw her bleeding and she looked so weak. This is already killing me inside. Damn it!

As Kraehe and Mytho were busy taking care of her, I used that time to teleport away with the stupid mutt. I looked back right before I left and I saw Ichigo's sad desperate eyes staring at me. Sorry, Ichigo…

Then I left.

Two weeks passed after that happened and I was irritated beyond belief.

I was leaning on the ground and mumbled, "What the hell do I do?"

"What did you do now?" Taruto asked as he appeared next to me.

I told him, "Go away. I don't need to deal with you now!"

"Talk about a grouch. Just tell me. What did you do now? We already know that you killed the Blue Knight. You certainly got Deep Blue-sama's respect back. Now that he knows that you've actually done something useful."

"Yeah, well I don't care right now."

Taruto looked like he was going to fall over after I told him that. He asked, "Why?!"

"Because when I got wounded that time, he was so thrilled to kick me out. Thanks for standing up for me but after what happened, I lost all faith in him now."

"What do you mean?"

I hate explaining, but I sat up and did. "Deep Blue is someone that we haven't even seen. Sure he's a soul but he doesn't do anything! All he does is order us around with doing this and that but what's the use. 'Destroy the humans,' 'Pollute the earth,' 'Find my body!' It's all getting on my nervous because I feel like we're not getting anywhere. I'm not useless, right?"

He answered, "Right. You killed the Blue Knight. That's one protector out of the way."

"Yeah, well thanks for that, again. But my point is that since I am useful, I can do more to help save our people. Not look for a body so that Deep Blue can go in and start doing things his way. He sounded a bit worried about telling us to hurry up to find the body or someone is going to abuse his powers. But what if the real reason isn't to help us but to help himself. We barely know the guy and we are accepting him like a lost prince of England."

"England?"

"It's a place on earth and that comment I said is a saying. What I'm trying to say is that maybe Deep Blue wants Earth for himself? He's been here for thousands of years so he's seen earth from when humans came here to now. What if he fancied earth too much to let everyone have a piece of it?"

"Are you trying to say that Deep Blue-sama is ordering us around for his own selfish needs?"

"That's my theory but I could be wrong."

"Well you have to be because if you pursue this then Deep Blue-sama will do more than just take your brother away. He could take everything important to you and then destroy it in front of your eyes."

"Well then, he better have a reason to want to kill you and Pai." He was surprised after I said that. I stood up and ruffled his hair a bit when I passed him. I told him, "Also, I believe that he's not going to take Ichigo down without a fight."

"Now what are you going to do?" he asked.

I looked at him after I stopped and answered, "I'm just going to finish my gift and give it to her. Maybe this time, she'll tell me how she really feels."

"Be careful though. She saw you killed her dog. She could probably rip you to pieces."

"No she won't. Because she'll love me for the gift."


	44. Diary Entry 23: Betrayal Reveals Love

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm sorry that this is long. In fact, I think that this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. But I could be wrong. So many chapters and I lost track.**

**Kuro: Also, Tsukiko has some school problems so she won't be able to update in about two weeks, probably.**

**Tsukiko: Who asked you!**

**Kuro: No one. Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. We hope that this long chapter can entertain you until the two weeks are up. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: That's it! OUT!! Get out!! I mean it this time!**

**Kuro: Nope. Not moving.**

**Diary Entry 23: Betrayal Reveals Love **

After I saw Inuyasha die right before my eyes, I was just broken. Kraehe and Mytho helped me back to the hospital and I asked the nurse to make sure that I have no more visitors. She asked me why, but I only told her that I didn't want to talk to anyone. Somehow she understood and for two weeks straight, I didn't see anyone and I didn't have any dreams either. It was like that one scene of how Kisshu murdered Inuyasha caused my dreams to stop complete. I only had darkness when I went to sleep. Funny on how I still couldn't cry for his death. Kisshu must have eaten me up more than for any human heart to survive inside me.

One time when I watching some TV to cheer me up, I saw on the news that there was another alien attack and the Mew Mews saved the day when bubbles and bright lights shined throughout the area. It seemed that they found another mew aqua. That means that probably Zakuro used it. Four down, one more to go; mine. But then, I turned the TV off before I could see any of their faces. If I saw his face, I might have to end up paying for the TV repairs.

Then it was the day I was going to leave the hospital after so long. My wounds were healed and I looked more like a visitor then a patient since I wasn't wearing the hospital clothes. I was wearing my normal clothes. I went outside at the garden before I could leave. I just wanted a piece of mind before I had to corrupt it with thoughts of revenge.

"Ichigo?"

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Mytho standing a few feet away from the bench was I sitting on. It was in front of the pond of the hospital that was filled with Goi fish and water lilies. The skies were clear and I was enjoying the peaceful scenery before Mytho came in.

I turned back at the pond and told him, "There was a reason why I told the nurse no more visitors. So why are you here?"

"I'm here before everyone else comes to pick you up. Don't worry, it's just me." Then he walked closer and sat next to me on the bench but he didn't come any closer than three inches.

There was a silence for a bit and I had a feeling of what was going to happen. We're all alone on this garden and Kraehe isn't here. I told him after a bit, "Mytho, whatever you do. Do not tell me that you love me or anything." I could feel his shock after I said that.

He asked, "Why?"

"You already know that Kisshu used me, right? Well after he told me the truth, I was so upset that Taka told me that he loved me. It was all so sudden that I pushed him away when he kissed me. That was how I got myself into this mess. I fell off the balcony and fainted. But that's not the point. The point is that I don't think I can deal with you telling me something like that if the same thing happens again."

"But Ichigo-"

I could feel his hand trying to reach for me, but I stood up before he could touch me and I told him, "No, Mytho! I just can't take it anymore! First someone played me and then someone died! Do you think that I can take it if something happens to another person who loves me?! I can't handle it! I just…" I couldn't speak anymore. My voice died and my whole body felt so weak.

My legs gave out and I felt Mytho catching me. He stood up and pulled me in a hug. I was shocked when he held me as he held me close and tight.

He told me, "Calm down, Ichigo. Calm down. I know that you've been through hell and I want to help. I want to help heal the wounds you've been receiving from these events as you helped heal my wounds of my past." Just like the others, his hold around me and his comforting voice calmed me down and I nuzzled my face in his chest. Maybe one more try wouldn't completely destroy me.

"Cheating is bad, honey."

Not now!

Both Mytho and I looked up to see Kisshu flouting in the air with his arms crossed in front of his chest and he was smile at me. Okay, I am just about ready to wipe that smile right off of his dead corpse when I'm done with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, getting away from Mytho. "If you want to kill Mytho, then you have to go through me first!"

"Trust me, after watching him wrap his arms around you, there is nothing more than pleasing then ripping his arms off. But I didn't come to fight. I can to give you a gift, koneko-chan." He flouted down to the ground and he was still smiling at me.

Enraged, I told him, "Don't call me koneko-chan! That's the first thing you can do! Also, whatever you offer I refuse because the only thing I'm willing to accept is your surrender and your head!"

He scratched the back of his head and told me, "I don't know about the head part but I can give you the surrender." Uh?

I raise a brow at that as he disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of me. The only thing was that he was bowing in front of me. I took a step back from his sudden appearance as Mytho did the same.

Kisshu said, "I surrender my heart and soul to you, Ichigo. There is no one else who I will ever love in this world." I was surprised and disgusted to hear that. Catching me off guard, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over. Then I felt his lips against mine as his other free hand went to the back of my neck to lock me in place. I didn't see this coming as the scenery around me began to change.

From the natural scenery of the garden, I saw mirrors and wooden floors. I recognize the room. It's the dance studio where Mytho and I had our first heart to heart conversation. There was something else. Both Kisshu and I were in a different position. He was behind me this time and he held me with his arms around my waist and his nose in my hair.

He told me, "You smell so good." Okay, that snapped me back into reality.

I punched his stomach and he gagged. He let me go and I turned around to face him. He held his stomach in pain as I got ready to kick his ass. "What makes you think that I wouldn't do that after what you did?! When you stop this crap and get serious, you'll be dust by the time I'm done with."

He recovered and told me, "I believe that. But I told you that I didn't come here to fight you. I came to give you a gift."

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked, not in a small talk mood.

"Ichigo?"

That voice took me completely off guard. I turned around and I saw him; with his red and white fur and his blue gentle eyes staring at me. He was standing on all fours and his tail was wagging as well as his face looked a little red form blushing. I couldn't believe it. It was really him!

I asked, "Inu…yasha?"

He smiled at me and greeted, "Hi, Ichigo." Then my legs reacted. I ran to him and he ran to me. Then he jumped up and I hugged him as he landed in my arms. I can't believe that it's really him! He's really here! Alive! I held him closer just to make sure that this isn't a hallucination.

"Oh my god," I breathed out, still unable to believe he's alive! "Are you alright?! What happened? Are you hurt?!"

He told me with his calm voice that I thought I would never hear again, "I should be asking you that. I am so sorry for the things I've done, can you forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive?!" I asked him. "I care for you, more than you'll ever know. How can I not forgive you?" Then for the first time, he wagged his tail in happiness. If I had my tail right now, I think it will be wagging. Hold on. I'm a cat. I should be purring.

"Cute…" I heard the one voice that not only ruined the moment but also caused my blood to boil and I could hear Inuyasha growling. I looked over my shoulder to see him with his arms crossed and he said, "If he was in his human form, I would so kill him for being that close to you."

I put Inuyasha down and turned completely around to face him. I asked, "Like how you killed him on the top of the building?!"

"Hey!" he yelled, appalled like he was just accused for something he didn't do. "Look! What else was I going to do?! He was way too dangerous for you to handle in your condition!"

"Well my condition wouldn't have gotten so bad if you didn't play with me and then try to confuse me, again!!"

"For the hundredth time, honey! I said those lies to protect you! I never hated you! God! How could I?!"

"Because you are an arrogant jerk who loves to play with women and see their weak condition when you dump them!"

"First off, I didn't know we were dating! Second! You were the only girl I ever kissed! Third, you're hardly a woman!"

"Excuse me?! You're not exactly a man, Kisshu! You're not even a man! You're… whatever you people call when they reach that maturity age! You're not even that!"

"There were a lot of things that you humans copied from us. We're called men, women, girls, and boys."

Then we started fighting with each other from across the dance studio. We started yelling out nonsense and apparently, we started walking right up to each other and yelling at each other's faces.

"You're impossible!"

"You're a murder, a liar, a bastard, a son of a bitch, and a…a…freakin bastard!!"

Inuyasha was sitting right where I left him and he finally said, dryly, "You two act like a married couple." I really wished he didn't say that. I glared at him and a vein was pulsing on my head.

"I think that we need some privacy," Kisshu let out. I kept my eyes on Inuyasha in shock as in one moment he was there and after one snap, he wasn't. He just disappeared.

I faced Kisshu and pushed him asking, "What the hell did you do?!"

He took a few steps back from my push and he answered me, "I just made him disappear. Don't worry. He's safe. He's only at least two or three miles away from the dance studio. We have the whole place to ourselves. Nice isn't it?"

I took out my blotch and told him, "It won't be when I kick your ass."

"Aw come on, koneko-chan." His hand grabbed mine and his nose line pressed against mine as he told me, "You know you like it. I don't understand why you continue to pretend."

I was in raged. I pushed him back again and slapped him. Maybe that could knock some sense back into him that I wasn't going to fall for his freakin bullshit anymore. But he just looked at me and then smiled.

"Feisty as always. That's one of the reasons why I love you," he told me. The more words he spit, the more of my anger and hatred grows.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" I cried, transforming. When I was Mew Ichigo, I warned him, "If you don't get serious right now, I won't be able to enjoy myself when I watch the life drain from your eyes!"

"Must you always be so cruel, koneko-chan? I told you that I don't want to fight you. I brought you here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"I want to see you dance. You dance with Mytho so I'm sure that you won't mind dancing with me."

"Now I know you lost it. Allow me to knock some sense back into you," I offered. I got ready to slap him, but harder this time so it really stings but he caught it like he was catching a baseball. I tried again but he caught that one too.

He pulled me towards him and being caught off guard, I tripped and landed on his chest. I looked up at his dazzling smile and his gorgeous eyes. He leaned his whole body over and I ended up bending backwards. He made me dip while holding my wrists. Then he helped me up and moved his hands; one grasped my hand and the other moved so quickly that I had to look down to see it on my waist. He made us both twirl around and with just staring at his face, I barely had the will to stop myself.

Then I gained back myself. I pulled my hand away from his grasp and pushed him away but with my hands on his chest, he grabbed my wrists and pushed my away. One hand was still holding my wrist so he pulled me back and I twirled back to him and my back ended up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I was stuck there. I didn't want to move and it felt so good to be in his arms again. Then I felt his lips pressed against my neck and I let out a moan in pleasure. I didn't mean for that to escape.

"Stop…it…" I told him, trying my best not to give into the pleasure of him just being here with me.

He asked me, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear anymore lies!" I answered. "I'm tired of you making me feel lighter than air, making my breathing short and heavy, making me believe that the world was kind enough to allow me to meet someone who I thought understood me, and for making my heart in my chest feel reborn and warm."

One hand went to my face and he made me look directly at his face. He asked, "Is that all I can make you do?"

I looked down and told him, "No. What else you can do is something that not even words can describe it. At least, any that I know of. I just joined school."

He laughed and told me, "You always know how to make me laugh. Want me to tell you?" He didn't let me answer. His hand touched my skin lightly and trailed down to my waist as he told me, "You make things impossible. You're the most unique woman I know. We were enemies at first and yet, you allowed me to kiss you so many times that even I lost count. I loved you right when you comfort me when my mom died. You were there for me when I was at my weakest and I made idiotic mistakes. You're impossible because I want my brother but you're the only thing that's holding me back. I love you, Ichigo and I want to take you to paradise. You're mine and mine alone."

I was beyond happy with those words, but I tried my best not to show it. I know they're lies. They have to be! He can't be telling me that!

I told him, "What am I? Some kind of property?"

"It was your example." I gasped when he said that. I could tell he's smiling by his voice when he told me, "I was there. Both times. I was there when you woke up in the hospital bed and when you were staring at the moon. You have no idea how scared I was when they said that you were close to death and you were refusing treatment. I thought my heart would just die and rot the moment your heart stopped beating. Then when I saw you staring at the moonlight, I thought you were the moon princess. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I could barely control myself when I hugged you from behind. Surprisingly with all of the threats you made, you didn't live up to them. You simply thought it was a dream and let me stay. I missed you so much."

That was it! I can't take it anymore!

I got out of his hold and pushed him back. I looked up at his face, unafraid this time and told him straight on, "Just stop it! I had enough, Kisshu! I don't want to hear it! You're lies! You weren't there when I woke up! You weren't there when I was drowning in that bay! And you weren't there that night! I…Inuyasha was! He was there when I woke up! He tried his hardest to patch my wounds up and he saved me! He's the only one for me! Not you! Not ever!"

Then he snapped. It was one moment, he looked like the world just exploded and the next, he jumped on me and I went down to the floor with him on top of me. I was going to push him off again but then his hand grasped my throat and I couldn't breathe. His grip blocked my wind pipe and my hands were on his arms to pull them off. But for some strange reason besides the lost of air, I couldn't pull them off. I could just hear him cursing as I was trying to find some way to get air back in my lungs.

"Damn it! Just listen to me for one second! Why can't you just do what I want?! Listen to me, alright! Forget about him! Why?! Why him of all people?! God damn it all!" The last part sounded more like a whisper than a yell like the others.

After a few seconds or a minute, he started to loosen his hold. I took some deep breaths when I could breathe and I coughed too. Then I felt something fall on my face like rain. I felt the little tear land under my eye and then started falling down from the side of my face. I looked up at him and I saw his tears leaking out; betraying his pride.

"Didn't it ever accure to you that my feelings for you are true like I said and that I only said words of hate just to protect you? To free you from this torturous love that's been killing me?! Then you go off and…" He couldn't finish it. It seemed that even saying the words would be acid to this pain…that I see now. His hands that were on my neck ended up on the ground on each side of my head and more tears kept falling.

Males don't cry, right? They only try when they are in serious…pain. But war or any kind of fighting pain! Not this…emotional pain. Tears from guys are sign of defeat or loss or…betray to their pride.

I could hardly move because I was so shocked with what he's saying and the tears that continue to fall. But then he leaned away and that caused me to quickly sit up to look at him. However, he looked down, his hands on the floor and he was still crying.

"You promised me that you would never leave me and you told me that you always keep your word!" he reminded, his voice cracking. "Then why are you leaving me now? What do I have to do to get you back? How can I hold you in my arms and keep you? How do I…make you say that you love me? Damn it, Ichigo!" His arms got weak and he leaned against my body. His head ended up on my shoulder like he wanted me to hold him like before as he confessed once again, "I love you so much that it hurts when you're not with me. I love…you…" Then he started sobbing.

So he really loves me? Does he really?

It was too much to hope for since by any chance he could be lying to me. But these tears… If there is one thing I know about tears is that that they betray your strong position. If you show tears to the enemy, it's a sign of weakness. Does this mean that I'm Kisshu's weakness? Then he was really telling me that he hated me just to protect me? Was he trying to free me like he said? So that we both could fight hating the other and probably, one of us would end up dying. Then as life goes on, we forget about them? Does he honestly believe that I was be as stupid as forget about him even if I do end up being with someone else? Idiot…

I know it's okay so I reverse my transformation and turned back into my human self. He noticed my body glowing so he looked up at me in shock. I raise my hands to his face and I gentle place each one on both sides. I asked, "Do you really love me?" He didn't answer with words. All he did was nod. So it is true. I used my thumbs to wipe away his tears and his tear stains. "Then hold still," I told him. He tensed up but he still didn't say anything.

I looked from his eyes to down his shoulder. I moved my hands from his face to his shoulders and then his arms as they slowly slid down. Even on his shoulder and arms, I could feel how hard and firm his muscles are. He seems to have no fat what so ever but this is no time to be observing that. My hands slide down to his hands and I grasp them both. He in return grasp my hands and it felt so good. I moved a little closer so that my nose line was leaning against his and I closed my eyes. I think he did too since I could feel him relaxing as we just sat there, enjoying as much of this as we could. I breathed in and I could taste his breath. To me it tastes so good and too irresistible.

Finally, I opened my eyes and he did too. I asked, "Then will you kiss me if you love me so much?" He nodded and I closed my eyes, waiting. He answered with a soft, gentle kiss from his lips. It was exactly like how I want it to be. I circled my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer so that nearly every line of our bodies will touch.

When he broke the kiss, I stared at his golden eyes and he stared down at mine. He asked, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Why not?" I asked him. He slightly smiled and it caused me to smile as we pressed our lips together again. I'm happy and now I believe him. Now I feel bad for not believing him and for thinking about killing him. I think I'll ask him about what happened two weeks ago, later. I don't want to ruin this.

We were so into the kiss that we end up giving each other another kiss right after our lips parted for a little air. We kissed again and again until, not surprisingly, we were on the ground and he was on top of me again. My hands went from his neck to his arms and then the ground as his hands went from my back to my hands on the ground. He almost looked like he was pinning me down but I'm not complaining. Soon his lips went from kissing my lips to kissing my face. I kissed his as much as I could but he kept moving. Then his lips went down my chin to my neck. He kissed my neck and I breathed out in heaven.

Then he stopped. I didn't want him to but he did so that he could ask me, "Do you believe me now?" I nodded my head, unable to use my voice right now. I was pretty much blown away with what happened. He got up a bit so that he was leaning close to my face but looked at me straight in the eyes. "Is this a dream to you, Ichigo?" I shook my head. How could I have thought that everything else was a dream when the warmth he gives and the feelings he has are too good to be a dream. "Then do you love me, Ichigo?" he asked, his voice desperate for my answer.

I actually don't know how to answer. It's not like I could resurrect them after hating him for so long. Was I even in love with him before all of this craziness? I have to say something but what? If I wait too long then he'll take it as a bad sign. But apparently, I didn't have to answer.

_Bang_

The hell was that?!

His head shot up and looked forward. I wanted to look too but I'm on the ground. I can't see. Next thing I knew, Kisshu's grip became tight around my hands and the scenery changed. No brainer that we just teleported. I was standing up this time and his arms were around me as my face was nearly buried in his chest with my hands on his chest as well.

I looked to the right to see what happened and where we were was replaced by a pink arrow. I looked up further and I saw, not only the Mew Mews but Kraehe, Mytho, and Inuyasha as well. The thing with Inuyasha is that he's still in his miniature kirema anima form. I was shocked to see him like that with the company of the Mew Mews. I was shocked because I thought they would have killed him if they saw him like that.

I could hear a growl rumbling in Kisshu's chest as Mint had another arrow ready to fire. Everyone else was just cautious or worried. But Kraehe and my dog were furious and they looked pretty dangerous right now. Mint threatened, "Let her go or I'll shot your head clean off."

He didn't pay any attention to her threat. Only to Inuyasha. "Damn dog," he cursed, furiously.

Kraehe crossed her arms and told him, "At least he's a damn good one! Now let her go!"

"What if I refuse?" he asked, holding me tighter.

I just thought, _'Kisshu, this is not the time to be cocky.'_

'_Ichigo! Are you alright?'_ I heard Inuyasha ask me telepathically.

Since his mind reading still works. I replayed in my mind everything that happened after he was gone. I watched his expression as he saw all of that and he looked surprised; like he just found out that his little brother broke the vase after he accidently blamed it on his little sister.

I told him, _'This is just a complete misunderstanding, I get that. But Inuyasha, right now I need your help to help him escape.'_ He got prepared as he nodded his head in agreeing with me.

"You got five seconds before I let this arrow go, Kisshu!" Mint threatened.

He tested, "Go ahead! Like you ever shot something in your life!" That made her angry.

Inuyasha started running towards us right when Mint let the arrow go. He transformed into his normally huge size and stopped right in front of us before the arrow even came half way towards us. I pushed Kisshu away and ran to stop that arrow but Kisshu grabbed my wrist.

Quickly, I told him, "Go! We'll find each other again, okay? Just get out of here!"

I didn't let him answer. I pulled my wrist away and jumped over Inuyasha just in time to grab the arrow before it hit him. I stood up straight and held the arrow in my hands as the others were just appalled with what I did.

Inuyasha told me, _'He's gone.'_ I let out a breath of relief as I snapped the arrow in two with my hands.

Mint was the only one who was really upset with what I just did. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!"

I answered her, dryly, "Because he loves me." They all gasped at that as Mint was trying to have a fight with me.

"He could've been lying like last time, idiot! Ever thought of that?!"

"No he's not!" I yelled at her. I turned around and walked over to Inuyasha. I hugged his face as if he's a giant horse and stroke his face. I told them, "He gave me back my dog. He brought him back to life." Inuyasha just wagged his tail in happiness of my touch.

Apparently everyone else is just shocked beyond speech as Mint was growling like a wild animal. "You telling us that you saved that alien because he brought your dog back to life?!"

"That's one of the reasons. Everyone, this is Inuyasha. My dog and my most trusted friend." He licked my face and I let out a giggle in happiness. I did not mean for that to happen.

"You're crazy, Ichigo!" Mint yelled again. "Here we are because that dog somehow talked to us about you being in trouble when it was really some kind of trap to dispose of us?! If I didn't know better, I would say that you betrayed us." That stabbed me right at my sensitive spot.

I asked, "Betray? How can I betray you?! You guys need me to help you protect earth!"

"We _don't_ need you!" That just blew it all to bits. "You were just asked to join this team because you had those special genes! We were doing just fine without you and then you suddenly popped up and we've been getting more problems than before! Now I see why! You've been passing information behind our backs and you've been playing husband and wife with that alien while we're out there giving our lives to protect this planet! We never wanted you in the first place and we don't need you!"

_Pow_

That did it. I ran up to her and I punched her right in the jaw. Zakuro caught her and she touched her lips to find blood on her fingers. All eyes were on me as Inuyasha, mini size went up to me and stood on his back legs with his front two paws on my legs, holding me back.

I was waiting actually. I was waiting for anyone else to try and calm me down. Anyone to tell me that Mint is just angry and that she didn't mean what she just said. But there was nothing. Not even Mytho or Kraehe said or did anything. I clench my fists and bit my lips in the silence.

'_Ichigo! Your fangs,'_ Inuyasha told me. I freed one hand so that I could touch them and when I did, my fingers were cut. I looked up to the left where the mirrors are and I saw my reflection; red glowing eyes and long sharp fangs. Because I was so shocked about it, they returned back to normal. It seems like I still have some kirema anima in me but right now, I could care less about that. My anger returned and my eyes and fangs changed agian.

"So you never needed me?" I asked, still growling at the matter. Still no one said anything. "Fine! Who said that I wanted this anyway?! I never want to be some kind of Mew Mew that saves the world that didn't even give a shit about me! I was abandoned by my birth parents, turned into a slave by the orphanage, no one wanted me, and I lived on the streets my whole life! Rapists, murderers, drunks, and druggies were on the streets but did anyone care?! Hell no! Everyone just went on with their happy, miserable lives while I was beaten, nearly killed, and starving every day of my stupid ass life!"

I was shaking with rage and no one could speak. I gave up too much information for all of them to hear. Sure they knew that I used to live on the streets but I never told them why or what I was doing on the streets.

'_Inuyasha, grow,'_ I told him in thought. He got off me and nodded. He got big again as I gripped his fur and jumped on him like a horse.

I told them, "Now I finally see what they meant by arrogant humans who just waste away the earth like a toy while they are still going through hell! At least… he still needs me. Inuyasha, go!" Before they could try to stop us, Inuyasha ran out through the window and created a big hole in the wall. We were falling but he landed on the ground no problem and he galloped away from the dance studio.

We heard, "Ichigo! Come back!" But we didn't listen. We were going really fast and soon, their cries sounded nothing more than whispers.

We avoided as many humans as we can. But when we couldn't, we just let them see a giant kirema anima dog run through the streets with a girl on its back. I told Inuyasha to go to the cafe mew mew and he asked me if it was a good idea.

"It's not like I'm staying there, Inuyasha. I just want to return something," I answered him. I believe that he looked through my mind to find the answer. He didn't ask anything after that.

Just like I asked, he took me to the front of cafe. I looked for my blotch and when I found it, I threw it. It went straight for the window and crashed. I heard Ryou, Keiichiro, and some girls in there yelling about what happened, but I told Inuyasha to get out of there before anyone saw us. I'm sure that my 'comrades' can explain it to them that I quit.

Then we just got out of human eyes and human contact. We went all the way to the cent of the forest where there are some caves for us to stay for a bit. I just thought that I was back to square one with living on the streets but this time I'm not alone and this time, I'm waiting for someone to come and pick me up.

I think that I my features turned back to normal because I didn't feel so much rage that I did before. We arrived at one cave and I jumped off of Inuyasha. He turned back into his small dog size and he asked, "Should I ask what we're going to do now?"

I picked him up and went inside the cave. "You just ask. We're going to stay in hiding until Kisshu finds us. Then we can help him find the Mew Aqua and we'll save his planet or we can use it to destroy humanity and return earth to its once beautiful self with its plants and animals."

He asked, "Are you willing to do that? Watch humanity die?"

"Humanity hated me since the day I was born. I could care less about them, now that I found someone who really cares for me."

"I care about you too, you know."

"I know and you're my most precious friend."

He was silent and then he asked, "So you finally figured out your feelings?"

I stopped when I believe that we were deep enough for humans not to see but for people who can fly to see. I put Inuyasha down and took off my jacket. I put it on the floor and sat on it. I let out, "Home sweet home. Sorry that this isn't as comfortable as the bed but we might have better comfort when Kisshu finds us."

Inuyasha wiped his feat on the floor before he walked on the jacket next to me. I rolled my eyes because he didn't have to do that. I can deal with sleeping with dirt and stuff like that.

I asked, "Inuyasha? What happened? I mean, how are you alive now?"

Inuyasha answered, "I'm a kirema anima. I am the aliens' creation. I did die that day but as long as they had my body they could fix me and bring me back to life. It was one day I had Kisshu's arm in my chest and I died then the next thing I knew, I wake up and an exhausted Kisshu is on the floor. He looked like he was already dead but when he noticed I was awake, he only greeted me with a wave and a smile. I went through his memories and apparently, he's been trying to fix me for days on end! He could have asked Pai but he had to make them believe that I was dead for good. He spent nearly two weeks without sleep to hide me and to fix me." I was shocked and surprise to hear that. I thought Kisshu doesn't like Inuyasha but I…do… He really does care for me.

"Was there something wrong with you, Inuyasha? Why did he have to fix you?"

"It was because I was losing control over my vicious kirema anima self. Kisshu killed me so that he could fix me quietly and easy. He did it so that he knows for certain that you're safe."

I picked Inuyasha and hugged him. He relaxed in my arms and petted his soft fur. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Ichigo. I love you."

"I know, but…" I couldn't answer. I was still uncertain about my feelings. He apparently understood.

He told me, "Come one let's get to bed okay? You had a long day."

I agreed with a laugh. "Right. First I got you back, Kisshu not only tried to kill me but he confessed his feelings to me, and I was betrayed by the people who I thought I could trust." I sounded a little sad at the end.

He licked my cheek and told me, "Think of it this way. You have me and I will never betray you."

"I know. Thank you."

Actually the betrayal, I believe has revealed to me my feelings. Sure it's a bit unclear but now I know that I'm not wanted in humanity. I'm wanted by alienity; by Kisshu. He's the only one who will accept me because he loves me. He's cares for me, he's there for me even when I can't see him, and he's the first person who ever showed affection for me.

Actually, I think that I love him too. If I do, then it all fits and we can finally be together. Tomorrow's a new day and tomorrow, I will be united with Kisshu and tell him.

Kisshu, I love you.


	45. Journal Entry 22: Finding Her

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Here is the chapter I promised! I'm sorry that you all took my author's note as a chapter. I'm sorry but I despertly needed for you to reread the third chapter in order to know what's going on. Also, this is the last diary/journal entry of the story. The next are going to be real chapters! That's just a reminder.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. They both inspire and encourage Tsukiko to continue writing. Also thank you for the _vote _so far. I hope that soon we will have more.**

**Tsukiko: Who's we?**

**Kuro: Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**Journal Entry 22: Finding Her**

_There was nothing but blue, green, and black lights. It just seemed like it was tunnel of them and it just kept going on and on. I wasn't running or anything but I felt like I was moving within the cave. I must be looking for something because I just had this feeling that I'm missing something. I didn't know what but I was looking for it in this abyss of blue, green, and black. The only bad thing about the place was that just being in this abyss was cold and a bit scary. I felt scared by just being in here. Must be because I was the only one in here._

_**Sob**_

_**Sob**_

_Or not._

_Hearing that noise made me turn around and I saw her. Ichigo was just like how I saw her a long time ago; standing up with tears falling down her face. I never saw her cry and seeing her like that was shocking. She's a strong girl who wouldn't show her weakened state. I'm the cry baby here. I cried in front of her multiple times._

_I tried reaching for her, but I couldn't move. That was really scaring me. Then she looked up at me and tried wiping away her tears. Then she gave me a soft, smile that was filled with every happiness she ever had. Then suddenly..._

_**Bomb!**_

"Ichigo!!" I woke up screaming her name. I was sweating and just to make sure that I was awake, I looked at my surroundings.

Still the same ruins flouting in the green abyss. I leaned over and let out a relaxed sigh. It was just a dream. It was only a nightmare. Calm down, calm down...

I sat up straight and held my forehead with my palm wondering, _'But it isn't it a human saying that if you have the same dream twice or more, it means that it'll come true? If that happens then, I better make sure that Ichigo isn't near any bombs or even crying for that matter. How can she cry? Hold on!'_ When my mind wondered, I took out my parasite communicator and transformed it into a human cell phone. I checked the time and freaked out.

It was 6:30! I was supposed to be at the stupid cafe thirty minutes ago! Damn it! I hope she doesn't think that I was lying again. I just got her to kiss me again without her thinking that it was a dream! Idiot!! I shouldn't have taken a nap!

I put the cell phone in my pocket and teleported to earth. I was at the park behind the cafe and I was on the tree branches. I decided to wait for about ten minutes just to be sure and if she's already gone, I can pop up at her balcony. I'll become her slave for the night if it'll make her now that I'm sorry.

While I was waiting, I was a little worried. I did kind of leave her to deal with explaining her actions to the other mew mews. I wonder if maybe they upset her so much that she went straight to the apartment. Now I wish that I didn't leave her alone to deal with this. Is she even at the cafe?

Just to be sure, I looked in through the window and the only ones in there is that blondie and that butler that hangs around with him.

_Bam_

I jumped up in surprise when the door suddenly opened and slammed. I was ready to fly away but the sudden report Kraehe gave to the blondie made me stay.

"We can't find her anywhere!" she yelled, leaning on her knees for a breath as the others did the same on the wall or tables. I stayed and listen as she added, "We checked the park, the school, and the streets but we can't find her anywhere!"

I counted the heads and I could see everyone but Ichigo. The bird girl stood up straight and said, "I still don't know why we have to find her! She's a traitor to earth!"

"Mint, don't you dare start this now!" Kraehe threatened.

The bird girl asked, "Why are you two still here? Shouldn't you two go to the secret lair for you to meet that traitor and figure out ways to kill us all?!"

"I swear if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll-" Kraehe threatened getting closer to her but Mytho held her back as she was fidgeting to get to the bird girl. I was wondering what the heck is going on!

"Would you all just be quiet!!" blondie yelled, making everyone shut up and calm down. He took a deep breathe and said, "Look! I understand that some of you feel confused and worried but it doesn't mean-"

"Confused? I'm not confused!" the bird girl yelled in rage. "It's quite obvious that she is a liar and a traitor! First she hit me, she revealed her kirema anima self, and she ran off with her pet, Inutrasha or something!"

Inuyasha, bird girl. Inuyasha and what did you just say?!

She killed herself when she was a kirema anima and she returned to her original body. Is it because that the kirema anima was getting too attached to the spirit that it rubbed off of the spirit or is it that because she killed herself that she didn't completely destroy the kirema anima? But right now, that is not important!

Getting enough of her crap, Kraehe went up to Mint and slapped her right across the face. Kraehe yelled at the stunned Mint, "Ichigo is not like that! She's a good person that helped Mytho and I! How can you think that someone like that would betray us?! Now I know why she ran off! It's because she has to deal with a wench like you!"

Mytho went up to her and pulled her back a bit with each hand on her shoulder. He told her, "Calm down, Kraehe."

"How can you say that when Ichigo is out there, by herself and she doesn't trust us anymore?!" Okay, I think Kraehe forgot that Ichigo has the mutt with her. Kraehe pushed herself away from Mytho and vented. "Damn it all! Why didn't we say anything, uh?! Was it because we were so shocked that she let Kisshu escaped that we couldn't speak?! That's bull crap, Mytho!"

"Was it also because that she revealed her past to you?" blondie asked. All eyes were on him again.

The fish girl asked, "How did you know she told us that?"

"It was a guess that she probably did. There is something you need to understand about Ichigo. She lived her whole life without a single ounce of love from anyone. Probably one of the first reasons why she was confused at first with her feelings with Kisshu was because he was the first to actually show her love and she didn't know how to respond to it. So she's willing to help him in anyway seeing that's all she thinks she can do to repay him. It could explain her reaction when Kisshu was badly injured after he saved her life and her actions to help him escape."

"But he's the enemy, na no da," the monkey girl reminded. Thanks for the reminder and you have no say because you like Taruto!

"Doesn't matter. He kissed her first, he got into a relationship with her, and he was the first person who told her that he loves her. If you were in her shoes, wouldn't you probably do the same?"

Everyone was silent from his speech and his question. But I guess that explains a lot about why she cares so much for me and now I wonder if by any chance she does love me or just thankful that I loved her first. I hate it when these things get complicated.

Seeing that she's not here and that she could be at god knows were, I should start looking for her but maybe I could learn more if I stay a little longer.

Kraehe gasped and said, "Hold on! When the Blue Knight died, she cried out a name. I name I haven't heard before today." All eyes were on her as Mytho looked at her like he got it too. "When the Blue Knight died, she called out 'Inuyasha.' Today she said that name again and it's the name of that kirema anima."

Zakuro asked, "Are you saying that the Blue Knight was really her dog?"

Mytho answered, "Well when we first met him, he called himself the 'Blue Knight' and when we saw his human form, he was called 'Taka.' I guess he's a person with many names."

"And with the way that Ichigo-san was when she told us that the reason why she helped Kisshu escape was because he returned her dog to him, she looked like she really cared for him and she was entirely grateful," the fish girl added. Thanks just more info that I need to prove that Ichigo is only very thankful.

"So he kills the dog and then brings him back to life? Why?" blondie asked.

Kraehe suggested, "Didn't you guys said that the Blue Knight was acting strangely recently and then he suddenly starts going on a rampage on the city? Since he is a kirema anima, he probably lost control and the reason Kisshu killed him was to fix him because if he didn't, then Ichigo would've been unsafe with him." Smart girl.

Apparently, they are now seeing that I'm a good guy here and that I would never hurt Ichigo. But I don't care right now. I should've left a long time ago. Ichigo is out there somewhere and I have no idea if she's okay or if she could be on a suicidal stage right now.

But right before I left, Mytho figured out, "Then that's why she believes him because he confessed that he would never hurt her. Inuyasha came to us about a few minutes before we got there so they probably had a long discussion. Their discussion could be the reason why she quit." Hold on! She quit?!

"She also figured that since we don't care for her and that we never really needed her, she went to find the one person who needs her; Kisshu," Kraehe added. Those two should be Sherlock Homes and Watson for the progress they're making.

Blondie ordered, "Okay then, look for any places in which Ichigo could look to find Kisshu. If we find Kisshu then we'll find Ichigo."

Sounds like after the crap you guys have been giving her, what makes you think that I'm going to play bait just so that you can give her more misery? Hell no.

I teleported away before I could hear another word of their 'brilliant' plan. They probably looked here but I needed to check. I went to her apartment and I looked through every room and inch of that apartment. No Ichigo and no mutt. I needed to leave but I waited just a little more to examine the room. So many memories in here; some happy and some upsetting ones. But also, so many things have changed since the last time I was welcomed inside by Ichigo. Most of the reasons why I wasn't anymore was because I made stupid decisions. I figured out that maybe I'm not as smart as I gave myself credit for.

I went to the school and I checked the classrooms, the roof, the field, and the dance studio. When I went inside the dance studio, I could see that the mutt made a grand exit out of there. This place was a stupid place to look anyway.

I checked the park but besides humans, I could see no one. Then I tried the city and there was still only humans. I even checked the dark allies but there was nothing. I was getting no where and it's already dark!

Most of the humans went home but there were some that were walking the streets like there was nothing wrong. I went to the tallest building in Tokyo and tried to think. Making rash decisions to find her is not working. I am worried, but I need to stop and think. So I tried. I tried to remember everything that happened between when we first met to know. Maybe, I could find a clue. Anything that she told me or said that could lead me to her anything at all. I just need to remember and I hope I find something fast.

Ichigo, where are you?


	46. Last Fight Pt 1, Missing You

**A/N: Hello! Here you go! The first ever real chapter for this story!! Now you all can enjoy this first real chapter of the story. I know it's pretty long for a first chapter, but hey? What can I do?**

**Kuro: You could have made the chapter shorter…**

**Tsukiko: Shut the hell up!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Also, don't forget about the vote on which story should continue first after this one is over! Before we forget, the reason why she's letting out this chapter is because she's been getting these inspirations for these stories. She can't kept but type away for your entertainment because she loves you all for being so good to her. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: KURO!!!!!!**

Ch. 46: Last Fight Pt. 1, Missing You

Kisshu was out of ideas. He knows Ichigo so right now she's probably pissed off at the world like she used to and is trying to avoid as much human contact as possible. A city or a park that is usually full of humans is not the best places to look. She has to be at a deserted place where she knows that the Mew Mews were never look. He didn't even know anything that she could go too.

Then lightning struck and thunder cried out in the night. The rain started pouring down and this time, all of the humans that were on the streets ran to go find shelter while Kisshu was outside in the open, soaking wet. Things just got worst, it would seem.

Kisshu looked back down at the city and there were no more humans. Ichigo used to live on the streets so she knows all of the good hiding places. She's probably hiding in one of them right now. Since it was safe, he decided to check the streets one more time. However, the streets looked deserted; really, _really _deserted. Then Kisshu got irritated after he checked three more times.

He punched a wall nearest to him and cursed, "Damn it all! Where the hell is she?!"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

He was surprised to hear that. He looked at his pocket and took out his human cell phone. He froze for a minute and cursed again in his mind. _'Kisshu, you freaking idiot!! You could've called her instead of going on this wild goose chase!! But yet again…I didn't know if she still had the cell phone I gave her after the hell I put her though.'_

Knowing that Ichigo is the only one who knows his number and that she's the only person he gave a communicator too, he answered it right after delaying himself after three rings

"Ichigo?! You there?!" he asked

_"Hush, you idiot!"_That was not Ichigo. That was her dog. Kisshu was taken back by that but hearing that it's her dog; he took it as a good thing.

He asked, quieter and angrier, "You stupid mutt! Why should I?"

_"Because there is something I need you to hear. So just hush up and listen."_

As anxious as he is to demand were she is and know if she's okay, he obeyed and listen to the sounds on the other line.

He could hear rain from that side and it sounds like they're both in shelter so that's a good thing. At least she's out of the rain, unlike an alien who's still standing in the rain.

Then like on the other line, thunder cried out three times.

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_"Man the thunder is loud!"_Kisshu heard Ichigo from the other line yelled out. After so many hours of searching for her, it was good to hear her voice again. There was silence for a while until Ichigo finally said, _"To think that I ended up out here again and I drag you into it."_

Inuyasha told her, _"I don't mind. No matter where we are or how the place is, as long as I'm with you I won't complain."_Kisshu got irritated from that. Right now he's wondering if he's challenging him again to have the right to have Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo told him, _"Thanks but I wish I didn't drag you into this mess."_

_"It'll be over soon, Ichigo. We just have to wait for the idiot."_

_"I know. But he's taking forever."_

Kisshu wondered in surprise, _'Hold on! She's waiting for me? So she's expecting me to just appear wherever the hell she is?! Idiot!'_

_"I know it's a long shot, but why not sing?"_

_"In this weather? He won't even hear me."_

_"It can help calm you down."_

_"My flute does but I guess the only music I can make is by my voice. Okay."_

Kisshu didn't understand what Inuyasha's motives are about hearing the conversation but he decided to wait a little longer. After all of the stress and irritation of today, a song sounds nice right about now. But when she started singing the words, Kisshu was stunned by them and the way her voice fit perfectly with them.

_When You're Gone_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

"Oh god... Ichigo...," Kisshu mumbled, after all of that.

Her voice sounded so sad and desperate, but it was so perfect with the song. The lyrics were sad and they had a lot of meaning to it that created a big impact on him.

Then that was it. He couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" he called, but there was nothing. Inuyasha hang up on me. Irritated again, Kisshu punched the wall again and this time, he made a hole.

Now it's his turn to call her. When he finally calm down, he dials her number and waits. He could hear it ringing on the other end and after two rings, He heard Ichigo's voice on the other end.

_"Kisshu?!"_

"Ichigo! Are you okay? Where are you?!"

_"Oh, Kisshu. I've missed you so much."_

Kisshu wanted to tell her that he knows, but the way her voice sounded prevented him not too. He never heard her like that before. She sounds so defenseless and helpless. It was completely different then the Kisshu grew to knew.

"Ichigo, honey calm down, okay? What happened?" That was a stupid question since he knows the answer, but that question was automatic from the way her voice sounded.

He heard her chuckle a bit before she answered, _"Nothing special besides humanity leaving me behind again. Kisshu, can you pick me and Inuyasha up? Can you take us to paradise like you said you would? I don't want to be here anymore. I'll help you destroy humanity if you want. Not by what my body could be but by my own power. I already discarded my position as a Mew Mew so...please..."_

'_Her voice…'_Kisshu noticed again. _'She almost sounds like she's going to cry. Ichigo…'_

He softens his voice to answer, "Anything you want, sweetheart. But I need to know where you are, okay? Tell me where you are and we can watch the humans burn up together okay?" She was chuckling on the other side, more than she did before so that's a good sign.

She answered, _"We're in the middle of the forest. There are a lot of caves so both Inuyasha and I will be waiting outside." _Now he can breathe a little easier. He knows where she is now.

"I'll be right there. I love you, koneko-chan."

_"I know."_

He hangs up and puts the phone away before they said anything else. Since he doesn't know exactly where she is, he leaped up into the air and went for the direction of the forest.

She's alright and Kisshu felt like a huge loud came off his shoulders knowing that. Another load came off knowing that she wants to go with him. There was only one thing that could ruin his day.

"You stop right there! Ribbon Mint Echo!!"

The other Mew Mews

Kisshu turns around just in time to see a pink arrow coming straight for him way. He flies out of the way and more arrows come again. He dodges them and when they stopped coming, he looks down to see the Mew Mews and a very furious Mint.

"Where's Ichigo?!" she demand.

Just hearing her voice made Kisshu growl in a furious matter. He asks them, "Why should I tell you? Just so you can give her more misery?!"

Because they're ordinary humans, Kraehe and Mytho came out into view and they leaned on the walls of a close building to catch their breaths. When they ran in, Kisshu notices them and his whole filled up with feelings of anger, hatred, and the desire to make them suffer for what they did. They were supposed to be her friends and they didn't support her or anything to help her. She's was right about humanity abandoning her.

Lettuce yelled, "Please, Kisshu! We need to know if she's alright!" He didn't believe that

He yelled, "Hell no! You girls stay as far away from her as possible!!" He got a blast ready in his hand and told them, "Maybe I should just kill you six right now. I can save her the trouble of never having to look at your faces again!" He launches the blast straight for the easy targets and the ones he's mostly mad at; Kraehe and Mytho. The blast hits the building they were leaning on and the cement broke apart. The newly made boulders were starting to fall on top of them. But to their luck, Zakuro and Pudding got them out before they were crushed. That made him more annoyed.

Mint gets another arrow ready and she aims it again at him. He dodges the arrow when it was launched and charges at her. She got out of the way right before he pounded her the ground like a nail and a hammer.

Lettuce asks her comrades, "What do we do now?"

Zakuro answers, putting Kraehe down, "He's determined not to answer us so we can't reason with him."

'_Damn straight I'm not,'_he thought, summoning his Sais.

Mint, ready to fight him, says, "Then we can get the answer through force."

Since Mint's the closest and he also has a bone to pick with her, he charges at her with his Sais thirsty for her blood. She dodges the first time so he tries again. For a bird, she's fast. To save her, Zakuro launches her whip at him and he jumps back before it hit me. He crosses his blades and aims it her. A blast forms and it went straight for her. She got out of the way as well. To Kisshu, this is getting really annoying and he doesn't have time for this.

To end things quick, he teleports up to the sky and crosses his blades again. This time, the blast becomes really, really big. He launches it at them and there is no way to escape for them to escape at all. Kisshu just watches as the blast explodes and a big bright light flashes through the night.

_Boom_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Boom_

Both Ichigo and Inuyasha that were standing outside of their cave, waiting for Kisshu, heard the boom that was different from the thunder and sees a light different than the lightning. They looked up at the big light and they saw it shining in the middle of the city.

Inuyasha says, "It looks like it's one of Kisshu's blasts. He must be in a fight or something."

Scared for her alien's safety since she knows who he's probably fighting against, she puts Inuyasha down and tells him, "Go ahead of me and help him! He can't fight those girls by himself." He nods and starts running ahead. He even transforms into his big size but then stops.

He asks her, "What about you? Aren't you coming?"

"I'm coming, but I'll only slow you down! He needs help now! Go!" she orders him. He nods again and continues running towards the city. Ichigo starts running after him, splashing mud on her legs and causing her to get drenched by the falling rain.

She knows that Kisshu is strong and he's an excellent warrior but he can't go against four girls that have been defeating him for the pass months. In her mind, she hopes for one thing. _'Please be alright when we get there! Kisshu!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the light fades away, the smoke rises up like black tunnels but thanks to the rain, the water buries the smoke to the ground. When the smoke was gone, Kisshu can see all four Mew Mews and six humans on the ground, covered with scratches from the explosion, drench to the bone, and they all looked barely conscious. The one who is more conscious the rest is Kraehe. She was trying to sit up but her weak arms caused her to collapse to the ground.

Seeing her, Kisshu teleports in front of her and points the tip of my Sai at her throat when she tried to get up again. She stops moving and looked at him with fear because of the sudden appearance of his Sai. Her body is trembling from the cold and she's afraid; afraid that in one swift move, he can take her life. He lifts the other Sai in his other hand up in the air and gets ready to stab her. But he doesn't do it.

The others sat up and they saw Kisshu with his Sais at the ready but instead of stabbing Kraehe, he drops that hand and turns around. He tells her, "I know that I said that I would save her the trouble of never seeing you again but she told me that she will help me destroy you with her own power. I can't allow her to do anything dangerous, but maybe she'll be interested in killing you six. I'm sure she won't mind. See ya." Then he walks away so that he can get more room to fly but he didn't check the others.

"You think we're that weak?! Ribbon Mint Echo!!"

Kisshu turns around just in time to see a pink arrow coming at him. He brings up his Sais up, just in time to block the arrow but it forces him back. He finally forces it up to the sky and it went up.

"Now!"

He looks back at them and Lettuce attacked next. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Kisshu is shocked to see the shy, timid girl attack before the others. He can really kill her or Pai would kill him for that. That was a problem.

He allows himself to get hit and he went straight for a building. He ends up creating a hole in the wall and rests on the gravel for a bit. The impact from the wall causes him to be in too much pain to make any sudden movements. If he does any, he'll be done for but if he doesn't move fast to get away then they can serious destroy him.

'_Damn it,'_ He cursed in his mind as he lifts himself up from the pile of gravel.

"Kraehe!" Mytho cries out when he was right by her side.

"Mytho," she acknowledges when he called for her.

Seeing that the other is alright, they looked back at where Kisshu should be. The Mew Mews were waiting for him to do something as they glued their eyes to the hole.

Then suddenly, he flies straight for the sky to get away but a little monkey was prepared for him.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!!"

Her yellow jello attack catches him and he couldn't fly or even move. However, he uses his energy blasts to break it apart the jello and to set him free. Before he could fly away again, a wolf crosses his path.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!!"

Her purple light whip grabs his ankle and she forces him to smash to the ground. That hurts. Kisshu tries to sit up but it's too hard, considering the condition he's already in. There is too much pain for him to move. To make things a little better, the rain starts to fade away and now they're all just miserably wet.

"Yay! We got him, na no da!" Pudding cheers. Almost everyone.

Mint get's an arrow ready and announces, "Now to finish this."

Hearing her, Kisshu looks up and he sees the arrow pointing at him. He thinks, '_This girl has problems. What have I ever done to her, exactly?!'_

Kraehe yells, "Mint! What are you doing?! We just need him to tell us where Ichigo is! We're not here to kill him!"

Mint yells back, "I know that but this alien isn't going to just give us the answer. Besides, there are two more aliens that we could ask. They can give us the answer, not this heartless bastard whose only joy is watching people shrivels up and dies." Everyone was shocked by that. That is way too crazy or insane. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

She unleashes the arrow and went straight for him. From the pain, he still can't move and he knows that if he doesn't move soon, he's finished.

_Thip_

Kisshu's eyes widen in disbelief as the Mew Mews were just as surprised as he is or even more.

Mytho even asked, "Taka...-san?"

Before Kisshu stands the Inuyasha in his human form. The pink arrow stabbed his shoulder and he's just standing there, looking all high and mighty from Kisshu's point of view. His arms were up like he was protecting me and that angers him a bit.

"You idiot mutt, the hell are you doing here?! In your human form, no less!!" he asks him.

Inuyasha lets out a chuckle and answers, "Don't take it personally, idiot. I'm doing this for Ichigo since she can't make it. I also figured that I can protect you this way better than a huge kirema anima."

The pink arrow explodes on his shoulder and he cries out in pain from it. Looking human or not, he's still a kirema anima and Mew Mews' attacks can kill him. He collapses to his knees and grabs his shoulder. "You idiot!" Kisshu yells. "I didn't need your stupid help! I was doing just fine!"

Despite his pain, he tells Kisshu, "Yeah sure. That explains why you just laid there when the arrow was going to hit you. Oh well. Helping you might have scored me some extra points with her." Kisshu knew exactly who he's talking about and he's not pleased with it either.

A vein pulses on the top of his head and Kisshu asks him, "You're still thinking you got a chance?! Give it up, mutt! She's mine!"

He turns around to face him, a bit irritated as he says, "I know that, you bastard! Instead of rubbing it in, how about a 'thank you' for saving your god damn life?!"

"Like I was going to thank the one creature who still thinks he has a chance at her heart! I'll tell you again to get it through your freaking thick skull! She's mine, mutt so back the hell off!" Inuyasha glares at Kisshu as Kisshu is glaring at him. Some things never change.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha cringes in pain from his shoulder. Kisshu will always hate him but Inuyasha is still precious to Ichigo. He goes up to him and asks, "Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha bends over and Kisshu sees a second pink arrow in his back. He collapses to the ground and Kisshu takes the arrow out and throws it to the side before it explodes on his back. The attack causes Inuyasha to transform back into his miniature dog form. Kisshu picks him up like tiny animal and yells, "Hey, mutt! Get up! Get up! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha opens his eyes a bit and looks up at the alien. He smiles a bit and asks, "Do you have to be in serious trouble from me or do I have to be seriously hurt just for you to call my name?" Then he closes his eyes and his head limps to the side. Either he just held his breath and controlled his heart beat from beating or he's seriously dead again.

_Buzz_

Kisshu quickly looks up and sees lightning attacking the ground that the Mew Mews are standing on and it's also coming for him too. He puts Inuyasha's body down in case that he is joking and jumps away from the attack. Thankfully, the lightning didn't touch Inuyasha's body that could turn him to dust. Kisshu looks up at the person who tried to electrify him and he sees two people who tried to electrify him.

He got angry.

"What the hell are you two asses doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Pai told him, "That was punishment."

'_For what?!'_

Apparently, Taruto is angry too. He yells back, "Where the hell were you for about three hours?! Deep Blue-sama is suddenly in a lot of pain and unless we don't find the body soon, he's going to disappear into thin air!!"

'_What the hell?! Deep Blue didn't say anything about souls having an expiration date or something? Just what I need to add to my pressure list,'_Kisshu thought in sarcasm.

"Deep Blue? Is that the name of your leader?" All three of them turns toward the Mew Mews and Mint was the only one who was standing, looking like a crazy woman, to Kisshu, and with determination in her eyes.

She gets another arrow ready as she yells, "Since you two are here, how about answering a question your companion here refuses to answer?! Where is Ichigo?!"

"That crazy old cat hag?" Taruto asked. Kisshu got three veins pulsing his head for saying that.

Pai answered, "We have no knowledge of her whereabouts. Isn't it your job to keep track of your friends?"

Kisshu yells in reaction to that, "She's not their friend!" He flies up, able to move again, and they were giving him the eye. As embarrassing as this maybe for him, Kisshu's willing to say it for Ichigo. "They abandoned her when she helped me escape. They have no right to call her their friend!"

Taruto asks, "Does it look like I care?" Kisshu grabs his collar for that.

He tells him with a threatening voice, "Say that again, midget. I dare you!" Taruto glares at him as Kisshu glares at him.

Pai shake his head and mumbles, "They're idiots." He tells them with a louder voice this time, "We don't have time for this. We need to find Deep Blue-sama's body now!" Kisshu could care less about that right now.

Then Kisshu suddenly got a very bad feeling. He looks down to see a really big pink arrow this is coming for them. Not thinking right, he pushes Taruto and Pai away and his arm got hit instead. The arrow explodes as soon it pierced his flesh.

"Aaahh!" he cries in pain. Then he starts falling to the ground like a bird that got shot on a hunting trip.

Taruto calls, "Kisshu!"

_Crash_

To Kisshu, the impact from the fall hurts more than the hard training he went through and hell combine. He lands on his back and it creates a small crater in the earth. The impact broke about two rib bones and cracks another half way. The impact also causes Kisshu to taste the iron taste of his blood in his mouth. He can't feel his left arm that got shot at all. It was numb and it was bleeding from the small explosion of Mint's arrow. The good or bad thing is that Kisshu is still conscious. It's good because he's still aware of what's happening around him but the bad thing is that he feels the pain from the fall and the attack. Despite his pain, Kisshu forcefully sits up and he grasps his left arm to stop the massive bleeding. It doesn't hurt as he presses hard against it because he can't feel his arm. That's a problem.

Finally, someone got enough of all of this. "Mint onee-chan!! Stop this, na no da! This is too much, na no da!!"

Kisshu and the aliens look up ahead to see Pudding standing in front of Mint with her arms up.

Mint asks, "What are you doing Pudding?! Get out of my way!"

Then surprisingly, the shy fish girl got bold. Lettuce stands next to Pudding and tells Mint, "She's right, Mint-san! This has to stop! Tragedy is caused by fighting! We just lost Inuyasha-san! Isn't that enough for you because it's too much for me!" Kisshu takes a quick look up and he sees both Taruto and Pai staring at the scene in shock.

Kisshu figures, _'So their girls finally stands up for them. Must be that much of a shock to get that face on Pai's face.'_

Mint tells them, "If we let them go now, then they will win! Our mission is to destroy them before they destroy us!"

Pudding yells, "Last time I checked, it was to stop them from destroying humans, na no da! Not killing them, na no da!"

"They're not different from us, Mint-san! If what Ichigo-san said was true then they used to live on earth. How could we be so different from them when they are no different from us?!" Lettuce asks.

Lettuce is taking a really big step, from what the aliens could see and they remembered. Maybe if Kisshu wasn't already angry with her, he could be proud of her.

Mint growls at them and yells, "I don't care as long as they are gone and we're through with this mission! You think I like being turned into some freak with super powers and has to save earth? NO!! I hate it and its those alien's fault that we're like this! What I hate most is that I care for Ichigo but because she keeps getting brain washed by those bastards, it's so freaking irritating!!!"

No one could believe their ears. Here they thought that Mint hated Ichigo for suddenly showing up when really she cares for her. She just didn't want to show it. Guess things are not always what they seem.

Because everyone was so shocked to hear her say that, Mint took that chance to push herself pass Lettuce and Pudding and she gets another arrow ready before they could stop her.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!!" She cries out the name and unleashes the arrow. Kisshu's eyes widen as that arrow came straight for him.

Pai yells, "Kisshu! Get out of the way!!!"

He couldn't, even though he wanted to. He just can't. His knees are too weak, he has a very numb arm, and he has no strength or concentration to teleport. He's a sitting duck as that arrow just flying towards him. And then...

_Tock, Tock_

_Tock, Tock_

"KISSHU!!!!!!!"

_Thip_


	47. Final Fight Pt 2, Heartache

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I bet you're all thinking that I'm letting these chapters out fast huh? Well the thing is that I got so excited about this story almost being over that I went crazy with writing chapters. I think of it as another way to make up for two weeks of no new chapters coming up.**

**Kuro: Even usual, you take a while to release the chapter.**

**Tsukiko: That only depends on how busy I am and that I'm not interested in anything else besides the plot and characters of the story.**

**Kuro: Well you did a fine job with Ichigo's part.**

**Tsukiko: Want to make something of it?**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming…with votes! We so far have one vote for 'The Truth is Taking to You, Ichigo' and nothing for 'You're a Girl?' And strange since 'You're a Girl?' has the most reviews.**

**Tsukiko: Well there are people out there that like yaoi and yuri (gay males and gay female relationships). Thank you, guys! Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's a little longer.**

Ch. 47: Final Fight Pt. 2, Heartache

_Huff_

_Huff_

Everyone's eyes were the size of entrée plates as they saw the crimson, red, warm blood roll down from the wound and drench her clothes. Her hands grips Kisshu's clothing, keeping her where she is as she is trying to breathe and deal with the pain on her back. Nearly everyone was speechless, all but the one Ichigo so desperately protected.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu calls, worrying about her well being.

She looks up at him, her mouth partially open so that she can breathe. Her eyes representing exhaustion and pain, but she asks him with a calm voice, "You okay?" Then the arrow on her back explodes and she felt the explosion burning her clothes and probably slightly burning her skin too. "Aah!" she breathes out, gripping his clothes even more.

"You idiot!" he calls her, upset by her actions. He looked down at her as she was trying to endure the pain new pain she has. "Why did you do that?"

Her hand went to his face, both of them against each side of his face, and she asks him, "Do you think that I would just sit by and watch you get killed. You're the most important person to me. I'll protect you and your happiness, no matter what it costs me." Just by looking at his eyes, Ichigo can tell that he didn't want to hear it. Even though it probably made him a bit happy that she cares so much but he doesn't like the idea of her risking her life for him.

"Damn it," he cursed, under his breath. Then he pulled a fast one.

He kisses her and she, in reaction, kisses him back. Her arms circled around his neck and his one hand that he could use went to the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. He pulls away though and she tries to look at his face. He was leaning on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around him.

She tells him, "I'm okay, see. No harm done."

"I know that, but," he starts but doesn't finish. He can't. He doesn't know what to say. His able arm wraps around her and he pulls her closer. He whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to you sooner."

"It's okay," she tells him. "I know it's not your fault you're late or that this happened to you." Ichigo touches his numb left arm and to Kisshu's surprise, he could feel her hand sliding down his arm; the warmth and the softness of her touch against his skin.

Before he could say anything, they both hear Taruto shuttering, "Sh-Sh-She has the mark?!!" Both of them look up to see both Pai and Taruto shock beyond belief. Kisshu looks down at Ichigo's back as she tried to see for herself and they saw the area that Mint's burned; her birthmark that looked a lot like the alien's sign.

Pai asked, to make sure, "Kisshu! Did you know and not tell us?!" Kisshu flinch at that.

He looked the other way, guilty, as Ichigo yelled at them, "Listen you two!" She grabs Kisshu's hands and she stands up and pulls him up too. She holds onto one hand and looks back at the aliens in the sky. Kisshu just stares at her, amazed as she continues to yell at his comrades. "I know that if the one you cared about had the birthmark of your leader, you two wouldn't probably tell anyone as well no matter how bad things are! I know that I could help a lot if I give my body up and give it to your leader but there is still another way! The Mew Aqua that I can find for you! If you let me find it for you, then you can use it to restore your planet or use it to kill humanity. As long as you let me stay with Kisshu, I could care less about what you would do with it."

Her hand is gripping Kisshu's hand and it's shaking. That he can feel. Just by her grip, he knows that she's hoping that Pai and Taruto would agree with her choice. To reassure her, he holds her hand and squeezes it. She looks up at him by the sudden squeeze and he smiles at her in approval.

"Ichigo!" They both turn towards the Mew Mews and Mint yells at her, "What the heck are you doing?! Don't just hand them the last Mew Aqua over to them! They're not going to listen and they're not going to let you live!"

Ichigo yells, "Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything you six have to say to me?! I don't care about what happens when they get the Mew Aqua. As long as their friends and family are safe and happy instead of suffering on that god damn planet they're living on now! Face it, Mew Mew! Humans are just arrogant beings who took this beautiful planet away from them and destroy it! One of the many reasons why I hate humans! You just keep getting things exactly what you want, not caring who may get hurt in the process! You don't care about earth or anything! Only yourselves!"

"Ichigo, calm down," Kisshu whispered in her ear as he wraps both arms around her. She calms down a bit from his hold and she clenches her fists together.

"And I hate the fact that I'm one of you. Damn it! I hate it! I hate it!"

Kisshu whispers in her ears, "Shhhhh, shhhhh. I'm here. Calm down, koneko-chan. Calm down." He kisses the back of her head and she tries breathing again to help.

"Kisshu!" they heard Pai call. They both look up and Pai tells him, "Even though you trust her, we don't. She's right. She's a human and humans are selfish, dishonest beings who only think of themselves. She could be lying to us and will destroy us once she gets the Mew Aqua. I'm sorry but her spirit must be removed and her body gets delivered to Deep Blue-sama."

Everyone below became shocked to hear that. Those that didn't know now know that the reason why they've been looking at the bodies of their spiritless victims was so that they could find a body for their leader. Those that did knew where shocked by their answer.

Kisshu asks, "You think that I'm just going to hand her over like a bag of supplies?! Forget it, Pai!"

Ichigo tells him, "Kisshu, it's alright! If it's the only way I can help you get your brother back, then I'll become Deep Blue's body and he can restore the earth to its natural beauty."

Kisshu got angry at what she said. He turns her around with his hands on her shoulders so that she could face him and tells her, "No! There has got to be other ways we can try to do that while you're still here, alive, next to me." He lowers his head in guilt as he finishes, "I can't bare it if you not here with me, koneko-chan. Don't talk such nonsense ever again."

Taruto yells, "Kisshu! We have to do this! Don't you want your brother back and what about our people back on our planet?!"

He looks up at them and stands in front of Ichigo to protect her. She's shocked by that as Kisshu summons his Sais again. He tells him comrades, "I know that alright! I've been deciding between our people and Ichigo and you know what I chose at first; our people! But I love Ichigo and I'm not going to lose her ever again, I thought you two of all people could understand that!" Hearing that made Lettuce turn red and Pudding surprised beyond happiness. Pai bit the inside of his lips from that reminder as Taruto turn red.

"_**So it was her all along?"**_

"Uh?" both Kisshu and Ichigo breathed out from hearing that. They weren't the only ones. The Mew Mews, Kraehe, Mytho, Pai, and Taruto heard it too but the aliens knew who's voice it belongs too.

"_**Now I can finally live and take over this planet that is rightfully mine."**_ Both Kisshu and Ichigo got a bad feeling from that.

Ichigo stays close to Kisshu, her heart pounding hard and fast as the bad feeling was consuming her courage. Kisshu stays closer to her in a protective way and then a bright blue light shines from the sky. Everyone looks up to see a blue light shining in the night sky like the northern star. Then the light came right for Kisshu and Ichigo.

"Ichigo!!!" Kraehe screams.

Then to save her, Kisshu pushes Ichigo about ten feet away from him and the light crashed into him. Ichigo landed on her side but she quickly sits up to see Kisshu drop his Sais and he looked like he's in terrible pain. Then the bandage on his right arm, the one that is supposed to be covering his birth mark was demolished and a blue light came from his arm; the light looked like the mark of the aliens.

Everyone heard, _**"What?! You have the mark?!"**_

Then Kisshu couldn't hold it any longer. The pain was too much and he screamed. His scream cried out into the night and blue lightning sprang out of the blast around him and it hit buildings, poles, trees, and the ground below. Then a blue glow shined from Inuyasha's body and it disappeared. The light it created though went straight for Kisshu as well, infusing his remains with Kisshu. The light got brighter, the lightning got wilder, and the pressure that everyone is feeling is big and heavy.

Ichigo screamed, "Kisshu!!!"

When the light from the sky finished traveling from the stars to earth, there was a strong force that made everyone fall to the ground or crash into the buildings. Ichigo covers her face with one arm as everyone else pretty much did the same. When the force died down, Ichigo drops her hand first to check on Kisshu but all she could see is dust and smoke. Pai and Taruto pulled away from the walls they crashed into and they looked at the same place as well. Everyone's eyes reverted to where Kisshu is and they saw something move as they were standing back up. They saw someone standing up after being on the ground and they could see that it's an alien male with long hair.

"Kiss…hu?" Ichigo asked, stunned by what happened.

The dust and the smoke cleared and they saw an alien male with long black blue hair that touched the floor, with skin pale as the moon above, fangs long and sharp, nails were wicked sharp and long, his eyes as cold as ice with the color of light blue, and his attire looks the same as the Blue Knight's but he didn't show his legs like the Blue Knight. That part was buttoned together. Ichigo looked at the ground around him and she couldn't find Kisshu anywhere. That means that he's…

Ichigo looked back up at the mysterious alien and he was staring at his hands. He chuckled and smiled a tiny one as he said, "Well it's better than nothing."

"Kisshu!"

The alien looked up towards Pai and Taruto's direction and they both were on the ground, shocked to see him instead of someone else. The alien told them, "Kisshu is no longer here. He was only something that was created to become my new body. Now I'm here. I am the ruler of this planet, Pai and Taruto. I am Deep Blue." The humans were paralyzed to the ground they stood on as both Pai and Taruto were shocked.

Taruto yelled, "That can't be! Kisshu can't be Deep Blue! He can't be!"

Deep Blue told them, "He had the birth mark of the aliens' symbol there is no other proof of that. It was just so well hidden behind his foolish bandages."

"But you said that your body was that of a human! You didn't say it was an alien's body!" Pai reminded.

Deep Blue lost his smile as he asked, "Are you two refusing to accept me as your leader now that I have a body?"

It wasn't that. It was just the body his soul belongs to is that of their friend. Both Taruto and Pai couldn't answer his question. After a moment of silence, Deep Blue turned around and bends over to pick up Kisshu's Sais that his formal body owner dropped. He told them, "Then you two are of no further use to me."

He sharply turned around and he threw each Sai. He didn't aim it towards Pai and Taruto however. He threw them at Lettuce and Pudding. Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, and Taruto gasped as those Sais went straight for the Mew Mews. It came at them so fast that Lettuce and Pudding didn't have time to escape but teleportation was faster than that.

_Ching_

_Ching_

Lettuce's and Pudding's eyes widen in shock as Pai and Taruto stood before them and the Sais stabbed them in the back. Deep Blue had on a blank face as he said, "You two made the same miserable mistake your friend made. You both fell in love with a human and that distracted you from your duties." As he said that, both Pai and Taruto's legs got weak and they started to fall to the ground.

"Pai-san!" Lettuce screamed, catching the fallen Pai as she sat on the floor.

Pudding stopped Taruto's fall as she yelled out, "Taru-Taru!"

Tears were leaking out of Lettuce's eyes as Pai cringed in pain from the blade in his back. Lettuce was panicking. She couldn't think straight and she was mumbling nonsense. "Just hang on! You're going to be okay! Oh god, so much blood. Don't worry you'll be fine." Pai stared at her face as she continued to mumble more words and soon more tears were leaking out of her eyes. He got enough of that actually. His hand went to the back of Lettuce's head and he pulled her towards him. His lips pressed against hers and she was shocked to suddenly feel the warmth of his lips touch hers.

Pai pulled away and Lettuce finally hushed up long enough for Pai to tell her, "Stop crying, please. I actually hate it when I see you cry." Lettuce was stunned to hear that as Pai's eyes felt heave and they closed. His body gave up and he just limped on Lettuce's lap.

Pudding just held Taruto as Taruto was cursing. "Damn it! I shouldn't have been so careless."

Pudding had tears leaking from her eyes too as she told him, "Just hold still, na no da! You're going to be okay, na no da! Just please…don't die, na no da." The tears escaped and they fell on Taruto's face.

Taruto let out a sigh and said, "Can I tell you something funny?"

She asked, "What is it, na no da?"

He smiled at her and told her, "Truth is that I never really hated you. I've always loved you, just like the love sick idiot over…there…" Then his body gave up and he limped in Pudding's arms. Pudding's lips trembled from the sight of him dead in her arms as Lettuce's tears flowed out like a waterfall.

"PAI- SAN!!!!!!"

"TARUTO!!!!!!!"

After they cried out their names into the night, they leaned on the aliens' bodies and sobbed.

Deep Blue saw the whole thing and his expression was still blank. He looked the other way and walked into the middle of the streets. "Fools," he mumbled. Once in the middle of the streets, he took out his sword that resembled that of the Blue Knight's and pointed it to the sky. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The sword glowed blue and what appeared above him is an alien castle high in the air. He looks up when the summoning was complete and smirks. Then he looked down at his hands and many parasite aliens appear. He scattered them around him and each one turned into a kirema anima that the Mew Mews remember they used to destroy in the past. The smirk on Deep Blue's face grew in satisfaction.

Kraehe mumbled, watching the whole thing, "This can't be…" Mytho looks at her as she says, "Humanity is now going to be destroyed and everyone will die? Damn it all! How the hell could this have happened?!" She punched the ground and bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"Kisshu?"

Hearing her voice, everyone looked up at Ichigo in shock. That's right; the one she cares about was just turned into the alien lord right in front of her. It was probably a great deal of shock to her. Deep Blue lost his smirk as he looks at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes. Her dark brown eyes were wide and her legs were shaking as she was trying to stand up. She tumbled a bit but she stood up and stared at Deep Blue.

She let out a chuckle and smiled a bit, "What is this? Some kind of joke? Come on, Kisshu. No more jokes. You're…" Her eyes were still wide and they weren't smiling at all as her whole body was shaking. "My chest…It hurts, Kisshu. It hurts. You're breaking my heart, Kisshu! Stop this whole game!!"

Her legs were giving out and both Kraehe and Mytho saw that. They got up and ran to her side. Mytho caught her before she could fall as Kraehe as at her side, telling her, "Ichigo! Hang in there!"

"Pai is dead," Deep Blue mumbled. Everyone looks up at him; even the two grieving Mew Mews looked up. Deep Blue said, "So I guess I have to explain it for you, human. Kisshu and Inuyasha were nothing more than parts of me; a body and a spirit."

Ichigo mumbled, "Inu….yasha…?"

"Kisshu was destined to be my body because of the birthmark on his right arm that he hid for many years. Inuyasha was originally a kirema anima that was supposed to have been destroyed a long time ago. They both were used for my revival and I must say, I guess I have to thank you, Mew Ichigo." Ichigo's eye lids widen as her eyes shrunk as he finished, "If you have destroyed that kirema anima when you were supposed to and you didn't become so close to Kisshu's heart that he would be willing to risk his life you, then I wouldn't be here. Thank you."

"NO! I don't believe it!!" Ichigo screamed. Deep Blue looked at her again as the Mew Mews did to. She tried walking towards him, her legs trembling taking small steps at a time.

Zakuro yells, "Stop, Ichigo! It's too dangerous!!" But she didn't stop.

Ichigo walks up to Deep Blue and stares at his pale, blank face. Her hands went to her neck and she untied the bandage. She went to her pockets to take out her cell phone and her flute. She smiles again and says, "Kisshu gave me these; one to calm myself when I'm upset, one to always be in touch with him, and one to always have a part of him with me no matter how far apart we are. These items are the most precious things to me and I treasure them. Remember, Kisshu?" she asked him. He stares at the items and then hit them away. She lost her smile as her cell phone and her flute went flying behind her. Since her ribbon is fabric, it got caught on her fingers and it swayed in the wind. Mytho and Kraehe picked up her lost items and they stared at what else is going to happen.

Ichigo mumbled, "Kisshu? Why are you doing this?"

"You're annoying," he told her. Before she knew it, blue lightning shot from his hands and she went flying. She hit a building and fell to the ground, covered in pain as bruises started to form.

"Ichigo!" Kraehe yelled, running to her friend with Mytho fallowing her.

Pudding got angry. She summoned her Pudding Ring and gripped it. She puts Taruto's body on the ground and glares at Deep Blue. "Unforgivable! I won't forgive you for hurting my friends!" Then she charges at him.

Mint yells, "Pudding!" But she doesn't stop.

She keeps running towards and he pointed at her. A kirema anima that resembled a woman with a red serpent's lower half, blue skin, purple hair, claws of a falcon, teeth sharper than knives, black bat wings, and a blue horn on her forehead. That kirema anima charged at Pudding thanks to Deep Blue's command. Pudding gets hit and was tossed back like a baseball and a bat. Zakuro catches her before she got serious wounded and jumps back to the other Mew Mews.

Deep Blue drops his hand and orders, "Kill them." The kirema animas charged at the Mew Mews from that order. Lettuce puts Pai's body down and summons her weapons. Instead of crying and wishing that things were different, she needs to fight to save what's left she has. The four Mew Mews were at least fighting three kirema animas at once or even more. The kirema animas didn't bother Kraehe, Mytho, or Ichigo however.

Both Kraehe and Mytho were on their knees by Ichigo who still hasn't sit up yet. Kraehe pleads, "Ichigo! Hang in there! Ichigo!" Slowly, Ichigo starts to sit up but her arms and legs were trembling.

Mytho breathed out, "Ichigo."

"Don't look at me!" Ichigo yells at them. They gasps in surprise from that as Ichigo stands up but she had some trouble. Mytho and Kraehe stands up and they tried to help her but she brushes their hands away and tells them, "Don't touch me! Just get away from me!"

Kraehe got angry fast. She pulls Ichigo's shoulders and without looking at her eyes, she slaps her. Ichigo's eyes were shocked as Kraehe yelled, "Will you just listen to us for once in your life, Ichigo?!" Kraehe was on the verge of tears as Mytho stared at her surprised form hitting Ichigo and for yelling that. "I understand that you're mad at us for what happened at the dance studio and you probably don't want to talk to us but please give us the chance to say that we're sorry. We were just so shocked because it was one moment you hated him and the next you saved him from the others! I also understand that this is very hard for you to take in but that doesn't mean you have to deny our help. We're sorry and we want to help. We're your friends so please let us help you."

"It's not that," Ichigo whispered to them. Kraehe and Mytho were surprised by that as Ichigo lowered her head and she clench her fists together. She mumbles, "I…I don't want you two to see me like this." Both of them were confused this time. Kraehe used her hand to go to Ichigo's opposite cheek and forced Ichigo to look up at them and she allowed her. What they saw made them both gasp. Ichigo said, "Told you so."

She pushes herself from the wall and a few feet closer to Deep Blue then where she was before. Kraehe and Mytho fallow her and stood by her sides as she mumbles, "This hurts. I never felt this before and was always curious. Now that I know what it's like. I hate it." A cold, sneaky tear falls from her eyes and rolls down her dirtied cheek. She giggles a bit as more tears escape her eyes. Her voice sounded like it's cracking, it's pitchy, and it was hurting her throat as she says, "But now I know that I can cry." She starts sobbing and her hands go to her face and try to stop her unstoppable tears. Not knowing exactly what to do, Kraehe leans on her right shoulder as a sign of comfort while Mytho puts a hand on Ichigo's left side and pets her head as his way of comfort.

_Sob_

_Sob_

Hearing her, Deep Blue turns her head to the noise and his eyes slightly widen at what he saw. But to him, all he could see is Ichigo crying in her hands. His chest then started to hurt. It was pounding hard and fast that caused his heart to pump his blood faster. He places a hand over it and moans in the pain he's feeling. He glares at Ichigo this time for bringing him this pain. He raises his hands and both of his palms are facing her and her friends. Mint became the first person to see him do that.

She yells, "Ichigo! Kraehe! Mytho! Get out of there!!" All three look up to see Deep Blue forming a blast in front of his palms but they didn't move.

Ichigo wipes away the last tear that was leaking out and drops her hands. Kraehe grasp one as Mytho grasp the other. Ichigo curls up her lips and creates a soft smile that shows every bit of happiness she ever felt in the past couple of months. As Deep Blue was just about to launch the blast when he hears something Ichigo say to him, "I love you, Kisshu. I really do love you." Then he unleashes the blast right when it felt like his heart stopped pounding. He blinks and looks up to see the blast going straight for Ichigo. She still had that smile on her face as her and her friends…

_Boom_


	48. Final Fight Pt 3, New Them

**A/N: Here you go!! Another chapter that brings us closer to the end of the story! Sorry that all of these stories are coming out so sudden and that this one is rather short compared to the first two before this but when I was writing this, it was way too long so I cut and paste the part of the story onto another document and that is the next chapter. Anyway…here I am babbling… I hope you guys like this! But yet again, it's not really that good.**

**Kuro: Also, there was one review we got that said that we shouldn't have the whole die, come back to life thing like the anime/manga one but unfortunately this one has that. The 'Heaven and Hell' one doesn't though.**

**Tsukiko: Kuro!!! Shut up!! That's way too much information!!!**

**Kuro: I want to entertain them too, you know! Anyway, Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming. They really do inspire Tsukiko to continue writing for all of you. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: You can just do that and not do anymore lines then that! I forbid you from doing anything else!**

Ch. 48: Final Fight Pt. 3, New Them

_Boom_

"Ichigo!!!"

"Ichigo-san!!"

"Ichigo onee-chan!!!"

Mint collapsed to her knees as her whole body is shaking and tears leaks from her eyes. "No…No…Kraehe….Mytho…." She bit her lip and her tears flooded out of her. "ICHIGO!!!!!"

Deep Blue just stared at the place where Ichigo, Mytho, and Kraehe are supposed to be. All it is now is a big bonfire with red and orange flames the size of two people. The smoke and the sparks fly up towards the dark sky as the smell of the smoke hit everyone's noises like a pile of books. Lettuce is on the verge of tears as Pudding's eyes were wider than entrée plates. Zakuro could hardly move as all four girls watched the fire burn the three bodies on the ground.

After sobbing in her hands for a bit, Mint grabs her bow and aims it at Deep Blue. She screamed, "You're dead!!!" She unleashes the arrow and it went flying straight for him. He however, faces her direction, his eyes unseen and he teleports away right before the arrow hits him. The girls had an idea of where he teleports too. They looked up at the castle and then the kirema animas attacks again. Since they had other matters to finish before they would go to the castle, the Mew Mews attack the kirema animas again but with more of a will to finish this fight.

Deep Blue arrives inside the alien castle and he was standing on a red carpet that was leading him down the hall. The walls were red too but they had gold designs on them. Deep Blue casually walks down the long hall of his castle. His footsteps are silent and his eyes are still covered by his bangs.

The hallway leads to a stair way that Deep Blue didn't hesitate on climbing. He went all the way to the top to a door. He opens it and enters a huge room with the roof and walls as windows that are a cylinder shape. There are designs on the windows so that it wasn't too bland in there. That didn't matter to Deep Blue, however. He walks all the way to the other side of the room and stares out to see the earth. Then as he looks outside, something made him gasped in shock. Outside, there is a big bright white light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"AAh!"

"Kyaa!!"

"Uhh!"

"Eyyaa!!"

All four mew mews fell to the ground, unable to fight. They all were managed to take care of one or two each but there was still so many kirema animas left. Now they're at their limit and the kirema animas look like they're ready to have a feast. The Mew Mews look up at their death as it came charging straight for them.

Then a flute was heard in the wind. The kirema animas stop and back away, in pain of the music. It didn't bother the Mew Mews though as they gasp and look at where the music seems to be coming from; the fire. Then the fire suddenly dissolves away as the glowing person standing in it is playing her flute with her eyes closed. There were two more glowing figures on the ground as they rise up like snakes in a basket.

The girls couldn't believe their eyes as Mint asks, "Ichi..go?" Ichigo however didn't answer. She did stop playing and drop her hand to the side that held her flute.

The mark on her back glows but it's a different shape then the alien symbol. It has the circle in the middle and the squiggly lines on the left and right side of it but it's in a different angel and next to the lines are what looks like angel wings. Her eyes are still closed as her whole body is glowing a bright grey light, Kraehe's body is glowing black, and Mytho's body is glowing white. Then Ichigo opens her eyes and her light changes to white and it grew to a twenty yard radius length. The light blinds the Mew Mews and the kirema animas scurries away, but those that were touched by the light looked like they were purified.

Then more music is being heard but it's different. It wasn't a flute. It sounds more like techno music, almost. The Mew Mews could hear Ichigo's voice singing to the music.

_Close to the Edge__ by Solex_

_Up close to the edge  
I wanna fall all the way down_

As the light started to dim, everyone first saw Kraehe. She's wearing a black tutu that has a heart shape chest like and it's sleeveless. However, the sleeves were hanging on her arms. Her long black curly hair is down and on the top of her head is a small black crown with black gems glistening in the remaining light. She has black tights and black ballet shoes. What was interesting with her is that she has black wings on her shoulder blades. Mytho had almost a white outfit. His tights are white and his top is blue with golden trimmings. He has a white cape and a sword at hand. His shoes are white and he has a golden crown on his head. Like Kraehe, he has white wings on his shoulder blades too. Finally when the light was completely gone, they all saw Ichigo and her new look. Her hair is down and it looks fiery red. It even looks longer than her usual hair length. Her arms and her legs are skinny like a dancer, her skin is that of her normal color, and her eyes are the color of dark violet. She has a white short tank top shirt that's baggy so it bares her waist. On her hips is a long baggy black skirt that is four inches lower than her knees. On her left foot is a black ballet dancing shoes with a white ribbon as on her right is the same but the other way around. On her neck is her red bandage that Kisshu gave her and on her back is a black and white angel wing on her shoulder blades.

Right when the light was gone, Ichigo started singing as Kraehe and Mytho danced but at the same time, finishing off the remaining kirema animas.

_Up close to the edge  
Open my eyes  
Walk straight ahead  
I wanna fall  
All the way down  
I'm gonna run  
When I hit the ground_

_Do you feel for me what I feel for you  
Now you're turning on this electricity  
Running through my veins, pulse begins to race  
Come and satisy my curiosity  
Keep imagining what it would be like  
Got the power to make this reality  
You're so close to me, almost taste your lips  
Flying high, can't you feel its intensity_

_Only one way to go when you're on the outside looking in  
Tell me what I need know  
Don't recognize my own reflection when I'm in this state of mind_

The Mew Mews were beyond amazed of how easily the two humans who couldn't transform and their formal comrade can destroy the kirema animas they already wasted their energy on trying to destroy themselves. Kraehe did a triple turn and that causes black feathers to shoot out like darts and they purified any kirema anima that got hit. Mytho leaps and does a split in the air as his sword sliced at least five kirema animas. Even though the kirema animas could attack them, but it was like Ichigo's voice weakened them and Kraehe and Mytho finished the job.

_Are you_ _reading__ me like I'm reading you  
Are we transmitting on a new frequency  
Hear it loud and clear  
Message understood  
Chain reaction coz we've got a chemistry  
Now I'm standing here with my world below  
Body's shaking is this how it's meant to be?  
But I'm not afraid coz I'm not alone  
Hear you breathing I feel you inside of me_

_Up close to the edge  
Open my eyes  
Walk straight ahead  
I wanna fall  
All the way down  
I'm gonna run  
When I hit the ground_

_You're taking me close to the edge  
Open my eyes walk straight ahead  
I wanna fall all the way down  
I'm gonna run when I hit the ground_

_I'm close to the edge....  
I wanna fall all the way down....  
I'm close to the edge.....  
I wanna fall all the way down...._

_Only one way to go when you're on the outside looking in  
Tell me what I need know  
Don't recognize my own reflection when I'm in this state of mind_

_Up close to the edge  
Open my eyes  
Walk straight ahead  
I wanna fall  
All the way down  
I'm gonna run  
When I hit the ground_

_You're taking me close to the edge  
Open my eyes walk straight ahead  
I wanna fall all the way down  
I'm gonna run when I hit the ground  
Close to the edge…_

When the song was done, every kirema anima was gone. They were all destroyed by Kraehe, Mytho, and Ichigo. Kraehe and Mytho bowed as if they were finished with a show and Ichigo just smiled at everyone with a soft, friendly smile. The Mew Mews were still speechless and wide eyed. Ichigo ran up to them and Kraehe and Mytho fallowed.

Ichigo kneeled down and asks, "Are you all alright?"

Pudding couldn't hold it in anymore. She cheers out, "Wow! Ichigo onee-chan is an angel, na no da!! Mytho onii-chan and Kraehe onee-chan too, na no da!!" All three blinked in confusion and then looked at themselves. Kraehe kind of likes her new clothes and the wings on her back are interesting. Mytho is staring at his sword and the crown on his head. Ichigo stares at her clothes and then her hair. Then she gasped in surprise understanding.

"That angel I saw that time was my other self, my true self," she mumbled. Everyone was confused as she stands up and walks away from them. "Then the reason why I was able to heal so quickly was because of this other me. It wasn't because I could be alien." She stops and looks up at the castle above. As she looks up higher, she could see a dark figure at the windows on the very top. Right away, she knows who it is.

"Ichigo-sama?" Mytho calls, concern. The Mew Mews were surprised to hear him to say that as Ichigo turned around to face them.

She orders, "Mytho! Kraehe! Take care of them for me, alright?"

Kraehe asks, "You're not going up there are you?!"

"I'm the only one who can do this, Kraehe."

"But how are you going to reach his heart?" Mytho asks, uncertain about rather he should let her go or not.

His only answer is Ichigo smiling at him as if there is nothing wrong at all. Both Kraehe and Mytho stare in surprise by that as Ichigo turns around and stretches her wings. She leaps into the sky and flies toward the castle.

"Ichigo-sama!!" Kraehe screams.

Ichigo still didn't slow down. As she's flying towards the castle without a single hint of fear in her body, she thinks, _'Being an angel has some good qualities, it would seem. It's because I believe in Kisshu. That's the reason why I'm certain that he will return to me.'_ With that thought, she enters the castle and all her friends down below could do is hope for the best.

Both Kraehe and Mytho stare up at the castle, hoping and praying that their friend will come back safely as the Mew Mews look from the castle to the two angels standing up. Mint asks, "Why did you two call her 'Ichigo-sama?'" Both Kraehe and Mytho flinch at that question.

They both sweat dropped as Kraehe asks, "Did we…call her that?"

All four answered, "You did/You did, na no da."


	49. Final Fight Pt 4, Big Decisions

**A/N: Hello!!!! Thank you all, once again for the wonderful reviews!! They really make me so inspired to write for you all! But as happy as I am to get them, I would like to know which story should go after this one is done. So far, I only have one for 'The Truth is Speaking to You, Ichigo!' and none of 'You're a Girl?' No offence but it's a little sad.**

**Kuro: But don't let it make you think that she's ungrateful. She really is but she's just sad that no one else is adding more votes. Anyway, Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming!**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!! Sorry if this is long…**

Ch. 49: Final Fight Pt. 4, Big Decisions

The air in the castle rippled in one area and Ichigo appeared through the portal. When she was in, the portal disappeared. She looked around and she's in the same long red hallway Deep Blue was walking just in. She notices the red carpets, the red walls, and the golden trimmings inside. Then in one instant, she feels something.

She's stun by the feeling as she thinks, _'I know this feeling. It's so warm and nostalgic. Hold on!'_ She looks up at the direction on where she could feel it and she mumbles, "Mew Aqua?" She starts running towards the feeling. Maybe the Mew Aqua will lead her to Kisshu!

Besides the Mew Aqua, he's all that's on her mind. If what Deep Blue said was true that both Kisshu and Inuyasha are fused together to be his perfect body, then she knows that she has to find some way to save them. She doesn't know how but if she can just get through to him and make them remember who they're really are then maybe they can find a way to separate. Then hopefully, things will go back to things the way they used to be.

When Ichigo finally reaches the stair way, she pauses for a moment. She needs to breathe getting overly excited about saving the man she loves and her dog. She touches her bandage on her neck and she can still feel the warmth of his lips and his arms around her the day he gave it to her. She could even hear Inuyasha's voice when he tried to mend her broken heart when Kisshu told her he hated her. After the bandage, she looks at her flute in her hands. The same flute with green leaves and black wind currents hasn't lost its beauty since the day she got it. She can still remember the day she got it and when she first played for both of them. She never really admits it, but that day was magical to her.

Finally, Ichigo decides that she has had enough time resting and she puts the flute away. The flute is her weapon but she feels that she will not need it. She won't need it because there is no reason for her to use it. She starts going up the stairs and when she reaches the doors, she forces them open and the first thing her eyes saw is Deep Blue about thirty yards away from her. He was still looking out the window so he has her back to her. All of a sudden, her courage disappears as if it was never there in the first place. Seeing him there like that brought back her fear and her heartache.

'_Calm down, Ichigo! It's only Kisshu and Inuyasha! You can get through this,'_ she mentally tells herself. She gains back her courage and takes in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha!! Kisshu!!" she yells. After a minute, Deep Blue turns his head and looks at her over his shoulder. She still kept her brave face on as she walks a little bit closer to him. She stops when she feels like it's enough and tries to smile again. She tells him, "Hey there, baby. See anything interesting out there?"

"Koneko…" Ichigo's eyes widen as her smile disappears from the sound of her nickname. "…-chan." Did he just…?

Before she knew it, Deep Blue who was still far away from her was now in front of her and he hugged her. "Koneko-chan!! You're alive!!!" he cheers, happy to see her.

"AAAh!" she lets out, falling to the ground because of the sudden impact of an alien. She sits up as his arms are around her waist and Ichigo stares at him, surprise.

She also hears him whisper, "Thank goodness. I thought I killed you too. You look so beautiful."

She couldn't believe her ears. She just had to ask, "Kiss…hu?"

Then he lets go of her and tells her, "Well technically, there are two people in here; Kisshu and myself. We're both glad that you're alright, Ichigo." Then like they have split personality, it sounds like Kisshu took over with his voice and his eye color. "You stupid mutt! Shut up!"

Then it became Ichigo's turn to jump on them. "Inuyasha!! Kisshu!!" she yells, hugging them. Both of them look down at her and her arms are around their chest as her eyes are leaking. They could feel the cold, wet feeling of her tears seep through the clothes and touch their skin. Her voice is muffle by her face buried in his chest as she mumbles, "I've missed you two so much." Then she started sobbing.

Rather it's Kisshu or Inuyasha, it didn't matter. They both are feeling the same thing as they watch Ichigo continuously crying for them. From how the voice sounds, Kisshu took over as he pushes Ichigo's arms off of him. He asks her, "Koneko-chan, stop that okay?"

She tells him in between sobs, "I can't…I can't help…it. They won't stop."

"Hey, hey, hey," Kisshu whispers, his face close to hers. He comforts, "Shhhh, shhhh. Listen to me okay?"

_You'll Be in My Heart__ by Phil Collins_

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right_

Ichigo looks up at him, her sobs quieting down. Kisshu smiles at her and grasps her hand.

_  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I_ will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Ichigo giggles a bit from that as Kisshu's hands went from her hands to each side of her face. Her hands are over his as his forehead is leaning against hers. He continues to smile and sing for her as she just happily smiles up at him.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

Kisshu chuckles as Ichigo giggles a little more. Ichigo tells him, "I didn't know that you can sing."

"Well after you told me to escape, I was anxious so I listen to the human radio to calm myself down. It was so interesting that I remembered the words," Kisshu answers.

"Well that is a very interesting song, Kisshu. I liked it."

"Thought so," he tells her. Then his voice soften and his eyes became gentler as he says, "It reminds me a lot about our relationship, koneko-chan." Her face turns red and her eyes turn glossy from the way he looks and the way his voice sounds.

They looked into each other's eyes a little longer and then kissed to finally close the space between them. His hands slid down to her waist and her arms circled around his neck; pulling each other closer. After that kiss, they kissed again after a small amount of air enters their mouths. They kissed again and again and soon Kisshu licks her lips for entrance. She opens up and his tongue enters her into hers. In return, her tongue enters his and they both went exploring. Then…

Kisshu pushes Ichigo away and she stares at him, confuse as she suddenly hears Inuyasha telling her, "You two shouldn't be doing that at a time like this." Then the voice changes to Kisshu. "Don't get jealous, mutt. It doesn't suit you at all." Inuyasha. "Show a little pride, idiot and start paying attention! We're stuck in the same body and I don't want to be stuck in here another minute with you!" Kisshu. "Well whoever said you can stay?! You can leave any time you want, mutt alright?" Inuyasha. "Well how do I do that?! Just sleep forever in this body and let you take over?!" Kisshu. "That's an idea! It is my body anyway!!"

After a small thinking time, Ichigo gets a small light bulb shining over her head. "You two, stop fighting!" she tells them. Both of them look at her as she says, "Kisshu, he's right. We need to find a way to get you both separated without hurting the other, but how?"

Then Kisshu asks her, sounding little depresses, "Koneko-chan? Do you think…I deserve live after what I did?" Ichigo blinks in surprise as it changes to Inuyasha's voice. "Kisshu! Don't think like that!" Kisshu came back and asks, angry, "Well do I, mutt?! Not only did I hurt Ichigo and tried to kill her, I killed my friends! Why do I deserve to live when they're both gone?"

Ichigo uses her hands to go to his face and she makes him look at her. She tells him, "Now you listen to me, young man. That was Deep Blue! You had nothing to do with their deaths." Her arms moves to circle around his neck again and she holds him there. She whispers in his ears, "It's not your fault so stop taking the blame, unlike me."

Kisshu's eyes soften as he whispers, "Ichigo… Thank you…"

'_Hug her back, you idiot!'_ Kisshu hears Inuyasha, yelling in his mind. Kisshu silently growls at that but he has to admit, hugging Ichigo isn't such a bad idea. So he does. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

Then Ichigo suddenly feels the same warm, nostalgic feeling from before, but this time it feels really, really close. Ichigo pulls away from Kisshu and looks at him. He's confused as a light shines from his heart. Kisshu, Inuyasha, and Ichigo are beyond surprised as the light continues to shine from his chest. Kisshu mumbles, "This is…Mew Aqua?"

Ichigo's hand went to his chest, over the light and asks, "What is it doing here?"

"I see," Inuyasha mumbles. Ichigo looks back at his face as he explains, "The Mew Aqua is inside us. While the other Mew Mews were able to find their Mew Aqua in elements, Ichigo finds her in a place unexpected. Ichigo, you love us, right?"

Ichigo answers confuse, "Of course."

"I get it," Kisshu mumbles. He lets her go and takes her arms off of him. Still grasping her hands, he helps her up and tells her in the eye, "I know this is stupid but I will use the Mew Aqua in order to set things right again."

Ichigo asks, "Kisshu? Why are you talking like that?"

Kisshu softly smiles at her and leans to her face. He kisses her again and she kisses him back, not really understanding what's happening. Then she knew he turned back to Inuyasha because he broke the kiss and he licks her lips like a dog. She still didn't understand it as they pull her into a hug. She didn't hug back.

"Just a little bit longer, Ichigo," they said, using their own voices at the same time.

Ichigo wonders, _'What…What are they talking about? They don't mean to…'_

Then a sudden pain hits them in the head and they push Ichigo away. Before she could react, they crouched down in pain and held their head in pain. "AAAh!!" they scream.

"Inuyasha! Kisshu!"

When they looked up at her, the eyes were light blue that stops Ichigo where she stands. His hand grasps her neck and pushes her over. She falls to the ground as Deep Blue's hands tighten around her. She didn't try to pull his hands off of her, fearing that she could hurt Kisshu or Inuyasha. She looks up at him and he's grinning.

"This body is mine! No one is going to take it away from me!" he declares, tightening his grip. Ichigo chokes for air as Deep Blue chuckles. "You're a fool, angel. Just like your parents when they left you at the orphanage." Ichigo's eyes widen at that but they close when she couldn't breathe.

'_Get off her!!'_ Deep Blue hears in his head. Those voices rang in his head as if his ear is next to a giant gong that was just rung.

Slowly but surely, he lets go of Ichigo's throat and gets off of her. His whole body is shaking as Ichigo is coughing to get some air back in her lungs. Two days in a row she's been close to death because of suffocation. She looks up at Deep Blue and she can hear Deep Blue's, Inuyasha's, and Kisshu's voices, arguing with the other. By the sound of their voices, she can tell whose speaking.

Kisshu: "Don't you lay a hand on her!"

Deep Blue: "Fools! This body is mine now! You two are no longer needed!"

Inuyasha: "Until Ichigo is safe, we will always be needed!!"

Deep Blue: "Shut up!!"

As Ichigo is listening, all she could do is lie there, shocked and worried. The body has its hands on the head and it's growling in pain. The face is twisted with pain but she can see the determination of not going down without a fight. The body stumbles to the ground and curls up in pain as well. Ichigo can't help but go up to the body and call out to it.

"Inuyasha! Kisshu!" she calls, reaching for the body.

Kisshu: "Ichigo…! Get…away…."

Ichigo pulls her hand back from that and then a blue blast shines in between the body and Ichigo and she gets blown away. She goes flying to the wall and when she crashes, her back creates a crater in the wall and she hears a snap. She collapses to the ground and stays there for a few seconds longer before looking up to see one of her wings broken.

Kisshu and Inuyasha: "Ichigo!!"

Painfully, Ichigo reaches for her broken wing and straightens it. She bites her lip in pain of the massive pain from straightening her wing. When she got it straightened, it glows grey for a moment and it's healed. The wing bends by itself and there is no pain. Ichigo tries to sit up and she looks up at the body.

The body screams, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Then it got quiet. Ichigo stands up this time and she takes one step forward in case.

She desperately asks, "Inuyasha? Kisshu?"

The body moves. It stands up but Ichigo couldn't see his face to see if it's Inuyasha, Kisshu, or Deep Blue. She waits for an answer, desperately hoping that it's the ones she loves and not the one she fears. Then it speaks. "Konek….chan…" Ichigo gasps as the body looks up at her. Her feet move on their own.

"Kisshu!" she calls, running to him.

Then when she was only ten feet away, he summons his sword. Ichigo stops running as he swings the sword at her. She jumps up and backs away before he could slice her. She looks at him confuse as the eyes change to light blue and he growls.

"Damn it. I missed," he curses, glaring at her.

Ichigo gulps as she asks, "What happened to Kisshu and Inuyasha?!"

He answers, "I have completely deleted their existences. They no longer exist in this world."

"That's a lie!" she screams at him.

He tells her, "Go ahead and deny it. I'm here and they're not." She gets angry fast. Her temper got the better of her as she charges at him and grabs his collar. She pushes him down to the ground and he allows her to push him down. She gets a fist ready and charges the fist right at his face. But instead of his face, she hits the ground and her fist makes a crater in the ground. He chuckles and asks, "Even though they're both gone and I told you, you still believe that they're still alive? Stupid angel."

"It's not just that," she says. She pulls her hand out of the ground and pulls his collar again, lifting him up in the process. "You said something earlier about my parents. Do you know me?"

"Personally, no but I do know what you are exactly," he answers. She drops her guard a bit and listens as he continues, "It wasn't like I was keeping tabs on you but the moment I saw your appearance, there was no doubt that you were that same little baby that both heaven and hell wouldn't accept."

"What do you mean?" she asks, dropping her guard even more.

"I saw them and you that night," he answers. "Call it coincidence if you must since I had no intention of watching two parents drop off a little baby at the door steps of at a poor orphanage. When I was still wondering the earth, I saw two people in cloaks leaving their beloved child at an orphanage. There was something interesting about them though. None of them were human." Ichigo gasps as he grins even more at how wonderful the truth is affecting her. "The man I noticed had a very powerful holly aura as the woman had a very demonic aura. One wouldn't touch the other as they said goodbye to their baby. It would seem that members of the heaven and hell tied the note and had a child. But they could not keep the child because it had demonic energy that heaven wouldn't accept as it also had holly energy that hell despises. What better place to leave the child then a place where it can be accepted, not caring if it had holly aura or demonic aura." After that, Ichigo's hold on his collar is release and he takes that as a sign to blast her. He does and she goes flying back to the wall again. He stands up laughing as Ichigo breaks both of her wings from the strong impact. "Looks like they made a bad choice, abomination. Not even earth accepted you."

Ichigo grips the air in her fists as she bites her lip and tears start to leak out. Amazing, she has never cried before today and when she started, they won't stop. The harder she bites to try and forget about the pain in her heart, the more amount of blood she can taste in her mouth.

A blue blast forms in Deep Blue's hands and he aims his hands to the sky. "Now this world will listen to the song of annihilation!!" The blast launches from his hands and blasts through the windows. The blast reaches the sky and the clouds above, and as if Mother Nature herself is helping, the clouds rained down Deep Blue's power. His powers showers over everything and anything on the earth and destroys anything it touches.

The Mew Mews, Kraehe, and Mytho below, sees a blast coming for them. Kraehe faces her palms above and Mytho looks like he's going to block the blast with his sword. A barrier is formed by their power and it blocks the blast, but there is still more coming. They kept the barrier up to protect them and everyone else but after the fifth one, they both are already out of breath. It actually looks like the sixth one is going to be their limit but when the seventh one was coming, the Mew Mews got up and stands by their side.

"Mew Power Extension!!"

With their combined powers added to the barrier, it got stronger and it blocks the seventh one. Kraehe and Mytho are surprise to see them but they gladly accept their help. They block the attacks one by one until all of them are completely exhausted. When the twelfth one hit, the barrier broke and everyone is blown apart.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" they scream, hitting the floor unable to get up.

"Ichigo…" Kraehe mumbles, her voice sounding weak and her body shaking; desperate to move. "Please…don't give up…We need you."

On the remains of the castle, Ichigo widens her eyes as if she just hears Kraehe's words in her ears. Kraehe wasn't the only one who spoke like that, but they only had enough energy to think like that.

Zakuro thinks, _'Ichigo…'_

'_You're the only one…,'_ Lettuce thinks.

'_Who can do this, na…no…da,'_ Pudding thinks.

Mint thinks, _'We do need you now more than ever and so do they….'_

Finally, Mytho thinks, _'Ichigo…break a leg and save the world…You know what to do.'_

On the remains of the castle, Ichigo releases her fists and pushes herself up. She looks up to see Deep Blue too occupied to notice her. "I don't know what to do exactly, but I have to try," she says, going to her pocket to take out her flute. Her wings straighten themselves and they heal after a small glow of the grey light.

On earth, another lightening is coming for the Mew Mews and the angels but at that moment, Ichigo places her lips over the air hole on her flute and starts playing. The sound of the flute causes Deep Blue's powers of destruction to dissolve and the lightening didn't hit the others below. Deep Blue looks at her and his eyes widens when he sees the flute and her playing it. The pain in his chest and his head strikes again. His powers completely stop and then as she continues to play, the pain continues.

"Stop…it!" Deep Blue commands, but Ichigo didn't stop. "Stop it!!!" he sends a quick blast at her but she still didn't stop.

_Block_

Ichigo releases the flute as she sees what looks like the spirit of Inuyasha in his mini form protecting her. He's on all four in front of her and there is a barrier in front of them that stopped the blast. Inuyasha growls and glares at Deep Blue as he looks confuse as how he is right in front of her.

"What the-" Before he could finish, an arm grabs his neck from behind and starts suffocating him. Deep Blue places his hands on that arm but it as if he can't feel anything there. It's a spirit arm and when Deep Blue looks behind, he sees Kisshu. Ichigo even looks up to see Kisshu behind Deep Blue.

"You were a lousy leader anyway," Kisshu tells him. "Always thinking of yourself and your wants when you should have been thinking ways on helping my people. You're worst than any human I have ever met. But you know what? Even though you take over earth and every human dies, I don't care as long as you never lay a hand on Ichigo again!" Naturally, Ichigo's heart pounds hard in her chest and a light blush decorates her face.

Inuyasha yelled, "Brilliant thing to say, idiot!!"

Kisshu yelled, "Shut up, mutt!!"

Inuyasha turns around towards Ichigo and smiles at her. He tells her, "Keep playing, Ichigo. Your music gives us strength."

"Oh, o-okay," she answers and she places her lips back on her flute and continues to play.

Inuyasha turns around back to Deep Blue and Kisshu and charges at them. He goes to Deep Blue's foot and bits his ankle. Deep Blue closes one eye in pain of the bite but he didn't yell. Instead he says, "Bastards! What the hell are you two planning?!"

Kisshu answers, "Nothing but your demise. Ichigo! Use your 'Strawberry Song!' Now while we have him!" Ichigo nods and starts firing up her flute.

The flute glows pink and then in her mind she cries out, _'Ribbon Strawberry Song!'_ Surprisingly that she is no longer a Mew Mew and yet, she can still perform that trick; with interest. The attack that she creates becomes five times bigger than her usual ones. It goes straight for Deep Blue but he still has his arms.

"Damn!" he curses, raising his arms and creating a blast to stop Ichigo's and to overcome hers. She still plays, keeping her blast strong as it starts to push back Deep Blue's. He curses, "Fools! If you kill me now, then you will be on the verge of death." Ichigo hesitates on her music after she hears that.

Kisshu tells him, "Just making sure you die isn't the only thing we're planning. We'll use the Mew Aqua to return this planet back to its once beautiful self and save the lives we ruined because of the damage you caused."

"You really are a fool! If you use the Mew Aqua in that condition, you'll die!" Deep Blue reminds him.

Kisshu chuckles and smiles as he says, "Well at least I can save my friends and bring the damn dog back to life so that he can take care of Ichigo for me."

Ichigo drops her flute as she yells, "Kisshu!! Don't be stupid!"

"Ichigo! Don't you dare stop playing now!" he yells at her. She doesn't listen. She starts crying as she shakes her head back and forth.

"How can I keep playing when I know that it's going to kill you?" she asks him. Kisshu feels bad when he sees the tears and her face but then Deep Blue's attacks start to push back her attack.

"Damn!" Kisshu curse under his breath. With his free hand, he grabs Deep Blue's hand and makes him summon his sword. Deep Blue gasps as Kisshu uses the sword and stabs Deep Blue right through the chest. Ichigo gasps as Deep Blue starts to slowly use his life. His blood went to his mouth and it starts to escape through the corner. His resistance against Kisshu weakens as well.

He chuckles and says, "You really are a fool, now there is absolutely no way for you to be alive after this." Ichigo's heart just mentally stops as she hears those words escape the dying Deep Blue.

Then from what Ichigo can see, she sees red fresh blood leaking out of Kisshu's lips as well. "Hey, koneko-chan!" he calls. She listens intensively as he asks, "Do you mind telling me those same words you said earlier. I was kind of blocked so I didn't really hear."

"Wh-What?" she mumbles. Then she remembers. Before Deep Blue tried to kill her with Kraehe and Mytho, she smiled at him and told him her feelings for him. He wants to hear her words before he…

"I'll say it first then as a hint." She looks up at him and he smiles at her; a true smile. "I love you, Ichigo. There is no one who I will ever love more than you."

Her tears are leaking out from the corners as she gulps and readies her words. "Me too. I…I…I love you, too. I love you with all my heart."

He tells her, "Thank you, koneko-chan." Then Ichigo's blast went right through Deep Blue's and her attack hits Deep Blue.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Deep Blue's scream rings out in the air as he dissolves into nothing. When Deep Blue was gone, Kisshu places his hand over his chest where the Mew Aqua and closes his eyes. Ichigo has a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KIIIISSSSSHHHHUUUU!!!!!!"


	50. Final Fight Pt 5, A Life for a Life

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!! I had big math homework for a few days and by the time I finished, I forgot that I had to uploaded a chapter. I'm sorry. Anyway, here's the second to the last chapter of this fine story! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Kuro: The story is close to finishing so we all hoped that you have enjoyed yourselves with reading this. Also, in the last chapter there is going to be a big surprise, or not, but still it would be surprising.**

**Tsukiko: Because of that ending, I might make a sequel and hopefully the sequel will actually be shorter than this one was. I hope.**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful and please keep it up. We love to know how the story is going.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!!**

Ch. 50: Final Fight Pt. 5, A Life for a Life

The bright light shined from his chest and grew, blinding Ichigo from Kisshu. The big white light shined and blasted to the clouds, like how Deep Blue sent his destructive powers on the planet. But instead of lightning falling from the dark grey clouds, white shining bubbles fell from the white clouds and they glided down to the ground. As the bubbles land on the ground, the buildings that were destroyed were returned back to normal. The streets were smooth and clean, the humans were healed, and all of the plants grew so luscious and healthy. There were actually now more flowers and trees than before. As the bubbles touched the Mew Mews, Mytho, and Kraehe, their wounds healed and they gained consciousness.

As the Mew Mews pushed themselves up, the bubbles even dissolve their transformation, except for Mytho and Kraehe. The Mew Mews were back in their normal garments and they stared at their new surroundings and their disappearing wounds. Not only were they conscious, they feel like they have just woken up from a wonderful peaceful sleep. They're full of energy and they're fully aware of what's happening.

Kraehe looked up at the sky and asks, "What is this? It feels so warm and intoxicating."

Mint answers, looking up, "It's Mew Aqua. Ichigo must have found it."

Pudding cheered, "Hooray, na no da!!! Ichigo onee-chan saved the planet, na no da!"

Mytho smiled and breathed out, "I knew she could do it."

Kraehe cheered, "Hooray!!" Out of excitement, Kraehe jumped on Mytho and hugs him. Mytho is a big red from the hug but he hugs her back.

"Eaahh," they all heard softly, twice.

They looked behind and they saw Pai and Taruto opening their eyes and breathing. Both Pudding and Lettuce couldn't believe their eyes. Lettuce got up and ran to Pai's side.

"Pai-san!" she called.

He moved his head towards her and she blinked in surprise. His hand went to her face and she blush at his touch. He rubbed her soft cheek as he said, "If this is heaven, then you must be an angel." She smiles, her eyes glossy in happiness.

Her emotions overcome her senses as she grabs his face and leans towards him. She kisses him, pulling his head up a bit. His eyes widen at the kiss as the other Mew Mews who were watching blinked; even Mytho and Kraehe. Didn't expect her to just kiss Pai like that. Moments later, Pai relaxed and kissed her back, moving his hand to behind her head and pulls her closer.

Pudding was the only one who wasn't watching. She in fact was watching Taruto. He sat up and rubbed his head, feeling a little lightheaded for coming back to life. He looked to his side and the first thing he saw is Pai and Lettuce kissing. He sweat dropped and mumbled, "Way to go, Pai. Never thought he had it in him." Two comments was all Pudding needed.

"Taru-Taru!" she called, running to him.

He looked at her just in time to see Pudding crash into him. "Yaaahhhh!" he let out, falling back to the ground. She hugged him around his chest and it got tight. He said, "Pudding-san, I just came back to life. You want to make sure I go back to the afterlife."

Pudding let go and looked at him with teary eyes. He gasped at that look as she smiled and told him, "Not without a goodbye, na no da. I missed you so much, na no da! I'm so happy, na no da." She hugged him again and this time, she was a little softer this time. Taruto turned red from it but he hugs her back.

"Thank you," he told her. All she did was smile in his chest as happy tears rolled out her eyes.

Then the bubbles stopped falling but as the last one fell to the ground, there was a bright light about ten feet away from everyone else. Pai and Lettuce broke the kiss, Taruto and Pudding broke their hug and sat up, and the others turned towards that direction to see the light forming into a form; a small form the shape of the dog. When the light disappeared, there was Inuyasha in his miniature dog form. He opened his eyes and sat up. As he was standing on all four, he stumbled but kept his stand as he shook his head back to reality.

Kraehe asked, "Inuyasha?!"

He looked up at them, surprised to hear them and he smiled after looking at everyone. "You're all okay. Good," he breathed out.

Zakuro asked, "What happened? Where's Ichigo?"

"And Kisshu!" Taruto added.

"Tssss," Mytho let out. Kraehe looked at him worried as he held his head in pain. Then after a moment, he looked up at Inuyasha, overwhelmed. "Inuyasha-san, don't tell me that…" He didn't want to finish. Inuyasha understood as he looked the other way, ashamed.

"What? What is it?" Mint asked, curious but also cautious.

Kraehe explained, "Mytho and I have addition gifts besides these new forms. I can see the present as Mytho can see the past." Kraehe looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What happened? Did something bad happen to Ichigo or Kisshu?" Inuyasha bit his lips as the others looked at him, waiting for the answer.

He finally said, "Kisshu is dead. He died unleashing the Mew Aqua that was in his body soon after Ichigo destroyed Deep Blue." Everyone but Mytho gasped from that news.

Taruto yelled, "That's impossible! Kisshu can't be dead! He can't!"

Pudding held him down when he tried to get up, knowing that he would probably pound Inuyasha to the ground. "Taru-Taru!" she called. He backed down and his eyes were gathering up tears as he bit his lip, drawing blood.

"Damn it!" he cursed, and then he cried. Pudding pulled him into a hug and he just cried on her shoulder.

Pai, not saying anything, leaned on Lettuce's shoulder being on the verge of tears. Lettuce hugged him as well, tears falling for his lost friend. Kraehe was shaking as she looked up at the remains of the alien castle that is still up there. "Poor Ichigo," was all she could say as she stared at the giant flouting rock.

On top of the remains, Ichigo still in her angel form was crying over Kisshu's body. It didn't look like Deep Blue anymore. It looked like Kisshu – his dark emerald green hair rested on his pale skin cheek, his body stiff from death, and his body still containing some color and warmth left for Ichigo to feel as she laid on top of his chest; crying uncontrollable tears.

"Kisshu…" she cried, her voice muffled from his chest and cracked from crying. She repeated, "You can't be dead. You can't be! It's not fair. You hear me? It's not fair! Kisshu!!!" More tears leaked out of her eyes like a running waterfall as she continued to sob on his chest.

Her flute lay right next to her and the corpse as the wind blew. The wind blew into the air hole and created a small, not turned music. She quiets her sobs hearing the music and she looked down at it. She sat up a bit and picked up the flute. So many thoughts and so many memories ran in her head as she stared at the beautiful creation he made for her.

'_This flute,'_ she thought. She touched her bandage and thought, _'This bandage…one of my many treasures that I keep with me. A flute to keep me company when I was upset and the bandage to make sure that a part of him was always with me. But I didn't need them back then. Even though I thought it was a dream or that he was playing with me, he was always there for me. He calmed me down when I was upset and he was always with me; even when I thought he was not really there. He loved me and I love him. My first love…'_ She looked back down at his body and then his peaceful face. His face put a soft small smile on her face.

She said, "No matter what, you will come back. You're a good person and someone else is waiting for you." She leaned towards his face and closed her eyes. She gently kissed his stiff lips and a bright white light shined from the top of the remains.

Everyone down on the ground was staring at the glowing remains in surprise. Inuyasha was even surprise by the light. Pudding asked, "Wh-What's happening, na no da?"

"Ichigo!" Kraehe whispered, sharply. They looked at her and she went from looking at the ground to the remains. "She can't be!"

"What is it?!" Inuyasha asks, anxious. But they didn't answer.

Instead, both Kraehe and Mytho stood up and went about fifteen feet away from everyone; only five feet away from Inuyasha. They looked like their bodies were being controlled as their facial expressions were still the same. Kraehe was holding one of Mytho's hand and her arm was on his shoulder under his free arm. He limped from behind like he's dead or something as they could hear music starting.

Ichigo on the remains in the light, was on her toes and she was singing and dancing around Kisshu like a ritual. While she did that, Kraehe and Mytho were dancing on the ground like a live person and live size doll doing a per de deux _(ballet partner dance)_ to show everyone what was happening on the remains; not exactly but similar.

_Hall Om Mig Nu__ by Nanne (English and Swedish Lyrics)_

_Att vår värld behöver ha (That this world needs)_  
_Mera kärlek varje dag (More love every day)_  
_Det vet både jag och du (Both you and I know that)_  
_Låt oss börja här och nu (So let's begin right now)_

_Så håll om mig (So hold me)__  
__Släpp inte taget om mig (Don't let go of me)__  
__Är som förhäxad av dig (It's like I'm bewitched by you)__  
__Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you)__  
__Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)__Ja kom närmare ett slag (I come closer for a while)__  
__Hör du mina andetag? (Can you hear my breath)__  
__Blodet rusar vilt och hett (My blood rushes wild and hot)__  
__Ja på många skilda sätt (In many different ways)__Så kom och håll om mig (So hold me)__  
__Släpp inte taget om mig (Don't let go of me)__  
__Är som förhäxad av dig (It's like I'm bewitched by you)__  
__Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you)__  
__Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)__Pulsen slår, jag ser din blick (The heart beats, I see your glance)__  
__Åhh, jag är i ett hjälplöst skick (Ah, I am in a helpless stare)__  
__Jag kan bli räddad först om du (I can be save just by your)__  
__Ger mun-mot-mun-metoden nu (Kiss of life right here and now! Mwah!)_

Kraehe bends over to Mytho's face and lifts up his head and kisses him. Ichigo up there blows a kiss to Kisshu's body and turns around to dance again when the music picked up.

_Så håll om mig (So hold me)  
Släpp inte taget om mig (Don't let go of me)  
Är som förhäxad av dig (It's like I'm bewitched by you)  
Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you)  
Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)  
Ja kom och håll om mig (Yes, come and hold me)  
Släpp inte taget om mig (Don't let go of me)  
Är som förhäxad av dig (It's like I'm bewitched by you)  
Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you)  
Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)_

Ichigo stops dancing and sings towards Kisshu's direction. She points her hands to him like she's reaching and lifts them up. The body rises up by her command as Kraehe places her hand on Mytho's chest and lifts it up, at times it would look like Mytho is trying to stand up like a live person instead of a dead doll dancing with Kraehe.

_Är förlorad och förförd (I am lost and bewitched)  
Jag är skakad och berörd (I am shaken and moved)  
Hjärtat slår så hårt (My heart beats so hard)  
Låta bli dig blir för svårt (To not do it becomes so hard)  
Och jag tror du ser (And I think you see that I'm)  
Att jag faller mer och mer (Falling for you more and more)  
Håll om mig (Hold me)_

Mytho stands up like a live person but while Kraehe is dancing with him, he still stumbles a bit like he's not used to being in his body yet. Kraehe doesn't mind as she keeps dancing with him and it seems that every time he stumbles, it's okay (in ballet, it's a bad thing if you fall or stumbe). Ichigo on the other hand, raised her voice to the heavens as the light got bigger and brighter.

_(Ja håll om mig) (Yes hold me)  
(Släpp inte taget) om mig (Don't let go of me)  
Är som förhäxad av dig (It's like I'm bewitched by you)  
Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you)  
Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)  
Ja kom och håll om mig (So hold me)  
Släpp inte taget om mig (Don't let go of me)  
Är som förhäxad av dig (It's like I'm bewitched by you)  
Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you)  
Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)_

_(Ooohh, ooohh)  
Wouh, kom och håll om mig (Oh, come and hold me)  
(Ooohh, ooohh)  
Släpp inte taget om mig (Don't let go of me)  
Och jag vill ha dig (And I want you now)  
Kom och håll om mig nu (Come and hold me now)_

At the last phrase, Ichigo jumps up in the air and reaches for Kisshu. On the ground, Kraehe kisses Mytho's head and then fell backwards. Mytho, full alive, catches Kraehe before she falls but she already has her eyes close and she's not moving. He lifts up an arm but it limps to the side. The Mew Mews then got an idea on what's happening up there and they were deeply afraid. At the last line, Ichigo reaches for Kisshu's body and stares at his face a little longer. He moves some strands of hair and then kisses his lips at the end of the last line. The light got brighter and her wings grew bigger too. They were glowing white as she broke away from Kisshu's lips and holds him; like the song.

She thinks,_ 'My love, please wake up. Wake up and save your friends and family. I'll give you everything to help; my soul, my mind, my powers, all of it! Just wake up, please!'_

On the ground, the girls and the Mew Mews suddenly got extremely nervous. Kraehe and Mytho stood up straight and looked up at the remains above. The remains broke apart and all they could see is big white glowing wings. Then from Kisshu's body, on his back, pure black wings grew from his back and everyone below just saw black wings. His eyes started to open. He blinked a bit, coming back to life with the feeling of warm eyes wrapped around him. Then Ichigo's arms around him limped and she closed her eyes. She starts sliding off his body and he felt that. His eyes widen as she was starting to fall but he quickly caught her.

He turned her over so that he could hold her bridal style. Her wings disappeared and she was just in her outfit without her wings. Kisshu gently calls, "Ichigo, koneko-chan." She didn't wake up to his call. His eyes started to water up but he holds them in, despite his sadness. He holds her close towards him and tells her, "Let's go now, koneko-chan. You and me." He teleports from the sky to the ground.

When everyone saw him on the ground, the first things they notice were his black feathered wings and Ichigo in his arms. Kraehe, Mytho, and Inuyasha became the first to start running towards them. The others fallowed behind, some worried about what they think is not true and few to greet Kisshu.

"Ichigo-sama!" Kraehe calls, stopping by her side. Kisshu didn't acknowledge their presence. It was like Ichigo in his arms is the only thing here for him to see.

Lettuce asks Kisshu, "Please, it's not true right? Ichigo is alright, right?" He didn't answer her. His silence causes tears to start up in her eyes again.

Mint calls, "Ichigo! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" But she still didn't obey. She just laid there in silent arms of Kisshu.

Zakuro asks, "She won't wake up, will she?" Finally Kisshu answer with shaking his head as a no. Inuyasha gasp and then looked at the ground, ready to cry.

Kraehe yelled, "That can't be true! She'll wake up! She has too! Ichigo-sama! Get up, now! Please!!"

"Kraehe!" Mytho yells, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and he shakes his head to tell her to stop her. It works but it doesn't stop her tears. She breaks down to the ground crying. Mytho kneels down to the ground and pulls her to him.

Pudding is right behind Taruto and she starts crying on his shoulder. He places his hand on top of hers that clenches his shirt on his shoulder. Lettuce was already leaning on Pai's chest so he wraps one arm around her for comfort. Mint cries in her hands as Zakuro places her hand on top of her shoulder as a sign for comfort.

_'Kiss her!'_ Kisshu widen his eyes from that as he looks down at the ground at Inuyasha. He told him through mind, _'You heard me. At least give her something for the afterlife.'_ He even looked away to give him some privacy.

_'Inu…yasha…'_ Kisshu thought, astonished. He looked back down at Ichigo's body in his arms and he stares at her face. The least he can do for her is give her a kiss goodbye. So he did. He leans towards her face and closes his eyes as he presses his lips against hers. Then something weird happened.

Because he had his eyes closed, Kisshu didn't notice something grey glowing on her back. The others did and they look up to see her wings appearing on her back. Their eyes widen as the growing stopped and the glow was gone. Ichigo's hand twitched and everyone widen their eyes in astonishment. Her hand went to the back of Kisshu's head and she pushed him harder to her, kissing him back. He opened his eyes surprise and broke away to stare at her face.

She opens her eyes, a little dazed since she just woke up and that she was in the kiss. She looks up at Kisshu's shocked face and then asks, "What? Kiss over?" The Mew Mews, her friends, and her dog brighten their eyes and smile.

Kisshu chuckles a bit and then leaps on her. "Ichigo! I love you!"

"AAAHHH!" she let out, crashing onto the ground with him on top of her. His arms around her neck and keeping her close to him. "Kisshu! Off! Off! My wings!" she yelled, lighting hitting him.

He gets up and says, "Sorry! You okay?"

She sits up and then points at him. She smiles and tells him, "Gotcha." She jumps on him and kisses him. He immediately kisses her back. It was a small one as Ichigo breaks the kiss and asks, "You didn't really think that I was going to let you take over now did you?"

"Feisty as always. A big reason why I love you."

"I love you too, baby"

They both start making out after that, rubbing their lips together with their tongues entering each other's mouths; not caring that they're doing that in public. Pai and Taruto got disgust and they couldn't believe what they're seeing. Sure he's the romantic type, but that's a bit fast since they both just came back to life. Apparently both Kraehe and Inuyasha had the same idea.

They were both pretty annoyed as Inuyasha transformed into his Taka form. Kraehe walked over and pulls Ichigo's shoulder. They both ended up standing up and they broke their kiss. They looked up and they saw two angry people looking down at them. They both sweat dropped at the dark aura they both are giving off.

"Idiots!" they both yelled, punching them; Kraehe punch Ichigo and Inuyasha punches Kisshu.

Ichigo and Kisshu went flying about three feet away from where they were before. At least they weren't on top of the other this time. Kraehe and Inuyasha rushed up to Ichigo and help her stand up. Ichigo gives them a blank stare before they both hug her.

"The hell you mean 'kiss over,' you jerk! You made us all so worried about you!" Kraehe yells, tears whelming up in her eyes.

Ichigo choked out, "Ah, sorry?"

"Darn right, you're sorry!" Mint yells. Ichigo looks at her and Mint was only a foot away from her, her eyes puffy and her cheeks red. Her fists were clenched together hard as Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Mint are next to her.

Ichigo rolls her eyes and tells them, "If you want a hug then why are you just standing there?" Next thing she knew, almost all of them were attacking her; Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint. Mytho and Zakuro just stood there, smiling that she is alive.

"You bad girl!" Lettuce whines.

Mint tells her, "The next day, no exception! You're working from dawn to midnight!"

Ichigo breathes out, "Don't matter. More tips for me."

Kisshu sits up and rubs his head in annoyance. "That stupid mutt didn't have to hit so hard, damn!"

"Well at least it knocked some sense into you." Kisshu looks up and see both Pai and Taruto.

He asks, "You're both…alive?"

"Well if we weren't, we would be ghosts and we would be transparent right now," Taruto sarcastically answered. For once, it didn't bother Kisshu.

Kisshu stands up and suddenly hugs them both. "Hooray! I didn't kill you two!"

Pai asks, "You didn't notice us when you came back to earth?"

Taruto said, "He probably was too blinded when he thought the old hag died."

"Okay, happy hour over," Kisshu says, a vein pulsing on top of his head. He lets go and tries to strangle Taruto. "For your information, she's younger than me, brat!"

Pai asks, "Then does that make you an old nag?" Kisshu got three more veins pulsing on his head now. "But you know," Pai added before Kisshu would explode. Pai places his hand on top of Kisshu's and he let go of Taruto after that. "It's good to see you alive and kicking." Pai even smiled at Kisshu. If Kisshu wasn't appreciative about the saying and the smile, he would probably make a comment.

He told him, "Good to be back." Pai pulled his hand back as Taruto hugs Kisshu like how a little brother hugs his big brother; his arms around his waist. Taruto didn't say anything as Kisshu looks down at him speechless.

Pai pointed out, "He was crying when he heard that you died."

Taruto pushes away and yells, "Shut up, Pai!" He's all red with embarrassment and Kisshu could actually see Taruto's puffy eyes.

Kisshu smiles a bit and then ruffles Taruto's hair a bit. "Good to be back, kid."

"Ah, Inuyasha? You can let go now." Kisshu's radar pretty much pointed up from hearing Ichigo say that. He looked up and got angry real fast. Everyone was off of Ichigo, all but Inuyasha. He was still hugging her.

Inuyasha tells her, "As more courteous as I am then more kirema animas, I can't let go of you yet. I thought you were dead. I was so depressed." Now Kisshu was flaming jealous and both Pai and Taruto stepped back to watch the show. He really is entertaining.

Ichigo disappears from Inuyasha's hold and appears in front of Kisshu. Ichigo and Inuyasha were not ready for that as Kisshu wraps his arms around Ichigo and tells him, "Well I didn't get enough time with her either, mutt. Give me a chance will you."

Inuyasha got a vein pulsing on his head as he tells him, "All I'm asking is a hug. Not a kiss, idiot. You got a chance to make out with her."

"She's my girl, that's why," Kisshu reminds him as a matter of fact. "And as my girl, she's off limits from mutts like you."

Ichigo asks, dryly, "Since when am I property?"

"It was your example, koneko-chan," Kisshu reminds kissing her cheek.

Inuyasha got angry as he asks, darkly, "How about we battle and see who gets the right to hold or kiss her."

He transforms into the Blue Knight as Kisshu lets go of Ichigo and summons his Dragon Swords. "You're one, mutt!" Kisshu answers, getting three veins pulsing on his head. Then both of them started fight off to the side.

Kraehe and Mytho walk to Ichigo as she asks, "Since when am I a prize?"

Kraehe asks, "How about instead of getting upset about them, how about we figure out how to return back to normal? Mytho and I can't just appear in our house and tell everyone that we became angels that serve under you." She has a point.

Mytho added, "Kisshu-sama also has black wings too. That is a little weird since he already knows how to fly."

Ichigo agrees, doomed, "You have a point."

Pai offers, "If nothing works and you can give us a couple of days, we can make something that can help you hide these forms."

Ichigo asks, "Since when did you became so generous?"

Taruto asks, "You want the offer or not?"

"Sure," she answers. "If nothing else works."

"Then can you also stop that idiot from tearing up the city with your dog?" Pai asks, pointing to the two idiots fighting. They look and they saw both of them making craters in the ground with pushing each other around with blasts and their weapons.

Ichigo got five veins pulsing on her head and body. "You two, stop that!!" she yells, walking towards them. "We just healed up the earth! You want to ruin it again?!!"


	51. Goodbye for Now, My Love

**A/N: Hello, everyone!!! It's finally here!!! The end of this oh-my-god-this-story-is-long story!! This is the last chapter and I will still continue the voting for about a week after this chapter comes out. In case you don't know, or that I forgot to tell you, you can vote more than once. So far, I'm at a tie and if I don't get any more votes when the week is out, then I will let out the fourth chapter of each one and then you can vote again! Deal?!**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep it up. We are honored that you have read this incredible long story and hopefully it will not happen again. Right, Tsukiko?**

**Tsukiko: I swear on the next ten stories that I will write that it will never happen again…I hope…**

**Kuro: What was that?**

**Tsukiko: Aaaahhh….. Thank you all and please enjoy!!!! Sorry that it's long.**

Ch. 51: Goodbye for Now, My Love

"You have to leave when?!" Ichigo asks, lifting the covers up to her chest to cover her breasts.

Kisshu sits up and tells her, "Now, koneko-chan calm down."

"And when were you going to tell me?" she asks, not calming down.

"Aaah, well…" he hesitates to answer.

She asks, "You going to answer me, or do I have to kick you out without your clothes?"

It's been about two weeks since the whole final battle between the Mew Mews and the aliens and so far things were turning up; until that night. After Ichigo was able to finally calm Inuyasha and Kisshu down from killing each other, she and her angel friends were trying many ways to return back to their normal selves. They tried random spells but nothing worked after the twentieth time. They did a reverse dance, think about their normal selves, sing to their normal selves, and even pray to god for help on how to return. Finally, they gave in and accepted Pai's offer since nothing worked. He asks for their DNA samples and they gave him hair strands and feathers from their wings. Taruto couldn't help but laugh when Kisshu was doing so many ridiculous things in trying to get rid of his wings. He nearly got killed for that if Ichigo didn't cut in with a kiss. Since Pai said it was going to take a few days, Kraehe and Mytho decided to stay at Ichigo's apartment that she returned, gratefully. Kisshu stayed at her place too since he says that it's hard to be away from her. She told him that he better not get used it because he can't be with her when school starts and she has to go to work. When Ichigo had to do the extra hours the next day that Mint told her she had to do, they told the customers that it's a costume day for the waitresses and waiters. That was good for Ichigo, Kraehe, Mytho, and Kisshu who wanted to help. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro had to wear something to help back the costume idea and even Ryou and Keiichiro helped. When Pai and Ryou got the chance, they were able to talk and created a truce between aliens and humans and promise no harm to the other. After that crazy day, both Kraehe and Mytho were wondering on how they can transform into angels that serve under Ichigo when they were back at her apartment. All four of them, including Ichigo and Kisshu, concluded that maybe it was because Ichigo gave them some of her powers so that they can live. She did the same for Kisshu and it worked. The only confusing part was that if that was true then why didn't Ichigo die while trying to bring them back to life? They were completely clueless.

After three days of no sleep and endless hours of studying, Pai created some earrings for Kraehe and Mytho and they were able to return to normal. If they ever need to return to their angel forms, they just need to take them off. Pai also created a new bandage for Kisshu's right arm that is also made from the same material as Kraehe's and Mytho's earrings. He said that he's still working on Ichigo's but she told him that he needs some sleep so not to worry about it. That made Kisshu very happy because he gets to spend the rest of the five days with his kitten. Apparently, what happened is that Kisshu begged Pai not to give Ichigo's device yet because he's planning something. Taruto and Pai only hope that he's not planning something stupid. The only thing that it seemed was that he was trying to make her life a little difficult. She keeps telling him that it was hard to go through life in her apartment with him clinging to her but she has a dog to help her. Inuyasha and Kisshu sometimes got into staring contests and they were both trying to prove themselves to see who the stronger one is. Kraehe and Mytho come by from time to time to drop of homework and to check on her. Sometimes, they come in when there is electricity in the air because Kisshu and Inuyasha get really into their staring contests. Ichigo only tells them that she gets used to after 1034th time. Kraehe and Mytho both wondered on how she could stand that.

One day, Kisshu gets a call from Pai and Taruto and he tells Ichigo that he has to go for a while. Ichigo asks him when he was going to come back and he tells her that he will give her a call to tell her when he'll be coming because he doesn't even know himself. After he left, Ichigo spend nights and days staring at her phone, ready to pick it up when it does. Inuyasha practically had to become his Taka form to carry her to the baths and bed like a father and a bag of potatoes. Then one day early in the morning, the phone rang and Ichigo answered it as if she was going to suffocate if she didn't answer it. Inuyasha had to admit that it was ridiculous on how she just attacked the phone. Kisshu told her that he was sorry for not calling in a while and that he was coming tonight. She said okay and then before she knew it, she cooked a huge, splendid dinner and she dressed up really nice; thanks to Kraehe who taught her a few tricks in keeping her man entertained. Inuyasha told her that he was going to go visit Kraehe since he figured that Ichigo would like to be alone with Kisshu. She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. When Kisshu came back though, he was speechless on how Ichigo looked. She asked if it was okay and it sparked something in his eyes. She turned red as she offered dinner. After dinner, Ichigo asks him what he was doing for about six days and he told her that he was busy with stuff. She didn't ask further because he seemed that he didn't want to talk about it or that it was hard to just spit it out. She leads him to the balcony for some alone time and he deeply appreciates it. Next thing they both knew, they were kissing and they both were on the bed. He asked first and she agreed. He asked if she was sure for about ten times until she made a move to show him that she's serious. After some good fun for about a few hours, Kisshu told her that he has to leave for his planet tomorrow. That set her off.

Kisshu tried to compromise. "Koneko-chan, you're jumping to conclusions here."

"Well then, tell me how long you're going to be gone," she dared.

He got sheepish. "A-About… three years."

"Why the hell does it take that long just to revive a planet and then come back?!"

"Well it takes about a month or two to get there and we don't know how long it will take to calm the weather conditions and after that, we need to explain to everyone about Deep Blue, the Mew Aqua, the humans and their ways, and then we have to make buildings for everyone to live, finds ways to survive on the planet, and hopefully come back."

"And you're telling me that it takes three years just to do all of that? Sounds like one and a half."

Okay, Kisshu got a little tired of this. "What do you want me to do, uh? I have a brother up there that is probably worried sick and you're getting angry at me just because I told you at the last minute!"

"Well you could've told me the day you had to go back to your friends, instead of now after we just got laid!"

"It was your idea!"

"My idea?! You're the one who asked me!"

"You were the one who made that move to make me certain that you were serious!"

"You wouldn't shut up about it! You kept asking about ten times!"

They both let out a sigh to vent a bit and they just stared at each other. Finally, Kisshu asks, "So what? You don't want me to go?"

"Listen, Kisshu. It's not that I don't want you to go because I understand about your brother and your people and while you were probably were having a nice time here on earth, they're still suffering. I understand that, but it's just that…" She let out another frustrated sigh and told him, "I just wish that you gave me a more five day notice then a….what time do you have to go tomorrow?"

"Around noon."

"Okay, a fourteen hour notice."

"You're just upset about that?"

"…Pretty much…"

He blinked a few times before he smiles and grabs her hand. "Silly kitty," he calls her, leaning his forehead against hers. She still looks upset as he tells her, "I'll come back, okay? I promise. I just need you to wait for me, alright?"

She looks up at him for a bit and then pulls her hand away and turns around. "Well at least you told me the truth. That's a bonus so you can leave with your clothes on." He's a little hurt from that but if it's what she wants then he has to respect her. They did do _it_ when they're both thirteen so not to make her feel guilty or anything, he did as he was told. He got out of the bed and searches for his clothes. Ichigo wouldn't look at him while he was searching or changing.

Then she senses him behind her and it would seem he got his clothes back on as he asks, "Will I see you tomorrow before I go?"

"Yeah, whatever."

He's still sad as he asks, "Can I at least have a kiss before I go?"

"You can kiss my head and that'll be your kiss." So he did.

He kisses the back of her head and says, "See ya then, koneko-chan." Then he teleports back to his ship, leaving Ichigo to go to sleep; depress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wuaaaahhhhh!!!" Pudding cries, clinging to Taruto. "It's too soon, na no da! Please come back, Taru-Taru!"

He tries to pull her off as he tells her, "Geeze, Pudding-san. You're suffocating me!"

She finally lets go and then stares at him with watered up eyes and red cheeks. He gets red from seeing her like that. She goes to her pocket and takes out something and then pops it in her mouths. Taruto is curious about that, wondering what she just put in her mouth but he got his answer when she suddenly is an inch away from her lips. She practically leaps on him and that causes both of them to call to the ground.

He couldn't help but let out a, "Wow!" Then she presses her lips against hers and passes a candy drop to his mouth. She gets up after that and he gets up, red as the candy drop he has in his mouth. It's cherry flavored and he could taste the sweet goodness of it rolling down his throat. He asks, completely surprise by Pudding's actions, "Wh-Wh-What?"

She starts taking out more candy drops with wrapping and tells him, "Here, na no da! I'll give you this one, this one, and this one, na no da! I want you to have them because…because… I don't want this to be goodbye, na no da." Taruto blinks from Pudding's comment and her tears that were falling out from the side of her face.

He puts a hand on her head and leans closer to her. She could feel his breathe and he tells her, "I'll come back, okay so stop crying will ya?" She nods and tries to calm down so that she could smile at him.

It's the next day and the Mew Mews are now saying their goodbye to their once enemies and now friends. Mint and Zakuro are just there as a simple good bye and they said it before the other two got to say goodbye. Pudding, in fact was having an episode with Taruto as Lettuce is sad but embarrassed as she stood in front of Pai.

She tells him, quietly, "Have a safe trip and make it home okay."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Pai, for once, says sheepishly. They both were pretty much looking at the ground but Lettuce is the only one who's red.

Finally she closes her eyes and forces herself to bow and present him a green book. He jumps a little from the sudden action as she tells him, "Take this book!" He stares at her confused as she finish telling him, "It's a gift so that you won't forget about us and…and…and…it's…it's…my favorite story book." Pai looks at the book and it's called, _'Beauty and the Beast.'_

He lets out a chuckle and accepts the book. When she looks up surprise that he took a book, she got a kiss on her forehead as a thank you. He even tells her, "Thank you, Lettuce-san. I'll also accept it as a reminder to come back to you." She turns red from that but looks up at him to see him smile. She n returns smile.

Kisshu got two veins pulsing on top of his head and he has a very dark, jealous aura around him. All Mint and Zakuro mumbled when they saw him like that is that, "He gets jealous fast, doesn't he?" Truth is that both Mint and Zakuro are partially right.

Kisshu didn't hear them as he thinks, _'Well Taruto and Pai got their girls sobbing over them but where's mine? Now that I'm thinking about it, where's Mytho, Kraehe, and the mutt as well?'_

Apparently the Mew Mews are here but not the kirema anima or the angels. Since Pudding is sobbing over Taruto's departure and Lettuce gave something to Pai, Kisshu's jealous since he has a girl longer than both of them and she promised that she'll be here, but she's not here. So where is she?

_Tock, tock, tock_

_Tock, tock, tock_

_Tock, tock, tock_

"Kisshu!"

He turns around to the voice but it's not Ichigo's voice that called for him; it's Kraehe. She ran up to him, fallowing by Mytho and Inuyasha in his human form. She runs up to him and the first thing she does is grab his collar. She asks, "Where's Ichigo?! Please tell me she's here!!" She's sweating, out of breath, and she looks down she's going to break down any second. It could be that any word could break her right now, but Kisshu was too shocked by her outburst instead of that.

"She's not," he answered. "I didn't see her at all."

Inuyasha cursed, "God damn it, then!"

Kraehe let go of Kisshu and looked at Inuyasha worried, asking, "You don't think that she would really do it then, do you?!"

Mytho reminded, "On the letter she left, there's no other option she would do that!"

"But that can't be true! Why would she do that?! She's not suicidal!" One word from Kraehe's mouth made Kisshu worried out of his mind.

"Suicidal?! What the hell are you three talking about?!" he asks, getting closer to them.

Inuyasha went to his pants pocket and takes out a letter. He hands it to Kisshu and he takes it, opening it, and reads it. Inuyasha explains, "When I came back this morning, she wasn't home and we found this letter on her bed. We thought she was bluffing and came here but obviously, she's serious." The letter says that Ichigo's going to commit suicide because she doesn't want Kisshu to be worried about her when he's gone and because she can't bear to be separated from him. The letter even says that she will cut her wrists in the forests.

After he read it, he turned to Inuyasha and asks, "And you didn't check the forests, because…?!!!"

"Did you not just hear what I just said? Or are you too stupid to even listen, idiot!" he asks, enraged.

Kraehe got in between them as she yells, "Instead of fighting like a couple of morons, how about _you_," she stops midway to look at Kisshu liked the accused one, "look for her and stop her before she does commit suicidal!"

Mytho added, thinking about it a little more, "Also consider that she's an angel, if she commits suicide then that means that she can't go to heaven. She'll just wonder the world, lost and un-resting, right?"

Inuyasha nods, agreeing, "That's usually how the world works."

"You're the only one who can stop her so go, moron!" Kraehe tells him. "Go!!" She literally push him just to get him going. Kisshu actually didn't argue. He just leaped into the air and headed for the forests.

He thought, _'Please, Ichigo! Just hold on a little bit longer!'_ He flew up in the air for a better look and as soon as he saw the sea of green trees, he headed for that direction. However, on the ground three people had tears in their eyes and they were very bad at holding it in.

Kraehe, Mytho, and Inuyasha let out, "Pffftt, hahahahahahahahaha!!!" They broke out laughing and started holding their stomachs, pounding the ground, and hiding behind a hand. The other Mew Mews and the aliens were looking at them, surprised but then the aliens got it.

Pai and Taruto ask, dryly, "It was a fake, wasn't it?"

Kraehe tried to calm down a little on the ground as she says, "Did you see the look on his face?...hahaha… It was priceless!"

Mytho mention, "Just one word and he…hahahah!!!" He cracked up before he could finish.

Inuyasha laughed a little longer, holding his stomach, "What an idiot!! I knew he was stupid but to just believe it like that…hahahahahahaha!!!!!" He actually laughed louder than the other two.

The aliens and the Mew Mews only thought, _'They are so going to get killed when he comes back.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo sits on the ground under a cave to hide from human view since she still looks like an angel and she stares up at the sky, waiting. She lets out a sigh, bored and a little tired. She has her legs up against her chest as she leans on them with her arm on it too. She digs her chin in her palm as she continues to be bored. She thinks, _'I wonder if Kraehe and the others were able to get to him before he leaves. Hopefully, they just told him that I'm waiting at the caves in the forests.'_

Then she got really bored after only thirty seconds that felt like ten minutes. This time, she laid on her back and stares up at the rocky carvings on the ceiling of the cave. She let out a sigh of boredom and turns over to lay on her stomach. She suggests, "Maybe if I sing I can pass the time faster that way…. Oh what the hell?!!"

She sits up a bit and tries to think of a song that could help pass the time. Then this morning, she remembers this one song she heard that she thought was interesting. She closes her eyes to remember the lyrics and the beat of the music.

_Crazy for You__ by Madonna_

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

Right before the chorus, Kisshu can hear Ichigo's singing voice ringing throughout the air of the forest. He didn't have time to think as he fallows her voice to where her destination is; hoping that he can stop her before she does commit suicide.

_Chorus:_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

_(chorus)_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

Kisshu was only half way there when she stopped singing. He looks around and kept his ears open, hoping to find her but there was still nothing. He growls and curses a few choice words in his mind as he take a left to look for her.

Ichigo lets out a sigh and stands up. She's still bored. _'Great, now what?!'_ she wonders, staring back up at the sky bored. She went to her pockets for anything for her to do and she finds her flute. A light bulb appears above her head as she thinks, _'I can play this! This always calm me down when I'm troubled…even though I don't use it as much.'_ She places her lips over the air hole and starts playing, creating sweet, beautiful music. Kisshu even heard the music and stops flying in the wrong direction. He quickly turns around and starts flying towards the sound of her music.

Humans once say that when you play music or when you sing, you start getting so into it that you go all out, sometimes. But apparently, that is what Ichigo did. She starts walking out into the open and continues to play her flute. She even starts dancing a bit to the music that she creates. When Kisshu arrives where he's sure the music is, he couldn't go straight down because the trees were planted too close together. He goes to a clearing that's not too far away and when he landed on the grass, he sprint into a run towards the music as if the devil is on his heels.

Ichigo continued playing until she thought she heard running footsteps coming towards her. She stops and looks behind her to see Kisshu collapsed on the roots of the trees and he was trying to breath. Apparently, that clearing was at least three miles away from where she is. It's amazing on how anxious Kisshu is but he doesn't teleport below so that it could be easier. Not to mention that he flew to the forests instead of teleporting there as well. It's amazing.

Ichigo got a few hairs sticking out as she asks, "Kisshu? Why are you here like that?"

Kisshu went from the roots to right in front of Ichigo so that he could hold her. She blinks in surprise because he suddenly did that and he did it nice and tight. Then she hears, "Please don't die, Ichigo. Please don't commit suicide."

'_Huh?'_ she wonders. She pushes him away a bit so that she can ask, "Suicide? What the hell are you talking about?" Now it's Kisshu's turn to be confused.

He went to his pocket and took out the letter. He says, "Your friends and that mutt told me that they couldn't find you at your apartment but they found this." Ichigo shows her hand to see it and he hands it to her. She opens it and starts reading it.

After she read it, she got three veins pulsing on her head. "Remind me to kill my dog and my _servants_ when we get back!"

"So that letter was a fake?" Kisshu asks, still confused.

She lets out a sigh to calm down so that she can say, "This may look like my hand writing but I taught my dog to copy my handwriting so that he could do my homework when I was close to being on a real suicidal mission." Three slow seconds passed and it was silent. Kisshu collapsed to the ground and he's furious.

"Allow me to help you kill them!" he growls.

She couldn't agree more. "I give you my full permission." Then she started to vent. "All I ask for them was to deliver a message to you and meet me here! Geeze! I didn't say ask them to write a fake suicide note and then make you go crazy!" Her back was to Kisshu when she vented. Kisshu looks up at her and then hugs her from behind. All of her anger went to Mars after that.

He told her, "I should have better faith in you but you were so angry last night, I didn't know what to think."

She relaxes and places her hand on his arm as she tells him, "That is kind of the reason why I ask them to tell you to meet me. I wanted to talk about that." She turns around to face him and she confesses, "I'm sorry for my reaction but it was just so sudden because I waited for you for six days and then suddenly you tell me that you have to go the next day. I feel like a wife of a military husband." That made Kisshu smile a bit when she used that expression.

He kisses her forehead and leans against it as he tells her, "Apology accepted but I should say sorry too since I didn't tell you. I had no reason to keep it from you. I guess I was just upset about leaving you. Just like the military husband, I don't want to be separated from my girl. I love you, Ichigo."

She looks up at him, a bit red as she tells him, "I love you too, forever and ever." Then they kissed; her arms around his neck and his arms around her. He picks her up and swings her around a bit. They stop and he puts her down, breaking the kiss for some air.

He looks deep into her eyes and he asks, "When I come back, will you be my bride?" She gasps in surprise by that as he lets her go. She does the same when he kneels down on one knee and takes her hand. He goes to his pocket and presents it to her; it was just a plain ring but it looks like it's made of pure titanium. "This is the device that will make you look human from now on. I basically got on hands and knees to keep Pai from giving it to you. Sorry about that." He slides the ring on her ring finger on her left hand and her whole body glowed. After she glowed, her clothes were the ones that she wore on the night of the final battle and her wings are gone too. She's human again as he asks, "So will you marry me, Ichigo when I come back?"

She smiles and then hugs him. "A thousand times yes!" she answers. That made Kisshu happier than ever.

He asks, "Really?"

She looks at him and asks, "Did I not just say a thousand times yes?" Out of joy, he kisses her again and she kisses him back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's taking the idiot so long?" Taruto asks, a now happy Pudding clinging onto his hip while he's irritated.

Inuyasha answers, "He's probably still roaming the forests hoping that Ichigo hasn't cut her wrist yet."

"Or he could be behind you with his fiancé, angry as all hell."

Inuyasha, Mytho, and Kraehe were together in one bunch with their backs facing the same direction. After they heard that voice, they slowly turned around and they saw two very angry people; an angry alien and an angry angel. Inuyasha is wide-eyed from that sight as Kraehe and Mytho are hiding behind him, shaking in fear.

Ichigo became the first to ask, "Suicide?!! Does it look like I'm the kind of person who will be willing to commit suicide?!"

"And what the hell was it with that joke?! I thought you three were serious!!"

"That's the reason why you're an idiot," Inuyasha tells him, not scared of him.

Ichigo scolds, "Don't go insulting him, Inuyasha! He's my fiancé so be nice!" Everyone stares at her wide eye from that.

Pai calms his eyes and asks Kisshu, dryly, "Was that the reason why you asked me to not give her device yet?"

Kisshu calmed down only a little to answer, "Yep. Now I think I need to deliver a punch to the damn mutt here."

Inuyasha reveals his palms as he says, "Sorry, Kisshu but you're just so easy to tease. Oh wait! Should it be 'Kisshu-sama' now you and Ichigo are engaged?"

Kisshu goes to Ichigo and asks, "Koneko-chan, permission to kill this mutt."

"Denied because I have a better punishment than murder when Inuyasha and I go home," she tells him, glaring at her dog. Okay, now he's terrified.

_Cough, cough_

Both Ichigo and Kisshu look at Pai as he tells them, "I think it's time to go. We already wasted time with Kisshu going off to find the angel."

Ichigo whispers to Kisshu, "So it went from 'human' to 'angel' now?"

He tells her, "Just give him some time." Kisshu grabs Ichigo's left hand and kneels down. He kisses the ring on her finger and tells her, "I'll come back as soon as I can, okay? Wait for me?"

She smiles at him sweetly, but then turns away and tells him, "Even thy time stops, thy shall wait for thee." Kisshu giggles at that.

He uses her hand to stand up and he kisses her cheek. She looks up at him as he whispers in her ears, "Get into acting. I bet you'll be good at that." Kisshu walks pass her towards his friends and she watches him leave; not wiping away the smile on her face.

Taruto asks, "Can we leave now?"

"Not until you get the monkey girl off you," Kisshu answers, pointing to Pudding.

He turns red and says, "Pudding-san, I have to go now. Can you let go?"

She looks up and asks, "You promise to come back in three years, na no da?"

He rolls his eyes and tells her, "For the millionth time, yes."

"Okay then, na no da!" she lets go and walks over to her friends. She turns around and waves, "Bye-bye!"

He waves at her as well as Pai gives Lettuce a quick kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye for now, Lettuce-san."

She smiles at him and tells him, "I'll be waiting." She walks towards her friends and Pai watch her return to her friends. All three aliens smile at them as everyone waves to them goodbye.

All three turns around and leaps up into the sky for a good take off. When they were high up, Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce cannot help but run up for a bit. It's useless but they just feel like running so that they can still have a good glimpse of them before they completely disappear. And they did. All three enters a portal to their ship and their girls stop running to stare up at the sky a little longer. Their chest rising and falling at every breathe they inhaled and exhaled. All three girls smile up at them and then one of them gets sick. She looks for a trash can, but all she can see are the bushes. So she runs to a bush and vomits. Lettuce and Pudding look towards her direction when they hear the vomit noise.

_Bleah_

Mint and Zakuro are confused by that as Kraehe, Mytho, and Inuyasha rushes up to her side. Seeing that their friend could be ill, they fallow them and Lettuce and Pudding do the same. Inuyasha is the first to be by her so he places one hand on her shoulder and the other rubbing her back.

Mint asks, "Ichigo? What's wrong? Bad breakfast?"

Mytho tells her, "She didn't eat breakfast but she did vomit her dinner and some stomach acid earlier today."

Mint asks, "Then she could just be so overwhelmed that it caused her stomach to turn." Kraehe shakes her head back and forth.

"No, that's not it," she answers. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding are confused by that answer as Zakuro gasps.

She asks, "Don't tell me that she could be…" Mytho and Kraehe only nod.

Inuyasha asks Ichigo, "Did you tell him?"

Ichigo stops vomiting and answers with a weak scratchy voice, "No. If I did then he would defiantly stay. He' the only one who can save his planet and his family so not telling him would be selfish. Don't worry. We just need to go to the Drug store and get one of those test thingies." She looks up at them and tries to give them a good, trouble free smile. "If I am, then he might be overjoyed. He can come home to his fiancé and his child."

_**The End**_


End file.
